Fast för dig
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry blir tvingad av Snape att prova en trolldryck som Neville har gjort. Som väntat så funkar inte drycken som menat, faktum är att den inte verkar funka alls. Men nånting händer och plötsligt så är han fast för Malfoy, bokstavligt talat! HPDM
1. Två händer är bättre än en, IBLAND

Kap. 1 Två händer är bättre än en, _ibland_…

"Jippi, som om vi inte hade nog med läxor redan…" muttrade Ron surt och proppade ner boken i sin redan överfulla väska.

"Och nu har vi Binns," påminde han Ron.

"Åh!" Stönade Ron trött.

"Då får vi säkert skriva fjorton sidor om vampyrernas krig eller nått…" sa Ron med en suck.

"Tror du det?" Frågade Hermione och sken upp. Han bytte en trött blick med Ron.

"Men Binns innebär i alla fall att man får sova lite," sa Ron med ett flin och fick en sträng blick av Hermione.

"Ja, men vi har McGonagall och Snape sen också," sa han med en trött suck och försökte göra plats för sin egen bok i sin väska.

Han kunde inte hålla tillbaka en gäspning när han satt och lyssnade på McGonagalls evinnerliga beskrivningar om ickeverbala trollformer. Han kunde inte förstå varför hon var tvungen att gå igenom det varje lektion. Så gott som alla hade redan klarat det, det var faktiskt bara Neville och någon Hufflepuffare som inte gjort det. Okej, det var kanske därför hon drog det så många gånger. Han kittlade sig själv på näsan med toppen av fjäderpennan medan han väntade på att McGonagall mot förmodan skulle säga något som han inte redan hade skrivit ner. Han slängde en blick på Ron som satt och stirrade ut i tomma luften med glasartad blick. Han släppte Ron med blicken och kollade på sin klocka. Bara fem minuter kvar.

Femton minuter senare intog han sin plats mellan Ron och Hermione nere i trolldryckssalen.

"Tystnad!" Röt Snape när alla satt sig, som vanligt helt i onödan. Snapes svarta blick gled över klassen.

"Idag ska ni göra en osynlighetsdryck," meddelade Snape och fäste sin blick på Neville med ett hånleende.

"I par," la han till sen.

"Longbottom, du och Zabini, Parkinson, du tar Granger," räknade Snape upp och blängde illvilligt på respektive Gryffindorare.

"Potter… "

"_InteMalfoyinteMalfoyinteMalfoyinte…" _

"Malfoy," förkunnade Snape med ett elakt flin. Han tog ilsket sina böcker och satte sig ner bredvid den blonda idioten. När paren var klara så svepte Snape med trollstaven.

"Ingredienserna finns i skåpen, instruktionerna på tavlan," fnös han.

"Du skulle bara våga sabba det här Potter," väste Malfoy i hanns öra. Men innan han hann komma med ett ilsket svar så hade Malfoy stegat iväg för att hämta ingredienser. Han blängde efter den blonde Slytherinaren och vände sen blicken till tavlan. Till hanns förvåning så stod både socker och kanel med på listan, men när han fortsatte neråt så såg han att det gjorde också mosad bäver hjärna och hackad Knarl mjälte. Drycken hade inte så många ingredienser, men var väldigt avancerad. Malfoy sjönk ner bredvid honom och släppte ner ingredienserna på bordet.

"Mosa hjärnan Potter, jag tar rötterna," deklarerade Malfoy och sköt fram burken där hjärnan simmade i sin lag. Han gav Malfoy en ilsken blick, men hur ogärna han än ville medge det så var Slytherinaren bättre på trolldrycker än honom. Han tog dolken enligt anvisningarna och fiskade upp hjärnan. Han rös till och svalde en kväljning innan han började mosa den. Malfoy betraktade honom med ett flin, men tog sen itu med sina rötter.

Åttio minuter senare så hade de en flytande vätska klarare än vatten i sin kittel. Motvilligt var han imponerad av Slytherinarens insats med drycken. Han fick lust att slå sig själv i huvudet så fort han tänkt den tanken. Snape passerade deras kittel.

"Ett mycket bra arbete Mr Malfoy, tjugo poäng till Slytherin," sa Snape med en min som skulle kunna vara ett leende. Snape vände blicken mot honom och minen försvann.

"Du är lat Potter, tio poäng från Gryffindor för att du inte hjälpte Mr Malfoy med hanns dryck. Malfoy lät höra ett lågt skratt. Snape gick vidare och stannade inte för än han kom till Nevilles och Zabinis dryck. Han tog fram en liten glasflaska och höll upp den i det dunkla ljuset. Drycken, som skulle vara genomskinlig, var en blandning mellan brun och lila med bitar av något mörkgrönt som flöt runt i den.

"Den är inte giftig," fnös Snape efter att ha granskat drycken, "så vi provar den," förkunnade Snape med ett grymt leende och vände sig mot honom.

"På… nu ska vi se, Potter," sa Snape och ställde ner drycken på bordet han och Malfoy delade. Han kunde nästan se vad Slytherinaren tänkte. Han tog upp flaskan och hoppades innerligt att Neville hade spillt ut för mycket socker i drycken. Han förde flaskan till läpparna och drack snabbt två stora klunkar. Den smakade nästan bara kanel, men en av bitarna som flutit omkring i drycken hade fastnat i en av hanns tänder och smaken av den fick honom nästan att spy upp drycken igen. Han tvingade sig själv att slappna av och mötte Snapes blick. Snape mötte den med en blick av hånfullt intresse.

Allt var tyst, men inget hände. Snape fnös till och i samma ögonblick krängde världen till som om han befann sig på en båt i full storm. Allt vred sig i konstiga former som om han snurrat de senaste minuterna och han började svaja. Han skakade av köld och tappade flaskan i golvet. Den gick sönder med ett kras och ljudet fick honom ännu yrare. Han tumlade in i en bänk och välte den. Trolldryck rann ut på golvet och han försökte ta sig ifrån ljudet från den vältande bänken. Han backade in i en annan bänk och mer trolldryck rann ut på golvet. Han vände sig om men fler bänkar stod i hanns väg och alla välte. All utspilld trolldryck bildade en pöl på golvet. En pöl som han halkade i. Han föll och plötsligt var hanns sinnen onaturligt klara. Han såg dammkornen som virvlade runt i luften trots att ingen solstråle hade letat sig in i salen. Han hörde hur flera förskräckta personer drog efter andan och kände lukten av de olika ingredienserna. En mjuk beröring mot hanns handrygg. DUNK! Han slog huvudet i det kalla stengolvet och allt var som vanligt igen. Utom att en kall känsla mot hanns handrygg dröjt sig kvar. Han slog upp ögonen och fann att han dragit med sig Malfoy i fallet. Han lyfte sin hand för att ta sig för pannan, men något hindrade honom.

"Släpp min hand Malfoy," morrade han och försökte rycka sig loss.

"Jag håller inte i din hand Potter," fnös Malfoy och de båda pojkarna satte sig upp samtidigt. Hela klassen betraktade storögt dem efter ett tecken av förändring på honom. Han lyfte sin hand och vred på den. Nu såg både han och Malfoy förändringen. Från knölen på handleden, som framträdde så tydligt på dem båda, till knogarna satt deras händer ihop. Inte som fastlimmade eller något, utan huden hade växt ihop mellan deras händer. Snape stegade hastigt fram och grep tag om Malfoys handled.

"Trolldrycken är blandad med andra, förtrollningen är extremt farlig, inget motgift är känt…" den korpliknande trolldrycksläraren tycktes prata med sig själv. Snape reste sig hastigt upp från sitt knä sittande och stegade bort till katedern.

"Det kommer att dröja minst en månad innan ni kommer ur det där," förkunnade Snape när han åter stod framför klassen.

"Öh, professorn… jag tror Malfoy har svimmat," sa han och höll upp deras sammanlänkade händer.

* * *

Så, detta är ett av mina nya projekt. Men det här kommer nog inte att läggas ut så ofta som varj dag, men jag ska försöka skriva fort...

Jag hoppas ni gillar första kapitlet! Och det går säkert fortare om ni skriver en review...!


	2. När höger är vänster så gör det ont

Kap. 2 När höger är vänster gör det ont

(Draco)

Han vaknade och drog häftigt efter andan. Men han vågade inte öppna ögonen. Han hade precis vaknat från en av de värsta mardrömmarna han någonsin haft.

"Det var en dröm, inget har hänt, det var bara en…"

"Vad snackar du om Malfoy?" Avbröt plötsligt en röst. Potters röst. Han slog tvärt upp ögonen och stirrade på en mörkhåriga Gryffindoraren. Pojken-som-inte-borde-överlevt. Han höll upp sin vänstra hand. Huden mellan hanns och Potters händer var ihop växt. Framför hanns ögon började hanns hand skaka så kraftigt så det skakade hela Potters arm.

"Är du skakis Malfoy?" Frågade Potter med ett elakt flin.

"Hur skulle du känna dig om du vaknade från din värsta mardröm och insåg att den var verklighet?" Bet han tillbaka.

"Du menar alltså att du anser det värre att sitta ihop med mig än att till exempel dina föräldrar skulle dö?" Frågade Potter kyligt, men han tyckte sig höra en förolämpad ton bakom det.

"Vem har sagt att jag drömt att mina föräldrars död?" Bet han tillbaka.

"Fast det är klart, det drömmer väll du varje natt och sen springer du och bölar hos den där smutsskallen," sa han. Hanns förmåga komma på spydigheter var lite nedsatt av det faktum att han precis vaknat från en svimningsattack. Men till hanns förtjusning så rodnade Potter av ilska. Potter öppnade munnen för att komma med ett svar men avbröts av Pomfrey.

"Du är vaken, så bra," sa hon och stegade snabbt fram till hanns sida.

"Jag antar att Potter redan förklarat läget för dig, Mr Malfoy?" Sa madam Pomfrey och kollade samtidigt hanns puls.

"Faktiskt inte," sa han och kastade en ilsken blick på Potter.

"Nå, du är fullt frisk så då kan Mr Potter göra det på vägen till vart ni nu ska," sa madam Pomfrey och gjorde en fösande gest med handen. Han skulle personligen inte kallat att sitta ihop med Pottervar samma sak som att vara fullt frisk. De gick ut ur sjukhusflygeln så långt ifrån varandra som deras ihop växta handryggar tillät. De gick under tystnad en stund, men eftersom han inte hade någon klocka och ville veta vilken lektion han skulle till så var han tillslut den som bröt tystnaden.

"Vad är klockan Potter?" Muttrade han.

"Lektionerna är slut," löd Potters svar.

"Det var inte svarat på min fråga," fnös han tillbaka.

"Halv fem," svarade Potter långsamt efter att ha blängt på honom en stund. Han vände på klacken och Potter följde med utan att kommentera det. Som om han Potter hade något val. De kom närmre och närmre uppehållsrummet och var bara någon korridor ifrån det när Potter bröt tystnaden. "Pomfrey sa att vi hade tur om vi sitter fast i bara en månad," förkunnade Potter. Han suckade trött.

"En månad med Potter, kan livet bli bättre än såhär?" Muttrade han ironiskt.

"Jag, hör dig, Malfoy," påpekade Potter kyligt. Han bevärdigade inte ens den korkade Gryffindoraren med en blick.

"Vart är vi på väg föresten?" Frågade Potter efter ytterligare någon sekund.

"Vi är på källarvåningen Potter, vart tror du vi är på väg?" Frågade han, imponerad över hur dum Potter faktiskt var. Potter stannade tvärt.

"Åh nej, glöm det Malfoy jag går inte in i _ditt_ uppehållsrum," sa Potter och skakade eftertryckligt på huvudet så det korpsvarta håret hamnade i fjantens omöjligt gröna ögon.

"Lägg av, du har inget val," fnös han och ryckte i deras händer.

"Och sen när bestämmer du över mig?" Frågade Potter spydigt. Han knöt höger han och klippte till Potter över käken. Det blev inte lika hårt som om han skulle ha använt vänster, men den satt liksom ihop med Potters. Potter flämtade till och gav honom en blick av ilska och förvåning.

"Va fan gör du?" Utbrast Potter surt. Killen var ju omöjlig.

"Vad tror du?" Frågade han ironiskt och blängde tillbaka.

"Ska vi sitta ihop i en månad så kanske du inte ska dra till mig för minsta lilla grej," påpekade Potter argt. Han hånlog tillbaka.

"Det funkade ju, eller hur?" Flinade han och började gå. Potter höll sig så långt bakom att det faktiskt gjorde ont i händerna, men han var inte så dum att han påpekade det. Precis när han tänkte ge porträttet lösenordet så gled det åt sidan.

"Draco, vad gör Potter här?" Frågade Blaize och blängde på Potter.

"Vi sitter fortfarande ihop," muttrade han och höll upp deras händer.

"Flytta på dig så jag kan komma in," till hanns stora irritation så flyttade inte Blaize på sig.

"Glöm det, _den där_ kommer inte in i uppehållsrummet, och så länge ni hänger ihop så gör inte du det häller,"

"Vi hänger _inte_ ihop," morrade han lågt och blängde på Blaize.

"Sitter ihop då, men den där uppblåsta idioten till gullgosse kommer inte in och förorenar luften i _mitt_ uppehållsrum," sa Blaize i ett avslutande tonfall, som om det skulle vara slut där.

"Jag hör er…" påminde Potter i halvsjungande tonfall. Ingen brydde sig om honom.

"Potter kommer inte in här, och försöker du ta med dig honom in här så lovar jag att det är fler än jag som kommer att förhäxa dig långt mycket längre än till nästa år,"

"Tur att det inte är så långt dit då," han var körd. Ingen skulle dra sig för att förhäxa honom om han drog med sig Potter in i uppehållsrummet. Jippi, det här betydde att han skulle få sova i Gryffindorkarnas sovsal den närmaste månaden.

"Verkar som vi ska till mitt uppehållsrum då," sa Potter triumferande. Fint, inte nog med att han förlorat mot en idiot som Zabini, Potter hade bevittnat det också. Han grymtade till och drog sen Potter med sig iväg från Zabini. De gick under tystnad tills de kom till tredje våningen, då var naturligtvis idioten som han var dömd att sitta ihop med de närmaste månaderna öppna munnen igen.

"Madam Pomfrey berättade att vi inte kan bli befriade från varandra av en förtrollning eftersom det var en trolldryck som fixade ihop oss," sa Potter medan han frånvarande stirrade upp i taket.

"Säg inte så, det låter som vi är ihop," muttrade han till svar och gick upp för en ny trappa. Potter bara ryckte på axlarna.

"Snape måste analysera drycken för att komma på ett motgift, och eftersom allt av Nevilles trolldryck spilldes ut på golvet efter jag druckit av den så kan det ta ett tag," han stönade högt.

"En månad Potter! Är du sjuk i huvet eller? Ska han först analysera den, sen hitta ett motgift och sen tillreda det så kan vi va fast såhär i över ett halvår!" Skulle Potter leka optimist nu så skulle han helt klart klippa till honom igen. Till hanns stor förtret så höll Potter för en gångs skull käft. De fortsatte under tystnad i ytterligare en halvtimme, men plötsligt så började Potter skratta.

"Ska jag kanske gå först nu, du gick precis förbi Den tjocka damen för sjunde gången?" Föreslog Potter och till hanns ilska så kände han hur det hettade i kinderna.

* * *

Det ganska högljudda sorlet i uppehållsrummet tystande plötsligt när han och Malfoy klev in. Han såg i ögonvrån hur Malfoy uttråkat betraktade uppehållsrummet. Han suckade lättat när han såg Ron och Hermione sitta i fåtöljerna närmast elden. Han gick snabbt dit och drog den suckade Draco efter sig.

"Sitter ni fortfarande ihop?" Frågade Ron frånvarande som om han väntade sig att de skulle lossna från varandra i vilken sekund som hälst.

"I ett halvår till," sköt den hopplöse pessimisten in och drog ner honom i soffan bredvid sig. Både Ron och Hermione tittade förskräckt upp från sina respektive läxor.

"Halvår!?" Utbrast de i mun på varandra och både han och Malfoy nickade.

Samtalet fortsatte i närmare en halvtimme med Malfoys kommentarer instuckna överallt. Tillslut fick Ron nog.

"Aah! Snälla Harry gå härifrån! Jag står inte ut med det där längre!" Utbrast Ron och pekade ilsket mot Malfoy. Han suckade och ställde sig upp.

"Jag misstänkte det,"

"Jag är ledsen Harry, men han går en verkligen på nerverna," sa Hermione ursäktande och han nickade.

"Jag går väll och lägger mig då," Ron och Malfoy skrek något i munnen på varandra.

"Klockan sex!?" Kom det från Malfoy så fort Ron tystnat. Malfoy blev ignorerad.

"Asså, jag är ledsen Harry, men jag står inte ut med honom i en sekund till! Du sover inte i sovsalen med oss så länge ni två sitter ihop," sa Ron ursäktande. I ögonvrån såg han hur Malfoy hånlog. Det här var inget han väntat sig av Ron, men nu insåg han att det var idiotiskt.

"Han har rätt Harry, Malfoy får faktiskt inte vara här, än mindre sova här, det är något ni borde prata med Dumbledore om," sa Hermione och log ursäktande mot honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att bli sur på dem.

"Visst," fnös han och reste sig irriterat upp.

"Men Potter då, jag som hade så trevligt här," sa Malfoy ironiskt. Han knöt näven och fick anstränga sig hårt för att inte klippa till Malfoy.

"Käften," morrade han till Malfoy och började gå mot dörren utan att säga ett ord till varken Ron eller Hermione.

"Ojoj då, det verkar som Potterpojken blev sur på er," sa Malfoy med tillgjord röst innan han drog iväg med honom.

"Käften Malfoy!" Utbrast Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra.

"Trubbel i paradiset?" Frågade Malfoy hånfullt så fort de var utanför uppehållsrummet. Han brydde sig inte om att svara.

Också att knacka på rektorns dörr struntade han i, och slog helt enkelt upp den.

"God kväll, Professorn," muttrade han när Malfoy smällde igen dörren efter dem.

"God Kväll Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Frågade Dumbledore artigt.

"Öm… vi sitter ihop," informerade han.

"Det har jag blivit meddelad om," sa rektorn vänligt.

"Ingen Slytherinare släpper in mig i deras uppehållsrum, och ingen vill ha Malfoy i mitt," började han.

"Och att det är emot skolans regler att bara gå in i andra elevhem än det man tillhör antar jag är en faktor ni struntade i," han rodnade, trots att rektorns ord var vänligt sagda. Malfoy försökte köra ner händerna i fickorna, men kom inte så långt. Han harklade sig nervöst.

"Saken är den att vi behöver någonstans att sova," sa han tillslut. Dumbledore såg förvånad ut, som om han faktiskt inte tänkt på det.

"Jag ska genast ordna det," sa Dumbledore, och utan hörbar kallelse dök det upp en husalf iklädd en kökshandduk i rummet.

"Jag vill att du hittar ett rum som är lagom stort åt de här båda pojkarna att sova och bo i," bad rektorn alfen. Som nickade, bugade och sen försvann med ett POPP. Dumbledore hann inte mer än räta på sig och le mot dem innan alfen dök upp igen.

"Hittat ett rum Sir, på fjärde våningen, tomt och lagom stort," förkunnade alfen med en bugning.

"Så bra, kan du ta oss dit?" Bad rektorn. Alfen nickade och plötsligt så befann de sig i ett ganska stort rum med en dörr i bortersta hörnet och en alldeles bakom dem.

"Tack så mycket, skulle du kunna hämta pojkarnas alla tillhörligheter hit också?" Frågade rektorn samtidigt som han borstade bort lite damm från sin klädnad. Alfen nickade och försvann igen.

"Då så," sa rektorn och höjde sin trollstav. Han viftade till med den och två sängar dök upp i varsitt hörn. Han viftade igen och en soffa dök upp, igen och ett gardinförsett fönster dök upp, ännu en och en eldstad dök upp tillsammans med en matta och ett bord. Han viftade ytterligare gånger för fler möbler, och en sista viftning skedde utan synbar förändring.

"Är det bra såhär mina herrar?" Frågade Dumbledore och han nickade dumt.

"Inte riktigt, min arm kommer att gå av om jag måsta sova så långt ifrån Potter," konstaterade Malfoy med en gest mot sängarna. Han gapade dumt när han insåg att Malfoy, visserligen i lite inlindade ord, hade sagt att han ville vara _nära_ honom. Bara att han föreslog att deras sängar skulle dras ihop var nästan… otroligt.

"Åh, javisst," sa Dumbledore med ett lätt leende. Han viftade på trollstaven igen och sängarna blev med ens hopskjutna och omvandlade till en dubbelsäng.

"Jag ska ordna så ni får ett porträtt som vaktar dörren, lösenordet får bli… Daaro, men om ni ursäktar så har jag andra uppgifter att ta itu med," och med det så lämnade rektorn rummet.

"Daaro, vad är det för ord?" Frågade han rätt ut i luften.

"Det är inget ord, det är bokstäverna i våra förnamn," svarade Malfoy med en axelryckning som fick det att rycka i hanns egen arm.

"Nej det är det inte, det skulle bli Harrydraco eller Dracoharry," protesterade han och slängde en blick på Malfoy.

"Harry och Draco, Första bokstaven i mitt namn, andra i ditt, tredje i mitt, fjärde i ditt, femte ur mitt; Daaro," sa Malfoy irriterat. Det blev en kort tystnad.

"Draco och Harry, de orden borde inte sägas i samma mening," muttrade Malfoy surt.

"Du har kallat mig 'Harry' två gånger den senaste minuten, det börjar bli lite läskigt," påpekade han. Malfoy blängde ilsket på honom.

"Och allt är ditt fel, skulle inte du ha druckit den där…"

"Så skulle jag ha fått poängavdrag och straffkommendering och ändå blivit tvungen att dricka den!" Bet han tillbaka.

"Hur vet du det, du kunde ha vägrat?" Envisades Malfoy ilsket.

"Omöjligt, Snape hatar mig, han hatade mig innan han ens sett mig, han skulle ha tvingat i mig drycken!" Skrek han tillbaka.

"Ingen kan hata någon man inte träffat!" Skrek Malfoy tillbaka.

"Snape kan! Han hatade min pappa och han hatar mig!" Skrek han, men insåg i nästa sekund att han sagt för mycket.

"Hatade Snape din pappa?" Frågade Malfoy förvirrat.

"Ja, men det är inte något som du har nått att göra med!" Utbrast han irriterat.

"Okej, jag har fått nog, jag måste bort från dig," sa Malfoy trött.

"Vad hade du tänkt dig?" Frågade han och himlade med ögonen.

"Vi får slita isär händerna, på tre så springer vi framåt, du till höger och jag till vänster," sa Malfoy och gestikulerade ilsket med händerna.

"Okej… Ett… två… tre! AJ!" De hade sprungit rätt in i varandra.

"Jag menade min höger din idiot!" Skrek Malfoy åt honom och tog sig för pannan där de slagit i varandra.

"Förlåt att jag inte kan läsa tankar då!" Muttrade han tillbaka.

"Okej, nu springer vi ifrån varandra istället… ett… två… tre!" Det var som att försöka rycka av sig själv stortån. Båda skrek till av smärta, även fast ingen av dem vågat springa så snabbt som de kunde.

"Dålig idé…" Muttrade han till Malfoy när de sjönk ner på golvet sida vid sida. Malfoy hummade medhållande till svar och la sin hand över den ömmande andra. Vilket resulterade i att Malfoy höll hanns hand.

"Malfoy…" sa han tveksamt.

"Jag vet, men det gör så jävla ont…" stönade Malfoy.

"Jag vill gå och lägga mig," la Malfoy till.

"Visst," sa han och ställde sig upp. Malfoy följde hanns exempel, noga med att inte dra i deras ömmande händer. Deras grejer hade dykt upp framför sängen så pyjamasar hade de. Men hur de skulle få av sig kläderna de hade på sig och sen på sig pyjamasen var ett större problem.

"Eh, hur gör man nu då?" Frågade han luften.

"Det går inte," konstaterade Malfoy.

"Jo, kom här," sa han och gick fram till sin koffert. Han öppnade ett sidofack och tog upp Sirius kniv. Han höll upp den framför ögonen på Malfoy.

"Den berömde Harry Potter kommer som vanligt undan med allt han gör," muttrade Malfoy och himlade med ögonen. Han struntade i det.

"Vi får skära upp kläderna och trolla ihop dem imorgon igen," sa han med en axelryckning. Malfoy suckade och ryckte åt sig kniven.

"Det går lättare om vi fixar det på varandra," muttrade Malfoy. Han sträckte ut armen så det skulle gå lättare för Malfoy att komma åt. En smula orolig över att ge ut sig själv till Malfoy försedd med en kniv så såg han Malfoy sätta knivspetsen mot ärmen på hanns klädnad. Malfoy började snabbt skära upp den, men när Malfoy kom till revbenen så verkade det som han inte kunde hålla sig längre. Han kände hur den vassa kniven pressades mot hanns hud innan ett sår gick upp, inte allt för djupt, men tillräckligt för att göra ont. Han flämtade till och blängde på Malfoy.

"Oops…" sa Malfoy och fortsatte sen att sprätta upp hanns klädnad. Precis innan Malfoy var klar insåg han att han skulle få göra samma sak åt Malfoy sen, fast i bar överkropp.

"Klar," förkunnade Malfoy i nästa sekund. Han skakade snabbt av sig klädnaden och var glad att han hade jeans under den. Han ställde sig snabbt så Malfoy inte skulle kunna se honom.

"Få hit kniven," sa han och räckte fram handen.

"Snälla," påpekade Malfoy ironiskt och räckte över den. Han motstod frestelsen att sticka kniven i Malfoy och var istället extra försiktig när han skar sönder klädnaden, och vad mer nu Malfoy hade på sig på överkroppen.

"Sådär," sa han och klev bort från Malfoy så långt deras hände tillät. Malfoy skakade av sig tygstycket och slängde en blick på pyjamasarna som låg överst i båda de öppna koffertarna.

"Du får tycka vad du vill, men jag gör inte om det med pyjamasen," konstaterade Malfoy. Han var inte riktigt säker på vad Malfoy menade med det. Han slängde en blick på Malfoy som nu hade börjat knäppa upp sina byxor.

"Jag behöver min andra hand nu," informerade Malfoy trött och ryckte åt sig den. Han kastade en blick på Malfoys bara överkropp. Spärrade upp ögonen och fick sen brått att vända bort blicken.

_"Herregud, jag kan inta fatta att jag verkligen tänker det här, men han… han är faktiskt… snygg…" _han rös i samma sekund som han tänkt ordet och rodnade kraftigt. Det måste vara något fel på honom. Han knäppte snabbt upp bältet med vänster han, samma sak med knappen och blixtlåset, och sparkade sen av sig byxorna. Han sträckte sig efter pyjamasbyxorna och drog med visst besvär på sig dem. Malfoy hade fortfarande inte fått upp sin knapp.

"Hur går det?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Jag kan inte fatta vilken idiot som gör större knapp än hål på ett par byxor!" Utbrast Malfoy irriterat och ryckte uppgivet i knappen. Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta till.

"Tycker du att det är så kul kan du ju prova själv!" Frästa Malfoy irriterat. Båda rodnade när de insåg vad han sagt.

"Glöm det… jag gör det själv," muttrade Malfoy. Malfoy fortsatte med sin dumma knapp och han hade inget bättre att göra än att stå och stirra. Han kom på sig själv med att njuta över att de inte bråkade. Det var bara så skönt att för en gångs skull slippa tjafsa. Malfoy fick tillslut upp knappen och av sig byxorna. Malfoy drog snabbt på sig pyjamasbyxorna och drog med honom ner på sängen. De snubblade lite över koffertarna och föll ner på sängen. Att plötsligt ha Malfoys ansikte bara några få centimeter från sitt eget fick honom av någon konstig andledning att rodna. De kravlade sig ifrån varandra och under täcket.

"Dubbeltäcke, Dumbledore är rolig han," muttrade Malfoy ironiskt, och de la sig så långt ifrån varandra som möjligt. Men obekvämheten i det fick dem snart att flytta närmre varandra, och närmre, och närmre. Tills de låg bara några decimetrar ifrån varandra. Grått mötte Grönt en sista gång innan båda slöt ögonen. Och med Malfoys varma, mintdoftande andedräkt mot sitt ansikte så försökte han somna.

* * *

"Fan för dig Potter!"Muttrade han irriterat när Potter skrek till. Han var osäker på om han vaknat av Potters skrik eller eviga ryckningar i deras hopväxta händer. Men vaken var han i alla fall, och klockan var runt tre. Han stödde sig på armbågen och tittade ner på den sovande Potter. Lugn och fridfull var två ord som inte kunde beskriva Potter för tillfället. Han låg och vred sig med ansiktet hopdraget av en mardröm. Plötsligt skrek Potter till igen och satte sig käpprakt upp. Potter andades tungt och flämtande och stirrade förskräck omkring sig.

"Mardröm Potter?" Frågade han hånfullt. Potter vände blicken mot honom. Han blev förvånad över den rena skräck som speglades i Potters vidöppna ögon. Men bestämde sig snabbt för att dra nytta av den.

"Nåå, drömde lilla Harryplutten en mardröm om sin stackars smutsskalle mammas död?" Sa han med pluttenutt röst medan han flinade åt Potter. Då verkade det som något brast för Potter. Tårar vällde upp i Potters ögon samtidigt som de sköt blixtar av ilska.

"JA! Jag drömmer jämt om det! Varje natt, hela tiden!" Gastade Potter och drog ilsket bort en tår från kinden.

"Jag har förlorat fler än vad du kan räkna till! Mamma, Pappa, Cedric, Sirius, döda allihop! Alla framför ögonen på mig, jag är tillbaka på kyrkogården, tillbaka på ministeriet, tillbaka i mitt hus, natt efter natt och ser dem dö!"

Kommentaren:_ "Jag kan faktiskt räkna till mer än fem, Potter," _försvann liksom på vägen ut.

"Och vet du när jag dödade första gången Malfoy? När jag var elva! _Elva!_ Jag var bara en liten unge, men jag dödade honom! Och andra gången, _tolv! _Jag hade två liv på mitt samvete innan jag ens var mer än ett barn! Och Cedric och Sirius, jag kunde ha räddat dem båda två!" Potter skakade av ilska så det darrade i hela hanns egen arm.

"Jag får inte ens bestämma min egen framtid, för min framtid är att döda igen!" Potter andades skakande ut och vände bort blicken men tårarna fortfarande rinnande från sina kinder. Han kunde inte annat än stirra på Potter. Hade Potter verkligen dödat? Sirius, var det massmördaren Sirius Black? Hur kände Potter i sådana fall honom? Vilka var personerna Potter mördat? Varför var Potter i ministeriet i sina drömmar? Hade något dött där? Han svalde och bestämde sig för att ställa en av sina frågor.

"Du säger Sirius, Potter, är det massmördaren Black?" Frågade han och rodnade nästan när han insåg att hanns röst inte innehöll den vanliga tonen av hånfullhet som den brukade ha när han pratade med Potter. Nu var det nästan medlidande i hanns röst.

"Sirius var ingen massmördare! Det var Pettigrew som dödade alla de där människorna!" Utbrast Potter och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Dödsätaren?" For det ur honom innan han hann hindra sig. Men Potter såg inte förvånad ut.

"Ja, det var han som dödade Cedric också," mumlade Potter. Ingen av dem kunde sluta när de väl börjat, han frågade och Potter svarade.

"Black och jag var släkt," påpekade han. Potter nickade till hanns förvåning.

"Jag vet, jag såg hanns släkttavla," muttrade Potter.

"Men hur kan du känna Black?" Frågade han förundrat.

"Han var min gudfar," muttrade Potter till svar. Han höll på att ramla ur sängen.

"Va? Hur då?" Frågade han förvånat. Till hanns förvåning så log Potter svagt mot honom.

"Min pappa, Remus, Pettigrew och Sirius var kompisar," sa Potter och torkade bort ytterligare tårar.

"Va? Men var det inte Pettigrew som angav er till Mörkrets Herre?" Frågade han förvånat. De två sista orden fick Potters min att förvrängas.

"Vet du att jag är dömd att döda din _Herre?" _Frågade Potter ilsket. Han kunde inte hålla sig för skratt.

"Du?" Skrattade han.

"Skulle du döda den mäktigaste trollkarlen genom tiderna? Knappast!" Skrattade han.

"Vet du? Jag sa fel förut, jag dödade första gången när jag var ett, då dödade jag Voldemort första gången. Och jag besegrade honom andra gången när jag var elva, och dödade honom för andra gången när jag var tolv," fräste Potter ilsket.

"Ingen kan dö två gånger Potter, det är omöjligt," sa han, men han hörde osäkerheten i sin egen röst. Ett hånleende som inte alls klädde Potter drog över hanns läppar.

"Åh, Voldemort har inte alls dött två gånger han har dött… nu ska vi se här… minst fyra gånger," de blängde på varandra. Han la sig ner och stirrade upp i taket, och Potter följde hanns exempel. De låg under tystnad en stund, bredvid varandra med de hopväxta händerna mellan dem.

"Men vem var det du dödade?" Frågade han tillslut.

"Professor Quirrell och Tom Dolder," svarade Potter lågt, och snyftade till.

"Potter, allvarligt, sluta grina, det skrämmer skiten ur mig," sa han och vände huvudet mot Potter. Potter svalde men tårarna slutade inte rinna. Han himlade med ögonen.

_"Typiskt Gryffindorare,"_

"Sov nu," muttrade han åt Potter och vände ryggen åt honom. Han stelnade till när Potters arm följde efter. För ett ögonblick så trycktes Potters varma överkropp mot hanns egen kalla rygg. Och Potters arm låg över hanns midja. De rullade snabbt tillbaka och stirrade upp i taket. Han harklade sig nervöst och vände sig istället mot Potter, som i chocken verkat sluta grina. Han suckade lättat.

"Potter, lägg ner nu, det var inte ditt fel att de dog," sa han och la sin fria hand på Potter axel. Han visste inte riktigt vart det kommit ifrån, och nu väntade han sig halvt om halvt att få en nedlåtande kommentar som svar. Men Potter nickade bara och slöt ögonen. Han suckade och följde Potters exempel, det var lika bra att de försökte hålla fred. Annars skulle ingen av dem överleva det här.

* * *

Sådär, och nu vet ni vad jag fått mitt namn ifrån oxå... "Moltor" är asså bokstäverna i deras efternamn, ja tyckete inte Patfey lät lika bra...

Men iaf, ja blir som vanligt jätteglad för reviewer!


	3. Harry Potter bänkens största skräck

Kap 3. Harry Potter, bänkes största skräck

När han vaknade så sov fortfarande Malfoy vid hanns sida. Han kunde inte riktigt fatta att natten verkligen ägt rum. Malfoy hade nästan varit… snäll. Han hade till och med tröstat honom. Han rodnade djupt. Han hade gråtit framför ögonen på Malfoy, och erkänt saker som knappt Ron och Hermione visste om. Han svalde och slängde en blick på klockan. Halv åtta, dags att gå upp.

"Malfoy, vi måste gå upp nu," sa han med en gäspning. Han slogs av en plötslig insikt. Inte på ett halvår skulle han få väcka Ron, kasta kuddar på Seamus, se Dean fotbolls planscher eller skratta åt Nevilles snarkningar. Han fick lust att slå till Malfoy bara för att han fanns, men insåg att det vore bättre om de förblev sams.

"Malfoy?" Malfoy sov fortfarande.

"Malfoy!" Han ryckte lite i deras händer. Ingen reaktion. Herregud, han var ju nästan lika trög på att vakna som Ron. Han funderade på att gå upp ur sängen och släpa Malfoy med sig, men han fick en känsla av att Malfoy inte var någon morgon människa. Så det kanske inte var det bästa man kunde göra om de ville hålla sams.

"Malfoy!" Han tog försiktigt tag om Malfoys axel med tummen och pekfingret, ovillig att röra vid honom mer än nödvändigt. Ingen reaktion.

"Men kom igen!" Malfoy var ju till och med värre än Ron. Han vände upp Malfoy så han låg på rygg. Malfoy stönade lågt. Han stödde sig på handen som satt ihop med Malfoys och använde den andra för att skaka om Malfoy. Men så drog Malfoy undan deras händer och han föll ner på Malfoy.

Slytherinaren lät höra ett svagt; "Oof," och slog upp ögonen. Malfoy skrek till.

"F'låt, men jag kunde inte väcka dig," ursäktade han sig och rullade av Malfoy. Malfoy ignorerade honom.

"Vad har vi för lektioner?" Frågade Malfoy surt.

"Först har vi i alla fall förvandlingskonst med McGonagall, sen har _jag_ försvar mot svartkonster, men jag vet inte vad _du_ har," svarade han och insåg med ens problemet med lektionerna, att de inte tänkt på det för än nu. Malfoy suckade.

"Vad är klockan, Potter?"

"Kvart i åtta," svarade han efter att ha kollat.

"Shit, varför väckte du min inte tidigare?!" Frågade Malfoy och kastade av sig täcket.

"För att jag inte kunde," muttrade han till svar. Så _bra _lyckades de hålla sams.

"Men lektionen börjar inte för än klockan halv nio," la han till sen.

"Ja men jag vill dusch…" Malfoy avbröt sig. De stirrade på varandra.

"Åh nej, det kan du glömma!" Utbrast han.

"Kom igen Potter, vi kan inte undvika att duscha i ett halvår, vi kan lika gärna börja idag!" Protesterade Malfoy.

"Glöm det! Jag gör det inte!"

"Så du menar att du inte ska duscha på ett halvår?" Frågade Malfoy skeptiskt. Han drog handen genom sitt förmodligen rufsiga hår. Det var redan i behov av en hårtvätt.

"Ja," sa han, trotts att han visste att det var omöjligt.

"Okej, visst gör som du vill, men nu går jag in i duschen," sa Malfoy, tog upp en handduk och satte kurs mot bortre änden av rummet där dörren till toan fanns.

"Jag duschar inte med dig," upprepade han.

"Nej, jag duschar och du får väll stå och glo eller nått," muttrade Malfoy ilsket och slet upp dörren till duschen. Två duschar stod bredvid varandra och Draco vred snabbt på den vänstra. Inte en chans att Malfoy verkligen skulle göra det här. Malfoy drog snabbt av sig pyjamasbyxor och underkläder. Okej, han kanske skulle göra det. Malfoy klev in i duschen och vände sig ifrån honom. Det här var helt sjukt, han stod i samma rum som Malfoy och kollade på när han duschade. Han slöt snabbt ögonen. Han var i samma rum som Malfoy när han duschade, men han skulle _inte _kolla på honom. Plötsligt kände han hur kallt vatten träffade hanns ansikte. Han skrek till och slog upp ögonen.

"Malfoy!" Tjöt han och försökte så gott han kunde komma undan vattenstrålen, men eftersom han satt fast i Malfoy så kom inte särskilt långt.

"Din tjockskalliga idiot! Sluta spruta vatten på mig! Jag…" resten av orden försvann när Malfoy återigen sprutade vatten på hanns ansikte. Han kunde höra Malfoy skrocka när han sänkte vattenstrålen och sprutade ner hela honom men det kalla vattnet. Han försökte backa undan och ryckte i handen som satt fast i Malfoys. Malfoy halkade plötsligt på det hala kakelgolvet och föll till marken. Och drog med sig honom i fallet. För andra gången den här morgonen så var han bara några centimeter från Malfoys ansikte. Han reste sig snabbt upp och slängde en blick på Malfoy. Malfoy stönade svagt och tog sig för huvudet. Hanns första känsla var skadeglädje, men den ersattes snart av oro. Hade Malfoy fallit på något konstigt sätt så kunde det där resultera i hjärnskakning.

Han kunde inte fatta att han verkligen frågade det här, men: "Malfoy, är du okej?" Malfoy svarade genom att spruta vatten på honom igen.

"Jag tar det där som ett ja…" muttrade han irriterat och torkade sig i ansiktet med handflatan. Malfoy grep tag om hanns handled och drog sig upp. Malfoy såg ut att behöva kämpa för att behålla det neutrala uttrycket av idioti som alltid prydde hanns ansikte annars. Han torkade bort vattendropparna från sina glasögon vilket bara gjorde så sikten blev ännu sämre.

"Nu är du blöt Potter, du kan lika gärna duscha ordentligt," påpekade Malfoy spydigt. Han fnös ilsket, men tog ändå av sig glasögonen. Han fick påminna sig själv om att Malfoy faktiskt inte var mindre kille än Ron. Men när han väl stod under duschens varma vatten så kunde han inte låta bli att tänka att Malfoy var så mycket uppblåst idiot så han faktiskt var mindre kille än Ron.

* * *

Han drog snabbt på sig ett par rena underkläder och sen jeansen, som han knäppte med viss svårighet. Han hoppades innerligt att det inte syntes hur generad han var över att faktiskt ha delat dusch med Potter.

"Är du högerhänt Malfoy?" Frågade plötsligt Potter. Vad var det för någon fråga?

"Nej," svarade han och himlade med ögonen.

"Det är jag," sa Potter och höll upp sin högra hand. Den som satt fast i hanns.

"Du menar inte att vi måste byta trollstavshand?" Frågade han trött, och Potter nickade.

"Jag kan knappt träffa Weasleys feta mamma med höger hand!" Klagade han och försökte få upp blixtlåset som naturligtvis hade fastnat. Och eftersom han koncentrerade sig på sin gylf så kunde han inte se den mördande blick han fick från Potter för den kommentaren. Potter som redan fått på sig byxor stampade otåligt med foten.

"Och jag skulle inte ens kunna träffa en jätte," muttrade Potter. Herregud, hade han faktiskt ett nästan civiliserat samtal med Potter just nu?

"Men vi har inget annat val än att byta," kommenterade Potter efter någon minut.

"Vi skulle kunna styra trollstaven med bara fingrarna?" Föreslog han medan han ryckte i sin gylf.

"Nej, det går inte, ska vi göra någon mer avancerad rörelse så kan det gå riktigt illa, och dessutom måste vi börja skriva med andra handen också," påpekade Potter. Han nickade, fortfarande mer koncentrerad på att få upp sin gylf än Potters dumma svammel.

"Men va fan!" Utbrast han när gylfen åkte ner istället och fastnade där.

"Få hit," muttrade han och ryckte åt sig deras händer. Det gick betydligt lättare när han hade tillgång till sin andra hand.

"Det här är fånigt, jag kan inte ens klä på mig ordentligt bara för att jag sitter fast i dig!" Utbrast han argt.

"Om du inte har glömt det så sitter jag fast i dig också," påpekade Potter kyligt.

"Av alla människor som finns så sitter jag ihop det dig!" Utbrast han ilsket.

"Och jag är fast med en egocentrisk, uppblåst, korkad idiot som tror att han är något!" Skrek Potter tillbaka.

"Dra åt helvete, Potter!"

"Redan där, faktiskt!" Gastade Potter tillbaka. Det blev en ilsken tystnad där de bara blängde ilsket på varandra. Men så ändrades Potters ansiktsuttryck och han vek undan med blicken.

"Förlåt," mumlade han.

"Va?" Frågade han chockat, säker på att han måste ha hört fel.

"Jag sa förlåt, Malfoy, ska vi överleva det här så kan vi inte bråka hela tiden," sa Potter med en suck.Han höjde på ögonbrynen och himlade med ögonen. _Så_ typiskt Gryffindorare. Att han faktiskt tänkt samma sak var inget som behövde nämnas.

"Som du vill Potter, men vänta dig inte att jag ska be dig om ursäkt," muttrade han och slängde en blick på Potter… s bara överkropp. Han blinkade till, tvingade sig att inte rodna och vände bort blicken. Han harklade sig och tog upp en skjorta från golvet. Efter att ha satt på sig den och funnit att den var lite lång i ärmarna så insåg han att det var Potters. Även fast han snabbt kronglade sig ur den, så insåg han att han inte fann tanken alls så motbjudande som han borde tycka. Det var mer: Oj då, fel skjorta. Istället för: WOAAA!! JAG HAR HAFT PÅ MIG POTTERS TRÖJA!! NU MÅSTE JAG STÅ I DUSCHEN I TVÅ ÅR!! Eller det senare var kanske en smula överdrivet. Men det var i alla fall principen. Han tog upp sin egen skjorta från golvet och satte den snabbt på sig, plötsligt obehagligt medveten om att han inte haft något på överkroppen.

"Fixar du det här Potter?" Bad han och vred lite på sig så Potter skulle kunna reparera hanns sönderskurna tröja.

Resten av påklädningen fortsatte under tystnad, ända tills de insåg att det hade missat frukosten och höll på att komma för sent till förvandlingskonsten. Hur de skulle göra med resten av dagen var ett mysterium, men de fick väll ta dagen som den kom.

Trots att de sprang så fort deras sammanlänkning tillät så kom de ändå fyra minuter för sent. Det var nästan generande hur mycket snabbare Potter var än honom. Men en sån fegis som Potter var så det väll inte så konstigt, med allt som Potter fått springa ifrån.

"Förlåt att jag… öm… _vi_ kom för sent professorn, men… eh… vi hade lite problem med… öh… påklädningen…" han tvingade sig själv att behålla ett oberört ansiktsuttryck. Var Potter verkligen tvungen att säga det?

"Jag kan nästan förstå det Potter, speciellt med tanke på att en orm och ett prefektmärke pryder din klädnad," påpekade McGonagall med lätt höjda ögonbryn. Nu kunde han inte längre hålla tillbaka en svag rodnad. Hade de tagit fel klädnad?!

"Jag antar att det inte är något att ge er straffkommendering för, eftersom jag egentligen inte väntat mig något annat, men jag drar av fem poäng från er båda," förkunnade McGonagall och gjorde en gest åt dem att sätta sig ner.

* * *

Av gammal vana började han omedelbart gå mot Ron och Hermione. Det ryckte till obehagligt i huden mellan deras händer, och att de försökt rycka isär den tycktes nu som ren idioti. Och det hade det förmodligen varit också. Han vände sig mot Malfoy, som diskret skakade på huvudet. Det behövdes knappast någon tankeläsning för att förstå vad Malfoy menade. Han slängde en blick mot Ron och Hermione som tittade på honom med chockade miner. Då kom han ihåg att han fortfarande var sur på dem för att de inte lät honom sova i sin egen sovsal, och satte sig bredvid Malfoy längs bak i klassen.

"Som jag sa innan Mr Potter och Mr Malfoy avbröt så ska vi öva på mer avancerad styrning av svävningsformeln idag, jag är säker på att de flesta av er redan kan den bra, men jag vill se mer exakt _hur _bra," sa McGonagall och gjorde en svepande gest med trollstaven och en bunt med tunt pergament hamnade framför varje elev.

"Jag vill att ni får det översta pergamentet att sväva upp i luften, vända på det där och sen få det att landa i en gemensam bunt här," sa McGonagall och gjorde en gest mot en tom plats på skrivbordet.

"Varsågoda att börja," sa hon sedan och satte sig ner. Han la snabbt märke till att det stod

"Potter" på undersidan av varje pergament, och antog att det var den sidan som skulle hamna upp sen. Han och Malfoy sträckte sig samtidigt efter trollstavarna de båda lagt ner på respektive bänk. Men eftersom de satt fast så kom de ingenstans.

"Visst ja…" muttrade Malfoy och sträckte sig efter sin trollstav med sin högra hand istället. Han suckade trött och tog upp sin trollstav med vänster hand. Han tittade upp och fann att flera pergament redan flög genom luften. Han harklade sig snabbt.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," sa han sen, och gjorde sitt bästa med handrörelsen. Han missade, grovt. Bänken framför honom, som lyckligtvis var tom, träffades och gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud.

"Skärpning Mr Potter," bad McGonagall strängt. Han nickade snabbt med lutade sig sen närmre Malfoy.

"Jag tror jag precis lyckades ha ihjäl ett bord, med en svävningsformel," väste han i Malfoys öra. Han såg hur ett hastligt leende ryckte i Slytherinarens mungipor.

"Lägg av Potter, du blåser mig i örat," muttrade Malfoy tillbaka, utan att se på honom. Han suckade och skakade på huvudet. Den kommentaren skulle ha fått Ron att skratta. Han slängde ett snabbt ögonkast på Malfoy och såg att han också skulle prova nu. Han hejdade sig ett ögonblick och betraktade Malfoy.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," mumlade Malfoy och gjorde rörelserna överdrivet långsamt, fast med en kraftigt skakande hand. Malfoy träffade också, men pergamentet fladdrade bara till och la sig sen platt.

"Fan, Potter, sluta glo," muttrade Malfoy ilsket. Han tittade bort från Malfoy och gjorde ett nytt försök.

"_Wingardium leviosa_," och pergamentet flög upp i luften. Det flög en bit men fattade sedan eld och landande på Malfoys huvud.

"Va fan Potter!" Utbrast Malfoy och flög upp, samtidigt som han försökt släcka elden med sin högra hand.

"Vårda ditt språk Malfoy!" Beordrade McGonagall strängt och ställde sig upp.

"Har ni problem Mr Potter?" Frågade McGonagall.

"Ja, professorn, vi kan inte använda våra trollstavshänder eftersom de sitter ihop, så vi kan inte få förtrollningarna att fungera," sa han och försökte hålla sig lugn.

"Struntprat," fnös McGonagall.

"Professorn, Potter dödade ett bord, med en _svävningsformel_," påpekade Malfoy och snodde hanns kommentar. Mycket riktigt så hörde han ett kvävt skratt från Ron, men också från alla Slytherinare. McGonagall slängde en blick på den fallna bänken.

"Försök en gång till, båda två, och jag lovar, ser jag att ni tramsar så ska ni få städa varenda millimeter av det här slottet två gånger om," varnade professor McGonagall. Båda tog ett djupt andetag sa

"_Wingardium leviosa_," och gjorde en så bestämd rörelse med trollstaven som de förmådde, allt precis samtidigt. Malfoy missade och hanns bänk började röra på sig, han träffade sina pergament och allt fattade eld.

"Kära nån då…" mumlade McGonagall efter att ha städat upp efter dem.

"Jag ser ingen mening med att ni fortsätter med några lektioner överhuvudtaget resten av den här veckan, kan ni inte hantera en trollstav så kan ni knappast hantera en fjäderpenna," sa McGonagall med en trött suck.

"Jag ska meddela era andra lärare och rektorn, men jag föreslår att ni använder tiden till att få kontroll över bägge era händer," fnös McGonagall och vände ryggen åt dem. De mötte förvirrat varandras blickar utan att egentligen tänka på vad de gjorde. De teg medan de samlade ihop sina saker och lämnade salen sida vid sida.

De gick under tystnad tills de kom fram till rummet de numera delade.

"Daaro," sa Malfoy och porträttet av den sure gubben gled åt sidan. Konstigt, han var säker på att det föreställt något annat sist han såg det. Han hann inte tänka mer på det innan Malfoy drog med honom in i rummet.

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du tänkt göra, men vad det än är så får det vänta, jag tänker sova," förkunnade Malfoy och sparkade av sig skorna.

"Jag hade tänkt äta frukost, men det kan jag lika gärna göra i sängen," sa han med en axelryckning. Han gäspade,

"Fast sen skulle jag också kunna tänka mig att sova," la han till. Malfoy tog upp kniven från bordet där de lämnat den igår kväll. Det var underligt vad fort de vande sig vid att följa varandra.

"Vi måste komma på en bättre lösning till det här," muttrade Malfoy när han började skära upp sin klädnad. Eller hanns egen faktiskt, eftersom de hade tagit fel imorse. Han betraktade Malfoy, och la märke till att hanns hand skakade.

"Låt mig göra det där Malfoy, annars kommer du skära armen av dig själv," konstaterade han och tog kniven ur Malfoys hand.

"Som om du skulle bry dig," påpekade Malfoy syrligt.

"Faktiskt, för det skulle innebära att din lösa arm skulle sitta fast i min hand," sa han med en suck. Malfoy skrattade till lite bittert.

"Vilken katastrof," muttrade Malfoy. "Malfoy, jag håller i en kniv och du är obeväpnad, du kanske borde välja dina tillfällen med lite större omsorg," påpekade han. Malfoy tystnade när han tryckte knivens kalla baksida mot Malfoys arm som påminnelse om att den fortfarande var där. Han log lite för sig själv.

"Hur kan du vara så obekymrad om du dödade någon vid elva års ålder?" Frågade Malfoy plötsligt, och han kunde höra en förebråelse i Slytherinarens röst. Han skar upp det sista av Malfoys ärm och lät sen armen falla.

"Jag försöker att inte tänka på det," muttrade han till svar.

"Du dödade en man Potter, hur kan man låta bli att tänka på det?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat.

"Jag sa att jag försökte, inte att jag kunde!" Fräste han tillbaka. Han suckade och drog en hand genom sitt redan rufsiga hår.

"Det är sånt som får mig att undra… undra om jag verkligen är så mycket bättre än Voldemort…" mumlade han och vände sig ifrån Malfoy så gott han kunde. Han viste inte varför han sagt det, och han anade att han inte borde ha gjort det. Inte ens Ron och Hermione visste. Men Malfoy var faktiskt den enda personen som alltid behandlade honom som… som Harry Potter istället för Pojken Som Överlevde. Inte ens för Ron och Hermione var han alltid bara Harry. Men för Malfoy hade han en känsla av att han alltid varit det, bara Potter. På gott och ont naturligtvis, men ändå.

"Tänker du sitta där och stirra in i väggen hela dagen Potter, eller kan jag få skära upp den där så jag kan tvätta den, det kan den definitivt behöva efter du har använt den," muttrade Malfoy med en fnysning. Han kunde ha skrattat av lättnad, Malfoy var fortfarande samma gamla idiot. Utan några förväntningar som hälst på honom. Han tvingade tillbaka ett leende när han vände sig om och ryckte på axlarna. Malfoy satte kniven mot halsen på klädnaden och skar snabbt upp den. Bettydligt snabbare än vad han fått upp Malfoys, men Malfoy hade i alla fall inte några sår på armen.

"Aj," konstaterade han.

"Oj," kommenterade Malfoy utan minsta medkänsla. Han skakade av sig Malfoys klädnad och räckte fram den till honom efter att ha dragit sin skjorta ur den.

"Här, nu kan du tvätta den hur många gånger du vill," sa han och lyckades inte hålla tillbaka ett leende. Malfoy tittade på honom som han blivit galen.

"Tro mig, det kommer att bli många," sa Malfoy och höll klädnaden på armlängds avstånd. Som om den vore pestsmittad. Samma gamla Malfoy alltid. Malfoy drog fram sin trollstav och betraktade den.

"Någon gång jag kan hantera trollstaven bättre," sa Malfoy med en suck och slängde ifrån sig staven på bordet.

"Så den där kommer aldrig att bli ren då?" Kunde han inte låta bli att påpeka.

"Käften Potter," fräste Malfoy tillbaka. Vissa saker förändrades aldrig.

* * *

Okej, lite överdrivet det här med trollstavshänderna kanske. Men annars skulle de ju inte blivit roligt : D

Reviewer tack! Skickar du inte nån så vet ja inte hur långt ja kommer på den här storryn : S


	4. Handlagar

Kap. 4 Handlag(ar)

"Malfoy?" Frågade Potter plötsligt. Han slog upp ögonen, igen.

"Ja?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Man har ju kontroll över hela sin kropp eller hur?" Frågade Potter. Han satte sig upp och höll fast täcket mot bröstet.

"Potter, håller du mig vaken för att ställa dumma frågor eller vill du faktiskt något?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Svara bara på mig fråga," envisades Potter.

"Såklart man har kontroll över hela sin kropp, om man inte har något fel på sig vill säga," svarade han och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Och vi sitter ihop," sa Potter med en nick mot deras händer. Han himlade med ögonen.

"Ja," sa han trött.

"Så du borde vara en del av min kropp," konstaterade Potter. Han röst till.

"Det låter fruktansvärt äckligt, men jag antar det…" muttrade han och rynkade på näsan.

"Så jag borde tekniskt sett kunna styra dig," konstaterade Potter.

"Vet du vad Potter, du tänker alldeles för mycket, och på fel saker. Det skrämmer skiten ur mig när du säger sådär… en del av din kropp…" Han rös till igen och gjorde ett äcklat ljud. Potter suckade, men han ignorerade honom och la sig vänd ifrån Potter. Noga med att hålla deras händer bakom sig. Men han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på det Potter sagt, tänk om det verkligen skulle gå? Då borde han i viss mån kunna styra Potter. Om det verkligen stämde så fick inte det komma ut. Kunde han kontrollera Potter så innebar det att de verkligen satt ihop. Och kom det ut att han kunde få Potter att göra som han ville så skulle dödsätare omedelbart kräva att han skulle ta livet av Potter, och skulle han ta livet av Potter så skulle förmodligen han dö också. Dessutom… han skulle aldrig klara av det som Potter klarat redan vid elva års ålder. Han skulle aldrig klara att döda.

Hur patetiskt var inte det? Sonen till en av de högst rankade dödsätarna kunde inte ens döda. Men hur var det möjligt för en elva åring att döda en fullvuxen trollkarl som dessutom var lärare. Han svalde, men beslöt att han skulle fråga någon gång senare. Trots allt så hade han faktiskt mer än ett halvår på sig. Han suckade.

"God morgon Potter," sa han med en gäspning. Han hörde hur Potter skrattade till och himlade med ögonen. Så patetiskt lättroad. Fast han skrattade i alla fall, Crabbe och Goyle brukade aldrig ens fatta vad som var skämt och inte. Han suckade åt sig själv. Försökte han övertyga sig själv om att han uppskattade Potters sällskap? Han borrade ner ansiktet i kudden och störde sig på den konstiga vinkeln hanns arm låg i. Han gav upp och vände sig istället mot Potter.

"Skulle inte du ha frukost?" Frågade han efter ett tag.

"Nej, jag äter med dig sen istället," svarade Potter och han kunde känna att Potter ryckte på axlarna. Han svarade med en gäspning. _Jag äter med dig_. Han var nog tröttare än vad han kände av om han inte reagerade på det. Han försökte låta sig sjunka ner i sömnens värld. Men nya tankar dök hela tiden upp och höll honom kvar i vaket tillstånd.

"Hur lyckades du egentligen Potter?" Frågade han tillslut.

"Va?" Frågade Potter oförstående.

"Med att döda vår gamla lärare?" Frågade han, fortfarande med ögonen stängda. Potter förblev tyst, men han hade väll egentligen inte väntat sig så mycket annat. Men han kunde inte förstå vad som fick honom att bortse från möjligheten att Potter kunde ljuga. Det var som om… det inte kunde vara lögn.

"Vet du att Voldemort satt i bakhuvudet på professor Quirrell hela vårat första år?" Frågade Potter plötsligt. Han slog tvärt upp ögonen och satte sig upp.

"Du ljuger," sa han, med ett lugn som förvånade honom själv. Potter skakade på huvudet. Självklart ljög inte Potter. Vem skulle komma på en sådan lögn?

"Konstigt, Dumbledore sa att precis hela skolan visste vad som hade hänt där nere," sa Potter med ett leende.

"Potter, versionerna var allt från att du fick kämpa mot en tio tons jätte gorilla till att det hela var en lögn, men jag är säker på att inget om Mörkrets Herre nämndes i någon av dem," sa han.

"Ska jag vara ärlig Malfoy, så har jag faktiskt ingen lust alls att berätta för dig vad som hände där nere, om det verkligen är så att ingen vet så håller jag det hälst så," sa Potter med en suck. Han gjorde en grimas. Skulle Potter spela blygsam, den lilla omslagspojken?

"Men Potter, du verkar alldeles för klen för att döda någon," konstaterade han med en hånfull fnysning. Till hanns förvåning så log Potter.

"Ja, jag hoppas det," mumlade Potter lågt.

"Jag menade inte att döda honom," erkände Potter. Han himlade med ögonen.

"Nähä va, dra den om att hippogriffer inte kan flyga också då?" Sa han ironiskt. Potter stirrade oförstående på honom. Han suckade, Potter var ju nästan lika dum som en smutsskalle.

"Så du menar att du bara råkade säga Avada Kedavra och bara råkade rikta trollstaven mot honom?" Frågade han och rättade till täcket.

"Du vet att det finns fler sätt att döda än med en förbannelse," påpekade Potter stelt och la sig ner.

"Hur gjorde du då?" Frågade han nyfiket. Potter vägrade svara och slöt ögonen.

"Kom igen! Var inte en sån tjurskalle Mr Allt-är-så-svårt-för-mig!" Potter öppnade ögonen och vände sakta blicken mot honom.

"Vad menar du med det?" Frågade Potter kyligt.

"Åh, ja du, det måste ju vara jätte svårt för dig att vara berömd, vara på omslaget på vartannat nummer av The Daily Prophet och vara den som alla tycker om och vill ha," påpekade han syrligt. Potter satte sig upp igen.

"Ja, det är jävligt jobbigt ska du veta! Jag är berömd över att mina föräldrar är döda, men inte jag. The Daily Prophet ljuger och framställer mig som någon som ska rädda världen från all ondska, samtidigt som den skvallrar om saker jag inte gjort och berättar hur jag ligger och gråter över mina föräldrar!" Skrek Potter ilsket, men så tog Potter ett djupt andetag och sänkte rösten lite när han fortsatte.

"Varje gång någon tjej kommer fram och säger att hon vill att jag ska följa med henne någonstans så vet jag aldrig om det är mig hon vill ha, eller om det är Den Utvalde, eller Pojken Som Överlevde eller vad annat dumt de kallar mig. Jag kan aldrig veta om det är mig eller min berömmelse folk tycker om…" avslutade Potter lågt. Vad sjutton snackade Potter om? Potter var en berömd person, inte en berömmelse _och_ en person. Det var samma sak. Potter var en person som var berömd. Punkt. Om han skulle prata som Potter nyss gjort så var det som om han skulle säga att han inte visste om det var honom eller hanns hår folk ville ha. Det var ju helt vrickat.

"Du är en berömd person Potter, inte en berömmelse och en person," påpekade han för Potter. Potter log mot honom.

"För dig ja," den kommentaren förstod han sig inte på.

"Malfoy, hälften av alla tjejer på hela Hogwarts ville gå med mig på jul balen i fyran, och jag ser inte bra ut och jag hade knappt pratat med någon av dem, hur går det ihop?" Frågade Potter. Till hanns förvåning höll han på att protestera. Såg inte Potter bra ut, nehej va...? Avslutade han den tankegången så skulle han bli tvungen att slå sig själv i huvudet.

"Jag vet inte," medgav han. "Du är den enda personen på hela slottet som bara behandlar mig som Potter," konstaterade Potter sakligt. En till sak som han inte kunde förstå.

"Smutsskallen och Weasley då?" Frågade han och fick en ilsken blick från Potter. Men sen skrattade Potter bittert till.

"Jag är att Den Utvalde för dem ibland också, även fast de inte tänker på det," han fattade verkligen inte Potters tänk. Man är _en_ person, berömd eller inte. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag fattar inte vad du menar, God Natt," sa han och la sig ner, vänd mot Potter.

"God Morgon," rättade Potter med ett flin. Han himlade med ögonen innan han slöt dem.

* * *

Han vaknade sakta men hade ingen lust att slå upp ögonen. Han rörde svagt på sig och märkte att hanns kind låg tryckt mot något mjukt. Han blev sakta mer medveten om sin kropp. Han störde sig på den konstiga vinkeln armen låg i, men för övrigt låg han så bekvämt att han inte ville röra sig. Han vände ner huvudet i det mjuka han låg på och tryckte läpparna mot det. Han släppte sakta ut ett andetag och vad det nu var han låg på rörde sig. Varför var han inte i sin klass? Eller var han det? Nej, vad skulle kunna vara så mjukt i ett klassrum. Han tvingade sakta igång sin hjärna. Visst ja, han satt fortfarande ihop med Malfoy. Han sträckte på vänsterarmen och stötte till något. Mjukt det också. Hade Malfoy dödat honom medan han sov och han befann sig i någon form av paradis just nu, eller? Han log för sig själv och hoppades att det skulle vara så. Var det såhär att vara död så hade han inget emot det.

Han strök försiktigt över det där mjuka han hittat med handen, fortfarande med slutna ögon. Han andades in genom näsan och det han låg på rörde sig igen. Något drog plötsligt över hanns ryggrad. Sömnigt slog han upp ögonen. Han slöt dem snabbt igen när solstrålarna träffade honom i ögonen. Vart var täcket egentligen, han frös. Han gäspade stort. Sekunden senare gäspade något över honom. Han satte hakan mot det han haft kinden emot innan, och slog sen upp ögonen. Blicken var suddig och han fick kisa för det starka solljuset. Något rörde sig inom hanns synfält. Och plötsligt stirrade han in i två gråa ögon. Malfoys pupiller krympte och växte när de ställde in sig till ljuset. Hanns fingrar var inkörda i Malfoys blonda hår. Hela hanns kropp låg pressad mot Malfoys och det han hade haft kinden mot, tryckt sina läppar mot, var inget mindre än Malfoys bröstkorg.

"WOAAA!!" Skrek de i kör och kravlade ifrån varandra så fort de kunde. Malfoy ramlade över kanten på sängen och drog honom med sig ner. De landade på täcket som måste ha ramlat ner medan de sov. Han landade på Malfoy och de skrek till igen.

"Jag undrade just om ni låg så medvetet eller inte," sa en road röst bakom dem. Han vred snabbt på huvudet medan han försökte ta sig så långt bort från Malfoy som deras händer tillät.

"Professorn," utbrast han förvånat när han såg vem det var och försökte omedelbart ta upp täcket som Malfoy redan lagt beslag på en del av. Han virade snabbt den lediga änden runt sin bara överkropp.

"Vad gör du här?" Fräste Malfoy irriterat.

"Jag antar att ni inte var medvetna om att ni sov på varandra," sa Dumbledore vänligt, med en road glimt i ögonen.

"Nej," sa han och rättade till glasögonen, som han måste ha glömt att ta av.

"Vad gör du här?" Upprepade Malfoy.

"Jag tänkte ge er erat nya schema, Mr Malfoy," sa Dumbledore och vände leende blicken mot Malfoy. Malfoy såg äcklad ut.

"Kunde du inte bara ha lämnat det här och gått?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat.

"Visst kunde jag ha gjort det, men jag vill byta några ord med er två, Mr Malfoy, om det går bra?" Frågade rektorn artigt, fortfarande vänd mot Malfoy.

"Visst," sa Malfoy med en suck och gick mot soffan mittemot fåtöljen som Dumbledore förmodligen trollat fram åt sig själv. Han följde efter Malfoy och satte sig så långt ifrån honom som möjligt. Det blev en artig tystnad där bägge parter väntade på att den andra skulle börja.

"Jag måste medge att jag är nyfiken, " började Dumbledore tillslut, "på hur ni har löst problemet med kläder," Malfoy fnös till.

"Vi skär sönder dem, och sen lagar vi dem när vi fått på oss dem," svarade han och slängde en ilsken blick på Malfoy.

"Aha," utbrast Dumbledore gillande. Dumbledore gav dem en chans att komma med kommentarer, men både han och Malfoy förblev tysta.

"Ni tycks klara er utmärkt själva, men jag måste avråda er från att försöka ta er ifrån varandra på egen hand," det var inte bara han som inte hade en aning om vad Dumbledore menade.

"Va?" Frågade Malfoy oförstående.

"För att tala klarspråk så förbjuder jag er härmed att försöka dra, rycka, slita, skära, trolla, tillreda en dryck, eller göra något annat på egen hand för att få era händer att lossna från varandra, försöker ni något så kan det resultera i döden. Men om inte det och ni upptäcks med att ha försökt något sådant så får ni tillbringa all tid under övervakning," avslutade Dumbledore med ett leende, som om han precis pratat om vädret, men ögonen var fullkomligt allvarliga. Han rodnade lite och hoppades att Malfoy skulle hålla käften. Det var som att hoppas på att Hagrid skulle inse att Aragog var farlig.

"Vi har redan försökt," sa Malfoy trotsigt och Dumbledore höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Vi viste inte att det kunde vara så farligt, men vi försökte slita oss från varandra," sa han med en ilsken blick i Malfoys riktning. Malfoy såg plågad ut vid minnet och la sin högra hand över deras händer. Dumbledore log lite.

"Vi gör att undantag för den gången, så länge ni inte gör om det, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," Malfoy himlade med ögonen och han nickade svagt. Rektorn reste sig med ett leende.

"Om ni ursäktar så har jag viktigare saker att ta itu med," sa Dumbledore vänligt och la ner deras schema på bordet. Dumbledore böjde artigt på nacken för den och lämnade sen rummet. Malfoy suckade trött och sjönk ner i soffan igen. Han var osäker på när Malfoy ställt sig upp, men det spelade egentligen ingen roll. Han klättrade över Malfoy och satte sig på fönsterbrädet. Malfoy sträckte på sig och la deras händer på hanns mage. Han insåg att det var för att Malfoy skulle slippa hålla upp handen i luften hela tiden och protesterade inte. Istället vände han blicken mot fönstret. Det var storm på Hogwarts marker. Träden böjde sig graciöst i blåsten, och vindens makter samlade då och då ihop sig till enstaka små tromber som blåste upp några av höstens löv i en sista luftfärd. Regnets smattrande mot rutan ekade svagt i det lilla rummet. Han torkade bort lite imma från fönstret med ett hörn av täcket som han fortfarande hade runt sig. Han suckade lite och lutade pannan mot den kalla fönsterrutan. Man hade en perfekt utsikt över sjön från deras rum, men den förbjudna skogen syntes inte alls. Dimman låg tjock över sjön och virvlade sakta fram över den.

Han tröttnade snart på att titta ut genom fönstret och vände blicken tillbaka in i rummet. Mot Malfoy. Malfoy hade redan somnat och andades i djupa regelbundna andetag. Slytherinarens blonda hår låg i slingor ner över hanns slutna ögon och det var nästan svårt att tänka sig honom som elak när han såg ut såhär. Så frifull, så sårbar.

"Har du tänkt på en grej?" Han skvatt så mycket så han skrek rätt ut i luften. Malfoy hade inte alls sovit. Malfoy flinade lite.

"Nej, vaddå?" Frågade han och blåste ut andetaget genom munnen.

"Vi kommer att fira jul ihop," konstaterade Malfoy, närmast sorgset faktiskt.

"Ja, då lär inte din julklapp bli någon överraskning i alla fall," skojjade han. Malfoy log inte.

"Jag är allvarlig, du inser det va? Vi kommer att fira jul tillsammans Potter," sa Malfoy med en suck.

"Du får det att låta som om det var världens undergång," kommenterade han torrt.

"Jag följer inte med hem till dig, och jag vägrar ta med dig till Weasleys, så vi blir kvar på Hogwarts i år," la han till, och vände sen åter blicken ut mot fönstret. En obekväm tystnad la sig över dem.

"Hur dödade du Quirrell?" Frågade Malfoy plötsligt.

"Jag tog i honom," han svarade mest för att Malfoy skulle sluta fråga. Intalade han sig själv.

"Du vill verkligen inte svara, eller hur Potter?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat.

"Jag svarade precis om du inte märkte det," påpekade han och tvingade sig själv att hålla irritationen från rösten.

"Inte ärligt," svarade Malfoy surt.

"Jo,"

"Tror du jag är född igår Potter? Jag fattar väll att ingen kan dö bara för att du tar i den, inte ens jag gör det!"

"Men Voldemort gör det," vidhöll han, och försökte lägga armarna i kors. Tills han kom på att det skulle bli helt dumt.

"Säkert va?"

"Ja, det var därför Voldemort tog blod från mig när han gjorde sin nya kropp," sa han, utan en tanke på Malfoys bakgrund.

* * *

Han blängde på Potter, vägrade att tro på vad idioten sa. Det var ju helt befängt! Plötsligt så förändrades Potters ansiktsuttryck och han gled ner från fönsterbrädan. Potter svalde nervöst och la sin vänstra hand över hanns handled. Han tittade ner på Potters hand när den grep om hanns underarm. Kontrasten mellan deras hudfärger var så stor att det nästan var komiskt. Potter vände upp hanns handled. Han kunde inte förstå vad Potter ville med det, men han såg lättad ut när han såg hanns bara hud. Potter drog lätt med fingertopparna över hand hud. Han stelnade till. Beröringen var mjuk, otvungen och lätt kittlande. Han mötte Potters gröna ögon med lätt rynkad panna. Potter log mot honom. Hur många gånger hade Potter gjort det den här dagen egentligen?

"Du är ingen dödsätare," konstaterade Potter. Potters tonfall var… sött, gulligt, en smula barnsligt kanske. Det fanns inget bättre sätt att beskriva det.

"Jag vet," for det lamt ur honom. Vad var det för något svar? Han tvingade sig själv att skärpa sig.

"Jag har ingen lust att bli någons betjänt Potter," la han till med en fnysning. Potters leende slocknade en smula och han drog undan sin hand. En tystnad följde.

"Jag är hungrig," konstaterade han sen. Potter höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Klockan är tre, middagen är slut," sa Potter. Han stönade och lutade sig bakåt, men eftersom han hade armstödet bakom sig så blev han hängande med huvudet uppochner.

"Dobby," sa Potter prövande rakt ut i luften. Han satte sig tvärt upp igen. Potter verkade inse sitt misstag.

"Krake," ändrade sig Potter snabbt. POFFPOFF! Så stod plötsligt två husalfer i rummet.

"DITT LILLA KRÄK!" Gormade han när han fick syn på sin gamla husalf. Han slängde sig fram mot alfen, men fick Potter på sig. De landade på golvet. Han med Potter över sig. Det ställde honom totalt när han kände hela Potters kropp tryckt mot sin. Potter andades ut ett flämtande andetag i hanns ansikte. Han blinkade förvånat. Potter harklade sig och ställde sig upp.

"Du rör honom inte Malfoy," sa Potter en smula ställt när han hjälpte honom upp på fötter. Dobby var i färd med att springa in i sängen med huvudet först, medan den andra alfen med måttligt intresse tittade på.

"Dobby, jag förbjuder dig att straffa dig själv," sa Potter skarpt. Han tittade förbryllat på Potter. Vad var det för en order att ge sin alf? Dobby slutade springa in i sängen och gick vinglande fram mot Potter.

"Harry Potter är allt för vänlig, Sir," sa Dobby svajigt med en bugning.

"Ja det är han," instämde han och blängde på Potter. Potter blängde tillbaka.

"Dobby… Krake, skulle ni kunna hämta lunch åt oss?" Frågade Potter tveksamt. Han himlade med ögonen, Potter var verkligen ingen ledartyp.

"Ska bli, Harry Potter Sir," pep Dobby medan den andra alfen fnös. Båda poppade iväg.

"Du har ingen disciplin på din alf, Potter," påpekade han syrligt. Potter tittade trött på honom.

"Jag tycker inte om honom," löd Potters svar.

"Självklart inte, ingen tycker om sin husalf, men de är bra att ha," sa han med höjda ögonbryn.

"Jag tycker om Dobby, men Krake påminner mig för mycket om Sirius för att jag någonsin skulle kunna tycka om honom," sa Potter dystert, samtidigt som båda alferna dök upp igen, med deras lunch på brickor.

* * *

Okej, okej. Jag erkänner att det tog typ en evighet innan de här kapitlet kom ut, men...

Och asså, jag lovar att jag inte blir arga på er om ni skickar en review. Däremot kan ja bli lite småsur om ni lägger till mig på typ storry alert utan att skriva en review... :-P


	5. En styck ihjälfrusen Potter, tack!

**Kap. 5 En styck ihjälfrusen Potter, tack!**

De hade övat med trollstavar och fjäderpennor hela kvällen. Klockan var på väg mot ett, men det var inget vare sig han eller Malfoy brydde sig om. De skulle ju ändå inte upp imorgon. Han drog snabbt på sig pyjamasbyxorna och såg i ögonvrån hur Malfoy gjorde det samma. Ett ensamt stearinljus fladdrade på det högra nattduksbordet och spred ett svagt ljus i det annars mörka rummet. Malfoys bleka ansikte såg närmast spökligt ut mot den svarta bakgrunden.

"Vad glor du på Potter?" Fräste Malfoy surt. Han blinkade till och ryckta på axlarna.

"´Natt Potter," Mumlade Malfoy och la sig ner på täcket. Han la sig bredvid Malfoy och la armen över magen så det inte skulle dra i hanns hand. De låg tysta ovanpå täcket ett tag och bara stirrade upp i taket.

"Har du någon tjej?" Frågade Malfoy plötsligt. Han lätt huvudet tippa över så han kunde se Malfoy.

"Va?" Frågade han tvärt.

"Har du någon tjej?" Upprepade Malfoy irriterat.

"Jag hörde vad du sa, men varför vill du veta det?" Frågade han och rynkade pannan. Malfoy ryckte på axlarna.

"Om du har en tjej så vill jag gärna veta vem som kommer rännandes här och skäller ut dig för att jag vägrar öppna," svarade Malfoy uttryckslöst. Han övervägde att ljuga. Men det skulle genomskådas för lätt.

"Jag har ingen," svarade han. Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynen och han vände huvudet mot taket igen.

"Du då?" Frågade han.

"Varför skulle jag svara på det?" Frågade Malfoy. Han suckade och himlade med ögonen. _Så _typiskt Malfoy.

"Jag driver med dig Potter, nej jag har ingen tjej," Malfoy sa det på ett sånt sätt så han nästan fick lust att fråga om inte Malfoy hade någon kille istället.

"Vilken fantastiskt rolig humor du har Malfoy," kommenterade han torrt. Malfoy gäspade till svar. Det blev en ny, lång tystnad.

"Vi kommer inte att kunna spela Quidditch, eller hur?" Frågade Malfoy sen. Det var inget han tänkt på.

"Nej," svarade han trött. Malfoy lyfte på sig och la täcket över sig, han följde Malfoys exempel.

"Jag tycker inte om dig Potter," sa Malfoy neutralt och blåste ut ljuset.

"Jag tycker inte om dig heller," svarade han tonlöst och slöt ögonen. Malfoy tyckte inte om honom, och han tyckte inte om Malfoy, ändå låg de under samma täcke, i samma säng, så nära varandra att de kunde känna den andres varma andetag mot sitt eget ansikte.

Malfoys arm låg rumt hanns midja när han vaknade. Han var för trött för att bry sig om det. Ärret dunkade plågsamt i det svaga morgonljuset. Det var det som hade väckt honom. Han var säker på att han drömt något _om_ eller _med_ Voldemort. Vad hade han glömt. Men frös gjorde han. Nått så in i helvete.

Han drog täcket tätare omkring sig och väntade sig nästan att få se andedräkten bolma när han suckade. Han var för trött för att tänka. Så när han kände värmen från Malfoys kropp bakom sig så kunde han inte motstå frestelsen att krypa närmre. Han drog Malfoys arm tätare omkring sig och tryckte sig rygg mot Malfoys bara överkropp. Den var så varm mot hanns kalla hud att det brändes. På ett underbart sätt. Höll Voldemort på att frysa in sig själv eller vad? Han suckade belåtet när Malfoy vred på sig så Malfoys vara andedräkt träffade honom. I sömnen la Malfoy sin kind mot hanns öra och suckade. Hanns hjärna arbetade på lägsta växeln.

_"Malfoy… håller om mig… och… och… du… tycker om… och… han… varm… så underbart varm…" _han suckade. Hjärnan stängde ner sig och han föll tillbaka ner i sömn igen.

* * *

Han sträckte sömnigt på sig när han vaknade. Hanns arm låg i en konstig vinkel, men än värre; tätt runt Potter.

"Fan, Potter," muttrade han och drog sig undan. Han sket i vad klockan var och bestämde att var han vaken så var det lika bra att gå upp. Han sparkade till Potter på benet.

"Potter, " sa han sen, "det är dags att vakna," muttrade han. Potter rörde sig inte.

"Potter, va fan…" han sparkade till Potter igen. Inget hände. En känsla av att allt inte stod rätt till började växa sig i hanns mage. Han harklade sig och stödde sig på armbågen för att kunna se Potter ordentligt. Han tog tag om Potters axel och vände honom så han låg med ansiktet mot taket. Potters läppar var blå. Han satte sig klarvaket upp. "

Potter," sa han skarpt. Potter rörde sig fortfarande inte.

"Potter," upprepade han och skakade Potter. Gryffindoraren visade inget tecken på att ens leva. En skrämmande tanke slog honom. Det var inga andetag som hävde Potters bröstkorg, ansiktet var färglöst och läpparna blå. Var Potter… död?

"POTTER!" Skrek han, och skrämde sig själv ytterligare när han hörde paniken i sin egen röst.

"POTTER! POTTER, VAKNA!" Skrek han och började slå på Potters överkropp. Men han ångrade sig snabbt och blev orolig över det istället.

"Potter…" andades han och svalde hårt. Han började treva efter hjärtslag på Potters bröst, men han kände inga. Tills han kom på att hjärtat satt på vänster sida. Svaga hjärtslag nådde hanns hand genom Potters hud.

"Potter," sa han. Han andades oregelbundet.

"POTTER!" Hanns ilskna röst bröts av panik och rädsla. Ett svagt stön kom från Potter.

"Potter… Potter…" mumlade han snabbt och trevade fumligt med händerna över Potters ansikte. Potters egen arm och hand bara hängande efter.

"Malfoy…" mumlade Potter svagt. "Jag… fryser…" stönade Potter och öppnade ögonen. Fryser han så måste han bli… varm. Han tvingade sin chockade hjärna att arbeta snabbare än vad den egentligen kunde för tillfället. Vad var varmt?

_"Sängen, men den ligger redan Potter i… Duschen! Duschen är varm!"_ Han kravlade sig ur sängen.

"Kom här Potter, du måste bli varm," sa han, och märkte inte ens av paniken i sin egen röst. Potter lätt huvudet falla åt sidan och öppnade ögonen någon millimeter.

"Malfoy…" en rysning genom for Potters kropp, "jag fryser så mycket att… jag knappt kan… prata… hur…?" Han avbröt Potter med en gest. Han tog upp sin trollstav som låg bredvid Potters på nattduksbordet. Han höll den i höger hand och såg skeptiskt på den. Vid tanken på vad Potter hade gjort mot det där bordet så la han snabbt ifrån sig den. Han skulle få bära Potter. I sina armar. Som en bebis. Han suckade svagt.

"Lägg armen om min nacke Potter," beordrade han. Potter lyfte på armen som satt fast i hanns.

"Inte den," sa han snabbt, och Potter lyfte skakande på andra armen och la den om hanns nacke. Han fick krångla lite innan han hittade ett bra sätt att hålla.

"Är du med?" Frågade han och lyfte. Potter var lättare än vad han väntat sig, men tyngre än vad han var van att behöva bära. Han stapplade till för att återfå balansen. Potter stönade svagt, och nu märkte han hur mycket Potter skakade. Han tog stapplande steg av tyngden, men tvingade sig själv att gå fort. Han brydde sig inte om att ta av Potter pyjamasbyxorna utan satte ner honom på golvet under en av duscharna med dem fortfarande på. Han lutande Potter mot den kalla kakelväggen och vred på duschen. Potter ryckte till när vattnet var kallt till en början. Han vred upp värmen på Potters dusch och snart strömmade ångande vatten ur den. Han vred på sin egen dusch och ställde sig under den. Även han med pyjamasbyxorna fortfarande på. Det här kunde inte vara naturligt, ingen kunde frysa så mycket av sig själv. Han slöt ögonen, lutade huvudet bakåt och lät det varma vattnet strömma ner för hanns ansikte. Han hörde ett underligt ljud bredvid sig, men det dröjde några minuter innan han förstod att det var Potter som hade börjat hacka tänder av köld.

"J-j-jag f-f-f-fryser Ma-Ma-Ma-Malfoy…" sa Potter med en röst som skakade av köld. Potters dusch var ångande varm, och handen som satt ihop med Potters hade domnat av värmen. Det här var ingen lösning, insåg han. Även fast Potter frös så kunde hanns hud fortfarande brännas. Han stängde av sin egen dusch, men dröjde sig med Potters. Kunde man dö av att man var för varm kunde man säkert dö av att man var för kall.

"D-d-d-det äh-ä-är V-V-V-Voldemot s-s-som g-g-g-gör n-n-n-något, j-j-j-jag ve-ve-ve-vet d-d-det," sa Potter och slog ena armen om sig själv i ett försök att hålla värmen. Han ryckte till när han hörde Mörkrets Herres namn, men fäste sig inte vid det. Han stängde av Potters dusch när han märkte att Potters hud var röd och irriterad.

_"Eld," _det var inte så konstigt att en Malfoy hade tänkt på renlighet framför vad som var livsnödvändigt, men ändå. Han lyfte snabbt upp Potter nu när han viste hur han skulle göra och bar in honom till soffan. Han la Potter på soffan och vände sig snabbt om. Han var inte riktigt säker på om elden som nu brann i den öppna spisen brunnit där innan de gick in i duschen, men den gjorde det nu i alla fall och det var det viktigaste. Han puttade på soffan så det gnisslade i golvet. Han drog i den andra änden så soffan nu stod vänd direkt mot elden, så nära som det gick utan att bränna soffan eller sig själv.

"_Täcket,"_ Potter behövde bli varm.

"Jag orkar inte lyfta dig mer Potter, kan du stå upp lite själv?" Frågade han och himlade med ögonen åt Potters hjälplöshet. Skulle de i Gryffindor se honom nu… Potter ställde sig på skakande ben och gick ett par steg mot sängen. Det var allt som behövdes. Han sträckte sig så långt han kunde, utan att våga dra i deras händer, och fick tag i ett hörn av täcket. Han drog det till sig och backade sen för att låta Potter falla tillbaka på soffan.

"F-f-f-f-fryser," mumlade Potter. Han insåg först nu vad kalla pyjamasbyxorna blev så snabbt. Paniken var nära att gripa honom när han såg på Potter. All färg hade försvunnit från Potters ansikte. Och ögonen var matta, men samtidigt fyllda av något som inte kunde vara annat än skräck. Han drog snabbt av Potters pyjamasbyxor och sen sina egna. Han satte sig på soffan och la täcket om dem båda. Han flyttade på sig så han satt så långt ifrån Potter deras händer och täcket tillät. Han kunde inte fatta vad som hände. Men han viste att han tog hand om Potter. Det var knappt så han trodde på det själv, men det var sant. Det måste vara någon slags överlevnadsinstinkt som får mig att bete mig såhär. Resonerade han sig fram till. Plötsligt så kände han något mot sitt ben.

"Potter, vad gör du?" Frågade han misstänksamt.

"F-f-f-förlåt, m-men du ä-ä-är v-v-varm," mumlade Potter och la sin axel mot hanns.

"Jag kan inte fatta att jag gör det här," muttrade han och skakade på huvudet åt sig själv. Så drog han upp Potter i sitt knä och la armarna om honom.

"D-d-d-du ä-ä-ä-är v-v-v-va-varm, M-M-Malfoy…" mumlade Potter och tryckte sig närmare.

"Ja, det är inte jag som håller på att frysa ihjäl, men håll käften nu Potter," sa han och himlade med ögonen. Potter släppte ut en skakande suck och la huvudet mot hanns axel.

"Berätta det här för någon och jag dödar dig," muttrade han i Potters öra. Potter skrattade svagt till. Plötsligt så spärrade Potter upp ögonen och kippade efter andan. Sen, med en suck, så föll Potter ihop mot hanns axel. Paniken vällde upp inom honom. Hade han precis sett Harry Potter dö? Så kände han hur andetag hävde Potters bröstkorg. Och hjärtslag som höll samma takt som hanns egna. Potter hade bara svimmat. En ilska vällde upp inom honom. Varför brydde han sig egentligen?! Potter var inte hanns ansvar! Han puttade ner Potter från sitt knä och kastade av sig täcket. Han flyttade sig så långt ifrån Potter som deras händer tillät och stödde huvudet i högerhanden. Om han och bara han hade möjlighet att rädda Potters liv så borde han inte göra det.  
Han kanske inte hade någon lust att bli dödsätare, men han var ändå sin fars son. Han satte sig på armstödet och tittade ner på Potter. Han skulle kolla på medan Potter frös ihjäl. Precis då så bankade det på porträttet utanför.

"Harry, Harry, släpp in oss," smutsskallen.

"Har inte du någon lektion att gå på smutsskalle?" Fräste han tillbaka.

"Kalla henne inte det Malfoy," perfekt, blodsförädaren var med också. En tystnad följde medan han betraktade sina naglar.

"Var är Harry?" Frågade blodsförädaren efter några sekunder.

"Är du dum på riktigt Weasley?" Frågade han överlägset.

"Det är klart att de fortfarande sitter fast i varandra Ron, annars skulle Harry knappast vara kvar där inne längre," hörde han smutsskallens röst från andra sidan väggen. Han slängde en blick på den medvetslösa Potter.

Jo, Potter skulle förmodligen vara kvar här inne även om de inte satt fast i varandra. Frågan var om han skulle vara det…

"Harry släpp in oss," hördes Weaslys röst utifrån. Han väntade lite innan han svarade.

"Potter… sover, och jag tänker inte släppa in er, stick på någon lektion eller nått," fnös han.

"Malfoy, ingen har någon lektion klockan halv åtta på morgonen, så väck Harry eller öppna," han stönade och slängde en blick på det stora golvuret. Halv åtta. Och han hade varit uppe sen åtminstone en timme tillbaka. Han blev trött av bara tanken.

"Stick och brinn, jag tänker sova, inte väcka Potter, inte släppa in er," förkunnade han och väntade på deras svar.

"Malfoy…"

"Lägg ner Hermione, " avbröt Weasley, "idioten kommer aldrig öppna, och jag tror knappast att han väcker Harry, vi får gå tillbaka vid lunch, även om Harry är sur på oss så tror jag att han kan uppskatta lite annat sällskap än den där," frågan var om Potter var i stånd att uppskatta _något_ sällskap vid lunch. Weasley och Smutsskallen kunde rädda Potter åt honom! Han skulle inte svika någon, men samtidigt så skulle han inte bli anklagad för mord!

"Vänta jag ska öppna!" Ropade han och hoppade upp. Inget svar, de hade redan gått. Han svor lågt och tog ett steg mot sängen. Det tog stopp.

"Jävla Snape!" Utbrast han ilsket. Han skakade på huvudet och satte sig vid Potters ben.

"Jävla Potter… Jävla Potter…"

* * *

Han stönade lågt när han vaknade, ovillig att slå upp ögonen. Han far osäker på om det Voldemort hade gjort var riktat direkt mot honom, eller om Voldemort hade gjort något med sig själv och det bara var en bieffekt att han hållit på att frysa ihjäl. Han frös fortfarande, men det var inte lika intensivt som när… som när Malfoy hade burit honom. Som när Malfoy hade satt honom under den brännande varma duschen och omsorgsfullt lutat honom mot det kalla kaklet. Som när Malfoy hade dragit upp honom i sitt knä och… hållit om honom. Han slog tvärt upp ögonen. Och skrek till. Malfoys ansikte var bara några centimeter från hanns. Malfoy slog sömnigt upp sina stålgrå ögon och stödde sig på höger armbåge.

"'Morron Potter, fryser du fortfarande?" Han stirrade misstroget på Malfoy. Som nu slängde en blick på golvuret en bit från dem. Malfoy rörde lite på sig och han ramlade ner på golvet, nästan in i den slocknade brasan. Han landade hårt på rygg och stirrade upp i taket.

"Det där var väll onödigt," påpekade Malfoy torrt och kom in i hanns synfält. Han satte sig upp, och så gjorde även Malfoy, fast han i soffan då.

"Fatta att du fick upp mig klockan halv sju på morgonen Potter," sa Malfoy surt och drog högra handen genom sitt redan ovanligt rufsiga hår. Han stirrade oförstående på Malfoy. Och sen slog han ner blicken och skakade oförstående på huvudet. Han pillade på ett födelsemärke på sitt lår. Vänta nu...

Hur kunde han göra det? Han skrek till igen när han insåg att han inte hade mer än underkläder på sig.

"Vart är mina byxor?" Utbrast han och dök in under täcket igen. Överkroppen, javisst, men det var mest för att slippa krångel. Men i Malfoys närhet behöll han hälst så mycket kläder som möjligt på.

"Du minns inte morgonen, det gör jag, och ändå är det du som beter dig som en idiot," muttrade Malfoy ilsket.

"Vart tror du?" Fräste han sen, med en gest mot hanns pyjamasbyxor som låg i en blöt hög på golvet.

"Varför tog du av mig dem!?" Skrek han åt Malfoy.

"För att de var blöta efter att jag satt dig i duschen!" Skrek Malfoy argt tillbaka.

"Men det är ingen andledning att ta av dem!" Skrek han.

"Visst, förlåt för att jag försökte rädda ditt liv då, jag lovar att jag inte ska göra om det" muttrade Malfoy och vände sig bort. Han stannade upp i en rörelse. Malfoy hade verkligen försökt rädda honom. Visst, han skulle förmodligen ha överlevt utan Malfoy, men Malfoy hade inte vetat det och försökt rädda honom.

"Jag… jag menade inte… jag… tack…" mumlade han. Malfoy tittade på honom ur ögonvrån. Och ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst," sa Malfoy sen och ställde sig upp. Han rodnade när han såg att Malfoy inte hade mycket på sig han häller. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, George eller till och med Bill, visst, men Malfoy… det var en helt annan sak. Malfoy sträckte sig efter ett par ljusa jeans och drog dem på sig. Han gjorde samma sak med sina sen blev de stående och bara tittade på varandra. Så skakade Malfoy på huvudet, tog upp hanns kniv och en svart mugglar-tröja med luva.

"Har du såna?" Frågade han skeptiskt och nickade menande mot tröjan som Malfoy nu höll på att skära upp. Han fick en ögonrullning och en fnysning till svar.

"Är vi på väg någonstans?" Frågade han när Malfoy satte så sig tröjan och lagade den med en trollformel som Malfoy utförde med vänster hand. "

Till stora salen för att äta lunch, jag vill ha något annat sällskap än dig," fräste Malfoy.

"Ska du gå till stora salen i den där tröjan så kommer du att sticka ut," påpekade han sakligt. Han kanske inte var så mycket för kläder, men att en Slytherinare, för att inte nämna att Slytherinaren råkade vara Malfoy, klädd i en mugglar-tröja skulle sticka ut kunde till och med han räkna ut.

"Potter, vi sitter ihop, tror du inte det sticker ut med än att jag har en mugglar-tröja på mig!?" Skrek Malfoy åt honom och höll upp deras händer. "Nej," svarade han och kunde inte låta bli att driva med Malfoy. Malfoy suckade ljudligt.

"Klä på dig nu, jag är hungrig," fnös Malfoy irriterat och stoppade ena handen i byxfickan.

"Åh, jag visste inte ens att Malfoys kunde känna känslor," fräste han surt. Han fick ett hårt slag i bakhuvudet för den. Men låtsades att det inte hade hänt i tron att det var det som skulle reta Malfoy mest. Han tog upp en av Dudleys gamla T-shirtar med blålila fläckar som dansade framför hanns blick. Han rätade på sig och ryckte kniven ur Malfoys hand.

"Tack," fräste han ironiskt och skar ilsket upp sin tröja.

* * *

Nu får du stå ut länge me mig för ja har mkt att säga! ;D Först: det här med att Draco bar Harry... det går faktiskt. Det är så att man gör helt enkelt... eller nej, det är inte helt enkelt... Ja skiter i att förklara de, kan du så kom på de själv. ;P Men bara så ni vet så går det!

Andra saken. Jag får en vecka ledigt till! Mohaha, ja ska till Norge och åka lite skidor... Men de innebär förståss att ja inte kan lägga ut nått nytt kapitel... Planen är jusst nu att vi ska åka klockan två. PÅ NATTEN!!  
Så vi får se om jag överlever det...

Jo, ja fick ett "klagomål" på att de va lite svårt att se när de bytte person, och det har ja nu fixat till. Men ja tänkte att ja skulle komma me en förklaring oxå... Som du säkert sett så har de bytt nått här på sidan så de ser lite mysko ut inne på ens profil (bara irriterande enligt mig!). Och de nya i de här gör så de ja brukar markera mina byten med (tre streck) försvinner... Så ni vet det...

En grej till! Är det någon där borta i andra änden av internett som kanske har en bra idé till den här storryn så vore ja jätte tacksam. Det kan va liksom vart som hälst i storryn, hu de kommer loss från varandra, OM de skommer loss från varandra, hur/om de blir ihop... allt! Ja tror ja har till kapitel 13 klart och sen kan man säga att jag har typ kapitel 17 i huvudet, men va som ska hända däremellan vet ja inte riktigt.  
Och en grej till, fåniga idéer ä oxå kul! De ä ofta att de går att göra nått vettigt av! :D Som typ: Elda upp Harry! Ja, då kommer de nån "bra" idé av de, om du fattar?

Och sen förväntar ja mig en hel hög av reviewer när jag kommer tillbaka! :D


	6. Skolans Ishallar

**Kap 6. Skolans Ishallar**

En månad hade gått sen de växt ihop. En månad av tjafs, gräl om obetydligheter, ett evigt slående på varandra, pinsamma upptäckter, avvänjning, och en massa annat som förmodligen är bäst att inte nämna. Både han och Malfoy kunde nu hantera en trollstav med både vänster och höger hand, liksom en fjäderpenna, och en gaffel, och annat som man håller i. Båda hade tvingats till att klara av en vardag ihop, och helger också för den delen. Han och Malfoy vande sig snabbt vid sitt nya schema, Malfoy med visst missnöje över att han missade så mycket av sin talmagi.

_Han_ hade vant sig vid Malfoy. Ron och Hermione däremot… han såg dem ytterst lite, och de få gånger han såg dem… Man kan knappas kalla de besöken lyckade. Det slutade till största delen med att Malfoy kallade Hermione smutsskalle en gång för mycket så hon rusade iväg, Malfoy fick ett ilsket ögonkast av Ron, och på senare tiden hade han också fått det. Som om det vore hans ansvar att Malfoy inte skulle förolämpa Hermione. Sen rustade Ron efter Hermione och han skällde ut Malfoy, men utskällningarna blev allt lamare från gång till gång.

Och nu var det snart jul. Slottet genljöd av julsånger och stora salen var fylld av levande ljus och rustningar med tomteluvor. Peeves hade bestämt sig för att bli julig han också så han sjöng snuskiga julsånger, slet sönder smällkarameller bredvid öronen på folk och under andra advent hade han bestämt sig för att eleverna på Hogwarts borde få lära sig att åka skridskor. Inget fel med det, bara det att Peeves uppenbarligen tyckt att det var för långt att gå till sjön i den närmast meterdjupa snön, så han hade gjort isen inne i slottets trappor istället.

--

Det var den artonde december, klockan var alldeles snart kvart över tre och de skulle snart bli sena till sin lektion.

"Har du sett min fjäderpenna, Potter?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat och såg sig omkring.

"För hundrade gången, _nej_!" sa han och lät Malfoy dra runt honom ännu ett varv i deras rum.

"Varför la du den ens ifrån dig?" Frågade han trött och fick böja sig fram när Malfoy la sig på mage för att kunna titta under sängen. För fjärde gången.

"Jag tänkte inte ens på det, föresten så är det ditt fel! Det var du som glömde din dumma bok här nere så vi fick springa tillbaka och hämta den!" Sa Malfoy ilsket och körde ett finger i Magen på honom.

"Mitt fel!? _Mitt _fel!? Hade inte du varit så jävla trög på att vakna så skulle vi inte ha försovit oss och vi skulle aldrig ha behövt stressa!"

"Skyller du på mig nu o…?!" Tre skarpa knackningar avbröt Malfoy.

"Ja!?" Fräste båda irriterat åt dörren.

"Skulle ni kunna öppna dörren Mr Malfoy?" Kom Snapes iskalla röst utifrån. Malfoy flinade mot honom.

"Lösenordet är 'Daaro' professorn!" Ropade Malfoy tillbaka. Tio sekunder senare stod Snape inne i rummet.

"Mr Malfoy, jag har något att meddela dig," förkunnade Snape och ignorerade honom. Malfoy slängde en blick på honom, som om han ville att han skulle gå.

"Potter då?" Frågade Malfoy osäkert. Snape höjde ett ögonbryn. Höjde trollstaven. Och allt ljud försvann. Malfoy flinade förtjust. Och sa något till Snape. Malfoy frågade säkert efter besvärjelsen, Snape skakade på huvudet men sa något till Malfoy. Malfoy nickade lydigt men såg missnöjd ut. Snape gjorde en gest mot soffan, och de gick ditåt. Snape trollade fram en fåtölj till sig själv och satte sig. Malfoy satte sig i soffan, liksom han. Sen började Snape prata. Redan vid den första ljudlösa meningen föll Malfoys haka ner. Han kollade på Snape, men han kunde lika gärna försökt läsa uttryck i en sten. Han tröttnade snart på Malfoys eviga huvudskakande, och Snapes uttryckslösa miner. Han drog till sig deras händer och studerade hopväxten. Det var som vilken hud som hälst, förutom den mjuka övergången från ljust till mörkt. Förutom att det var det som höll två fiender samman. Förutom att den höll en Gryffindorare och en Slytherinare ihop. Förutom att det ständigt höll honom och Malfoy nära varandra. Han tittade upp och fick se att Snape lämnat rummet.

_"Det var inget långt snack_," Malfoy gned sig över ansiktet med sin fria hand och skakade på huvudet. Men så tittade Malfoy upp med ett så falskt leende att det var som om Malfoy försökte ljuga honom rätt upp i ansiktet. Fast och andra sidan var Malfoy en mycket skicklig lögnare… Malfoy höjde sin stav mot honom och uttalade en ohörbar besvärjelse, i alla fall för honom.

"Vi är fria," sa Malfoy med ett litet leende.

"Va?" Frågade han förvirrat. Malfoy dröjde lite med svaret. Snurrade på ett glas som stod på bordet bredvid soffan, tittade snabbt ut genom fönstret. Men vände sen blicken direkt in i hans. Grått mötte grönt, som för en sista gång.

"Snape, " började Malfoy långsamt, "har hittat en trolldryck som troligtvis kommer sära på oss."

* * *

Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt!!


	7. Missing: Draco!

********

Kap. 6 Missing: Malfoy!

Han var inte säker på om tankarna snurrade runt i huvudet på honom som ilskna bin. Eller om det stod helt still. Men han visste… visste att han borde vara glad. Glad över att slippa vakna på morgonen och upptäcka att den ene vänt på sig i sömnen och att någon låg med armen över den andre. Lättad över att slippa alla de där stunderna han och Malfoy bara satt och stirrade in i eldens dansande lågor. Tycka att det var skönt att slippa dela allt med Malfoy, tid, liv, mat, kropp… Vara glad över att slippa vara med Malfoy hela tiden, komma undan närheten från den blonde Slytherinaren. Men han kunde inte. Han drog upp mungiporna i ett förmodligen falskt leende.

"Vad… bra…" sa han tveksamt. Varför kändes det som om han svalt en sten?

"När ska vi få drycken?" Frågade han.

"Snape är och hämtar den nu," sa Malfoy med en axelryckning.

Varför tog han inte med den med en gång?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Jag vet inte riktigt…" svarade Malfoy frånvarande och tittade ut genom fönstret. Sen så öppnades dörren plötsligt och Snape kom in.

"Drick det här, det kanske kommer kittla lite," sa Snape och räckte fram en flaska mot honom.

"Ska inte Malfoy dricka?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Nej, det blir överflödigt," sa Snape och gjorde en påskyndande gest med handen.

"Varför kan inte Malfoy dricka då?" Frågade han envist.

"För att det var du som drack drycken som gjorde det här från början," sa Snape och höjde ett hånfullt ögonbryn. _"_

_Dra den om tomten också,"_ tänkte han för sig själv och himlade med ögonen. Men han hade inget motargument. Och den svagt ljusgula drycken såg inte lika motbjudande ut som Nevilles hade gjort. Han tog den lilla flaskan och förde den mot sina läppar. Han tog tre snabba klunkar och väntade sen på effekten.

Men ett mjukt "ah," av förvåning så föll Potter ihop. Han fångade Potter reflexmässigt och tittade förvånat upp på professorn.

"Visste Ni att det här skulle hända, Sir?" Frågade han förvirrat.

"Nej," svarade Snape kyligt och vände ryggen mot honom.

"Ska ni gå, Sir?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Ja, Potter dog inte nu, alltså kommer han inte att göra det senare heller… tyvärr…" hörde han trolldrycksläraren tillägga tyst. Han log snabbt.

"Jag är väldigt tacksam, professorn," sa han och böjde snabbt på huvudet för Snape, medan han närmast omedvetet rättade till den fortfarande medvetslöse Potter.

"Det borde du vara, med tanke på vem jag befriade dig ifrån," påpekade Snape sakligt.

"Men du är inte loss än," la Snape till sedan, närmast motvilligt.

"Nej, Professorn," höll han med, och sen var Snape bara borta, med en av sina underliga svepningar med manteln. Självklart hade han inte transfererat sig eller något, utan gått ut genom dörren som en vanlig människa. Men han hade gjort det på ett sånt där ovanligt Snape vis…

Varför tänkte han på Snape? Han slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

"Potter?" Frågade han och skakade Potter lite. Till hanns förvåning så öppnade Potter ena ögat.

"Har han gått?" Frågade Potter. Han släppte Potter i golvet med en duns.

"Aoutch," stönade Potter från golvet.

"Du är helt jävla otrolig Potter!" Fräste han argt.

"Jag ville inte prata med honom!" Skrek Potter tillbaka.

"Och jag vill inte prata med dig!" Gormade han tillbaka.

"Slipp då, jag drar nu!" Fräste Potter och vände ryggen åt honom.

"BRA!" Skrek han och kastade en kudde efter Potter, den träffade dörren som Potter precis dragit igen med en smäll. Han tog ett djupt andetag och vände sig ifrån dörren. Han hade inte ens märkt att de hade lossnat från varandra.

_"Undrar om det gjorde ont för Potter…" _tänkte han frånvarande.

Vad spelade det för roll?! Han brydde sig inte… Han tog ilsket upp sin trollstav från bordet där han lagt den. Husalferna skulle säkert ta hanns grejer till sovsalen.

--

"Gjorde det ont då?" Frågade Ron.

"För sista gången JA! Du har redan frågat det fjorton gånger," påpekade han halv surt medan han letade efter sin kniv. Han hittade den under en skjorta.

"Förlåt, jag kan bara inte fatta att du äntligen är tillbaka," sa Ron med samma fåniga leende han haft de senaste fem timmarna. Han tittade snabbt upp och log mot Ron, sen började han skära upp sin pyjamasskjorta. Det blev en tystnad i sovsalen.

"Eh… Harry, vad gör du?" Frågade Dean osäkert. Han insåg vad han höll på med och började skratta. "

Jag tänkte klä på mig," skrattade han och la undan kniven under skjortan igen. De stirrade på honom som om han blivit galen.

"Jag och Malfoy var tvungna att göra såhär när vi skulle klä på oss," förklarade han och höll upp sin halvt uppskurna pyjamasskjorta.

"Ha, jag vann!" Utbrast Dean och pekade på Seamus.

"Du är skyldig mig tre gallioner!" Konstaterade Dean förtjust.

"Inte alls!" Utbrast Seamus och hoppade upp på fötter.

"Har ni haft vadslagning om mig killar?" Frågade han osäkert. Dean och Seamus rodnade lite och Ron började skratta.

"Ja det har dem, Seamus trodde att du och Malfoy sov utan pyjamas, medan Dean trodde att du aldrig skulle sjunka så lågt," sa Ron och flinade mot Seamus och Dean. Han lagade sin skjorta och ryckte på axlarna.

Han drog pyjamasen över huvudet och utan att tänka på vad han gjorde så sa han: "Då blev det lika då," de övriga killarna stirrade oförstående på honom.

"Är det bara jag som inte fattar vad han menar?" Frågade Neville osäkert. Dean, Seamus och Ron skakade på huvudet. Blickarna han fick gav honom en känsla av att han borde ha hållit käften.

"Äh… glöm det…" sa han och kröp ner under täcket.

"Visst, men jag fattar fortfarande inte vad du menar…" sa Dean och skakade oförstående på huvudet.

"Som om det skulle vara ovanligt," retades Seamus med ett flin. Dean kastade surt sin huvudkudde på Seamus som bara skrattade.

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaka," sa han med en gäspning.

"Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka, Harry," sa Ron med ett leende.

"Du har sagt det ett par gånger, Ron," flinade han.

"Öj, det är en dag imorgon också killar, släck nu så man kan få sova lite," sa Ron och kröp ner i sin egen säng.

"MES! Klockan är bara halv elva!" Ropade Seamus och Dean tillbaka.

"Ja, men vi ska upp tidigt imorgon också," påminde Neville med en gäspning.

"Är alla emot oss nu eller?" Frågade Seamus med höjda ögonbryn.

"JA!" Sa han, Ron och Neville i kör.

"Synd för er då," sa Dean med ett skratt och kastade en ny kudde på Seamus.

"God Natt," sa han med ett leende och Dean släckte lampan. Han vände sig på andra sidan och slöt ögonen. Sängen kändes underligt tom och kall. Han kröp närmre mitten på sängen och rullade in sig i täcket. Det var fortfarande något som saknades.

"Skönt att ha dig tillbaka," mumlade Ron bakom honom. Han skrattade svagt.

Malfoy saknades.

--

"Fan, Potter, lägg av med det där…" mumlade han och vred sig ur Potters grepp.

"Käften Malfoy, jag är inte Potter, upp med dig nu, vi är sena," fräste Zabini i ansiktet på honom. Vad gjorde Zabini i hanns och Potters rum? Visst ja. Han var inte i deras rum längre.

"Okej…" mumlade han och satte sig sömnigt upp. Det var konstigt att se sin vanliga sovsal igen när man inte sett den på så länge. Trött drog han av sig pyjamasen. Han tog sömnigt upp en skjorta ur kofferten.

"Var är… kniven, visst ja," mumlade han och knäppte upp en knapp på skjortan för att sen trä den på sig.

"Men lägg av…" muttrade han trött när han granska skjortan närmare.

"Vad?" Grymtade Crabbe med huvudet i sin egen skjorta.

"Det här är Potters skjorta," muttrade han till svar och drog den av sig. Zabini började skratta. Han ignorerade honom så gott han kunde medan han rotade i kofferten efter en ny skjorta. Han tog sig för huvudet när han kom på att Potter spillt kaffe på alla hanns skjortor imorse. Och den där dumma husalfen hade tagit dem till tvätten innan han hunnit göra det själv med en formel.

"Kan jag få låna en skjorta av dig Zabini? Jag har inga rena utom Potters," sa han trött. Zabini skrattade skadeglatt.

"Glöm det, du får gå i Potters idag," skrattade Zabini. Goyle höll hjälpsamt fram en skjorta.

"Goyle, allvarligt, det är nästan att jag tar det där som en förolämpning, du är nästan tre gånger så stor som mig," påpekade han överlägset. Goyle blev röd som en tomat i ansiktet, som alltid när han blev generad, eller skrattade, eller inte förstod något, eller höll på att kvävas… Den sista tanken fick honom att le. Han slängde en blick på skjortan hade slängt på sängen. Det var bara att inse, han hade inget val. Han drog skjortan på sig och knäppte den irriterat.

Han petade sig själv i ögat med fjäderpennan för fjärde gången den här minuten. Varför, varför, varför, hade han tagit det här dumma ämnet? Eller var det här ett så idiotiskt ämne så det var obligatoriskt? Han hade glömt.

"… Så därför vann jättarna kriget mot alferna," deklarerade spökgubben till idiot lärare han hade. Han dunkade huvudet i bänken.

"Du tror inte att det kan ha något att göra med att jättarna är ungefär tvåhundra gånger så stora som en husalf då?" Muttrade han ner i bänken.

"Ursäkta mig professorn, jag mår inte så bra," sa han tvärt och ställde sig upp. Ja _det _var i alla fall sant. Inget svar, Binns fortsatte bara att mala på om alfernas och jättarnas krig som hade ägt rum i en dröm Binns drömt igår kväll.

Han skulle vilja leta reda på den gubbe som gav Binns tillräckligt höga betyg för att bli lärare och klå upp vem det nu var.

Han himlade med ögonen och samlade ihop sina grejer under ilskna blickar från de övriga i salen. Han suckade djupt när han stängde dörren efter sig, bara två lektioner kvar. Sen var det lov och han skulle få åka hem. Klockan tio i morgon bitti så skulle tåget gå och han skulle äntligen få skippa allt det här.

"Hej Malfoy," sa plötsligt en röst bakom honom. Han snodde snabbt runt.

"Potter," konstaterade han, men till hanns genans så lät han lite mer förvånad än vad han tänkt sig.

"Var är Weasley och Smutsskallen?" Frågade han innan Potter hann säga något.

"Kalla henne inte det!" Utbrast Potter irriterat. Han bara ryckte på axlarna.

"_Hermione _är på talmagi, och Ron är i något hörn med Lavender," sa Potter med en äcklad grimas. Han kunde inte låta bli att göra en han heller. Han slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet åt sig själv. Varför stod han här och pratade med Potter? Han gjorde en avfärdande gest mot Potter och vände honom sen ryggen och började gå åt motsatta hållet.

"Vänta!" Utbrast Potter plötsligt och grep tag i hanns handled. Han vred sig om och tittade förundrat på Potter. "Vad?" Frågade han, och lät betydligt mindre överlägsen än vad han hoppats på. Potter släppte hastigt och tog ett steg tillbaka.

"Jag… jag… jag saknade dig…" han kunde inte annat än gapa dumt. Vart ville Potter komma med det här? Var det här något sjukt skämt eller något?

"Jag menar…" Potter rodnade, "det… det är liksom… tomt utan dig… ensamt…" mumlade Potter och slog ner blicken. Han visste inte vad han skulle svara. Inga spydiga kommentarer, inte ens ett medhållande jakande kunde han få fram. Han kunde bara titta på Potter. Det svarta håret som hängde ner över ögonen, de gröna ögonen som nu var fästa vid golvet, underläppen som Potter nu bet nervöst på.

"Jag… jag borde… borde nog gå nu…" mumlade han och snubblade sen iväg från Potter så fort han kunde. Potter kunde inte precis ha sagt det där. Han slängde en hastig blick över axeln. Jo, Potter stod där.

"_Jag saknar dig…"_

Orden ringde fortfarande i hanns huvud när han låg under täcket samma kväll. Han slängde en irriterad blick i riktning mot Crabbe och Goyle. De verkade ha en tävling i vem som kunde snarka högst. Han vände blicken mot klockan istället. Sjutton minuter över fyra. Hade han inte somnat om en timme var det ingen idé att göra det överhuvudtaget, då kunde han lika gärna gå upp och duscha eller något.

_"Jag saknar dig," _Han vred sig och drog täcket tätare omkring sig. Han förstod vad Potter menade. Det var tomt, ensamt utan att ha någon vid sin sida. Utan att ha Potter vid sin sida. Han dunkade huvudet i väggen. Det var det inte alls. Han frös bara.

Flera gånger varje timme hade han fått uppleva den där konstiga känslan av att slappna av utan att ha varit medveten om att man ens har spänt sig. Han huttrade till och drog täcket närmare sig. Ett sådant där emalent som Potter pratat om för någon vecka sen skulle vara trevligt att ha nu. Elmaent, elment, emlent, element… sak samma.

Han drog upp benen mot magen i någon slags fosterställning i ett försök att hålla värmen. Fy fan, vad han frös. Han vek in hörnen på täcket igen.

Crabbe gav ifrån sig den högsta snarkningen hittills och rullade över på rygg. Han kastade av sig täcket och bestämde sig för att gå in i duschen. Sen när brydde han sig om sina idiotiska rumskompisar? Sen när brydde han sig om Potter…

Han tog med sig en handduk och gick in i badrummet. Han tände lampan och stängde och låste sen dörren bakom sig. Han blinkade i eldens allt för starka sken och började dra av sig kläderna. Han la dem i en hög innanför dörren och klev sen in i duschen. Han höjde värmen och satte på vattnet. Han måste vara på väg att få feber eller något. Han hatade att vara sjuk. Vara sådär snorig och äcklig och… urs!

Efter vad som måste ha varit minst en halvtimme så vred han tillslut av vattnet och klev ur duschen. Ögonen hade tillslut börjat slå igen och han hade märkt att det var tungt att öppna dem igen när han blinka. Han torkade slarvigt av sig och drog på sig pyjamasen. Han skyndade tillbaka ner under täcket så han inte skulle bli för pigg igen. Han slöt ögonen och sjönk långsamt in i sömn.

"… _tomt utan dig… ensamt…"_

Sådär! Tillslut ett nytt kapitel!

Tack för alla bra idéer! Ja ska nog använda en del av dem. Endel på ett så långsökt sätt att det inte märks. Som det här med att begrava dem levande! De ska ja ha me, fast inte precis bokstavligt om man säger så. Och inte i den här ficen! XD Men ni fattar iaf!

Och tack för alla reviewer! Det ä verkligen jätte kul att läsa dem, så skicka gärna fler!

* * *


	8. Från Ron till Draco, God Jul!

Kap. 7 Från Ron till Draco, God jul!

"Harry!" Han suckade trött men kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Jag halkade Ron, det är inte så att jag försöker dryga mig medvetet!" Skrattade han tillbaka.

"Inte än…" muttrade han för sig själv när Ron ropade på honom igen.

"Här," sa Hermione och räckte honom sin hand. Han tog den med ett tacksamt leende och lät henne hjälpa honom upp.

"Tack Hermione, Ron verkar vara lite stressad," påpekade han och tog tag i Hermiones axel för att inte halka igen. Tur att husalferna tag ner väskorna till tåget.

"Han längtar nog bara hem," sa Hermione med ett leende och tittade efter Ron som nu stod och vinkade åt den att komma vid en testral försedd vagn.

"Gör inte du det?" Frågade han och tittade på Hermione. Hermione mötte hanns blick och log.

"Jo, det ska bli kul att få se mamma och pappa igen," på den här punkten så var han alltid utanför, varje år.

"Ska ni stå där hela dagen eller?!" Skrek Ron åt dem och vinkade ivrigt med händerna åt dem. Han skrattade, liksom Hermione.

"Vi kommer!" Försäkrade Hermione och började gå.

"Kommer du Harry?" Frågade hon och vände sig om mot honom.

"Lika otålig som Ron?" Flinade han. Hon himlade med ögonen och skakade på huvudet. Så plötsligt så drog hem efter andan av smärta. Hermione snodde snabbt runt.

"Var det ditt ärr Harry?" Frågade hon oroligt.

"Nej, nej det… det var min… äh, glöm det…" sa han och stirrade förundrat ner på sin hand. Den gjorde ont, stack liksom. Han bestämde sig för att strunta i det och skyndade ner till Ron och vagnen.

Vad hade han tänkt med egentligen? Jag saknar dig. Det var visserligen sant, men han brukade inte bara säga sånt, och till Malfoy av alla människor. Det var bara… fel. Och vad väntade han sig få ut av det egentligen? Att bli utskämd? I sådana fall hade han lyckats. Malfoy tyckte säkert att han var en idiot, och nu visste hela Slytherin om det. Han suckade tungt åt sin egen idioti.

De var nästan framme när det plötsligt kändes som om hanns hand var ett stort metallföremål och en mycket stark magnet var utanför. Plötsligt var den bara tryckt mot sätets ryggstöd.

"Vad håller du på med?" Frågade Ron förvånat.

"Det… det är inte jag…" i samma ögonblick så försvann det. Vagnen stannade, och han klev ur vagnen tillsammans med Ron och Hermione. Då började det igen, som en osynlig person tagit tag i hanns hand och dragit iväg med honom. Han snubblade till och försökte streta emot, men det blev bara starkare. För Ron och Hermione såg det naturligtvis helt konstigt ut, stå där med armen rakt ut och dra emot som om han vore en mimare.

"Harry…" frågade Ron osäkert.

"Jag tror jag är på väg någonstans…" sa han osäkert och blev tvungen att följa efter sin egen hand. Det drog hårdare. Han snubblade till och började springa efter. Vad det än var som hände så tog det honom i alla fall närmre tåget. Men det innebar också att det blev tätare med elever.

"Förlåt,"

"Ursäkta,"

"Förlåt,"

"Förlåt,"

"Ur vägen,"

"Ursäkta,"

"Akta,"

"Uff,"

"Aj,"

"Förlåt,"

"Aah!" Han snubblade på något och föll på den olyckligtvis noggrant plogade vägen. Handen fortsatte bara att dra honom framåt i allt högre fart. Han lyckades vrida på sig så han låg på rygg. Det här var helt klart en av de underligaste saker som hänt honom, och han var ändå en trollkarl. Hanns huvud slog i något. Hela situationen var så absurd så han kom sig inte för att göra något. Hur normalt är det att bli släpad på en grusväg av sin egen hand på en skala från ett till tio? Plötsligt så stannade han. Precis under Malfoy.

"Hej," sa han tveksamt. Så flög hanns hand upp till Malfoys.

"Potter?" Sa Malfoy misstroget. Han skrek till, mest av överraskning, när det plötsligt brände till i handen igen.

"Harry… Harry…!" Kom det bakifrån en grupp av fnittrande tjejer som snart blev puttade åt sidan av Ron och Hermione.

"Harry vad… åh…" sa Hermione förvånat när hon fick syn på honom.

"Potter vad är det som händer?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat och gjorde en gest med armen. En gest som ryckte med hela hanns arm också.

"Men kom igen!" Utbrast Malfoy ilsket och ryckte i sin hand.

"Det kan inte vara sant," stönade Slytherinaren och lät huvudet tippa bakåt i frustration. De satt ihop igen.

"Harry, hur är det?" Frågade Hermione osäkert.

"Ja, förutom att han sitter ihop med Malfoy och precis har blivit släpad hundra meter på marken av sin egen hand så tror jag säkert att det är bra, Hermione," sa Ron ironiskt och fick en ilsken blick av Hermione. Han tog tag i Malfoys arm och hjälpte sig själv upp.

"Hur gör vi?" Frågade han Malfoy.

"Har vi något val?" Skulle du kunna vara så snäll och tala om det för mig i sådana fall!?" Frästa Malfoy ilsket.

"Lägg av, det här är inte mitt fel!" Sa han irriterat. Malfoy klippte till honom.

"Malfoy!" Utbrast Ron och Hermione i mun på varandra. Själv tog han sig för käken. Flera andra elever hade nu börjat bli åskådare till det hela.

"Kom Potter, innan vagnarna åker," muttrade Malfoy surt.

"Eh, lite hjälp här tack…" sa han förvirrat när Malfoy drog honom förbi Ron och Hermione. De mötte snabbt varandras blickar och rusade sen efter honom och Malfoy.

"Malfoy, vad tror du att du håller på med?!" Frågade Ron ilsket.

"Jag tar med Potter tillbaka till slottet så vi kan anmäla att vi tänker stanna," fräste Malfoy ilsket.

"Men Harry skulle fira jul hos oss!" Protesterade Ron.

"Ja, och jag skulle fira jul hemma, tycker du att jag ska ta med din kära lilla Potter hem till mig kanske?" Frågade Malfoy ilsket och drog med honom in i en vagn. Innan Ron han svara så tystade han honom med en gest.

"Ron, jag är ledsen, men jag har inget annat val, jag skulle aldrig förstöra julen för er andra, och dessutom utsätta er för fara, genom att dra med Malfoy hem till dig över jul,"

"Och han blir dödad hemma hos mig," påminde Malfoy iriiterat i halvsjungande tonfall. Tåget gav ifrån sig en gäll visselsignal. Han böjde sig ut från vagnen och kramade om Ron och Hermione med ena armen.

"Jag kan inte fatta att det här händer," muttrade Ron i hanns öra och släppte honom sen.

"Skulle inte drycken som Snape gav dig fixa det här?" Frågade Ron medan han backade mot tåget.

"Det gjorde den också, i två dagar," svarade Malfoy och himlade med ögonen.

"Jag ska se om jag kan hitta något Harry!" Ropade Hermione precis när vagnen började åka.

"God jul!" Ropade han tillbaka. Ron och Hermione vinkade och han vinkade dumt tillbaka. Sen satte han sig tungt bredvid Malfoy.

"Händer det här verkligen?" Frågade han osäkert. Malfoy svarade inte. Han rodnade snabbt när han mindes vad deras senaste konversation hade handlat om.

"Är du nöjd nu Potter?" Frågade Malfoy spydigt.

"Nej," svarade han och rodnade lite. Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Snape ska få för det här," muttrade Malfoy surt.

"Då skyller du inte på mig den här gången då?" Frågade han med ett snett leende.

"Det var ditt fel från början," muttrade Malfoy ilsket. Han suckade, han saknade redan Ron och Hermione.

Vagnen stannade med ett mjukt ryck utanför slottet. Han slängde en tveksam blick mot testralerna. Fattade de om man sa tack? Han hade ingen lust att prova i Malfoys närvaro. Malfoy drog iväg med honom mot slottet.

"Kan du se dem, Malfoy?" Frågade han efter någon minut.

"Vilka?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat och gäspade.

"Testralerna,"

"Nej," svarade Malfoy skarpt.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, vad gör ni här," hördes plötsligt en barsk röst bakom dem. Samtidigt så vände de sig om, åt olika håll. Det blev som ett danssteg.

"Åh, nej," sa McGonagall med en suck.

"Jag antar att ni också blir kvar på skolan med tanke på omständigheterna," sa McGonagall trött och gjorde en gest åt dem att försvinna.

"Ni får bo kvar i erat gamla rum, det är kvar som ni lämnade det, jag ska meddela rektorn," sa McGonagall och vände ryggen åt dem.

"Bra, " sa Malfoy när hon gått, "jag gillade våran säng," han tittade på Malfoy med höjda ögonbryn. Malfoy blängde tillbaka. Han skakade på huvudet med en suck.

Rummet såg inte riktigt ut som när de lämnat det. Gardinerna i det stora fönstret var nu juligt röda istället för den djupblå färg de varit i förut. Den mjuka mattan som låg på golvet under soffan och soffbordet var nu också röd. Sängen, som varit bäddat i grönt förut, var även den nu röd. Men han var inte säker på om det var en skiftning från höst till jul, eller om det var från Slytherin till Gryffindor. Annars såg det ut som förut. Med den stora klockan, bokhyllan och eldstaden som det sprakade en varm eld i. Soffan var fortfarande mossgrön och den vackra sängramen saknade fortfarande en bit i ena hörnet.

"Gör vad du vill, jag är trött och vill sova," muttrade Malfoy och föll ner på mage i soffan. "

Klockan är tio Malfoy," påpekade han syrligt.

"Ja, och jag somnade vid halv sex imorse," sa Malfoy med en gäspning. Han tänkte fråga varför, men insåg att det var en det var en dum fråga.

"Och jag ska sitta här på golvet och glo på dig eller?" Frågade han och satte sig på golvet.

"Hälst inte, du kan väll glo på något annat?" Föreslog Malfoy spydigt. Han fnös och lutade sig mot soffan medan han la upp armen på den så han skulle slippa hålla den i luften. Varför var han inte fullkomligt rasande över att han skulle få tillbringa hela julen, och förmodligen ett bra tag efter det, med Malfoy? Visst, han saknade Ron och Hermione, men han var samtidigt… glad över att få vara tillsammans med Malfoy igen.

"Potter," sa Malfoy så plötsligt att han hoppade till.

"Ja?" Frågade han och vred på huvudet så han mötte Malfoys blick. Malfoy hävde sig upp och stödde sig på ena armbågen.

"Menade du verkligen det där du sa… du vet?" Frågade Malfoy med rynkad panna. Han rodnade och slog ner blicken.

"Jag… ja… ja, jag antar det…" mumlade han lågt och rodnade ännu mer. Malfoy svarade inte utan la sig ner igen. Vad höll han på med egentligen? Varför hatade han inte Malfoy längre? Malfoy rörde på sig så Malfoys hand snuddade vid hanns hår. Hanns mage drogs ihop av samma känsla som när man missar ett trappsteg på vägen ner. Han rodnade och slog ner blicken. Vad höll han på med?

--

När han vaknade så sträckte han sömnigt på sig. Han hade drömt en konstig dröm, men han kunde inte komma ihåg vad den handlat om. Han satte sig trött upp och sparkade till Potter för att väcka honom.

"Jag sover inte," sa Potter irriterat, men han fick en känsla av att det inte var honom Potter var irriterad på för en gångs skull.

"Okej," svarade han och sträckte på sig igen.

"Vad gör vi idag då?" Frågade han sen.

"Vet inte, jag har läxor att göra, men lovet har knappt börjat och i ärlighetens namn så har jag ingen lust att plugga nu," sa Potter med en axelryckning. Han fick lust att säga: läxor blir det då, bara för att få driva med Potter, men det skulle innebära att han skulle bli tvungen att göra läxor och det ville han inte.

"Du får göra vad du vill, jag läser," sa han och viftade med trollstaven så boken han för tillfället läste kom flygande mot honom. Han fångade upp boken och öppnade den snabbt på bara någon sida. Trehundrafyrtiotvå för att vara exakt, det var inte den sidan han egentligen var på, men det var en bok med trollformler i så det spelade inte så stor roll. Potter satte sig tungt ner bredvid honom Med huvudet i handen.

Minuterna gick och blev fler minuter medan han läste om olika förtrollningar och förhäxningar. En fick folk att spy snor, en gjorde så näs håret växte till tårna och en mindre rolig smällde ihop böcker på näsan på folk. En mängd tips om vad man kunde använda de olika formlerna på bästa sätt drygade ut läsningen. Potter satt hela tiden och stirrade ut i luften med en seriöst bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. Han sneglade lite på Potter i ögonvrån när han kom till en punkt och skakade på huvudet. Potter skulle bli helt rynkig innan han fyllt tjugo om han gick runt och såg ut sådär hela dagarna. Han vände blad och himlade med ögonen åt Potter. Så flinade han när han fick syn på ett stycke som fångade hanns intresse. _Försätter omedelbart den utsatte i djup sömn, inte allt för underhållande, men kan vara användbar._

_"Den kan nog både vara rolig och användbar," _tänkte han sig själv och slätade över sitt leende innan Potter fick se det. Besvärjelsen var ju totalt harmlös i sig, och han kunde ha lärt sig den vart som hälst. Skulle han valt den med spy och snor i samma mening så kunde det bli ganska äckligt, speciellt under natten. Det där med öron hår kunde också bli ganska vidrigt. Speciellt eftersom det inte stod hur man skulle få det att sluta växa. Boken på näsan kunde ju förståss vara kul, men då skulle Potter bli as förbannad och han hade inte direkt lust att tjafsa nu. Det hade han tänkt spara till Snape, som officiellt sabbat hanns jul.

Sova, det var ju totalt harmlöst, han visste inte vad han skulle göra när Potter väl sov, men det var ett senare problem. Han skulle säkert komma på något. Besvärjelsen var enkel, gäspa och säga "symn", som att vara förkyld och säga sömn, typ. Han gapade i en låtsas gäspning.

"_Symn_…" mumlade han mitt i den. Potter andades ut i en suck och föll ihop i sömn. Så långt gick det som planerat, det som var mindre planerat var att Potter nu somnat med huvudet i hanns knä.

"Okej, det där var ju pinsamt…" muttrade han och petade på Potters arm med sin trollstav. Djup sömn var det ja. Han tog tag i Potters axel och tänkte precis lyfta när Potter lyfte sin hand. Och grep tag om hanns lår.

"Det där var ju lite mer pinsamt," konstaterade han lågt och rodnade. Vad exakt var roligt med att få Potter att sova?! Kunde någon förklara för honom vad han tänkt med så skulle han mer än gärna höra på. Potter öppnade svagt munnen och gav ifrån sig en suck.

"Dregla, Potter, och jag svär att jag dödar dig," muttrade han. Potter såg ut som om det var precis vad han tänkte göra. Han la handen på Potters kind och vred upp Potters ansikte så han låg upp mot taket.

"Kan du inte bara… flytta på dig?" Bad han den sovande Potter. Han petade Potter hårt i ryggen. Potter rörde sig inte ens.

"Hur väcker man dig då, Törnrosa?" Muttrade han och läste igenom sidan med formeln igen. _Motbesvärjelser köpes i separat bok._ Stod det längst ner på sidan. Han skulle elda upp den här boken så fort han fick chansen. Åh, det var visst nu. Irriterat slängde han in boken i elden. Ångrade sig igen när lågorna började slicka pärmen och pillade med viss möda ut boken därifrån igen. Nu låg Potter helt klart fel. Inte på benen och inte på magen, utan… _mittemellan_. Han rodnade, man kanske kunde åla sig ut under Potter? Men så gäspade Potter och öppnade ögonen. Han tvingade tillbaka rodnaden och mötte Potters blick, och hoppades att den var kyligare än vad han kände sig.

"Vad hände?" Frågade Potter och drog håret ur ansiktet, förmodligen utan att ens tänka på det, med höger hand. Han blinkade förvånat till när Potters mjuka hår snuddade vid hanns hand.

"Du somnade," sa han sanningsenligt, med blicken fortfarande förvirrat fäst vid Potters hår.

"Gjorde jag? Men jag kände mig inte alls särskilt trött," protesterade Potter och satte sig upp. Han tog chansen som Potter omedvetet gav honom och slet blicken från Potters hår.

"Men uppenbarligen så var du det," han insåg det inte, men hanns röst var så full av värme att Potter rodnade.

Varför hatade han inte Potter längre?

* * *

Förlåt! Ja vet att de har tagit en evighet sen jag uppdaterade sist, men det går såååå trööööööögt! Ja har jhaft skrivkramp i typ en evighet, och nu när den väl har lossnat så vill ja inte locka hit den igen genom att skriva på någon som jag inte känner att ja verkligen har lust att skriva på. Så ja hr mest skrivit på en Harry/Tom som ja har börjat på... :D Den får ni gärna läsa när den kommer ut. (Jag ä mästare i udda svenska parings! ;D Förs en Harry/Ron och sen en Harry/Tom :P) Jaja, iaf...

(Cissi, specielt, eftersom det var du som sa det!) Snälla säg till om jag stavar fel! De blir mycket lättare då, och så slipper ni störa er på det! Säg bara vart och när så ska ja rätta till det så fort jag kan! Och kän er inte som besservissar (stav.?), för jag är den värsta av dem alla! SÄG TILL.

Och för att byta ämne igen. Jag klippte mig idag, känns lite konstigt även om ja bara tog topparna... / Men så ä de väll alltid, ja är nöjd hur som hälst. :D (Eh, jo, om nån undrar så ha ja typ Victoria-Beckham-frisyr... TYP)

Och tack för alla underbara reviewer! Jag behöver dem verkligen nu... /


	9. Blåst

**Kap. 8 Blåst**

Han vaknade av att Potter blåste honom i örat.

"God jul, Malfoy," sa Potter med ett leende när han slog upp ögonen. Blåsa en i örat, vad var det för ett mysko sätt att väcka en stakars oskyldig varelse som honom på?

Han frågade sömnigt Potter, men Potter bara skrattade. Han tyckte inte om att bli blåst i örat, hanns mamma hade gjort det på honom när han var yngre, och han hade inte tyckt om det då heller. Men nu var det ju Potter, så… Så vaddå, egentligen?! Han borde bli fullständigt rasande och klippa till Potter! Men han hatade verkligen inte Potter längre, han insåg det nu. Han satte sig upp och betraktade Potter. Potter hade krupit upp på alla fyra och trevade nu över nattduksbordet efter sina glasögon. Potter såg förmodligen dubbelt utan dem, för han missade glasögonen om och om igen. Potter såg så hjälplös ut när han gjorde sådär. Potter fick tillslut fatt i glasögonen och satte dem på näsan. Uppochner. Han höjde ett ögonbryn medan Potter generat rättade till dem. Han satte sig upp och mötte Potters leende ögon.

Han log och skakade på huvudet. Sen ändrade han sig, han borde inte le bara sådär. Inte av den här känslan. Inte bara av att se på Potter. Men Potter var… var faktiskt ganska… ganska… _söt_ när han log. Det kom något undrande i Potters blick och han rörde på läpparna. Han var för inne i sin egen bekymrade värld för att höra vad Potter sa. Han ruskade på huvudet.

"Förlåt, jag lyssnade inte?"

"Är det något fel, frågade jag," upprepade Potter.

"Nej, nej inte alls," sa han och log lite halvhjärtat.

"Kan vi inte gå och äta direkt?" Frågade Potter och hoppade ur sängen så gott han förmådde som en förtjust barnunge. Han klättrade långsamt efter Potter.

"Vaddå då?" Frågade han och blinkade hårt för att få bort sömnen ur ögonen.

"Frukosten brukar vara så god på julafton," sa Potter med ett leende.

"Är den inte alltid god på Hogwarts?" Frågade han trött. Potter flinade.

"Visst, men den är godare idag," framhärdade han. Han ryckte på axlarna. Han var ändå ganska hungrig.

"Visst, men vi kan väll i alla fall klä på oss först, Potter?" Frågade han med ett leende. Sen när hade han börjat skämta med Potter? Potter log brett och nickade.

"Harry," sa han sen.

"Va?" Sa han förvirrat och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Kalla mig Harry, det är faktiskt julafton," han hängde inte riktigt med på det resonemanget.

"Och?"

"Man ska vara snäll då," sa Potter med ett flin.

"Och jag måste kalla dig Harry för att vara snäll mot dig?" Frågade han skeptiskt och skulle ha lagt armarna i kors om det gått.

"Skadar det så mycket om du kalla mig Harry bara idag? Du kan kalla mig vad du vill imorgon igen?" Föreslog Potter med en road suck.

"Jag antar att det inte skulle skada," medgav han motvilligt. Potter flinade tillbaka.

--

"Jag sa ju att det var gott," sa han med ett leende när Malfoy la på en bit julskinka på sin andra smörgås.

"Senap?" Frågade han och räckte fram burken som stod bredvid honom.

"Nej, jag tycker inte om det," sa Malfoy och rynkade på näsan.

"Jag förstå vad du menar," sa han och ställde ifrån sig burken och fortsatte på sina köttbullar istället. Inte Malfoy, Draco, han skulle kalla M… Draco vid förnamn idag, det hade han bestämt sig för.

De avslutade frukosten efter närmare tio minuter och reste sig samtidigt.

"Ska vi gå ut?" Frågade han med en gest mot den vitgrå, molniga himlen som syntes genom taket.

"Visst," sa M… Draco med en axelryckning. Ingen av dem la direkt märke till blickarna de fick av de få kvarvarande eleverna och de närvarande lärarna.

Efter ytterligare tjugo minuter, krångel med ytterkläder och mycket om och men så stod de tillslut ute på skolans marker.

"Jaha… vad gör vi nu då?" Frågade Mal… Draco och slängde en blick på honom.

"Jag vet inte…" sa han och lät blicken svepa över det bländande vita landskapet med lätt kisande ögon. Snön hade lagt sig tung på trädens grenar och himlen tycktes smälta ihop med sjöns gråbleka is borta vid horisonten.

"Så du tycker att vi ska gå ut för att frysa öronen av oss själva, men har ingen aning om vad vi ska göra?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat. Han skrattade till och slet blicken från den förbjudna skogen.

"Och?" Frågade han med ett flin.

"Snön är nästan en meter djup om du inte här märkt det," påpekade Malfoy torrt. Han flinade.

"Då gör det ju inge ont att slå i marken," skrattade han och puttade till Draco så han föll med ansiktet ner i snön. Han skrattade ändå tills Draco drog ner honom också och stoppade in en näve snö i hanns mun.

Två timmar och ett mindre snöbollskrig senare så anlände de trötta och blöta sitt rum. Man kan säga att det inte var någon lätt uppgift att undvika en snöboll från en person som man sitter ihop med. Att träffa var desto lättare.

"Fan för dig Potter," muttrade Draco irriterat och tog bort en näve snö från nacken. Han flinade tillbaka och porträttet for igen bakom dem. Först då la han märke till att det stod en gran i deras rum, bakom soffan, med glitter och allt. Till och med två högar med julklappar, den ena betydligt mindre än den andra.

"Jag tror den är min," konstaterade han och pekade på den mindre med ett leende. Malfoy betraktade honom med gråa ögon och höjda ögonbryn.

"Vi kan ta dem sen, men jag är dyngsur nu och vill få av mig kläderna," sa Draco med ett litet leende. Han ryckte på axlarna och följde efter Draco.

När de fått av sig kläderna och på sig nya byxor så kunde han inte låta bli att snegla på Draco när han sträckte sig efter en filt. Draco var verkligen… snygg. Ljust blont hår som hängde lite i ögonen. De gråa ögonen som han intalat sig inte speglades av hat när Draco såg på honom längre. Ganska smala ljusa läppar, men med en tydlig kontrast mot den bleka huden. Rak näsa och en muskulös överkropp. Draco vände sig om. Han tittade bort mot julgranen igen och tvingade sig själv att flina.

"Du gillar jul va, Potter?" Frågade Draco och följde hanns blick. Han nickade svagt, men innan han hann svara något mer så avbröt Draco honom.

"Äter du Mars-Mallows, Potter?" Frågade Draco, från igenstans. Eller jo, det låg visst ett paket på soffbordet.

"Klart," sa han med ett leende.

Tjugo minuter senare stoppade han in sin sjunde Mars-Mallows i munnen med ett leende. Påsen var nu slut. Malfoy trollade bort pinnarna som de använt som grillspett.

"Kan vi inte öppna julklapparna nu?" Frågade han medan han bet på sin tumme för att få bort det sista av den klibbiga Mars-Mallowsen.

"Så barnlig som du är var inte ens jag när jag var fyra, men visst," svarade Malfoy med en axelryckning. Han flinade tillbaka och dök sen ner för att hämta julklapparna med Malfoy efter sig.

Av Ron så hade han fått en schackplan och en uppsättning schackpjäser. Av Mr och Mrs Weasley hade han fått den vanliga uppsättningen av pajer, kakor och den hemstickade tröjan som i år hade en bred rand av brunt över magen på en vinröd bakgrund. Av Hermione hade han fått en bok som hette: _"Den Svarta Magins Historia," _och som handlade om onda trollkarlar ända från Melins tid, och ändå fram till några få år in i Voldemorts makt. Men då var det verkligen några få, för när han kollade i boken så stod Voldemort fortfarande nämnd vid namn, och det sades inga höga saker om honom. Han misstänkte starkt att författaren av den här bokens senare kapitel var död och begraven sedan länge. Och det av helt andra än naturliga skäl...

Av professor Lupin så hade han fått en amulett som sades skydda mot ett antal av mörkrets varelser som stod uppradade i en manual som följt med amuletten.

Av Hagrid hade han fått något som måste ha varit handgjort av Graup. Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle kalla det, men hade man lite fantasi så antog han att det kunde kallas morden konst. Av Ginny hade han, till Dracos stora nöje, fått en brun liten nallebjörn med en röd rosett om halen, det verkade nästan planerat med tanke på vad mycket Draco retade honom för den.

Jo, och sen hade han fått en strumpa utan hål av familjen Dursly. Och då var det verkligen utan hål, inte ens hålet där man skulle stoppa in foten var kvar. Det måste ha varit Dudley som gjort den i textilslöjden.

Draco hade fått, av sina föräldrar, för många saker för att ens orka räkna upp. Men bland dem fanns ett halsband som måste ha kostat flera hundra galjoner, men var enligt Draco så fult att han inte ens tänkte visa det för honom. Sen en hel massa mer julklappar från folk med konstiga namn och konstig bakgrund tillsammans med ett flertal julkort. Men han noterade att Draco inte verkade ha fått något från någon av sina vänner.

Malfoy lutade sig tillbaka med en suck och la huvudet mot ryggstödet.

"Det var det, det," sa han lätt.

"Men jag kan verkligen inte fatta vad du skulle ha den där tygbiten till," la Malfoy förundrat till.

"Det var en strumpa, Malfoy, och den var från min moster och morbror så det är inte så konstigt att den ser ut som den gör," kommenterade han och kastade sen till Malfoy ett litet paket.

"Vad är det här?" Frågade Malfoy förvirrat och vred på det lilla paketet.

"Brukar du få reda på vad det är i dina julklappar innan du har öppnat dem?" Frågade han med ett nervöst flin, tänk om Draco bara tyckte att han var en idiot? Fast och andra sidan så skulle inte det vara något nytt i alla fall.

"Nej, men det står ju inget namn," sa Malfoy och vred på den lilla asken.

"Jag sitter ju här," sa han med en axelryckning. Malfoy tittade på honom med rynkad panna, men slätade snart ut den när han insåg vad han menade.

"Är den här från dig, Potter?" Frågade Draco misstroget.

"Ja,"

"Men jag har inte något till dig," sa Malfoy och rynkade på näsan.

"Det behöver du inte ha heller," sa han lite otåligt. Han ville bara att Draco skulle öppna den där då han kunde få reda på om han var en komplett idiot eller inte.

"Öm… tack… antar jag…" mumlade Draco och pillade på tejpen, tydligt förvirrad. En obekväm tystnad la sig över dem medan Draco öppnade hanns julklapp. En minut till och han skulle börja dunka sig själv i huvudet, det var knappt så han orkade stå emot den frestelsen nu. Vad hade han tänkt med egentligen!? Tystnaden växte ytterligare medan Draco öppnade även asken med chokladgrodor som hade varit i hanns julklapp.

"När köpte du de här?" Frågade Malfoy tillslut.

"Det gjorde jag inte, det var Ron," sa han med en axelryckning. Malfoy satte nästan grodan som han precis stoppat i munnen i halsen.

"Jag gav honom pengar då…" fortsatte han och Malfoy hostade till med tårar i ögonen.

"Vad gör mugglare på julafton?" Frågade Draco efter ytterligare en tystnad.

"Öh… jag vet inte riktigt vad alla andra gör, men Durslys brukar titta på Kalle Anka och det där…" svarade han osäkert.

"Kollar de på en _anka!?"_ Frågade Malfoy och satte sig tvärt upp.

"_Kalle_ Anka," rättade han.

"Vad är en anka för underhållning, står de och glor på en stekt anka eller nått? Är Kalle Anka en maträtt?" Han kunde inte annat än frusta till av skratt vid tanken på att någon skulle _äta upp _Kalle Anka. Något som verkade irritera Malfoy.

"Nej, Kalla Anka är ett TV program," sa han med ett leende.

"_Tb_?" Frågade Malfoy och rynkade pannan.

"T_v_, inte Tb," rättade han.

"Vad är Tv då?" Frågade Malfoy irriterat, men med en nyfiken underton.

"Det är som våra kort, fast… det är redan förutbestämt vad personerna ska göra," försökte han förklara.

"Så nån går och bestämmer vad en anka ska göra? Det verkar ju helt sjukt," sa Malfoy och flyttade sig omedvetet närmre.

"Kalle Anka är det någon som har målat, och…"

"Är Tv en sån där stor svart burk!?" Utbrast Malfoy förtjust när han verkade ha kommit på något.

"Eh… ja…" svarade han tveksamt.

"Så någon målar en anka, stoppar in den i en sån där burk och bestämmer vad ankan ska göra?" Frågade Malfoy misstroget.

"Nej… asså det är svårt att förklara, men… man kan säga att det roliga är att ankan förlorar mot en hackspett, och ankan slår sig…" sa han med en axelryckning. Malfoy fnyste.

"Det låter fånigt," konstaterade han...

Dagen hade gått precis som alla andra, ja, bortsett från att det var julafton då. Och nu var det kväll. Malfoy föll ner på sängen och drog honom med sig. Båda la sig på rygg ovanpå täcket innan han bestämde sig för att det var för kallt och kröp ner under täcket och la sig på sidan. Malfoy följde snart hanns exempel. Och plötsligt så var de väldigt, väldigt nära varandra. Allt inom honom verkade stanna för en sekund. Malfoy mötte hanns blick med gråa ögon som inte verkade ha något slut. En hisnande känsla växte sig i hanns mage och pirrade igenom hela hanns kropp. Varför, varför, varför, kände han såhär så fort han var nära Malfoy? Malfoy rörde sig försiktigt och deras ben snuddade vid varandra. Han drog efter andan.

_"Flytta inte på dig, flyttade inte på dig, flytta inte på dig, flytta inte på dig…" _Malfoy rörde sig inte mer. Han rörde omedvetet på fingrarna och plötsligt så snuddade dem vid Malfoys. Han svalde nervöst och fuktade hastigt läpparna. Varför ville han så hemskt gärna göra det här? Varför ville han så gärna röra vid Malfoy? Varför ville han så hemskt gärna att Draco skulle röra vid honom? Han kände hur han fick gåshud vid den sista tanken.

Han blev åter medveten om Dracos intensiva, gråa blick och tvingade sig att slita ögonen från honom. Han vandrade sakta med blicken över Dracos ansikte och stannade vid läpparna. Blekrosa och smala. Hur skulle det kännas att ha dem mot sina egna? Han kände hur blodet steg upp i kinderna, men kunde inte få tanken att försvinna. Han for snabbt tillbaka med blicken till Dracos ögon. De var vidöppna och fyllda av… någon känsla som inte gick att sätta fingret på.

Malfoy släppte långsamt ut ett andetag. Det fick bli hur det ville, Draco fick klippa till honom om det var så. Han lyfte huvudet från kudden och det hade aldrig känts tyngre. Han närmade sig sakta Draco som fortfarande inte rörde sig.

I samma sekund som hanns läppar nuddade vid Malfoys så slöt han ögonen. Den hisnande känslan steg i magen medan han kände Dracos mjuka läppar mot sina. Smaken av chokladen som Draco ätit innan. Han släppte sakta och ett mjukt ljud hördes när deras läppar lämnade varandra. Draco släppte ut ett skakande andetag och stirrade sen på honom med vidöppna ögon. Det var underbart. Han ville göra om det, men visste inte om han vågade. Han mötte Dracos blick. Aldrig att han vågade.

Malfoy höll hanns blick i närmare fem sekunder, sen rullade han över på rygg. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga. Han viste inte vad han skulle göra.

"Du… du pussade mig… du pussade mig på munnen Potter…" sa Malfoy och lät huvudet rulla över så deras blickar möttes igen.

"Jag… jag vet…" mumlade han. Jag vet? Vad var det för något svar!? Draco skakade på huvudet, och la sig sen på andra sidan. Noga med att lägga armen bakom sig. Hela hanns värld tycktes sjunka ihop de sekunderna det var helt tyst i rummet. Men så kom några ord från Draco. Några små ord som tycktes lyfta hela hanns värld.

"God Natt Harry,"

* * *

Lite gulligt måste ni erkänna att det är! De tycker ja iaf XD Och att Kalle Anka skulle vara en maträtt tycker ja faktiskt ä rätt kul! Men ni kanske inte har lika torr humor som ja... XD

Hade en kompis här idag, och hon kom på en _jätte_ bra idé. Men den kommer ni inte att få läsa om för än kapitel fjorton! :D

Urs och fy, jag orkar inte gå upp imorgon! Och så börjar vi med träslöjd! Och sen har vi idrott, jag kommer DÖ! Men nog om mitt sorgliga schema...

Skriv en review istället! Och kom ihåg att påpeka stavfel om du hittar dem! :D


	10. Are You Still Reading?

**Kap. 9 Are You Still Reading?**

Harry hade somnat. Själv var han klarvaken. Hans läppar smakade fortfarande svagt av Potter.

Klockan slog två. Hur kunde Potter bara sova efter något sånt här? Men då kunde Harry inte ångra sig alldeles förfärligt i alla fall? Om han kunde slappna av tillräckligt för att somna alltså? Eller? Han visste inte.

Om han bara… nej det kunde han inte. Men Potter sov ju, så… Han tvingade sig själv att slå tanken ur huvudet. Han tyckte om Potter, det var han tvungen att erkänna för sig själv. Hur länge han hade gjort det visste han inte. Och han skulle aldrig erkänna det för någon annan än sig själv, men han tyckte om Potter. När Potters andetag hävde hans bröstkorg så var det precis så den snuddade vid hans rygg. Varje gång kittlade det till i honom. Irriterande närhet för långt borta. Om Potter bara rörde lite på sig, flyttade sig bara lite närmre. Det skulle inte inträffa. Hans arm hade somnat, den låg i en konstig vinkel. Han slog tvärt upp ögonen. Om… om… kanske. Vad var han så nervös för? Potter sov ju! Försiktigt la han armen på rätt sida om kroppen, Potters arm följde med. Och höll plötsligt om honom. Han drog efter andan och flyttade sig närmre Potters varma kropp.

"Draco," hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag. Potter var vaken, och hade varit det hela tiden. _"_

_Sov räv!" _Beordrade han sig själv och slöt ögonen.

"Draco," sa Harry igen. Han rörde sig inte. Potter suckade.

"Sov gott, Draco," mumlade Harry, och snart kände han Potters kind mot sin nacke. Han släppte ut ett skakande andetag och hoppades att hans skådespel fortfarande skulle verka realistiskt. Men det var nästan så han inte brydde sig längre. Vad skulle hända om han bara vände sig om nu, och visade att han faktiskt var vaken? Han vågade inte prova. Harry tog plötsligt ett tätare tag om hans midja och la något som inte kunde vara något annat än Potters läppar mot sin nacke.

Och så vaknade han också nästa morgon. Varm och lite klibbig, men täcket hade glidit ner över deras överkroppar under natten, så det var inget farligt. Potter var också vaken, han kände de mjuka andetagen mot sin nacke. Men till hans… förvåning? Lycka? Lättnad? Han visste inte, men Potters arm låg fortfarande om honom i alla fall. Det pirrade till i honom när Harry plötsligt rörde på sin tumme och smekte svagt över hans svala överkropp.

Vad höll han på med egentligen? Han var inte bög. Och även om han var det, Potter av alla människor? Potter som var en smutskalle älskare, och dessutom, enligt Potter själv, dömd att mörda hans fars herre. Han kanske inte tyckte om Mörkrets Herre, men en Malfoy var alltid trogen sin familj. Och dessutom hade Mörkrets Herre mycket vettigare åsikter än Potter.

Han tyckte inte om Potter, Potter var en idiot. Han vände sig om för att säga Potter allt det han precis tänkt. Potters gröna ögon mötte osäkert hans. Och allt som han tänkt säga försvann. Det kändes obehagligt kallt där Harrys arm hade vilat hela natten, men nu inte längre låg. Men en lätt skakande hand så strök Potter försiktigt bort en hårslinga från hans ansikte. Han kanske tyckte lite om Potter ändå, lite. Potter la försiktigt sina läppar mot hans igen. Han kunde inte göra annat än att trycka sig närmre. Men sen så vände han bort ansiktet. Han slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad håller du på med Potter?" Frågade han lågt. Potter blev röd om kinderna och drog sig undan.

"F… förlåt… jag… jag trodde att… att du kanske…" Potter avslutade inte meningen, men han förstod. Att han kanske hade tyckt om det? Hade han gjort det? Vem försökte han lura? Men Harry då? Vad hade han tyckt? Vad tyckte han om honom? Han mötte Harrys blick igen. De smaragdgröna ögonen var oroliga, pupillerna var stora i det svaga morgonljuset som sipprade in mellan gardinerna. Han flyttade sitt ansikte närmre Potters så deras läppar bara var en knapp decimeter från varandra. Han kunde inte fatta att han verkligen frågade det här.

"Tycker du om mig Potter?" Potter rodnade och drog sig undan. Men behöll läpparna hårt sammanpressade.

"Gör du det?" Frågade han igen. Potter teg.

"Svara Potter!" Utbrast han irriterat. Ett svagt hummande kom från Potter. Ett sammanbitet ja. En underbar pirrande känsla fyllde hela honom. Axlarna sjönk och skallen rensades på tankar. Han måste få höra Potter säga det där igen.

"Va?" Frågade han dumt.

"Ja, ja, det gör jag…" mumlade Potter lågt och höll blicken sänkt. Det pirrade till i hela honom igen.

"Va?" Sa han, den här gången bara för att få höra Harry säga det igen.

"Jag… jag tycker om dig Draco…" sa Harry, lite högre den här gången. Pirret vällde upp i honom igen och han bara stirrade på den rodnande Potter. Vad svarade man på det?

--

Draco hade inte sagt något på hela dagen. Inte ett ord hade den blonde Slytherinaren yttrat. Inte sen… han svalde och försökte förtränga minnet. Och nu satt de här i soffan. Draco med en bok i knät och han bara stirrandes in i elden. Obehagligt medveten om sina andetag. Om hur hans överkropp höjdes och sänktes, och med den, armen. Höjdes och sänktes, höjdes och sänktes, suddade vid Draco och gled tillbaka, snuddade vid Dracos och gled tillbaka. Värst var det när deras andetag kom i takt. Då trycktes deras armar mot varandra. Han svalde obehagligt, eftersom detta inträffade just nu. Varför hade han inte ljugit?

_"För att du var rädd att såra honom, och för att du hoppades att han skulle bekänna samma sak för dig," _konstaterade en röst i hans huvud. Hittade han ägaren till den rösten så skulle den inte leva länge till. Om det så var mentalt mord vi snackade om. Om det nu fanns något sådant. Han tittade på Draco igen, för vad som verkade vara för elfte gången den här sekunden. Ögonen hade fortfarande inte flyttat sig, de stod fortfarande kvar på "_i", "det"_ eller kanske "_på"_. Någonstans i mitten av sida fyrahundrasextiosju. Var det såhär deras kommande halvår skulle spenderas? Obehagligt nära varandra. Han i vetskapen om att Draco aldrig skulle tycka om honom, och Draco i vetskapen om att han redan tyckte om Draco. När hade det här hänt? När hade det gått så fel? Plötsligt så tittade Draco upp. Han hade inte ens varit medveten om att han fortfarande tittade på Draco. Han kände hur han rodnade, det hade han gjort hela dagen. Men det blev ännu intensivare när Draco nu tittade på honom.

_"Åh, nu är du alldeles säkert jätte attraktiv…"_ påpekade rösten kyligt. Okej, vad det än var det inne så skulle det där lilla kräket som var ägare till den rösten dö.

"Du är en idiot Potter, vet du det?" Frågade Draco och bröt den påträngande tystnaden. Han nickade dumt, olyckligt. Att han var en korkad idiot visste han allt för väl. Draco slöt plötsligt ögonen och skakade sen långsamt på huvudet, som åt sina egna tankar. Sen slog Malfoy plötsligt upp ögonen igen, mötte hans blick. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. På Dracos blick såg det ut som han borde vänta sig en utskällning. Men så kände han en hand på sitt bakhuvud. Han hann knappt spärra upp ögonen av förvåning, innan hans läppar trycktes mot Dracos. Tiden verkade stanna. Stod still alldeles för länge. Han kunde känna lukten av Draco. Någon herrparfym, blandat med Dracos egen doft av något frisk, som en sommarnatt. En av Dracos blonda hårslingor kittlade hans panna och deras händer tycktes vila onaturligt hårt mot hans ben. Hur de nu hamnat där. Dracos hand på hans nacke tycktes bränna sig igenom huden. Och Slytherinarens läppar, lätt fuktiga och smakade av Draco. En smak som knappt gick att beskriva i ord.

Så sattes tiden igång igen, alldeles för tidigt. Draco drog sig undan och begravde sig i sin bok igen. Allt hade varit så underbart de där sekunderna. De där minuterna… De där timmarna… Det var ingen idé att försöka gissa hur länge tiden stått stilla, han hade ingen aning. Han sög omedvetet på underläppen tills han fick blodsmak i munnen. Dracos ögon var nu helt klart fästa på ordet "_avrättning"._

"Draco…" mumlade han lågt. Han visste inte varför, han ville bara ha Dracos uppmärksamhet igen. Draco vände långsamt blicken mot honom.

"Mhm…?" Han öppnade munnen, stängde den igen, och svalde. Vad skulle han säga? Malfoys bok mötte plötsligt hans huvud med ett dovt DUNK.

"Ao! Skulle jag kunna få veta varför jag gjort mig förtjänt av den där?" Frågade han, men lyckades inte rösten att låta särskilt irriterad.

"Du finns Potter, sen när räcker inte det?" Frågade Malfoy med ett hånleende. Han spärrade förvirrat upp ögonen. Det som hade hänt nyss då? Var det bara en dröm, hade det varit inbillning? Men så sneglade Draco plötsligt upp mot honom med ett litet leende på läpparna som fick det att pirra i hela honom. Det kanske faktiskt hade hänt ändå.

--

Potter var faktiskt ganska… söt när han rodnade sådär. Han lossades inte om blicken som Potter gav honom när han vände ryggen åt honom i sängen, och la deras händer bakom sig. Herre jösses, varför hade han kysst idioten för? Den smutsskalle älskande Gryffindoraren var ju en riktig idiot! En tveksam hand snuddade plötsligt vid hans rygg. Det pirrade ner längst hela hans och han var tvungen att hålla tillbaka en rysning. Därför, _därför,_ hade han kysst idioten.

"'Natt Potter," mumlade han och slöt ögonen.

"Är du arg på mig?"

"Vad var det för något svar?" Frågade han och slog upp ögonen.

"Det var inte ett svar, Draco, det var en fråga," sa Potter svalt.

"Varför skulle jag vara arg på dig?" Frågade han och vände sig om mot Potter. Det slog honom hur gröna de var. Det var nästan onaturligt, men de var… vackra.

"Va?" Frågade han när han insåg att Potter pratat med honom.

"Du lyssnar inte ens när jag pratar med dig," konstaterade Potter besviket.

"Nej, jag tittade på dina ögon," slapp det ur honom.

"Vad är det för fel på dem nu då?" Frågade Harry, och lät närmast sårad.

"Det är just det, det är inget fel på dem…" mumlade han och vände ryggen mot Potter. Han hade just dragit namnet Malfoy i smutsen.

"Du är dum i huvet Malfoy," konstaterade Potter. Och drog sig undan från honom. Förskräckt över hur tomt det kändes utan att ha Potter nära sig så vände han sig omedelbart om mot Potter.

"Jag tyckte att du var söt när du rodnade förut och jag tänkte precis att du hade vackra ögon, har du lagt något i min mat Potter?" Frågade han tonlöst. Potter spärrade upp ögonen och rodnade sen sådär fruktansvärt, gulligt igen. Så kände han en sval hand på sin nacke och så möttes inte bara deras läppar, Harrys tunga var plötsligt i hans mun. Han flämtade till av förvåning och viste inte om han skulle stirra på Potter eller sluta ögonen. Harry smakade mjukt, sött och något som inte riktigt gick att sätta fingret på. Men han njöt faktiskt av det här, insåg han snart. Potters hand gled långsamt undan och smekte hans kind innan han drog sig undan med ett mjukt ljud. Det blev en kort tystnad där han knappt vågade andas.

"Och du sa att _jag_ var dum i huvudet," sa han och blinkade förvånat. Det här var en, två, tre… _fjärde_ gången Harry kysste honom det här dygnet. Eller var den femte? Han hade tappat räkningen. Åh, Merlin, han hade tappat räkningen på hur många gånger Potter hade kysst honom, det här var inte bra. Potter var hemsk, löjlig, fånig, korkad, idiotisk, egocentrisk, dum, barnslig, söt, snygg, snäll, gullig… han kom in på fel saker! Hans mening var i alla fall att Potter inte var så hemsk som han trott.

"Natt Malfoy…" mumlade Potter

"Vad du vill…" muttrade han tillbaka och slöt ögonen.

När han vaknade så slog han tvärt upp ögonen. Han hade drömt om att han kysst Potter igen. Och igen, och igen, och igen, och igen… Och det värsta var att han inte fick lust att spy. Det… det var nästan så… så han fick lust att göra det igen. Plötsligt så blev han medveten om att hans panna låg tryckt mot något. Mjukt, lent. Och han stirrade inte alls in i någon vägg, utan Potters överkropp. Och hans armar, de låg tätt om Potters smala midja. Han gjorde snabbt en ansatts att dra sig undan, men hindrades av en hand på hans rygg. Det pirrade så kraftigt i hela honom så han flämtade till.

"Ty… ty… vad tycker du egentligen om mig Malfoy?" Frågade Harry lågt. Han drog tvärt efter andan. Och fick med Potters doft in. Sött, svalt, liksom som luften luktar under en quidditch match och kanske lite skogsaktigt. Han suckade djupt.

"Jag vet att jag inte borde, jag vet att jag inte får, och jag vet inte varför, men jag tycker faktiskt om dig, Potter…" muttrade han lågt in i Harrys bröstkorg. Som han nu fick väldigt stor lust att dunka huvudet i. Varför hade han erkänt det för Potter?! Nu var det ju oåterkalleligt! Han kunde inte motstå frestelsen utan dunkade huvudet mot ett av Harrys revben. Det gjorde nog ondare på Harry än vad det gjorde på honom.

"Men varför har du aldrig sagt något, varför har du aldrig gjort något?"

"Gjort något?! Jag kysste dig Potter, vad kallar du det?" Frågade han irriterat och stirrade envetet på ett födelsemärke på Harrys bröst.

"Men du såg ut att ändra dig efteråt," sa Potter lågt.

"Det gjorde jag också," muttrade han och drog sig undan, trotts att varken han eller Potter egentligen verkade vilja det. Potter svalde hårt.

"Inser du inte Potter? Du är en smutskalle älskande idiot från Gryffindor och jag är från Slytherin, vart tycker du det går ihop?" Frågade han irriterat. Ur ögonvrån såg han hur Potter förundrat tittade på honom.

"Så du tycker att jag är en idiot?" Frågade Potter och rynkade pannan.

"Det också, men det är inte det jag försöker säga," sa han elakt.

"Men vad är det så?" Frågade Potter surt.

"Vi står på olika sidor av ett krig som min sida kommer att vinna, och våran vinst är lika med din död," konstaterade han sakligt. Harry blängde på honom, men protesterade inte.

"Vad är du för Malfoy som ger upp vid minsta motgång?" Muttrade Potter.

"Ursäkta mig, men den här motgången är inte så liten," påpekade han svalt. En besvärande tystnad följde.

"Vad är det vi bråkar om egentligen?" Frågade han tillslut.

"Vi bråkar om att jag tycker om dig, men du tycker inte om mig," konstaterade Potter syrligt.

"Jag tycker visst om dig, men får någon reda på att vi… att vi…" han lämnade meningen oavslutad.

"Men om ingen får reda på något då?" sa Potter.

"Vad menar du?"

"Ingen får reda på något, jag menar, vi sitter ihop, hur konstigt är det att folk ser oss ihop?" Mumlade Potter, plötsligt osäker. Han stirrade på Potter i någon sekund, kravlade sig sedan upp ur sängen och drog Potter med sig.

--

"Vart ska du?" Frågade han nervöst när Draco satte kurs mot toaletten.

"Vart ser det ut som?" Frågade Malfoy kallt.

"Men du kan väll inte duscha nu?" Frågade han nervöst.

"Och varför inte det?" Frågade Malfoy och öppnade dörren.

"För att… för att…" _för att du kysste mig din idiot_! Fast det var kanske ingen vettig anledning, speciellt inte om han sa den högt.

"Precis," konstaterade Malfoy, satte igång en dusch och började dra av sig pyjamasbyxorna. Själv var han inte riktigt säker på vad han skulle göra. Ensam i en dusch med Draco Malfoy lät både underbart och skrämmande på samma gång. Malfoy hade fått av sig pyjamasbyxorna och tittade nu upp. ,

"Harry, så farligt är det inte, du har gjort det här förut och nu är det väll inte så mycket som har förändrats, eller?" Draco gav honom en blick.

"Och föresten så har du väll inte glömt vad som hände förra gången du vägrade duscha med mig?" La Draco torrt till. Nej, att Draco hade sprutat ner honom med iskallt vatten var inget han hade förträngt. Han började närmast motvilligt att klä av sig under Malfoys blick. Varför var det så mycket pinsammare nu? Det enda som hade hänt var ju att Draco… kysst honom _och_ erkänt att han gillade honom. Två gånger. Han rodnade vid tanken. Något som Draco la märke till och höjde ett frågande ögonbryn. Han skakade på huvudet och ignorerade det. Draco log plötsligt svagt när han klev in under duschens rinnande vatten. Han vände nervöst bort blicken från Dracos bleka kropp, rädd att stirra. Det fick den blonde Slytherinaren att le bredare och honom att rodna djupare. Draco klev in under sin egen dusch och vände upp ansiktet mot det flödande vattnet med slutna ögon. Han sneglade hastigt mot Malfoy, men vände snabbt bort blicken igen när Draco lät huvudet falla ner, öppnade ögonen och riktade blicken mot honom. Han fick gåshud och försökte att inte vända tillbaka blicken mot Malfoy igen. Men han blev tvungen att… tvungen att… att se om Draco fortfarande betraktade honom. Det gjorde han. Han vände snabbt bort blicken igen, men som om han mist kontrollen över sina egna ögon så flackade de hela tiden tillbaka mot Malfoy. Och hela tiden så vilade Malfoys gråa ögon på honom. Han blev nervös av det här.

"Malfoy, kan du in…" han blev avbruten av att Draco la sin hand på hans rygg och pressade sina läppar mot hans. Han drog tvärt in ett andetag, och plötsligt var hela hann fylld av Dracos doft, svagt dämpad av vattnet. Sen var Dracos tunga i hans mun. Han andades flämtande ut igen, och kom sen på att han kanske borde svara på något vis. Han la en skakande hand på Dracos sida. Knäna kändes som gelé under honom, och släppte inte Draco snart så skulle de inte orka bära honom. Draco släppte inte, och ju längre han fortsatte ju mindre ville han släppa. Men efter något som måste ha varit minst tre minuter så släppte Draco ändå, och tog ett steg tillbaka med lätt röda kinder. Knäna vek sig under honom, och han sjönk till golvet. Nog hade han hört talas om det här, men han hade aldrig tagit det _så _bokstavligt. Han blåste skakande ut ett andetag och blinkade förvirrat i det plötsliga ljuset. Draco kom plötsligt in i hans synfält.

"Potter, är allt okej?" Frågade Draco och såg, nästan, _nästan, _nervös ut. Han kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt frågan. Och fick en irriterad blick från Malfoy.

"Förlåt, men… men jag vet inte vad jag ska svara, men jag antar att allt är okej," sa han med ett leende och mötte Dracos blick. Ett leende ryckte i Dracos mungipor och han såg ut att kämpa för att behålla ett annars bistert uttryck. Men så sprack Draco ansikte upp i ett leende och han skakade på huvudet, för att sedan räcka honom sin hand. Draco var söt när han log sådär, när det gick ända upp till ögonen. Han sa det till Draco, och lyckades få Slytherinarens kinder en halv nyans närmre röd än vanligt.

"Var inte fånig," muttrade Malfoy tillbaka och drog upp honom.

"Jag antar att det betyder tack," sa han med ett leende och strök bort en aningens mörkare blond hårslinga från Dracos ansikte. Draco himlade med ögonen, men misslyckades återigen med att hålla tillbaka ett leende.

* * *

Ojdå, det här kapitlet blev ju nästan... nästan långt! Jag chockar mig själv här borta.

Nåja, jag vet inte om det sista i det här kapitlet är så trovärdigt, men å andra sidan; är föygande kvastar det? Tänkte väl det...

Iaf, jag tycker faktiskt att det är kul att skriva på den här igen! :D Som ja sa i förra kapitlet så kom min kompis på en jätte bra idé och det är den som är så rolig att skriva nu då. I'm Happy!

Kolla här nu FaannyyB, jag lät faktiskt Draco ta första steget lite här, men jag lovar att det kommer lite mer sånt senare. Asså sånt där Draco tar första steget. Tycker ja iaf... /

Men nu har jag en liten önskan till er pösmunkar framför datorerna! Skriv en fic! På SVENSKA! Det var jätte länge sen jag läste en sån (ok, ja vet att jag läser några på svenska av er som brukar läsa mina, men ni behöver ju inte ta åt er nu då)! Visst jag läser väl "Serendipiy" och "Bond" och en del andra fics på engelska nu, men närmast ingen på svenska. Allvarligt, skriv något! Och er som jag brukade läsa av, lägg ut! SNÄLLA! Jag tror inte jag har fått en storry alert på flera veckor! Jag vet att redan att det sitter en hel hög fantatiska författare och läser mina fics (vilket jag är oerhört smikrad av), så gör något med er talang! Säg till mig om nu lägger ut något, be mig om hjälp om ni behöver!  
Det här är ingen utskällning bara så ni vet, det är en BÖN, en bön om att ni ska underhålla mig! XD

Ojojoj, va lång den här "eftertexten" blev, och jag är inte ens klar än.

Jo, jag vet att det är endel som tycker att det är lite kul att få höra lite om vad som händer i mitt liv för tillfället, så jag tänkte ta och skriva lite om det. Hm... idag har jag och min kille varit ihop i två månader (inte så länge jag vet...) , jag lyckades banka lite vett i en kille på matte lektionen (jag har jobbat klart fördjupningsdelen så jag får typ vara "extrafröken" fram till provet / ... ), jag har fått veta att jag har VG+ i bild, och så tillbringade jag en hel SO lektion till att göra precis ingenting.  
Det är typ mitt liv just nu... Jag vet inte, ni kanske är helt ointreserade, men det är ju faktiskt ingen som tvingar er till att läsa det här! XD

Men det är nästan så jag tvingar er till att skriva en review! Allvarligt så tror jag ni har lyckáts få mig beroende. Jag vill bara ha mer och mer och mer! :D

**Are you still reading now then? **


	11. Kom Loss

**Kap. 10 Kom loss**

Natten till lovets sista dag vaknade han av att Potter skrek till, ett kort, inte allt för högt skrik, men alldeles tillräckligt för att väcka honom.

"Det måste vara något allvarligt, med tanke på att du väcker mig ur min skönhetssömn klocka tre på natten," påpekade han irriterat. Han fick ett svagt leende tillbaka.

"Du behöver ingen skönhetssömn," sa Potter, men orden följdes av ett svagt kvidande.

"Mycket smickrande, men vad är det för fel på dig?" Frågade han trött.

"Känner du inte?" Frågade Potter och knep ihop ögonen.

"Vad?" Frågade han förvirrat och satte sig upp.

"Det är min hand," sa han och höll upp deras händer. Han kände nästan hur färgen försvann från hans ansikte.

"Vad än Snape sa så kan det där i flaskan ha varit ett gift med fördröjd effekt," muttrade han och kröp ur sängen.

"Tack för uppmuntringen Malfoy," muttrade Harry irriterat.

"Det var ingen uppmuntring, det var ett konstaterande," svarade han och lyfte Potter med sin stav. Varefter han med möda klädde på både sig själv och Potter, Harry i pyjamas, men det var sak samma.

"Svara ärligt nu Potter, är du överkänslig, eller gör det verkligen ont?" Frågade han när han puttade upp dörren med Potter svävandes efter sig.

"Det gör ont, din idiot, men inte så mycket så jag inte kan gå själv, sätt ner mig!" Utbrast Potter irriterat.

"Skulle inte tro det," muttrade han och himlade med ögonen. Typiskt Gryffindorare… Potter gav ifrån sig ett suck blandat stön och lät sen saken vara.

"Hur känns det Potter?" Frågade han efter en stunds tystnad.

"Vad menar du, hur känns det? Det gör ont har jag ju sagt!" Morrade Potter irriterat. Men ändrade sig sen.

"Förlåt Draco, men du ställer så dumma frågor, sätt ner mig är du snäll," han suckade och gjorde som Harry bad honom. Potter föll genast till golvet.

"Du vet, det fanns en andledning till varför jag inte släppte ner dig förut," påpekade han syrligt och drog upp Potter på fötter. Harry stapplade till och tog sen tag i hans axel. Han mjuknade han aning när han kände ännu tydligare hur Harrys hand skakade. Han tog försiktigt tag om Harrys kind och vände hans ansikte mot sitt.

"Som jag sa, det fanns en andledning," sa han med ett leende och fick ett halvt tillbaka.

Men med viss möda och ett antal svävnings och lamslagnings besvärjelser så fick han tillslut Potter upp till sjukhusflygeln. Mot Potters vilja, vilket bara gjorde det hela till en större triumf. Men sen kom de ju till det lilla problemet att madam Pomfrey inte var där. Han suckade och himlade med ögonen åt sig själv medan han sänkte ner en ilsken, plågad och förstenad Potter på en säng.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ropade han sen, och låssades glömma att han lamslagit Potter.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Fortfarande inget svar. Varför tänkte inte folk på att man faktiskt kunde skada sig på natten också?

"Madam P…" "Sluta gasta Mr Malfoy och säg istället vad det är om," muttrade en sömnig madam Pomfrey iförd ett mörkblått, långt nattlinne och tofflor.

"Det är Potter, han har ont," sa han och pekade på Harry med trollstaven samtidigt som han diskret lyfte lamslagningsbesvärjelsen.

"Och får man fråga varför du bryr dig, Mr Malfoy, enligt mina uppgifter så kommer inte ni två så bra överens?" Sa madam Pomfrey.

"Jag sitter ihop med honom, jag är tvungen att bry mig," konstaterade han kallt. Hon behövde ju inte få veta att det även fanns andra andledningar till att han brydde sig. Potter gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett ljudligt stön vad hans sida.

"Om ni inte har glömt mig så skulle jag vilja påpeka en sak – min hand gör _ont!"_ Muttrade Potter mellan hårt sammanbitna käkar. Han slängde en blick ner mot Potter. Det var inte likt honom, men han började bli orolig nu. Han hade aldrig tyckt att Potter verkade som en sån som sjåpar sig över något som är mindre än vad det är. Tvärtom faktiskt, och fram tills nu så hade han irriterat sig något fruktansvärt på det. Fast det gjorde han kanske nu också å andra sidan.

"Det är inte mycket jag kan göra nu Potter, jag misstänker att det är någon form av effekt av drycken som satte ihop er, så det här tillhör Severus område," Sa madam Pomfrey och höll upp deras händer i det svaga ljuset.

"Men jag ska ge dig en bedövningsdryck som lindrar smärtan så du kan sova," sa hon och vände dem ryggen, sa

"Accio trolldryck," och vände sig sen tillbaka med en liten flaska i handen.

"Ge Potter det här, Malfoy, och gå sen och lägg dig, precis som jag ska göra nu," sa madam Pomfrey bryskt och stack flaskan i händerna på honom. Han öppnade munnen för att ställa en fråga men blev avbruten innan han ens hann börja.

"Ja, i samma säng som Potter, sängarna står där de står för att de ska göra det, och inga men," sa hon och vände honom ryggen. Det var inte vad han tänkt fråga, sova i samma säng som Potter var han van vid nu mera, och hade dessutom börjat uppskatta det på senare tid. Även fast det inte var något han tänkte erkänna för någon levande varelse, knappt sig själv faktiskt. Nej, vad han tänkte fråga var om Potter skulle behöva någon mer trolldryck under natten, och i så fall vart han skulle hitta den. Men madam Pomfrey smällde nu igen dörren till sitt eget rum och han stod där i mörkret, dumt hållandes i en flaska. Han stack den lilla flaskan i handen på Potter.

"Jag tänker inte mata dig," sa han och satte sig på sängkanten. Han såg sig för första gången runt om i sjukhusflygeln, den var tom så när som på honom och Harry. Han vände blicken mot Potter igen, som nu hade ett leende på läpparna och ställde ifrån sig den tomma flaskan.

"Förlåt att jag blev arg på dig förut, Malfoy," sa Gryffindoraren med ett leende. Han himlade med ögonen till svar.

"Skulle du ha behandlat mig på samma sätt som jag behandlade dig så skulle inte du leva vid det här laget, Potter," konstaterade han, sparkade av sig skorna och skar sen upp klädnaden med en trollformel. Sen lät han Potter dra ner honom i sängen bredvid sig. Potter la handen på hans nakna mage och tryckte sen sin mun mot hans. Det pirrade till djupt nere i hans mage och han kände till sig genans att han fick gåshud. Något som Potter också kände.

"Wow, den iskalla Draco Malfoy har känslor," retades Potter.

"Ja, det kallas att frysa, har du hart talas om det Potter?" Frågade han trött, men fick kämpa för att hålla rodnaden tillbaka. Potter log halvhjärtat tillbaka, han verkade ganska sårad av någon outgrundlig andledning.

"'Natt, Harry," sa han och vände ryggen mot honom.

"God natt, Draco," sa Harry och vände ryggen mot honom med.

--

När han vaknade låg Malfoys armar tätt runt honom.

"_Det är konstigt att se dem såhär,"_ hördes en röst.

"_Jag vet Ron, men prata lägre så du inte väcker dem_," hördes en annan.

_"__Ska jag vara ärlig så tror jag faktiskt att Harry skulle vilja bli väckt om han visste hur han sover," _påpekade den första rösten. 

_"Det är möjligt, men kom ihåg, vi vet inte hur mycket han har sovit inatt, han kan behöva all sömn han kan få," _sa den andra rösten.

_"Kanske, men han borde få den sömnen betydligt längre bort från Malfoy än vad han är nu,"_ Han hade verkligen ingen som hälst lust att ta sig ur Malfoys grepp, än mindre kliva upp och behöva möta Ron och Hermione efter att ha hittats i den här situationen. Men så rörde sig Malfoy, och sängen var så liten att han ramlade ur den. Med ett dovt DUNK så nådde han golvet. Ron och Hermione verkade hålla andan. I ytterligare två sekunder väntade han sig att få Malfoy över sig. När inte det inträffade satte han sig tvärt upp. Malfoy verkade ha vaknat för han lutade sig nu över sängkanten och tittade ner på honom.

"Vad är det Potter?" Frågade han sömnigt, uppenbarligen omedveten om Rons och Hermiones närvaro.

"Min… din… våra händer… de sitter inte ihop längre,"

* * *

Nu ni, nuu... ja, nu får ja komma på ett nytt sätt att ha dem tillsamans. Vilket jag redan gjort! XD  
Men ja tänkte fråga om tillåtelse om en grej... Skulle ni ha väldigt mkt emot om jag drog in Snape lite i den här, i lite högre grad än vad jag gjort nu? Jag har redan dragit in honom till viss del redan, men jag kan ju sparka ut honom om ni vill det?

It's up to you.

Ni är helt underbara, vet ni det?! Nio kapitel och redan 60 reviewer! Det är helt fantastiskt! Jag älskar alla reviewer jag får, så fortsätt skriva dem!

Nå, till "dagboken", hänt i veckan blir väl då att min faster fyllde 40 och att min mormor och morfar firade.. vad blir det när man varit gifta i fyrtio år? Guldbröllop? Ja, det lär ju inte bli något jag behöver bekymmra mig om på några år... Jo, jag kan gläja er alla (eller vad vet jag, ni kanske tvingar er igenom den här skiten XD ) med att jag har väldigt mycket tid på mig att skriva nu. Jag har nämnligen dragit på mig en förkylning. Har lite feber och huvudvärk och lite annat trevligt. Men har jag tur så frsvinner det väl snabbt.

Kapitlet blev så kort idag att eftertexten nästan blev längre, men det får ni leva med. Jag har klart kapitel till 15, och är då på sida 52. Bara så ni vet.

Och känner någon att den har en jätte bra idé/detalj till en Tom/Harry fic så blir jag inte arga på er om jag får höra den. Om ni har missat det så skriver ja altså en sån fic, och det är oftast kul att få höra andras idéer.

Men nu ska du få skriva en review. XD


	12. Ignorenses Bless

Kap. 11 Ignorenses Bless

_Såg på hundra höjdare för ett tag sen. Under programmet kommer en liten pil med text upp. "Alan Rickman" lyder texten. Aha, säger nog några av er nu. De sa inte ja då… Ja kände igen namnet men hade inte en aning om vem de va. Men så kommer en liten bild upp. På SNAPE! Då sa ja aha. Och så säger han något. Typ "What is this?" Eller nått. Och gud vad Snape-ig röst han har! Så nu en eloge till Alan för att han ä så bra! :D  
(För er som inte vet så är Alan Rickman han som spelar Snape i filmerna...) _

_Ps. Jag älskar hans röst! XD Ds._

* * *

Draco drog tvärt efter andan och stirrade ner på honom med vackra, grå ögon. Oroliga ögon. Han stirrade tillbaka.

"Harry?" Hördes plötsligt en röst från andra sidan sängen. Malfoy slängde en blick på honom och satte sig sen upp igen. Själv kravlade han sig upp på fötter och tvingade fram ett leende.

"Ron, Hermione!" sa han glatt när han ställt sig upp. Visst, han var självklart glad att se dem, det var bara det att han inte kunde förmå sig att vara glad när han nu hade slitits ifrån Draco.

"Ja, sitter jag inte fast i dig längre så ser jag ingen andledning att vara kvar här längre," sa Draco och kastade av sig täcket. Hermione verkade nästan lika besvärad som han när Malfoys smala överkropp plötsligt var blottad. Ron märkte tackochlov inte _hans_ problem eftersom han var upptagen med att blänga på Hermione. Malfoy fick snabbt på sig kläder och började sen gå mot dörren.

"Hej då, Malfoy," slapp det ut honom. Malfoy vände sig inte ens om.

"Visst, Potter," muttrade han bara innan han slängde igen dörren.

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte varför du sa hej då till honom," sa Ron för femtioelfte gången när de satt i uppehållsrummet en och en halv timme senare. Han hade fått tagit en massa prover som garanterade att inget av drycken fanns kvar i hans kropp längre. Och sen fått förklarat för sig att drycken förmodligen fungerade på ungefär samma sätt som polyjuice-elixir – den slutade verka av sig själv. Det var bara det att den här drycken hade lite längre avverknings tid.

"Som jag redan sagt, Ron, jag har suttit ihop med honom i nästan två månader, jag tyckte det kändes konstigt när han bara gick," och han önskade att Ron kunde sluta påminna honom om det. Visst, de hade kanske sagt att de inte skulle låta någon veta, och det hade varit hans förslag, men Draco hade inte ens tittat åt honom. Hermione log mot honom och himlade med ögonen åt Ron. Han besvarade hennes leende och var glad att ha dem tillbaka.

"Jag är imponerad över att du överlevde," sa Ron och skakade på huvudet.

"Med Malfoy? Kom igen Ron jag har överlevt Voldemort, då är det väll…"

"En ännu större prestation att överleva Malfoy," avbröt Ron och gjorde en grimas. Han skrattade, något som han inte alls kände för egentligen.

"Du vet, Malfoy är bara en människa han med, Ron," påpekade Hermione.

"En hemsk, hemsk sådan," sa Ron med övertygelse.

"Förvisso, men han är ändå en människa," envisades Hermione. Han ville komma ifrån ämnet Draco.

"Hur var er jul, förresten?" Frågade han med ett leende.

"Frågan är snarare hur din var," sa Hermione bekymrat.

"_Jaa, först så väckte jag Draco, sen så åt vi frukost, sen så gick vi ut och Draco stoppade snö i min mun när jag puttade ner honom i snön och så hade vi snöbollskrig. Sen så åt vi godis, och efter det öppnade vi julklappar och jag gav Draco chokladgrodorna som jag bad dig köpa, Ron. Sen diskuterade vi huruvida Kalle Anka är en maträtt eller inte och sen när vi skulle sova så pussade jag Malfoy. Jo, och efter det så la Draco min arm runt sig och låssades sova efter det. Hur hade ni det då?" _Skulle han säga sanningen så skulle de antingen skratta åt honom, eller bli arga. Han var inte säker på vad som var värst. Men säga sanningen var inget han kunde göra.

"Hermione, han firade jul tillsammans med Malfoy, det kan inte ha varit annat än hemskt," utbrast Ron och svarade åt honom.

"Precis, så hur hade ni det då?" Det kändes inte bra att ljuga för Ron och Hermione, men han hade inget val. Han tänkte berätta för dem om honom och Draco, men nu kändes inte som den bästa tidpunkten.

"Den var fin, Harry, tack för julklappen förresten," sa Hermione med ett leende.

"Tack själv," sa han och log tillbaka.

"Jag hörde Ginny hade skickat dig en nalle…" sköt Ron in. Han gjorde en grimas.

"Ja, och Malfoy retade mig något fruktansvärt för det," sa han, men ångrade sig i samma sekund.

"Varför det?!" Utbrast Hermione.

"För att han är en idiot, Hermione," suckade Ron. Själv måste han medge att han kunde förstå Draco i den situationen.

--

Två veckor hade gått sen de hade kommit ifrån varandra. Och de hade knappt sett varandra sen dess. Han hade inte sagt ett ord till varken smutsskallen, blodsförädaren, eller Harry. De betedde sig som ett par där den ene omedvetet hade förolämpat den andre, och den andre valt att ignorera den ene, och då hade den ene blivit arg och så blängde de bara på varandra.

Potter tittade nu på honom som han gjort förut, innan de suttit ihop överhuvudtaget. Med hat i blicken. Han hade bara kunnat stirra första gången det hände, det hade känts som om han skulle börja gråta. Och han kunde inte ens förstå vad han hade gjort för fel! Inte som kunde vara så allvarligt i alla fall.

Men sen dess hade han inte vågat möta Harrys blick. Att se Harry titta på honom sådär igen. Han skulle förmodligen förhäxa Potter och börja skrika åt honom, eller börja gråta, och det var kanske inte det bästa om dom inte skulle berätta för någon. Berätta vad för något egentligen? Så vitt han kunde förstå så fanns det inte längre något att dölja, något att inte berätta. Han fick kämpa för att svälja. Och samtidigt skämdes han över sig själv. Han borde inte bry sig om vad någon annan ansåg om honom, än mindre Potter. Det var bara det att han trott att Potter tyckt om honom, och han hade då tyckt om Potter. Han hade släppt Potter tillräckligt nära för att Potter skulle kunna såra honom.

Han dunkade bakhuvudet i väggen där han satt i mörkret. Det var en av de där nätterna då han inte kunde somna. Fast klockan var bara tolv än så länge. Tankarna gled tillbaka till Potter. Idag, han hade sett det i ögonvrån. Potter hade tittat på honom sådär igen, med en blick fylld av hat. Han kunde inte förstå vad han hade gjort för att få Potter att hata honom igen. Inte kunde det väll bara komma av sig själv, eller?

Men det spelade ingen roll, att det blev så här var bäst. Han kunde inte tycka om Potter. Att Potter hatade honom var bara bra. Han kände tårarna stiga upp i ögonen och han bet sig i läppen. Det gjorde ont i honom. Han tyckte om Potter, och han ville att Potter skulle tycka om honom också. Han slöt ögonen och torkade bort tårarna från hakan med handflatan. Han satt här i sin säng, och bölade över en kille, som en fjantig tjej. Men han kände sig inte som en fånig tjej. Han kände sig förråd, sårad.

En ny våg av tårar vällde upp till hans ögon och läckte sakta ut. Han körde in handen i sitt hår och slöt ögonen igen. Han hade aldrig brytt sig om vad någon tyckt om honom förut, och det gjorde han inte nu heller. Han brydde sig bara om vad Harry tyckte om honom. Och ingen hade hittills sårat honom så mycket som Harry gjort nu.

Han öppnade ögonen och stirrade på samma fläck tills han inte länge såg medan tankarna malde i hans huvud. Varför kunde han inte bara svara med samma mynt? Se tillbaka som Potter såg på honom? Han var inte säker på att han kunde se på Potter med samma hat och förakt som han en gång gjort, men det skulle i alla fall vara något. Han torkade bort tårarna på bägge kinder. Så skulle han göra, imorgon. Han hoppades bara att blickarna skulle göra Potters liv till lika mycket av ett helvete som Potters gjort mot honom.

--

Det hade börjat för en vecka sen, han hade tittat på Draco och Draco hade tittat upp. Och sen hade Draco bara stirrat på honom. Men sen dess hade han inte sett på honom. Inte en blick, inte ett ord. Fram tills igår. Han hade kommit in i stora salen och gått och satt sig mellan Ron och Dean, mittemot Hermione. Hermione hade sagt något och han hade tittat upp. Och sett rakt över Hermiones axel. Gråa ögon hade sett på honom. Blicken var så fylld av hat att det var värre än att se in i Lord Voldemorts röda ögon. Dracos grå ögon speglade mer hat, förakt, avsmak och kanske också smärta, än någonsin förr. Och han hade tittat rakt på honom. Han hade ställt sig upp och gått ut ur stora salen utan ett ord, utan att våga se sig om. Vad hade han gjort för att förtjäna en sådan blick? Han kunde inte förstå det.

Ron och Hermione hade frågat vad det var med honom, vad som hade hänt. Han hade ljugit och sagt att han mådde dåligt. Ron hade köpt det men Hermione hade sett misstänksam ut. Men vad skulle han ha sagt? _Malfoy krossade mitt hjärta, jag kunde inte vara kvar där inne._ Det skulle de inte tro på. Och han kunde inte tro på att Draco hatade honom, _igen_. Han borrade ner ansiktet i kudden och pressade ihop ögonen för att inte gråta. Om han bara visste vad han gjort för fel! Så skulle det ändå inte spela någon roll. När hade det hänt egentligen? Under första veckan ifrån varandra så hade de verkligen varit just ifrån varandra, de hade knappt sett åt varandra. Det kanske var där han hade gjort fel? Men Draco hade inte tagit kontakt med honom heller. Han skakade på huvudet ner i kudden. Varför måste allt vara så svårt?

Lavender hade gjort slut med Ron. Ron satt och såg ut sin ett åskmoln medan Hermione såg nästan fjantigt glad ut. Något som fick Ron ännu surare, om det nu var möjligt. Själv satt han med blicken fäst vid golvet. Han skakade på huvudet, det var lättare att hata.

"Harry lyssnar du på mig?"

"Jag behöver inte lyssna på dig för att veta att du sa åt Ron att skärpa sig, och sen bad mig att hålla med," påpekade han med ett leende och såg upp på henne. Det var bara det att han inte hatade längre.

"Precis du har sagt det de senast tjugo minuterna och inget har hittills blivit bättre, så du borde hålla käften, eller hur Harry?"

"Mhm…" sa han frånvarande. Han älskade. Hermione suckade åt honom. Han viftade med trollstaven igen och försökte släcka ljuset han hade framför sig med en ickeverbal formel. Ljuset välte. Hermione suckade igen och ställde ljuset upp med en ickeverbal formel som bara för att retas.

Det hade varit lättare att hata Malfoy. Men han hatade honom inte. Han var kär i honom. Han hade insett det igår kväll. Han hade vetat att han _tyckte om _Draco. Men han hade _tyckt om_ Cho också. Men det var en så helt annorlunda sak. Till en början hade han skyllt det på att Draco var kille. När han insett att det inte var det, då hade han skyllt det på att Draco var just Draco. Men det var inte heller skillnaden. Skillnaden var att det hela var så mycket mer med Draco. Cho skulle inte ha kunnat få honom att gråta genom att bara inte bry sig, bara genom att se på honom. Men han ville inte tro på vad han kommit fram till. Inte när Draco hatade honom.

"Ron, har du något emot om jag tar Hermione en stund?" Frågade han och tvingade sig själv till ett sekund beslut. I samma stund som han sagt det ångrade han sig och fick panik.

"Snälla, rädda mig från henne!" Muttrade Ron trött och gav därmed sitt godkännande. Han reste sig upp och Hermione tittade förvirrat på honom.

"Vad är det, Harry?" Väste hon i hans öra när de gick längre in i biblioteket där det var helt tomt. Han satte sig tungt ner i soffan och Hermione satte sig bredvid honom. Han stödde tungt pannan i handen, och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Har du varit kär någon gång Hermione?" Frågade han tillslut och tittade rakt på henne. Hon rodnade lite men slog inte bort blicken.

"Jaa… ja det har jag väll… men, hurs…" hon avbröt sig själv och tjöt till.

"Harry!" Utbrast hon sen.

"Är du kä…!"

"Sssh, ja, men tyst!" Avbröt han panikslaget.

"Är du det!?" Frågade Hermione i en upphetsad viskning och log med hela ansiktet. Han tittade plågat upp på henne.

"Hermione… jag… åh… jag tror jag är kär i någon…" mumlade han tyst. Leendet försvann från hennes ansikte för någon sekund, för att ersättas av ett ännu bredare. "Så du är kär alltså?" Frågade hon glatt.

"Jag vet inte, du minns Cho, eller hur? Henne tyckte jag om, men det här är så mycket starkare… jag… jag vet bara inte…" sa han och fick svälja ner en klump i halsen. Hermione märkte det.

"Ja, det låter som du är kär, men varför ser du så…" Hermione avbröt sig själv igen.

"Åh, nej Harry, tycker hon inte om dig?" Frågade Hermione medlidande. I ärligheternas namn kunde han först inte förstå vad hon menade. Hade de bytt ämne helt plötsligt? Sen kom han på att Hermione knappast visste att det var en _kille _de snackade om här.

"Nej, " sa han då, "nej, hon tycker inte om mig…"

* * *

Aww! Stackars Harry! FAst ja vet ju vad som kommer hända så... Faktum är att jag till och med vt slutet! Yay! Jag kom på det i all min febeighet. Och jag har faktiskt skrivit ner det. Fast de ä ju rätt lång tid kvar tills att det är slut nu då men... Åh, haf grinar varje gång jag läser slutet. Fast jag grinar å andra sidan åt både sorgligt glatt och vackert. Faktum är att det räcker med att jag läser "Ron" på någon av de sista sidorn i sista boken för att jag ska börja grina.  
Fast jag börjar få problem, kapitlen börjar ta slut. Jag har några färdig gjorda till, men de stäcer sig bara till kapitel 15. / Det räcker inte! Och snart är det ju sommarlov också! Suck

Jag menar för dem alltså, inte för mig! Vad jag ska göra med det vet jag faktiskt exakt! :D Men är det någon som skulle kunna tänka sig att offra lite spänning för att kunna bli mitt bollplank en stund? Jag har ett framtida problem som jag inte riktigt vet hur jag ska lösa.

Vet ni vad jag tänkte nu då?! Jag tänkte att de bara kunde läsa det i en bok så hade jag det problemet löst. MEN DET ÄR JU JAG SOM SKRIVER VAD DET SKA STÅ I BÖCKERNA! Suck Jag är nog lite för dum för det här egentligen...  
Men då kan ja ju dra en historia om när min pappa va dum! Fast den kanske ni inte vill höra... :S Ni för höra den ändå! Jo, såhär var det. Mamma & Pappa hade haft en stor kräftskiva och de var lite bakfulla dagen efter. När de då skulle städa efter den har festen så hittade de en mobil. "Jag vet!" säger pappa till mamma. "Om jag ringer till dig från den här mobilen så får du ju nummret, då kan du ringa det och då hör vi ju vem som svarar! Då vet vi vems telefonen är!" Okej, fatta du inte de så var det ju inte särskillt kul men...  
Hörni, jaf verkar nästan ha blivit expert på långa sånna här... ;)

Men ta och skriv en review nu så blir jag glad! :D


	13. Draco gör slag på saken

Kap. 12 Draco gör slag i (på) saken

Irriterad klev han in i Slytherins uppehållsrum. Just nu hatade han sitt liv. Han hade blivit iväg skickad från McGonagalls lektion för att hämta en bok han glömt, som ändå bara skulle användas de sista tio minuterna. Det var väl trevligt att slippa ifrån lektionen, men de fjortonhundra trappor han måste gå i var inte fullt så roliga. Dessutom hade han försovit sig en halvtimme och kommit för sent till trolldryckskonsten, han hade med nöd och näppe undgått straffkommendering. Han himlade med ögonen när han fick se Pansy fnittrandes i ett hörn med en grupp om fem tjejer runt sig.

"Jo det är sant, jag lovar, han och smutsskallen Granger satt i biblioteket," han reagerade skrämmande starkt på ordet Granger. Han svalde nervöst, sänkte farten och spetsade öronen, pratades det om Granger så kunde inte Potter vara långt borta.

"Jag kan inte fatta att Potter frågade _henne _om kärlek!" pep en liten tjej som _han_ förmodligen skulle ha placerat i Hufflepuff om han vore sorteringshatten, men nu var han ju tackochlov inte det.

_"__Potter, där har vi det,"_ noterade han och saktade ytterliggare in.

"Jovisst, och han bara: '_Hermione, jag tror jag älskar någon'!_ " Hans mage drog ihop sig, han gjorde en grimas och fortsatte sen lyssna, men orden Pansy sa nu dränktes i de andras skratt. Men orden som följde nådde honom med skrämmande tydlighet.

"_Hermione, jag älskar henne, men hon älskar inte mig!" _En kokande ilska vällde upp inom honom som han först inte kunde placera, men sen. Henne! _Hon!_

Hade Potter hört talas om att göra slut!? Hatade Potter honom så var det väll hans problem, men gick han och stötte på någon annan så fick han i alla fall göra slut! Han vände tvärt på klacken och gick ut ur uppehållsrummet. Han ökade stadigt takten tills han tillslut sprang upp för trapporna. Så såg han honom. Harry stod med blicken fäst vid marken, lätt röda kinder och ett plågat ansiktsuttryck prydde hans ansikte. Han saktade ner från sitt springande och gick istället med snabba steg mot Potter och gruppen av Gryffindorare.

"Potter!" Ropade han när han var tre meter ifrån honom. Potter vände sig tvärt om. Något som kunde vara ett leende skymtade i Potters ansikte när han vände sig om, men hade det varit det så försvann det snabbt. Med ett steg kvar knöt han näven, han tog det sista och med kraft från det så klippte han till Potter så hårt han förmådde. Att han var trollkarl och faktiskt hade en trollstav innanför klädnaden brydde han sig inte om. Slaget träffade över käken och Potter föll till marken.

"Harry!" Tjöt Hermione. Han andades tungt och tittade på henne när hon och blodsförädaren böjde sig ner över Potter.

"Harry, Harry är du okej?" Frågade Weasley oroligt.

"Varför gjorde du så? Han har inte gjort dig något!" Tjöt Hermione.

_"Precis, han har inte gjort något mot mig, inte ett jädra piss, det är precis därför jag gör det här," _han stirrade på henne, slutade andas för några sekunder. Så vände han blicken rakt mot Potter. Han höll sig för käken och stirrade rakt på honom. Deras ögon möttes, och Potters var fyllda med smärta, något som hans också måste vara. Han började sakta backa. Tårarna började trycka på. Han slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet. Sen vände han ryggen åt gruppen. Tårarna rann nu ner för hans bleka kinder.

_"Hermione, jag älskar henne…" _orden ringde i hans öron som Potter själv sagt dem till honom. Han ville inte att Potter skulle älska någon dum tjej. Han ville att Potter skulle älska _honom_. Precis som han älskade Potter.

--

Han skyllde de få tårarna på slaget, ingen ifrågasatte det. Med Nevilles hjälp tog han sig upp på fötter. Ron borstade hastigt av hans ärmar och granskade honom sedan. Han böjde sig åt sidan och spottade ut lite blod, och torkade sig sen om läppen som spruckit.

"Tänk vad McGonagall ska säga när hon får höra det här," sa Ron med höjda ögonbryn när han betraktade honom. Han tänkte precis säga att Ron inte skulle säga till McGonagall, men han blev avbruten innan han ens hann börja.

"När jag får höra vad då, Mr Weasley?" Sa En barsk röst bakom dem. Han snodde tvärt runt och den häftiga rörelsen fick det att snurra i huvudet på honom. Ingen mindre än professor McGonagall själv gick nu mot dem iförd en mossgrön klädnad med guldbroderier.

"Malfoy klippte till Harry!" Utbrast Hermione och trängde sig förbi Ron så hon stod närmas McGonagall.

"_Ursäkta_?" Sa McGonagall och lät faktiskt en smula förvirrad.

"Malfoy kom hit upp när vi stod och pratade, sen gick han bara fram och slog till Harry, utan att han ens gjort något," förklarade Hermione upprört. McGonagall gav honom en blick och snörpte på munnen.

"Mr Potter, följ med mig är du vänlig," sa McGonagall och stegade i den riktning han visste att förvandlingskonstssalen låg i. Han slängde en hjälplös blick över axeln mot Ron och Hermione och följde sen efter McGonagall i samma riktning som Draco förut försvunnit åt.

När de kom fram till salen så gav McGonagall honom en gest att sätta sig ner, och han gjorde som han blev ombedd. Hon gick bakom katedern och snart hörde han hennes röst.

"Severus, är du snäll och kommer till mitt klassrum, och ta med dig unge Malfoy är du snäll," han stelnade till när han hörde Dracos namn. Hans mage krängde till men han var inte säker på om det var av nervositet eller fruktan. Förmodligen bägge delar.

Fem minuter senare steg Snape in i klassrummet, med Draco efter sig. Han vände sig bort från dem och bet ihop käkarna, han vågade inte se åt Draco. Och när Draco blev tillsagd att sätta sig i bänken bredvid honom så vände han helt enkelt ansiktet mot väggen.

--

"Severus, din elev har slagit till Potter, enligt Ms Granger helt utan andledning," sa McGonagall vänd till Snape, som nu höjde ett svart ögonbryn.

"Stämmer detta Mr Malfoy?" Frågade Snape kyligt och vände sig mot honom.

"Att jag klippte till Potter, eller att jag gjorde det utan andledning?" Frågade han minst lika kyligt.

"Bägge delar," sa Snape. Han tystnade.

_"__Jag gjorde det inte utan andledning! Han kysser mig och sen går han och blir kär i någon annan, och han bemödar sig inte ens med att göra slut!" _Ja, det skulle ju helt klart Snape tro på, för att inte tala om McGonagall.

"Ja, jag gjorde det, och ja, jag hade ingen egentlig andledning," medgav han och mötte trotsligt Snapes svarta blick. En tystnad följde.

"Jag ser inte varför du behöver mig i detta Minerva, jag har lektion, och du verkar klara detta alldeles utmärkt på egen hand," sa Snape plötsligt och reste sig upp. De övriga tre i rummet kunde bara höja på ögonbrynen och följa Snape med blicken.

--

När båda sedan blivit urklämda på sin version av vad som hänt så suckade McGonagall.

"Jag ska ge er två alternativ, antingen så får båda, ja _båda_, Mr Potter, strafftjänst hon Mr Filtch i två månader. Eller så pratar ni med varandra. Jag har viktigare saker att ta itu med så jag ska låsa in er båda här, men jag kommer tillbaka om tjugo minuter, och är ni inte någorlunda överens då, så har ni strafftjänst," förkunnade McGonagall strängt och båda suckade.

"Och jag kommer också att ta ifrån er era trollstavar så länge. Är det förstått?" Frågade McGonagall och kallade till sig deras trollstavar, hans egen flög ur fickan, och Malfoys ur handen på honom.

"Ja, professorn," muttrade han till svar. Draco sa inget. McGonagall lämnade rummet med en liten smäll i dörren och låste den sen med ett klickande. Draco reste sig omedelbart upp och stegade till andra sidan rummet, där han satte sig i en bänk. En påtryckande tystnad följde.

Som Draco efter fem minuter tillslut bröt.

"Vem är din lilla älskling nu då, Potter?" Dracos röst var bitter. Han rodnade av någon oförklarlig andledning och stirrade på Dracos bakhuvud.

"Va… va… vad menar du?" Stammade han tillslut.

"Försök inte, Pansy hörde er," muttrade Draco och han kunde svära på att Draco just nu himlade med ögonen.

"Allvarligt Draco, jag fattar inte vad du menar," sa han, och rodnade ytterligare när han hörde hur fånig hans röst lät.

"_Åh, Hermione, jag tror jag älskar henne!" _sa Draco med tillgjord röst.

"Va!?" Frågade han förvirrat och reste sig upp.

"Som jag sa Pansy hörde er, så vem är din lilla älskling?" Frågade Draco stramt. Först hade han bara tänkt på att Draco nu visste vem han tyckte om, att han tyckte om honom, att Draco kunde ta illa upp för att han inte visste var inget han räknat med.

"Varför bryr du dig?" Frågade han förvirrat och tog ett steg närmre.

"Varför bryr inte du dig? Ena stunden kysser du mig, i den andra får jag höra av _någon annan_ att du älskar en _tjej_,"

"Du har fel,"

"Den var lam Potter," påpekade Draco ilsket.

"Nej, jag menar inte så… det… det…"

"Jag förstår inte ens vad jag gjort!" Avbröt Draco argt.

"Du bara blänger på mig som om att det är mitt fel att Mörkrets Herre existerar!" Muttrade Draco argt.

"Det gjorde jag inte! Det var du som blängde på mig!" Utbrast han.

"För att du blängde på mig först! Jag hade inte gjort ett jädra piss och så bara ser du på mig sådär! Du är en komplett idiot Potter, jag vill bara att du ska ve…"

"Förstår du inte att det är dig jag gillar!?" Skrek Potter plötsligt. "Jag är helt fullkomligt jätte kär i dig! Jag älskar dig och jag kan inte göra något åt det!" Han andades tungt och pressade hårt ihop käkarna när han skrikit klart. Grå ögon stirrade på honom. Grå ögon som var helt uttryckslösa.

--

"Sist jag kollade så var jag definitivt inte en tjej, Potter," påpekade han syrligt.

"Nej, och jag pratade inte om någon tjej när jag pratade med Hermione, men hon tog för givet att det var en, så jag höll masken," sa Potter irriterat och stampade i golvet med foten som ett missnöjt barn. Blodet rann längs med linjen för Harrys läpp, men det var inget han verkade märka.

"Förstår du inte? Jag tycker om dig! Jag hatar att säga det, men jag tycker om dig!" Potter andades fortfarande tungt och gestikulerade hjälplöst med händerna medan han pratade. Så fylldes Potters ögon med tårar.

"Kom igen, grina inte nu Potter!" Utbrast han med en suck.

"Varför inte? Du hatar mig, och jag kan inte bli större idiot än vad jag redan är så jag ser ingen andledning att inte göra det!"

"Det andra kan jag hålla med om, men det första har jag aldrig sagt," protesterade han lågt. Potter pressade tillbaka tårarna och svalde.

"Vad sa jag först?" Frågade han sen tyst, motvilligt.

"Du sa att jag hatar dig," sa han uttryckslöst.

"Och du gör inte det?" Frågade Potter misstänksamt. Han suckade och stegade fram till Potter.

"Säkert att du tycker om mig?" Frågade han sen, Potter rodnade. Men nickade sen knappt märkbart, det pirrade till i honom. Han tog tag om Potters axel och tryckte honom intill sig i en kyss. Nu när han förstod vad han missat kändes det som han gått halv ända sen han lossnade från Potter.

"Du är en, uppblåst, korkad idiot med konstiga värderingar, Potter," muttrade han när han klivit ifrån honom och Potter såg sårad ut.

"Men, jag tycker om dig också," medgav han sen med en missnöjd suck. Ett klick hördes plötsligt i låset, och sen trycktes handtaget ner. Professor McGonagall skred majestätiskt in i rummet. Hon betraktade misstänksamt dem i vad som verkade vara i en evighet. Och Potter var naturligtvis röd som ett stoppljus. Potter var nog enda personen som faktiskt kunde se bra ut som stoppljus.

"Varför har du blod på Läpparna, Malfoy? Inte har ni väll slagits igen?" Sa hon tillslut, mycket misstänksamt. Potter blev nu närmast självlysande.

"Nej, jag bet mig," svarade han.

"Professorn, jag tror vi har… klarat upp det nu," sa Potter plötsligt. Hon tittade strängt på honom, och i tystnaden så lyckades faktiskt Potter rodna ännu mer.

"Nåja, ni slipper straffkommenderingen, men ser jag er slåss någon mer gång så kan ni inte räkna med samma överseende," sa hon strängt och sjasade ut dem med en gest. Potter drog igen dörren bakom dem och i samma sekund drog han Potter till sig. Potter la handen om hans midja och drog honom närmre. Han kände hur han fick gåshud och handen började skaka, samtidigt som den där underliga känslan fyllde hela hans mage. Jag älskar dig med hela min mage! Det låter kanske mer romantiskt om man säger hjärta… Potter släppte honom och log svagt.

"Nu ska du inte bara gå va?" Frågade Potter och med ett fånigt leende.

* * *

Ok, ja vet att jag låter deras problem gå över ganska snabbt, men jag har ändå rellativt långa kapitel så... ni för nöja er... Men jag skapar ju nya hela tiden, så jag tycker väl inte att det har varit händelselöst så ofta, eller?

Nästa kapitel ä riktigt kort, knappt en sida, men de hände att lite saker i det med. Och i 14... Yay! Då kommer det roliga! Själv skriver jag faktiskt på kapitel 17, och har både slut och epilog färdigsrvina, om ni vill ha en epilog såklart. Men det allternatiet ska jag gå närmare in på när ni läst klart sista kapitlet.  
Tyvärr kan jag dock meddela att den inte kommer bli så lång som jag tänkt mig. Det kommer förmodligen bara bli ett tiotal kapitel till... :S

Jo oxå va de dagboken då... Avslutae dagen med ett 90 mnuters SO pass. Där resten av klassen fortsatte på ett oförberrett (stav.?) prov. Jag hade inte hört talas om det så jag fick börja från början. 60 frågor på en halvtimme är inte lätt att hinna med :S Misförstå mig inte, jag är inte kass på ämnet och jag har faktiskt gjort klart hela kapitlet om Antikens Grekland (det vi hade provet om) men de flesta av er vet väl att SO lärare inte brukar nöja sig med kortfattade svar... /  
Mamma var med till NO lektionen oxå. Men jag måste ha världens bästa mamma, för när klassen frågade vem hon var så svarade hon bara: "Jag heter Kristina och ska vara med i klassen idag,". Riktigt proffsigt fatiskt. :D Fast sen avslöjade jag mig när jag bad henne ta med gympapåsen hem... XD

Och jag läser en så bra bok nu! Det är helt fantastiskt, jag har inte läst något så bra sen jag läste Harry Potter för första gången! Det är en bok av Stephenie Meyer, och för dig som gillar Vampyrer, Kärlek och Humor är den här boken perfekt! :D (Den heter: Om jag kunde dröma)

(Hjälp vad mycket jag skrivit nu!)

Men ja ä faktiskt lite ledsen oxå. Ni har väl skämmt bort mig med reviewer, men många av er som ständigt brukar skicka en review har inte skrivit någon... :S Jag har väl över 70 nu, och borde egentligen inte klaga, men jag saknar er... :(  
Men men, jag räknar med att ni skriver till mig nån mer gång iaf! XD  
Och är det någon som känner att den har en fantastiskt bra idé till antingen en Tom/Harry eller den här så blir jag naturligtvis inte arg om ni skriver ner den och skickar! XD Tänk bara på att jag har fram till sommarn klart, så det är fräåmst _under_ den jag behöver idéer.


	14. Ron slår på den andra saken

Kap. 14 Ron slår på den andra saken.

Påsklovet skulle infinna sig imorgon bitti, och av molnen att döma också med regn.

Han hade kommit på sig själv med att spana in killar, och sen jämföra dem med Potter. En ovana han hoppades skulle försvinna av sig själv så fort som möjligt. Första gången det hade hänt var det Blaise som var offret. Han hade mött Zabini i en korridor och när han insåg vad han höll på med så hade han tvärt vänt och gått in i väggen. Något som egentligen inte hade hjälpt, utan bara gett honom huvudvärk för resten av dagen. Men åter till saken, han var på väg ner till deras gamla rum, hans och Potters alltså. Av någon oförklarlig andledning hade Potter nämligen bestämt sig för att vara en ovanligt stor idiot och berätta för Blodsförädaren och Smutsskallen om dem.

Han hade naturligtvis idiotförklarat projektet men Potter hade inte lyssnat. Problemet var bara det att han hade trott att Potter skulle lägga ner hela grejen bara han surade tillräckligt länge, och han hade inte insett att så inte var fallet för än fem minuter sedan. Då han fortfarande befunnit sig ute vid sjön. Potter hade babblat på något om att han skulle vara nere i deras rum så fort han hittat "Ron" och "Hermione", om han ville komma. Han kunde bara hoppas på att Potter var lika trög som vanligt. Fast inte ens för Potter kunde det väll ta en timme att leta upp Weasley och Granger och sen säga tre ord till dem? _Jag gillar Malfoy. _Tanken fick honom att börja småspringa.

Förbannade lov, så fort Potter fick sin hjärna fri från lektioner så började han naturligtvis tänka på fel saker, som att vara en ärlig Gryffindor _idiot_.

"Daaro," fräste han åt porträttet, som förnärmat gled åt sidan. Irriterat stormade han in i rummet, tills han fick se Potter, Weasley och Granger i rummets fåtölj respektive soffa. Granger och Weasley tittade från honom till Potter med gapande munnar, och Potter endast på honom med svagt röda kinder. Perfekt, han hade inte hunnit hindra dårskapen. Harry slog ner blicken.

"Öh… hej… på er…" åh herre jösses. Hej på er!? Fanns det någon i det här rummet som kunde ha barmhärtighet nog att slå honom i huvudet? En pinsam tystnad följde, så han bestämde sig för att göra något. Han gick fram och kysste Harry. Harry satt helt stilla med benen i kors och händerna i knät, men besvarade kyssen. Han släppte försiktigt Potter och rätade på sig.

Okej, Potter kanske inte hade hunnit berätta ändå. Weasley ställde sig upp, gick de två steg som skilde dem åt. Och klippte till honom.

"Ron!" Utbrast Harry förskräckt och ställde sig upp. Weasley svarade inte men Harry fick en blick så fylld av avsmak att till och med han blev imponerad. Weasley försvann ur deras åsyn och smällde igen dörren efter sig. Harry sjönk uttryckslöst ner i fåtöljen igen.

"Jag ska nog… öh…" det var ingen som tycktes höra honom ändå. Han gick försiktigt bort till toan och drog igen dörren efter sig.

"Är du… men… _honom _Harry?" Hördes Grangers misstroende röst från andra sidan dörren.

"Hermione kan du inte försöka förstå…" började Harrys vädjande röst lågt bedja, men Granger avbröt honom.

"Nej, jag kan inte försöka, för det går inte att förstå hur du kan vara ihop med det där självupptagna, idiotiska, korkade, förrädiska, elaka, egoistiska, fega, irriterande…"

"Våga inte avsluta den meningen," hörde han till sin förvåning Harry hotfullt morra utifrån.

"Jag ska inte," sa Granger tvärt efter en stund, "men du borde verkligen avslutade det här _förhållandet,_" hon spottade ut det sista ordet med avsmak, och han kunde gissa sig till att hon just nu ställt sig upp.

"Till dess… räkna inte med oss," någon sekund senare hörde han från andra sidan väggen en dörr smällas igen.

Så var det slut då. Bara för att Potter inte kunde ta minsta motgång. Självklart så var det inte ens något val för Potter att ta Weasley och Smutsskallen. Bara för att Potter var en mesig liten skit. Det var orättvist! Varför skulle han behöva lida för att Potter hade idiotiska vänner. Och sen så är Potter naturligtvis tvungen att ta åt sig varenda liten grej också. Smutsskallen hade väll inget med det här att göra! Det var bara Potter som var en överkänslig… Han hade inte hunnit avsluta tanken innan dörren plötsligt for upp.

"Att kyssa mig kanske inte var det bästa sättet att berätta för dem," suckade Potter och sjönk ner bredvid honom. Kunde inte Potter bara strunta i vad de tyckte? Självklart inte, Potter skulle vara en ädel och lojal _idiot_. Han blängde surt på Harry.

"Du borde inte ha berättat för det överhuvudtaget," muttrade han. Potter tittade på honom med sorgsna ögon. Han vände bort blicken när han kände tårar fylla den. Hur kunde man sakna någon som satt bredvid en så mycket?

"Draco?" Frågade Harry osäkert. Han bet ihop, men fortsatte stirra in i väggen. Han drog långsamt in ett andetag.

"Varför är du kvar?" Frågade han tillslut, med all den styrka han kunde frambringa i sitt patetiska tillstånd.

"Öh… vad menar du?" Frågade Gryffindoraren förvirrat.

"Eller tänkte du vänta så du kan göra det stort inför alla?" Att så knappast var fallet, med tanke på att ingen ens visste om dem var ett faktum han bortsåg från i sin självömkan.

"Öh… va?" Frågade Potter förvirrat, "Göra vad?"

"Slut såklart! Tror du att jag är en…"

"Stopp nu här varför skulle jag göra slut? Och då erkänner du alltså att det är något mellan oss?" Till hans stora ilska så log Potter. Att han inte erkänt det var också något han förträngt.

"Inte länge till…" muttrade han och blinkade för att hindra gråten. Potter granskade honom förvirrat.

"Draco, gråter du?" Frågade han sen, både förvånat och oroligt.

"Nej, jag har fått något i ögat," muttrade han irriterat till svar. Potter log då.

"Ja, tårar, jag ska inte göra slut Draco," sa Potter, som inte verkade kunna annat än le dumt.

"Ska du inte?" Frågade han i ett tonläge som han hoppades skulle vinna tillbaka honom lite värdighet. Harry suckade.

"Nej, inte än på ett tag…"


	15. Själsfränder

**Kap. 14 Själsfränder**

Två veckor senare så pratade Ron och Hermione fortfarande inte med honom. Något som egentligen inte förvånade honom. Han hade tvingat sig att föreställa sig i deras situation, och det hade väl inte varit så trevligt. Men han saknade dem ändå. Draco kunde han närmast aldrig träffa.

Han sköt försiktigt upp dörren till förvandlingskonsten. Han var först, och det var inte så konstigt med tanke på att lektionen egentligen inte hade börjat än. Men McGonagall satt redan på sin plats bakom katedern. Han nickade kort åt henne och fick en granskande blick tillbaka. Han förstod att han hade klarat sig riktigt långt utan kommentarer från lärarna på hans ensamma tillstånd. Och hans farhågor besannades när McGonagall öppnade munnen.

"Potter, det är egentligen inte min sak att lägga mig i elevers privatliv, men jag har inte undgått mig att du inte längre kommer i sällskap av Ms Granger och Mr Weasley till mina lektioner längre," sa hon med en blick mot dörren. Han tittade uttryckslöst upp på McGonagall. Den här frågan hade han inväntat länge, och svaret kunde han rabbla i sömnen.

"Om professorn ursäktar så skulle jag hälst slippa prata om det," McGonagall gav honom en stam blick. Men han fick sin vilja igenom när en grupp av Slytherinare strömmade igenom dörren. Han slet hastigt blicken från McGonagall och vände blicken mot den inströmmande vågen av folk. Draco gick sist med blicken fäst vid tavlan framför McGonagall. Först när han passerade precis tätt intill honom lät han sin mask falla och mötte hans blick.

I samma sekund föll Slytherinaren avsvimmad till marken. Han ställde sig tvärt upp, men sekunden efter det så gjorde han Draco sällskap, avsvimmad, på förvandlingskonstssalens hårda stengolv.

--

Severus Snape satt i den stora stolen bakom sitt skrivbord inne på sitt kontor och gnuggade tinningarna med fingertopparna. Det flottiga svarta håret hängde som en gardin framför hans ansikte. Han hade haft en mycket irriterande dröm under natten. En mycket _intressant _dröm som innefattade Mr Draco Malfoy och även en viss Harry Potter. _Nej,_ han var inget pervo. Drömmen hade varit _intressant_ för att den sagt honom något, och _irriterande_ för att den innehöll Potter, men det var mindre viktigt. Problemet var bara att han glömt vad drömmen sagt honom. Vilket då också var irriterande.

Han stödde armbågarna i skrivbordet och satte ihop händerna till en takstol medan han lutade sig bakåt. Han hade inga lektioner fram till lunch idag så han hade några timmar att komma på vad han hade glömt. _Jisses_, nu visste han verkligen hur Longbottom kände sig. Men för att släppa Longbottoms tomma skalle… eller vänta nu, det kanske var precis det han _inte_ skulle göra. Kunde det inte ha varit så att drömmen hade något med Mr Malfoy och Potters tidigare… _samansättning_ att göra?

Han reste sig tvärt. Stolen vippade farligt, men han brydde sig inte om det och stegade istället fram till bokhyllan som klädde en av det sexkantiga rummets väggar. Med rynkade ögonbryn och en svag känsla av triumf så drog han ett blekt finger över bokryggarna enda tills han hittade den titel han letade efter. Han drog hastigt ut den. Det var en tung, inbunden, mörkröd volym med texten _Historiska drycker och deras verkan _skrivet i svart på ryggen. Han bläddrade förbi sitt favoritkapitel om drycker som Egyptierna hade använt som tortyr för över tvåtusen år sedan. Storslagna magiker var de, men diskreta var inte vad han ville kalla dem. Bara att de ville ha med sig sin trollstav in i döden var också en högst överflödig grej. Tackochlov så var mugglarna inte tillräckligt smarta för att inse att "kroken" på faraons "spira" i själva verket var en av de äldsta designerna på trollstavar. Och pyramiderna! Vad han visste så räknades de som "ett av världens sju underverk" i mugglar lära. Han skulle snarare kalla det ett "exempel på högst oförsiktiga trollkarlar" om han fick bestämma. Som kolossen på Rhodos, skulle en jordbävning ha vält en magisk byggnad? Det var absurt. Det var helt enkelt så att AMR (Atens Magiska Regering) vid den tidpunkten tillslut insett att det kanske inte var det smartaste att skryta med sina färdigheter, och krossat statyn.

Men hur som hälst. Strax efter kapitlet om Mesopotamiska försvinnande-trolldrycker så hittade han det han sökte. Ett kort kapitel om nordiska trolldrycker. Smarta var svenskarna då rakt inte, inte några vidare till magiker heller, till och med mugglarna verkade vara en hög ociviliserade barbarer, men deras trolldrycker saknade motstycke. Inte mycket från det svenska elvahundratalet hade kunnat förbättras med vare sig förbannelser eller mer utvecklade drycker. Och bland de fulländade dryckerna fanns sammanslagningsdrycken. _Coitus. _Som på latin helt enkelt betydde sammanslagning. Han bläddrade förbi den relativt lätta beskrivning om hur drycken skulle tillredas och hoppade till sidan med omkringliggande fakta. Han skummade igenom sidan där det beskrevs hur drycken hade använts. Till tvångsgiftermål, för att sluta fred mellan olika folkgrupper, som _tortyr_. Det ryckte lite i hans mungipa när han såg det sista, men det försvann snabbt när han fick syn på texten i den lilla varningstexten. _Om drycken inte tillreds vi fullmåne så…_Aj då, det här var _inte_ bra.

--

När han vaknade strök någon hans kind. Och han hade _fruktansvärt _ont i huvudet.

"Åh, Harry, förlåt, förlåt, vi är så hemskt ledsna," det var personen som strök hans kind som sa det. Den bultande huvudvärken gjorde det svårt för honom att placera rösten.

"Du har sagt det ett tjugotal gånger nu, och jag lovar att han fortfarande inte hör ett ord av vad du säger så länge han är avsvimmad," sa en annan trött röst.

"Allvarligt, vi har suttit här i princip enda sen han svimmade igår, och han kommer inte att vakn…" Han stönade lågt och öppnade ögonen. Något som fick personen som strök hans kind att tjuta till.

"Åh…" han stönade lågt och slog upp ögonen,

"jag… jag ser inget… vart är jag… vilka är ni…?" Frågade han lågt. Hans röst lät grumlig och annorlunda nu när han använde den.

"Åh, Harry, det är vi, Ron och Hermione, du är i sjukhusflygeln," sa en lyrisk röst över honom och han kunde nu urskilja något suddigt brunt, rött och blått.

"Du svimmade kompis, mitt under en förvandlingskonstlektion," Han gned sig i ögonen. Jo, det kunde nog stämma att han hade ett minne av det någonstans långt bak.

"Åh, Harry, vi är så ledsna, _jag _är så ledsen," den nu förtvivlade rösten gjorde ett avbrott.

"Jag menar, för att vi sa så elaka saker till dig… om dig… när, ja, när du… jag menar, om dig och Malfoy…" han ryckte till vid namnet, _det _sa honom något. _"Ron"_ och _"Hermione"_ märkte uppenbarligen ryckningen.

"Jag lovar, Harry, att vi ska låta er två hålla på… eller jag menar inte så! Jag menar att vi inte ska lägga oss i ert förhållande," avslutade

"Hermione" generat. Det var ju alltid bra.

Det enda han inte han inte kunde förstå när huvudvärken var borta, han fått glasögon på näsan och han fick gå, var varför Granger och Weasley envisades med att kalla honom för Harry.

* * *

Mwahaha! Nu kommer vi till de som ja tycker ä kul och har tjatat om sen kapitel typ 10... XD Ja, ni kanske inte fattar va de ä än, men... De gör ja! :D

Ja gilla verkligen de lilla om Snare här! De kommer komma mer sånnt i de senare kapitlen...! :P

Åh, jo, sen tycker ja att ni kan gå in och läsa min absolut senaste fic, Far Away, sen oxå, kanske inte det bästa jag gjort men de skulle va kul att få höra va ni tycker om den! XD

Så, ni kan väl vara så snälla att skriva en review nu? Jag lovar, andledningen till att det här kapitlet var så sent var att ja väntade på kanske några reviewer till, men så fick ja ju två ida då så nu kom kapitlet. Så det är inte bara som jag säger att det går snabbare om ni skriver reviewer! XD


	16. När vi två blir en!

**Kap. 16 När vi två blir en!**

Han var stel i nacken efter att ha sovit på vad som kändes som fjorton kuddar. Solen bländade honom, men han såg förvånansvärt klart trotts att han var nästan säker på att han inte hade glasögonen på sig. Han hade ont i huvudet och kroppen var stel. Kort sagt mådde han bättre än vad han oftast gjorde när han vaknade.

"Mr Malfoy så bra att du är uppe," han blev så förvånad att han avbröt sig mitt i en gäspning. Mr _Malfoy? _Sist han kollade så hette han _definitivt inte_ så. Med en viftning på staven så fick madam Pomfrey hanns kroppstemperatur att dyka upp i lysande röda siffror över honom. Siffrorna visade på trettiosex komma sju.

"Du har ingen feber längre Mr Malfoy, känner du av någon huvudvärk? Yrsel? Illamående?" Han skakade på huvudet. Varför kallade hon honom _så?_

"Nå, då måste jag, till min motvilja, " tillade hon muttrande, "skicka iväg dig. Professor Snape har särskilt bett att få se dig så snart som du vaknar. Det var tydligen _brådskande._" Muttrade hon irriterat och kastade av honom täcket. Till sin förvåning hade han Hogwartsklädnaden på sig redan.

"Ja… ha, vart skulle jag möta honom?" Frågade han förvirrat och ställde sig upp.

"På hanns kontor, naturligtvis," sa madam Pomfrey och granskade honom.

"Du borde verkligen fundera på att äta mer, Mr Malfoy," VARFÖR KALLADE HON HONOM MALFOY HELA TIDEN?!

"Javisst," svarade han istället och vände henne ryggen.

Varför, varför, varför, varför? Han betraktade sina händer, de var blekare än vanligt. Han prövade att harkla sig, rösten vad han kunde bedöma lät inte riktigt lika dan, Förvirrat drog han handen genom håret. Till hanns förvåning var det mjukt och föll lätt tillbaka ner över ögonen på honom. Det var blont. Han stannade tvärt. Tredje våningen, han visste att det fanns en toalett här. Höger, vänster, vänster, han slog snabbt upp dörren till toaletten och fann den tom. Tveksamt gick han fram till spegeln. Den var trasig, och Malfoy betraktade honom från andra sidan.

"Draco, vad gör du här?" Frågade han förvirrat, och märkte att Draco gjorde samma munrörelser som han. _Åh nej_. Åhnejåhnejåhnejåhnejåhnej. Han höjde försiktigt handen, Draco gjorde likadant. Han rörde försiktigt vid spegeln, den var hel. Det var nästan så han skrek. Sen insåg han. Så klart, hur kunde han ha varit så dum? Det var klart att någon fått honom att dricka Polyjuice-elixir medan han varit medvetslös, han fick nästan lust att skratta åt sig själv. Det här kunde ju till och med bli kul. Med ett leende på läpparna så lämnade han toan och gick ner mot fängelsehålorna.

Han knackade hastigt på dörren.

"Kom in," hördes den vanliga kyliga rösten inifrån.

"Ah, Potter, det är du," sa Snape när han kom in.

"Eh, ja, Sir, vad va…" Vänta nu... _Hur kunde Snape veta att det var han?! _Hur kunde Snape veta att det var han? Han bet sig i läppen och slog ner blicken. Sen tittade han upp igen för att osäkert mäta professorns blick.

"Jag måste medge att det är synnerligen roande att se Mr Malfoys kropp bete sig såhär," sa Snape, inte helt hånfullt.

"Professorn, jag försäkrar er att jag inte druckit elixiret medvetet, och det var inte jag som tillredde det, jag bara vaknade och så kallade alla mig för…!"

"Du har inte druckit något Polyjuice-elixir, Potter," sa Snape lugnt.

"Men varför ser jag ut så här då?" Frågade han vanmäktigt.

"Det ska jag förklara för dig så fort din kropp har anlänt, Mr Malfoy… Potter," Snape såg en smula förvirrad ut för en sekund.

"Jaha… när kommer han då?" Frågade han tveksamt.

"Han borde vara här vilken sekund…" Snape avbröts av tre snabba knackningar.

"Kom in," sa Snape högt. Dörren sköts upp.

"Ni ville att jag skulle komma prfess… woaa!" Han, eller Draco, eller ja, Draco i hans kropp avbröt sig när han fick syn på honom.

"Harry! Har du… jag menar… vet… hur… men… har du en aning om vad som har hänt?!" Frågade Draco, och han fick en känsla av att titta i en spegel.

"Inte alls, Draco, jag är så trög så jag inte ens fattar att jag inte har min kropp längre," sa han ironiskt och himlade med ögonen. Snape iakttog scenen med milt intresse.

"Nu är det så att jag vet lite mer än er båda vad det gäller ert nuvarande tillstånd," sa han och gjorde en viftning med trollstaven så två stolar dök upp. Han och Draco satte sig som om de hade samma hjärna. Vilket de kanske också hade vid närmare eftertanke. Frågan var då vems de hade. Men det var inte saken nu.

"Det är såhär, att drycken som Mr Potter drack, den har vissa bieffekter," han såg i ögonvrån hur han, eller Draco, höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det är såhär att drycken Longbottom tillredde, Coitus, vilket på latin är…"

"Sammanslagning, fortsätt," avbröt Draco. Snape nickade.

"Det är en dryck från Sverige, och om inte den drycken tillreds under fullmåne så kan den få vissa bieffekter," Snape hade börjat rota igenom en trave böcker och papper vid sidan av skrivbordet medan han talade.

"Jag har glömt boken i trolldryckssalen, kan jag lita på att ni två inte försöker ha ihjäl varandra om jag blir borta i tio minuter?" Frågade trolldrycksläraren trött. Deras nickar var onödiga.

"Fast det skulle vara mycket korkat av er, i och med att ni är i den andres kropp och… ja, ni förstår säkert," och med det så smällde Snape igen dörren.

_&_

Potter satt i hanns kropp med korslagda ben på den stora trä stolen och fingrade på hans, _sin_, underläpp. Ha la huvudet lite på sned och betraktade Potter allt eftersom hans blick sakta gled över allt i rummet. Den passerade honom som hastigast och vändes sen bort. Potter sneglade snabbt på honom igen och insåg att han betraktade honom. Potter vände bort blicken igen stirrade ner i golvet. Tills den sökte sig till honom igen.

"Vad?" Frågade Harry utan att ta bort handen från underläppen. Han log elakt.

"Jag har alltid undrat hur det skulle vara att kyssa sig själv," sa han och ställde sig upp. Harrys ögon vidgades och han flög snabbt upp från stolen.

"Eh… inte jag…"

_&_

Egyptier, Mesopotamiska, här nordiska. Danskarna var då idioter, för att inte tala om _Normännen._ Och så var det de svenska barbarerna såklart. Men som han redan konstaterat, trolldrycker kunde dem. Sida tvåhundrafyrtiofem. Här, Coitus. Potter och Malfoy skulle inte bli glada att höra att han inte kunnat hitta något motgift. Utan att lyfta blicken sköt han ljudlöst upp dörren. Frågan var nu bara vem som hade slitit vem i slamsor. Han lyfte blicken samtidigt som han öppnade munnen för att säga något, han tappade bort orden innan de kom ut.

Potter, eller Draco i Potters kropp, hade tryckt upp Potter i Dracos kropp mot väggen. Och de _kysstes_. Det var inte det att han aldrig sett elever kyssas. Det var inte heller det att han aldrig sett två killar kyssas. Det var inte ens så att det här var första gången han sett två människor som bytt kropp kyssas. Det var det att han aldrig sett _Potter _och _Malfoy _kyssa _varandra_. Och det var förmodligen det han minst förväntat sig att få se. Malfoy hade armarna löst hängandes om midjan på Potter och Potter (i Dracos kropp) la händerna om Malfoys nacke och tryckte honom ännu närmre intill sig. Potter suckade lågt. Han höjde förvirrat på ögonbrynen, men bestämde sig för att vänta på dem. Han gick ljudlöst och satte sig bakom katedern.

"Det här är konstigt, Draco…" mumlade Potter utan att öppna ögonen i en kort paus.

"Hm…?" Fick han som svar från Malfoy.

"Jag måste ändå hålla med Mr Potter, för en gångs skull," sa han kyligt. (Okej, nu gör jag såhär, så länge de är hos Snape så kallar jag dem efter deras namn, inte efter vilken kropp de är i) Malfoy ryckte sig tvärt loss från Potter. Det var också minst sagt underligt att se Malfoys kropp rodna på det viset.

"Jag… eh… alltså… kan förklara, professorn," mumlade Potter nervöst.

"Jag skulle vilja se dig försöka, Potter," svarade han kallt och la ner boken på katedern. Plötsligt hade det dykt upp intressantare saker att tala om än att de bytt kropp. Han la upp armarna på bordet och knäppte händerna framför sig.

"Jag kan inte säga att jag inte är intresserad över hur ni kom till det här," sa han lugnt och gjorde en gest åt dem att sätta sig. Potter satte sig omedelbart, medan Malfoy tog lite längre tid på sig.

"Jo, det började väl på julafton…" sa Potter tveksamt och verkade inte vilja fortsätta längre. Inombords gjorde han en grimas. De hade ju hållit på i ett _halvår_! Och han hade inte lagt märke till något. Han skakade på huvudet åt sig själv.

"Fortsätt, vad hände?" Frågade han, närmast motvilligt intresserad.

"Öm…" mumlade Potter generat och slog ner blicken.

"Potter pussade mig," sa Malfoy rakt på sak. Han blinkade långsamt, han hade väldigt svårt att få den bilden i huvudet. Men vid närmare eftertanke så var han nog ganska glad över det.

"Vi skulle sova, men någon av oss snubblade och så föll vi ner på sängen lite för nära varandra, och så…" Malfoy gjorde en menande gest. Han kunde inte hålla tillbaka en grimas. Malfoy höjde ett utmanande ögonbryn.

"Professorn har väl inget emot bögar?" Frågade Draco lugnt.

"Nej, nej… nej, inte alls… jag… jag har något… emot er… bara…" muttrade han och stödde pannan mot fingerspetsarna. Som bara för att retas så drog Malfoy till sig Potter och kysste honom igen. De var precis så långt ifrån varandra så han kunde se hur Slytherinarens tunga drog över Potters underläpp. Han behövde ändå inte kämpa allt för hårt för att behålla ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck.

"Allvarligt, Draco, det känns faktiskt lite konstigt att kyssa sig själv," muttrade Potter som om han inte alls var där. Han kunde inte stoppa sig själv.

"Men det känns inte alls konstigt att kyssa Mr Malfoy då, Potter?"

"Öh… nej, professorn…?" Svarade Potter tveksamt. Han ångrade sin fråga.

"Nej, självklart inte," mumlade han för sig själv. Man fick alltid de vettigaste svaren när man diskuterade sig själv.

"Och vad var dina känslor för Mr Potter vid den tidpunkten? Vilka är de känslorna nu?" Frågade han, inte helt ointresserad.

"Vid jul så tyckte jag om Potter, men förnekade det, nu tycker jag om Potter," Potter fick Malfoys kropp att le ett sådant där gulligt leende som folk som är kära bara ler åt varandra när Malfoy sa så.

"Och hur ser ni på konsekvenserna av detta förhållande? Att din far är dödsätare och att Potter här är förutbestämd att döda sin fars herre?"

"Är han det?" Frågade Malfoy chockat. Han slängde Potter en blick.

"Förtegen som vanligt, Potter," konstaterade han.

"Nej, jag sa det till honom redan första natten, men han trodde mig inte," sa Potter olyckligt. Okej, den fåfänga nollan kanske inte var så fåfäng ändå.

"Men din oförsiktighet om vad du säger till mig förvånar mig Potter," sa han och syftade mest på märket han hade på sin underarm som han visste att Potter hade sett.

"Dumbledore har sagt…" Potter sneglade på Malfoy, "ja, han har sagt att Ni är spion, så jag har inget annat val än att tro honom. Dessutom, om jag förolämpade dig nu, då skulle jag knappast få tillbaka min kropp," smart pojke ändå, det där.

"Så sant Potter, så sant," Malfoy spärrade upp ögonen.

"_Det här _har du i alla fall inte berättat för mig," utbrast Malfoy upprört. Snape log.

"Det är en massa saker Potter inte har berättat för dig, som att han kan tala ormspråk till exempel," sa han med ett elakt leende. Det var inte för att få dem att börja bråka eller så, det var faktiskt så att nu när han vant sig så måste han medge att det fanns få par som passade ihop så bra som Malfoy och Potter gjorde.

"Så ryktena i tvåan stämde då, säg något?" Bad Malfoy glatt. Han vände blicken mot Potter som förvånat tittade på Malfoy. Sen verkade han nästan koncentrera sig.

"Jag…" började han tveksamt, men verkade sen höra att det var fel språk.

"Det där var engelska Potter," konstaterade Malfoy otåligt. Han fick en sur blick av Potter. Sen kom ett lågt väsande ur Potters mun. Både han och Malfoy tittade intresserat på medan de halvsjungande ljuden strömmade ur Potters mun.

(_: Jag älskar dig: _är det Harry säger)

"Vad sa du?" FrågadeMalfoy nyfiket.

"Jag sa att du är en idiot," svarade Potter med ett retsamt leende. Malfoy himlade med ögonen.

"Så _moget_," muttrade Malfoy.

_&_

De reste sig efter nästan en timme hos Snape. Han la handen på handtaget, men i samma sekund så ställde Snape sig upp bakom honom.

"Vänta, det är en sak jag skulle vilja prova," han stannade och vände sig om med höjda ögonbryn.

"Ja, ni var nära varandra när ni bytte kropp, eller hur?" Frågade Snape kallt.

"Det stämmer, Draco gick förbi mig när han svimmade, hur så?" Frågade han förvånat, medan Draco fnös åt honom.

"Du tror att om vi är nära varandra så kanske det åker tillbaka av sig själv, jag skulle inte vara så hoppfull om jag var du, professorn," sa Draco hånfullt, med hans röst. Det var ganska underligt hur den lät med någon annans öron ändå.

"Mycket riktigt, Mr Malfoy, men jag trodde knappast att det var du som skulle klaga," sa Snape och höjde kallt ett ögonbryn. Han hade visst svårt att vara snäll mot någon som hade hans kropp. Malfoy fnös lätt, men sa inget mer.

"Jag vill att ni sover i erat gamla rum, i alla fall i natt, men ni ska veta att jag tänker komma in med jämna mellanrum," varnade Snape. Han rodnade, vad trodde egentligen Snape om dem? Eh, ja, förmodligen samma sak som han trodde om alla sextonåringar som han låste in tillsammans, trott att han visste om deras relation. Hur ofta _det_ nu hände.

"Eh, och hur länge tror du att jag måste hålla mig nära Malfoy?" Frågade han, och misslyckades förmodligen med att hålla hoppfullheten från sin röst.

"Så länge du är fast i hanns kropp, Mr Potter, tror jag att det kan bli svårt för dig att vara annat än nära Mr Malfoy, " han rodnade svagt åt sin dumhet, "men jag antar att det inte var det du menade. Det är bara inatt du och Mr Malfoy delar rum," svarade Snape kallt.

"Åh…" kom det missnöjt från Draco, till både hanns och uppenbarligen Snapes förvåning.

Några minuter senare anlände de till deras gamla rum. På något mycket underligt vis kändes det som om det var evigheter sedan de satt ihop. Han kände Dracos blick på sig från sidan och vände ögonen mot golvet. Snape puttade omilt in dem i rummet.

"Det var ett intressant lösenord ni hade," sa han när de återfått balansen. Draco förklarade grejen med lösenordet för Snape också, och tillade att det var Dumbledore som valt det.

"Förutseende," muttrade Snape.

"Fjantigt," muttrade Draco.

Snape skakade på huvudet, och viftade sen med trollstaven. Den stora sängen delade sig i två och ställde sig vid varsin vägg. Både han och Draco höll käft.

"Ni sover i varsin säng, hela natten, och jag kommer tillbaka om en liten stund," sa Snape och smällde igen dörren bakom sig. Draco skakade trött på huvudet och började sen knäppa upp sin skjorta.

De hade några minuter senare fått förvandla sina byxor till ett par pyjamasbyxor för att ha något att sova i. Han böjde sig hastigt fram och kysste Dracos kind och log sen snabbt mot honom.

"God natt Draco," sa han, och Draco höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom med en stram min. Sen bröts masken och Draco log och skakade svagt på huvudet innan han kröp ner under täcket. Det var nog första gången i hanns liv som han tänkt på sin egen kropp som söt. Men nu var ju Draco i den så det var inte samma sak längre. Draco la sig på sidan och tittade på honom.

"God natt Potter,"

_&_

Han hade precis förklarat för rektorn. Som i sin tur hade lovat att berätta för resten av lärarna, och även Weasley och Granger. Varför den gyllene trion alltid skulle bli särbehandlad i allt visste han inte. Men det var väldigt irriterande. Weasley och Granger måste väll veta om Draco och Potter? Undrar hur de hade tagit det? Säkert ädelt och sagt att de skulle stötta Potter fjanten genom allt. Som sanna Gryffindorare. Roligt hade det varit om Granger eller Weasley klippt till Potter eller Malfoy och deklarerat att Potter var en idiot. Men så skulle självklart en Gryffindor _aldrig_ göra.

Han tittade hastigt på klockan. Han hade varit borta i ungefär en halvtimme. Var det för länge? Han vågade knappt tänka på om dem hade hunnit… ja. Han ville hälst hålla den bilden borta från sitt huvud. Men han vågade knappt tänka på vad som skulle hända om det här kom ut. Om Lucius fick reda på att hans son bytt kropp med Harry Potter så skulle han förmodligen beordra stackars Draco att döda sig själv. Merlin skulle veta att den mannen älskade sin son, men han satte alltid sin herre först.

Och fick Mr Malfoy reda på att hans son dessutom hade ett förhållande med Den-utvalde-idioten så skulle Dracos öde förmodligen vara det samma. Han tog trappan i korta, snabba steg och det flottiga håret hängde framför ögonen på honom. Han kastade undan det med en invand ryckning på nacken. Potter var en idiot. Malfoy var… något av en idiot. Själv… ja, själv var han väl spritt språngande galen. Med tanke på att han nästan, nästan brydde sig om ifall Potter kastade sig ut från ett stup eller inte.

_Skuldkänslor, en fånig sak som människan skulle ha klarat sig utan. _

Men det var inte det sin var hans problem just nu. Hans problem nu var att hålla Potter och Malfoy ifrån varandra. På ett sätt som han aldrig trott sig behöva. Han gav porträttet det underliga lösenordet och det svängde ljudlöst åt sidan. Det var mörkt och tyst inne i rummet. Trollkarlarna hade glömt dra för gardinerna så tusentals små vita stjärnor lyste in genom det stora fönstret. Djupa andetag hördes, men han var inte säker på att de sov.

"Professorn, trotts att jag är trött försäkrar jag dig att jag är fullt kapabel till att kasta ut dig ur rummet om det behövs," kom det ifrån mörkret. Han öppnade munnen för att ge Potter en uppläxning för sin oförskämdhet, tills han insåg att det var Draco som hade kontroll över både Potters kropp och röst nu. Han vände på klacken och lämnade rummet. Han hade varnat dem för att han skulle komma tillbaka. Ändå kände han sig skyldig på något vis. Det var fånigt. Han började gå mot sitt eget rum. Det skulle bli skönt att få sova.

Tio minuter var han på vag tillbaka igen. Han kunde ju inte lämna dem att göra som dem ville för än de hade somnat. Han tog trappan med samma korta, snabba steg som förut. Lösenordet gav han till porträttet som återigen svängde ljudlöst åt sidan.

"_Lumos," _muttrade han till sin stav och ljuset spred sig snabbt i rummet. Plötsligt tveksam på vad han skulle säga så tittade han från de olika sängarna.

"Har ni somnat?" Frågade han lågt. Men kände sig ganska dum i samma sekund som han uttalat orden. Två sömniga tonåringar med håret på ända satte sig samtidigt upp i varsin säng.

"Det är ganska svårt att somna när du kommer in här varannan sekund, Sir," muttrade Potter trött.

"Så om du kunde vara vänlig och _pysa_…" la Malfoy till och gned sig i ögonen.

_&_

När de tillslut hade gjort sig av med Snape drog han täcket över axlarna igen och vände sig mot väggen. Var det verkligen nödvändigt att springa in varannan sekund? Uppenbarligen tyckte Kråkan det. Och med Kråkan menade han då Snape. Som om inte det skulle vara uppenbart.

"Potter?" Hörde han plötsligt en svag röst bakom honom.

"Hm?" svarade han sömnigt. Det hördes prassel bakom honom, men han hann inte vända sig om för att kolla vad det var innan hans täcke lyftes och Draco gjorde honom sällskap under det. Malfoys arm kröp runt hanns midja.

"Våga inte kommentera det Potter," muttrade Draco i hanns öra och lät sen huvudet sjunka tillbaka på kudden. Han slöt ögonen och log.

_"Jag älskar dig," _han slog tvärt upp ögonen igen. Sen kände han hur leendet spred sig över hanns läppar igen.

"_Ja, jag älskar dig, Draco,"_

Förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt, förlåt!!

Ni som är uppmärksamma har säkert redan märkt att det här är kapitel **_16_**. När det borde vara kapitel 14... Jag höll på att dö när när jag märkte det! Jag har alltså missat att lägga ut **två** kapitel. De var korta och dessutom hade jag felnumrerat... Men det är ingen ursäkt, men jag är ändå förvånad över att ingen tyckt att det varit förvirrande! Men hur som hälst, det är kapitel 6 och 14 som är nya... :S Men nu har ni alltså två kapitel till att läsa...

**Jag är _så_ ledsen!**

Min gamla feber har återvänt så jag var hemma idag. Men så åkte jag med mamma in till något mysko ställe där hon skulle möta en gubbe om jobb. Nått möte helt enkelt, iaf... Jag frågade henne om hon kanske hade någon idé till vad som skulle hända, eftersom jag själv har idé torka... Det dröjde ett tag, men sen så hade hon två idéer, och jag tänker använda båda! :D Så nu har ni min mamma att tacka för att jag kom igång med skrivandet igen! XD

Några av er visste ju faktiskt, eller så hade jag berättat det, vad som skulle hända. Eller så gissade ni rätt. Men nu fick ni det bekräftat. Så, vad tycker ni? :D Ja tycker de va kul iaf!

FÖRLÅT! Igen, men skriv en review ändå! XD

* * *


	17. Sho Wars

**Kap. 17 Sho Wars**

Morgonen efter var han arg på sig själv. Han gick fram och tillbaka i rummet under Slytherinarens roade blick. Vad hade han tänkt med igår kväll egentligen? Han kunde gissa sig till vad Draco skulle säga om honom om han visste. _Bli inte sentimental nu Potter, _eller_, Är du dum på riktigt? _Eller kanske_, Har du hört talas om psykologer Potter? Jag tror du kan behöva uppsöka en sån. _Han vände igen när han kom till fönstret. Eller åtminstone slå till honom.

"Potter, jag kan inte förstå vad som är värt att nöta ut golvet för," sa Draco roat och log mot honom. _"_

_Det här," _Han grimaserade tillbaka. Dörren slogs plötsligt upp.

"Jag har…" Snape avbröt sig när han fick syn på honom. Han hade ännu inte stannat.

"Malfoy, varför går Potter runt som en förvirrad papegoja?"

"Jag har frågat det," sa Draco med ett flin. Han stannade och tittade på Snape.

"Vad har du?" Frågade han. Snape vände kallt blicken mot honom.

"Jag har meddelat rektorn om eran situation,"

Både Potters och Malfoys ögon vidgades chockat. Han suckade.

"Inte den situationen, att ni har bytt kropp, och han vill att ni inte ska avslöja det för någon," han sjönk ner i fåtöljen.

"Jag skulle behöva prata med er två," Potter, som hade börjat vandra omkring igen, stannade tvärt. Och gick sen och satte sig bredvid Draco. Draco (alltså Harrys kropp, bara för att påminna dig) flyttade sig närmre och log svagt mot Potter. De där två var som teddybjörnar.

"Jag önskar att jag slapp göra det här, men er oförsiktighet tvingar mig till det," både Potter och Draco höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jag antar att det här inte är någon tillfällig grej, eller bara en fas eftersom ni redan hållit på i nästan ett halvår – _nästan _Potter," avbröt han sig när han såg Potter öppna munnen för att protestera. Gryffindoraren slöt den snabbt igen.

"Så, " han slängde en blick på Potter för att kontrollera att han höll käft, "när vi inte kan vänta på att det här går över…" _nu _avbröt Potter.

"Förhållandet eller att vi bytt kroppar?"

"Bägge delar, men nu pratar jag framför allt om ert… förhållande," Draco himlade med ögonen.

_&_

Snape var överbeskyddande. Tänkte han irriterat när han gick mot Gryffindortornet. Som om ingen skulle märka att han bytt kropp med Potter! Var så fallet så borde Potter verkligen fundera på att skaffa nya vänner. Crabbe och Goyle var ju så dumma så det inte fanns något slut på det, så de räknades inte.

"Harry, vart har du varit?" Skrek plötsligt en röst när porträttet svängt åt sidan och han kommit in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum.

"S… G… Hermione, ta det lugnt, jag har huvudvärk," Hermione tittade förbryllat på honom medan han såg hur Weasley kom ner för trappan.

"Åh… det är inte ärret va?" Frågade Smutsskallen lågt. Han rörde försiktigt vid Harrys panna.

"Nej, nej, det är det inte," svarade han och ställde sig upp. Smutsskallen gillade böcker eller hur?

"Hej Harry, vart var du inatt?" Frågade Weasley och avbröt hanns tankar.

"Var du borta inatt också?" Frågade Granger oroligt. Jösses, varför brydde de sig?

"Jag var… öm… Snape, öh, gav mig straffkommendering, så somnade jag nere i fängelsehålorna," ljög han snabbt.

"Åh, Harry, du får inte missköta…"

"Hermione, men behöver inte göra _något_ för att få straffkommendering av Snape," avbröt Weasley surt. Själv måste han säga att det var ganska svårt att få straffkommendering av Snape. Han återupptog tankarna som Weasley avbrutit honom i. Smutskallen gillade att läsa, eller hur?

"Hermione, vill du följa med till biblioteket?" Frågade han och försökte låta så Potter-aktig som möjligt. Weasley och Granger stirrade på honom med gapande munnar. Var det verkligen _så _ovanligt att Potter gjorde sina läxor?

"Harry, är du säker på att du inte är sjuk eller något, det är _lunch _nu," påpekade Ron och Hermione la förskräckt handen på hanns panna. Han hade aldrig tyckt att Potter brydde sig särskilt mycket om mat, men jaja.

"Oj då, jag glömde, jag sov inte särskilt mycket," ursäktade han sig med ett snabbt leende. Vilka konstiga vänner Potter hade. De _brydde _sig ju faktiskt om vad han gjorde och hur han mådde. Det måste vara något som Gryffindorarna höll på med.

"Jaja, men då är det nog bra om du får i dig lite mat, du är väldigt tunn Harry," ja, _det _hade hon i alla fall rätt i.

"Lägg av Hermione, du låter som min mamma," muttrade Weasley och puttade ut honom ur uppehållsrummet som han precis kommit in i. Medan de gick ner mot stora salen tjafsade Weasley och Granger om huruvida Smutsskallen lät som Weasleys mamma eller inte. Han var redan trött på dem.

_&_

Han gick mellan Crabbe och Goyle och kände sig väldigt liten. Han tittade snett uppåt på först den ena och sen den andra. De var lika fula bägge två.

"Höhö, kolla, där är smutsskallen, Weasley och Potter," han kände för att klippa till Crabbe, men insåg att det nog skulle göra mest ont på honom. Vad skulle Draco ha svarat? _Jag är inte blind, pucko. _Eller något liknande förmodligen. Det kom ut som.

"Eh… ja…" Crabbe och Goyle utbytte en förvirrad blick.

"Öh, ska du inte säga något?" Frågade Goyle.

"S-såklart," stammade han nervöst och gick fram mot trion. Ron såg rasande ut, medan Hermione inte såg ut att veta vad hon skulle tycka. Draco grep tag om Rons handled och väste något i hanns öra. Det måsta ha varit något i stil med '_ingen får veta Ron',_ för Ron knöt nävarna och glodde bara hatiskt på honom. Det kändes inte bra när Ron tittade på honom på det viset.

"Ska du inte säga något nu då?" Frågade Crabbe otåligt.

"Öm… eh… jo…" han vandrade med blicken över sin egen kropp. Familjen var ju alltid en svag punkt, men han hade lite problem med att förolämpa sin egen. Quidditch var struket eftersom ingen av dem spelat i år. Blicken fastnade på hans skor.

"Eh… vilka fula… skor du har, Potter," Hermione och Ron stirrade på honom som om han var dum i huvudet (vilket han förmodligen var också) och Crabbe och Goyle backade faktiskt några steg från honom. Draco höjde ett kyligt ögonbryn.

"Jag vet," sa han sen. Hermione och Ron stirrade chockat på Draco. Han öppnade munnen för att bita tillbaka när han insåg att Draco faktiskt hållit med.

"Öj!" Utbrast han surt. Draco flinade tillbaka.

"Dina är faktiskt inte alls lite fula som mina!" Utbrast han och pekade ner mot skorna han bar. Ron och Hermione glodde storögt på honom.

"Det är dem visst, och kolla bara på mitt hår!" Sa Draco och la handen på hans svarta hår. Nu var det Ron och Hermione som backade ifrån Draco, så nu stod Ron, Hermione, Crabbe och Goyle och förvirrat betraktade dem.

"Vad är det för fel på det nu då?" Frågade han irriterat. De fyra åskådarna bytte en förvirrad blick med varandra.

"Hallå, hår ska ligga ner, som ditt," sa Draco och pekade.

"Det här?" Sa han och drog i en slinga av håret.

"Det ser ju ut som något blont har gått och dött på mitt huvud ju!"

"Gör det inte alls!"

"Gör det vist!"

"Inte alls!"

"Joho!"

"Nej!"

"Joho!"

"Neej!"

"Det gör det vist!"

"Det gör det inte alls, men _jag _däremot borde fundera på att äta lite mer," sa Malfoy högdraget.

"Ha! Det kom ju från rätt person! Det är ju _jag _som ser ut som en tillplattat nål!" Utbrast han irriterat, trots att han egentligen inte kunde hitta minsta fel i Dracos utseende, med nu var inte riktigt rätt tidpunkt att erkänna det.

"Öh, du ser i alla fall hälsosamt smal ut, _jag _ser bara ut som en utdragen sytråd," hävdade Malfoy bestämt.

"Det gör du inte alls det!" Och så var det igång igen.

"Det gör jag visst det!"

"Inte alls!"

"Joo!"

"Nej!"

"Jo,"

"Nej!"

"Joho!"

"Inte alls!"

"Vad håller ni på med här ute?" Röt plötsligt en hotfull röst. Han avbröt sig mitt i ett "joho". Det var Snape.

"Kom nu med här, Mr Potter," han tog tag i dem båda och drog med dem en bit bort. Snape höll faktiskt så hårt om hans handled att det började göra ont.

"Sådana barnsligheter är precis vad som kan avslöja er, så skärp er nu annars får ni kvarsittning," väste Snape hotfullt och ryckte i deras armar så hans huvud kolliderade med Dracos.

"Åh, snälla kan inte professorn ge oss straffkommendering?" Bad Draco hoppfullt.

"_Va?!" _Viskade han chockat. "Draco är det något fel på dig eller?"

"Nej, men jag vill vara med dig, inte de där två," muttrade Draco missnöjt. Han suckade.

"Ni båda kommer till mitt kontor, klockan nio ikväll, vare sig ni vill det eller inte," klargjorde Snape högt och vände därmed på klacken. Han suckade, medan Draco log ett snabbt leende innan han återvände till _hans _vänner.

_&_

"Harry, skulle vi gå till biblioteket eller?" Frågade Hermione angeläget. Han skulle precis till att nicka, men Weasley ställde sig plötsligt upp.

"Räkna inte med mig!" Utbrast han tvärt.

"Jag gjorde inte det Ronald, det krävs ett under för att få dig att göra dina läxor i tid," påpekade Granger sakligt. _Ronald! _Det var något han måste komma ihåg.

Granger och han kom tillslut iväg till biblioteket, men på vägen dit betedde sig Granger konstigt. Till och med för att vara Granger. Hon höll på att se sig omkring hela tiden, och när det tillslut var ensamma så puttade hon in honom i ett tomt klassrum!

"G… Hermione, vad är det?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Lägg av Malfoy, sex år med Harry och du tror inte att jag skulle märka om han plötsligt byttes ut, speciellt med tanke på vad som hände nyss?" Frågade Granger spydigt. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Du har varit såhär ett tag va? Sen vi hämtade dig från sjukhusflygeln, eller hur?" Granger var kanske inte helt korkad ändå.

"Det är den där drycken som satte ihop er som gör det, eller hur?" Fortsatte hon, utan att vänta på svar.

"Jag kommer att behöva prata med professor Snape, för han vet, eller hur? Det var därför han drog undan er nyss," nu hade hon till och med gått över till konstateranden.

"Granger, jag förstår inte vad du ska ha mig till, du står ju bara och pratar med dig själv ändå," sa han och gjorde en ansatts till att gå mot dörren.

"Åh nej, jag är inte klar med dig än," fräste hon. Han backade lite och sjönk ner på en stol.

"Vad vill du då?" Sa han och blängde på henne.

"Du skulle bara _våga _skada Harry," sa hon hotfullt och körde fingret i bröstet på honom. Han sköt äcklat bort det.

"Lugna ner dig, jag vill inte skada din älskade gullgosse, det enda jag skulle göra mot honom nu när jag har hanns kropp är… ja, saker du inte behöver få veta," sa han med ett hånleende. Granger rodnade av ilska. Han suckade trött, Potter skulle aldrig förlåta honom om han inte höll sams någorlunda med den här Smutsskallen.

"Hör här Granger, hur svårt du än har att tro på det så bryr jag min faktiskt om Potter, och den som har skadat honom värst sen vi fastnade är faktiskt du," sa han och gnuggade ansiktet i händerna.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Granger förvirrat.

"Åh, kom igen, spela inte dum, för det har jag redan räknat ut att du inte är," sa han trött och slog ut med händerna.

"Du vet hur mycket du och Weasley betyder för Potter, han var inte direkt glad efter att han berättat för er om oss," sa han irriterat. Visserligen hade han varit lite självupptagen vid det tillfället, men till och med han förstod att Potter varit ledsen då.

"Åh," sa Granger tyst.

"Åh, ja," upprepade han och ställde sig upp.

"Så kom inte och säg till mig vad jag ska göra och inte göra," fräste han åt henne och gick mot dörren. Smutskallar kunde vara _så _korkade.

"Vänta," sa Granger plötsligt, men nu lät hon inte arg längre.

"Okej, " sa han och suckade, "du kan väll säga till när jag _får _gå istället för när jag inte får det," Granger log faktiskt svagt.

"Vem… jag menar… vem tog första steget?" Frågade hon nervöst. Han höjde på ögonbrynen, det var inte direkt vad han väntat sig att hon skulle fråga. Men han kände inte direkt att det var något problem att svara på den heller.

"Det var faktiskt han," sa han och gjorde en gest mot kroppen som nu han kontrollerade. Han log svagt åt minnet.

"Jaha," sa Granger och verkade vilja ha en fortsättning.

"Ja, jag ville liksom inte erkänna att jag brydde mig," fortsatte han med blicken fäst på väggen.

"Det var på julafton," la han till sen.

"Och Harry som sa att en julafton med dig inte kunde vara annat än hemsk," sa Granger och log svagt.

"Sa han?" Frågade han. Så Potter tyckte alltså…

"Han ljög, Draco," sa Granger enkelt.

"Vart kom 'Draco' ifrån?" Frågade han irriterat.

"Äh, " svarade Hermione avfärdande, "det är lika bra att vänja sig," han visste inte riktigt om han tyckte om det resonemanget.

"Det är väll bra om du inte vänjer dig, för då lär du inte kalla mig Draco senare," sa han och slängde en blick på klockan på Harrys handled.

"Ursäkta mig, Granger, men jag skulle verkligen faktiskt behöva gå till biblioteket, jag har några böcker som jag skulle behöva läsa," sa han och gick mot dörren. Smutsskallen kom snart upp på hans sida.

"Så du menar att du ska göra Harrys läxa, komiskt," sa Granger med en fnysning.

"Vem sa något om läxor?" Frågade han kyligt.

Några timmar senare måste han ha gått igenom varenda bok på den offentliga avdelningen som överhuvudtaget sa något om _Coitus_. Men han hade inte hittat något av värde, han hade också gått igenom flera av de böcker som sa någonting om kroppsbyte, men han hade inte hittat något av värde i det heller. Men nu kunde han nästan listan över hur man tillredde Coitus utantill - och den var förvånansvärt lätt. Men det förklarade i alla fall hur Longbottom lyckats tillreda den.

Granger däremot hade först läst en bok som hon tagit med själv, som han inte hade en aning om vad den handlat om. Men efter den första timmen hade hon slutat läsa den och istället suttit och stirrat framför sig. Konstiga Gryffindorare.

Han kastade sig på sängen som han såg var Potters och landade på rygg. Det var en sak som var bra med att ha Potters kropp. Allt luktade som honom. Han tog upp kudden och la den över ansiktet. Just det här var ju inte så plågsamt.

"Harry, är du okej?" Hördes plötsligt en röst. Han lyfte på kudden.

"Visst Neville, bara lite trött," svarade han och log svagt. När han hade kudden över ansiktet igen så gjorde han en äcklad grimas. Det var konstigt att vara så snäll mot alla hela tiden. Hur stod Harry ut? Han låg där ett bra tag och Neville hade snart gått ut. Han sjönk snart in i en halvsovande dvala och trivdes med det. Den så rycktes kudden plötsligt bort och han fick solen mot sina stängda ögonlock. Han stönade och rullade över på mage, vilket resulterade i att han hamnade på golvet. 

_"Gryffindor, kom ihåg att du är Gryffindor nu, du är Potter," _han suckade och slog upp ögonen. Weasley stod böjd över honom.

"Har du ont Harry? Är det ärret?" Varför trodde de alltid att det var Potters dumma ärr som gjorde ont. Vad han viste gjorde ärr inte ens särskilt ont. Fast det var klart, det var väll den här psykade kontakten med Mörkrets Herre som de oroade sig för.

"Nej, jag ramlade i golvet Ron, det är det som för ont," sa han och satte sig upp.

"Åh, okej," sa Ron och backade undan, för att sen sätta sig på den sängen som måste vara Weasleys. Han såg besvärad ut.

"Jo, Harry, jag… Hermione sa… fast det är klart, jag skulle ju aldrig… jag menar, om jag inte höll med," mumlade Weasley och verkade prata mest för sig själv.

"Ron, du skulle inte bara kunna säga vad det är?" Frågade han och fick kämpa för att hålla irritationen borta från rösten.

"Eh, vist. Jo, Hermione sa medan du var avsvimmad att du förmodligen skulle uppskatta… vad jag försöker säga är att jag tycker att det är okej, med dig och… Malfoy menar jag…"

_"Som om du hade något annat val," _tänkte han och fick hålla tillbaka en ögonrullning.

"Det är bra Ron," sa han fejkat glatt och försökte lysa upp.

_SNARK!_

"Jag menar jag tycker att han är en riktig skit och så…" hm, det började nästan bli frestande att avslöja för Weasley.

"Men, det är ju du som måste stå ut med honom så… men jag förstår verkligen inte hur du kan tycka om honom, Harry, han är inte snygg…"

"_Öj! Det där kom inte från rätt person!" _

"…och han är inte snäll, han är faktiskt rent av elak, och han… _ni_ har alltid hatat varandra," fortsatte Ron vanmäktigt.

"Han har konstigt hår och läskiga ögon, han är alltid så snobbig också…" han lyssnade medan Weasley fortsatte sin monolog om vilken idiot han var, och hur ful han var, och hur korkad han var, och hur elak han var. Weasley själv verkade nästan ha spenderat mer tid med att glo på honom än vad Harry gjort.

Sen tröttnade han.

"Weasley, " avbröt han, "trolldrycken som satte ihop oss har gjort så vi bytte kropp, jag är inte Potter utan Draco," sa han allvarligt. Weasley avbröt sig och stirrade på honom med stora ögon medan öronen blev allt rödare. Han började skratta.

"Du skulle ha sett din min, Ron!" Sa han, aldrig att han skulle avslöja det för Weasley, då visste snart halva England det. Rons öron återgick sakta till sin normala färg medan han själv skrattade.

"Haha, väldigt roligt Harry," muttrade Ron och han slutade skratta.

"Men allvarligt så skulle jag uppskatta om du ville sluta förolämpa min kille," sa han och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Javisst, förlåt Harry, jag menade inte att gå på så hårt…" sa Weasley skamset och slog ner blicken. Pah! Skulle Gryffindorare vara modiga så hade Weasley definitivt kommit fel.

"Det gör inget Ron," sa han och reste sig upp.

"Jag måste gå nu," sa Ron med en ursäktande axelryckning.

"Hermione lovade att hjälpa mig med Snapes läxa bara jag kom i tid," sa Weasley med en grimas. Han grimaserade tillbaka.

"Det är lugnt, jag kommer ner senare," sa han och Weasley nickade och var snart ute ur rummet.

"Och Draco är inte alls ful!" Skrek han efter Weasley, men dörren hade redan smällts igen. Han skakade på huvudet och vände sig mot den tomma sovsalen igen. Vad skulle han göra nu då? Det var förståss, han skulle behöva…

Förvånad över insikten så log han snart brett. Det här skulle förmodligen bli den mest underhållande - och underliga - dusch han någonsin varit med om.

Han gick in i badrummet och låste dörren efter sig. Han hade snart rotat fram var Gryffindorarna hade sina handdukar. Han tittade jämförande mellan duschen och badkaret, men valde ändå duschen. Han drog av sig tröjan och tittade ner. Hm, Potter borde verkligen fundera på att äta mer. Mycket mer än det såg han inte från sin vinkel. Han gick och ställde sig framför en stor spegel. Det var fortfarande underligt att se Potter i spegeln när han ställde sig framför en, och att se att Potters kropp gjorde precis som han ville att den skulle göra. Han lyfte en arm och granskade den sen. Den var fylld av ärr. Han kände hur det högg till inom honom. Det var väll ändå bra onödigt att skada hans Harry? Och så många gånger också. Han suckade och klandrade sig själv för att vara fånig. Han klev ur byxorna och drog av sig Potters underkläder innan han klev in i duschen.

När han kanske en timme senare klev ur duschen så kände han sig ändå smått skyldig, det var ju ändå Potters kropp. Men han sköt bort det och virade en handduk runt midjan. Han slängde sen en förtrollning över sig själv så han torkade. Han tittade sig i spegeln. Sen log han igen. Nu skulle han äntligen få ordning på Potters hår! Visst, Harry passade bra i det, men själv trivdes han inte i det, hur ologiskt det än var. Han kastade först en enkel formel som funkade på hans eget hår. Inget hände. Han provade en annan som han sett sin mor utföra när han var liten. Inget hände nu heller. Han provade en annan som skulle göra håret mjukt. Det såg ut som en lätt vind blåste snabbt genom Potters hår men annars hände inget. Han provade en kam också, men det hjälpte inte det heller. Irriterad så provade han en formel som skulle lägga håret ner, det funkade inte det heller.

En bra stund senare hade han tillslut hittat något som ingen trollformel kunde rå på:

Harry Potters hår.

* * *

Om jag får säga det själv så måste jag säga att detta inte bara är ett av de längsta kapitel jag skrivit. Utan också det roligaste, rätt igenom alltså. Ja vet inte, det kanske inte hände så mycket rent spannings-mässigt, men _jag_ tycker det var kul iaf! XD

Ja vet att jag inte uppdaterat på typ evigheter, men jag har faktiskt inte varit inne på datorn på typ evigheter!  
Istället har jag läst en bok. Och i och med det måste jag varna er - LÄS INGA BÖCKER AV VIRGINIA ANDREWS! Jag tror att det är det sorgligaste, och definitivt det hemskaste jag någonsin läst. Jag läser en av serierna som hon gjort som börjar med 'Vindsträdgården' och jag kan säga att man inte får vara trångsynt om man läser den. Milt uttryckt så kan man säga att boken tar förbjuden kärlek till en ny nivå.  
Det är inte det att hon skriver dåligt eller så, nej, hon är faktiskt så bra att hade någon mindre begåvad skrivit den så hade jag förmodligen slutat läsa den för ett tag sen... Men allt är så sorgligt hela tiden. Tillslut tror man att nu kanske det blir bra, nu kanske han/hon får ett bra liv. Men då händer det något och så är allt förstört igen! BUHÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!! Jaja.

Det är typ vad som har hänt i mitt liv. Jo, jag kom för sent för första gången den här terminen idag också. Det var till SO.n och vi hade glömt tiden så vi kom tio miinuter försent. XD  
Men våran So lärare förlät oss och sa att det var ju första gången så de va ok.  
Ser på Gladiator på SOn, jag har ju som sagt varit sjuk så jag har missat massor, vilket är lite synn. Men jag håller på att förhöra killarna (jag är inte könsdiskriminerande eller så, men ni skulle förstå mig om ni kände 'killarna') om inte någon kanske har filmen så jag kunde få låna den. Tyvärr verkade det inte som någon hade den.

Jag måste bara fråga, har någon av er läst någon bra (och hälst ganska lång) Harry/Draco på sistone? På engelska då (alla parings går bra, men hälst inte K) . Jag har haft extrem otur på mina senaste kollar och aldrig orkat läsa klart dem. Sirius/Remus eller Harry/Tom går också bra. Men på Harry/Tom har jag redan läst de flesta. JAG VILL LÄSA!  
Har ni skrivit någon egen av ovanstående parings som inte blivit utlagda så blir jag också glad. För jag har redan läst varenda en på svenska som är utlagda. /

Jaja, ni kan väl ta och skriva en review nu så blir jag glad, dessutom kommer nästa kapitel ut snabbare då! XD


	18. Snapes värsta mardröm

**Kap. 18 Snapes värsta mardröm**

Dörren smällde igen bakom den uppblåsta Gryffindoraren. Han kunde till och med villigt erkänna att han tyckte om Harry Potter mer än vad han tyckte om henne. Men kunde hon ha en poäng? Han hatade att se henne ha rätt, fast det inte alls var särskilt ovanligt. Men den här lösningen var det i alla fall inte konstigt att Granger kommit på och inte han. Severus drog handen genom sitt mörka hår.

Problemet mellan Potter och Malfoy hade uppehållit hans tankar allt oftare på senare tiden. Och nu hade Ms Granger kommit med en vettig lösning på problemet. Dementorer, hade hon sagt, sög ut sina offers själar genom munnen, Dementorskyssen. Och det stod att drycken måste tillredas i fullmånens sken. Om då Potter och Malfoy kysstes i fullmånens sken, skulle det inte kunna finnas en möjlighet till att själarna återgick till sin rätta kropp då?

Han hade funderat på det medan Granger talade, och det lät inte allt för underligt. Problemet var bara att han avskydde att se henne få rätt hela tiden. Men det var snart avfärd för sommarlovet, faktum var att den skulle äga rum om bara en vecka, så det var bråttom att få dem normala igen. Eller så normala som de nu kunde bli. Han ställde sig upp för att kolla i kalendern, det var fullmåne imorgon.

_&_

Det var kaos i en av Slytherins sovsalar. Han hade på något vis blivit indragen i jakten på Nevilles padda som Zabini hade snott. Han kastade sig tvärt på golvet efter paddan när han fick syn på den.

"Lät du den komma undan!" Utbrast Zabini anklagande i tumultet.

"Ja, det var inte särskilt svårt," muttrade han irriterat och tog sig upp på fötter igen. Trevor satt nu på Dracos nattduksbord med ryggen mot honom. Han snappade kvickt åt sig paddan och drog en lättnadens suck.

"Zabini, gör mig en tjänst och ta inte Longbottoms padda igen," sa han överlägset. Det var nästan så han började komma in i rollen som Malfoy nu. Men han ville hälst komma ur den igen så fort som möjligt. För snart så var det sommarlov, och han vågade knappt tänka på vad som skulle hända om han blev tvungen att skicka Draco till Durslys.

Han kunde inte heller se Draco särskilt ofta. Den hör veckan hade han bara sett sin egen kropp på lektionerna de hade tillsammans. Och innan dess så var det på "straffkommenderingen" som Snape hade gett dem. Han saknade den blonda Slytherinaren vars kropp han nu hade i besittning. Och han saknade sina vänner. Hermione hade dragit in honom i ett tomt rum för ett tag sen och berättat att hon visste vad som hänt. Han var inte förvånad att hon listat ut det. Ron, däremot, visste fortfarande inte och stirrade ännu med hat i blicken på honom. Och det gjorde inte bara ont för att Ron tittade på _honom _på det sättet. Ron hatade fortfarande Draco. Det var synd. Nu när han kände Draco bättre trodde han faktiskt att, trotts Dracos syn på mugglare, Ron och Draco skulle komma bra överens.

"Malfoy, " sa plötsligt en elev från sjunde året som stack in ansiktet i dörren, "professor Snape bad mig att säga till dig att du ska gå till hans kontor," han nickade.

"Jag kommer," svarade han och den äldre eleven försvann. Han hoppades bara att det skulle vara goda nyheter.

_&_

"Harry, Snape ville dig något på hans kontor," sa mini Weasley bakom honom. Han hoppade till och vände sig om. Trotts att han visste att Snapes namn i Gryffindortornet aldrig borde betyda ett leende så hade han svårt att dölja ett. Tillslut kanske professorn kommit på ett sätt att lösa den här röran. Han slängde en blick på klockan. Halv elva.

"Åh, men jag har ju inte gjort något," klagade han missnöjt och ställde sig upp. Granger hade faktiskt gett honom en komplimang över hans skådespelartalanger, och nu fick han en uppskattande blick.

"Jag har ingen aning Harry, men akta dig för Filtch bara, han tar säkert inte emot några ursäkter om att du ska till Snape," sa Gryffindoraren med en bister min.

"Tack Ginny, jag ska vara försiktig," sa han och log mot henne. Hon var snygg, ja, om han inte skulle ha varit bög förståss. Men hon var ändå tillräckligt söt för att det skulle kännas oroande att lämna Harry åt henne sen.

Han funderade på att ta osynlighetsmanteln, men det skulle vara att avslöja den för Snape. Och den kunde alltid vara bara att ha utan att trolldrycksläraren visste om den. Så han satte kurs mot fängelsehålorna utan mantel.

_&_

Potter var den som kom först, men det var nästan så han hälsade honom som Malfoy. Det var inte lätt att hålla isär det där än. Och förhoppningsvis skulle de slippa hålla isär det om Grangers plan bara fungerade.

"Sitt," sa han och gjorde en gest mot en av stolarna som stod framför hans bord. Och i samma sekund som Potter satte sig knackade det på dörren igen.

"Kom in," sa han, och Malfoy sköt upp dörren.

"Draco," hälsade Harry glatt.

"Vad har du nu gjort, Potter?" Frågade Draco trött och himlade med ögonen.

"Ingenting, du vet att det inte behöver vara mitt fel hela tiden," påpekade Potter stött.

"Visst, visst, och Hippogriffer är rosa," sa Malfoy och slog sig självmant ner.

"Då föreslår jag att du går ut och börjar måla dem direkt, för Mr Potter har faktiskt inte gjort något," sa han och såg lugnt på Draco.

"Vad är det då?" Frågade Malfoy otåligt. Han funderade en sekund på hur han skulle göra för att få det så dramatiskt som möjligt.

"Har du något emot att kyssa Potter?" Frågade han likgiltigt. En svag rodnad kröp över kinderna på Draco men han fortsatte att trotsigt nöta hans blick.

"Självklart inte," svarade han kallt.

"Professorn, antingen lägger du dig i vårat förhållande onödigt mycket, och det tycker jag inte du har rätt till, så…" han avbröt den unga Slytherinaren innan han var klar.

"Jag är dig gudfar, Draco, så jag har faktiskt rätt att lägga mig i, men det är inte därför,"

"Är du hans gudfar?" Frågade Potter förvånat, och blev ignorerad.

"Jag har faktiskt kommit på något," sa han, men grimaserade sen.

"Egentligen har Granger kommit på något, men jag tror att det kan funka," sa han och Malfoy höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Vad?" Frågade Draco kort.

"Dementorer suger ut sina offers själar…"

"Genom munnen med en kyss, men jag har kysst honom förut, och det hände inget," protesterade Malfoy.

"Självfallet inte, det var inte fullmåne," sa han lugnt. Det var trotts allt Potter som förstod först.

"Så… du tror att eftersom drycken skulle tillredas i månsken så måste vi… _kyssas _i månsken för att motverka effekten?" Frågade Potter förvirrat.

_"Det där lät klyschigare än vad jag tänkt mig, men…" _

"Ja," svarade han.

"Det… var ju inte allt för svårt…" konstaterade Malfoy.

"Men om det inte fungerar då?" Frågade Potter, uppenbart skeptisk på en så enkel lösning.

"Då får vi tänka ut något nytt," sa han och ställde sig upp.

"Men vi måste gå ut nu, annars missar vi månen," sa han och gav de två pojkarna en varsin blick. Klockan hade nu hunnit bli elva. Potter och Draco reste sig upp samtidigt och alla tre styrde stegen utåt.

Ironiskt – eller idealisk – nog var det nere vid sjön som erbjöd den största mängden månljus. Han funderade på om han kanske skulle gå, men beslöt sig för att stanna och se om det faktiskt fungerade. Potter verkade plötsligt tveksam när han stannade.

"Vad är det egentligen vad vi ska göra?" Frågade Potter tveksam där han stod i mörkret några meter ifrån honom.

"Jag kan inte se hur något möjligen kan vara komplicerat i det här Potter," sa han svalt och Potter ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej, och det är just det jag inte kan förstå, det är så enkelt," sa Potter.

"Men det skadar väl knappast att prova?" Flinade Draco. Åh, vad han hoppades att det här skulle funka så han slapp se Potters och Malfoys kropp agera som de gjorde när de bytt medvetande.

Potter skrattade nervöst till. Malfoy verkade dock ha en lugnande effekt på honom. Han backade ytterligare något steg och betraktade scenen. Draco log lugnande mot Gryffindoraren, som halvt log tillbaka innan han lutade sig närmre. Malfoy höjde ett ögonbryn och drog sen Potter abrupt till sig. Potter var chockad i två och en halv sekund, sen slöt han ögonen, klev närmare och la armarna och Draco. Han visste inte vad han skulle känna, men han kände inte motvilja i alla fall. De två verkade ändå som skapade för varandra.

Han slutade snart tänka på vilka de var och betraktade istället de två personerna i rent vetenskapligt. Så först såg han en ilning gå ner för Potters ryggrad, och sen följde snart en efter Dracos. Potter drog sig undan, lyfte blicken från marken och mötte Dracos.

"Hej," sa han lågt.

"Hej," svarade Draco och lutade sin panna mot Potters.

"Så ni är er själva nu?" Frågade han, och till sin förskräckelse så fick han nästan dåligt samvete för att han avbröt stämningen.

"Ja," sa Potter och _log _faktiskt mot honom. Fast det var säkert bara "efterryckningar".

"Så… ska vi gå in igen?" Frågade Draco och log igen.

"Gå du, jag måste prata med Snape," sa Potter och rodnade. Draco höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynen.

"Visst," sa han sen och gick. Potter tittade en stund efter Malfoys försvinnande ryggtavla medan han själv undrade vad i all sin dar _Potter _skulle vilja prata med _honom_ om.

"Så, vad var det du ville Potter?" Frågade han kyligt. Potter vände hastigt blicken mot honom igen och rodnade svagt.

"Jag ville bara säga tack, Sir," han kände hur ögonen vidgades av chock.

"_Du _ville säga _tack?" _Frågade han misstroende.

"Ja, för att du fick tillbaka oss," sa Potter och rodnaden på hans kinder djupnade.

"Får jag påminna sig om, Potter, att skulle det inte vara för mig så skulle ni inte ens ha bytt kropp?" Påminde han stramt och Potter log svagt.

"Du är vist inte en så grinig gammal gubbe som jag trodde ändå," flinade Potter. Han höjde kallt på ögonbrynen.

"Fem poängs avdrag för det där, Potter, men du svarade inte," sa han irriterat.

"Skulle det inte vara för dig, professorn, så skulle inte jag ha Draco nu," sa Potter tyst. Han blev smått ställd, men intog snart försvarsposition.

"Potter, tycker du verkligen om Draco Malfoy?" Frågade han strängt. Potter verkade chockad av frågan.

"Självklart!" Utbrast Potter, "Professorn, jag utsätter mig själv och än värre Draco för fara så…" Potter avbröt sig när han insåg vad han hade sagt.

"Gå nu Potter så jag slipper se dig mer," sa han trött och sjasade iväg Potter, som gick som i trans.

"Och tjugo poäng för att du vågade säga allt det där," mumlade han när Potter var utom hörhåll. Gryffindoraren hade långsamt ökat takten och sprang nu. Genom mörkret såg han att gestalten stannade vid en annan. De fortsatte gå en bit, men så grep den ena tag i den andres arm och bägge stannade plötsligt. Och sen slängde sig den ena om halsen på den andra och de kysstes igen. De där två passade ändå bra ihop.

_&_

Han hade sprungit tills han kommit ikapp Draco, och han föll nu in i takten bredvid honom.

"Draco…" började han och kände förtvivlan sakta fylla honom.

"Vad?" Frågade Draco obekymrat.

"Du vet att du utsätter dig själv för fara genom att vara med mig, va?" Sa han oroligt. Draco himlade med ögonen och grep tag i hans arm. Han stannade.

"Potter säg det här till någon annan och jag stryper dig personligen, men… " Draco log svagt, "jag skulle utsätta mig för fara om jag _inte _fick vara med dig," fånigt nog fann han Dracos ord så rörande att han kände tårarna stiga i ögonen och han kastade sig om halsen på Slytherinaren. Och kysste honom.

* * *

Aww! JAG tycker iaf att det ä gulligt.

Förlåt hörni. Jag vet att jag sa att jag skulle lägga ut snabbare den här gången, men istället tig det nästan en hel vecka! :S  
Men jag var på Liseberg i lördags, så jag var tvungen att lägga mig tidigare i fredags eftersom vi skulle åka så tidigt. Och sen kom ja inte hem för än klockan var ett, och då var jag helt slut så jag somnade med en gång. Sen på söndan så blev jag grymmt väckt redan klockan 10:35 och mamma sa att vi skulle åka om en kvart. Sen gick hon och jag fick jaga henne ner för trappan i mitt trötta tillstånd för att få reda på vart vi skulle.  
Vi skulle ut me några av mammas och pappas kompisar i deras båt. OCh det är ingen liten sak jag snackar om här. Den ä typ BIG! Men jaja.

På Liseberg iaf, så lyckades mina så kallade 'vänner' ('så kallade' för att de plågar mig på det viset... XD ) få med mig in i kanonen. Det roligaste var när man hängde uppochner för andra gången. Bara så ni vet så är jag en liten fegis när det gäller sånnt.  
Vad har hänt annars då...? Jo, jag fick reda på att jag fick MVG på senaste spanska-provet. Och sen misstänker jag att jag har blivit bestulen på en styck mobil och tjugo kronor. Jag lämnade nämnligen mobilen och två tior i min byxficka när jag gick till idrotten. (Efter jag bytt om alltså) Och det är första gången jag glömt något. Och så är det borta.  
Menmen, jag kanske glömt den någonstans, jag får kolla imorgon.

Sen är det ju SO-provet på onsdag också. Suck Fast sen är det ju bara sju skoldagar kvar! C:

Men ta och skriv en review nu. Jag behöverlite mer motivation för att skriva. De färidggjorda kapitlen är nämnligen snart slut... :S


	19. Dummare än lovligt

**Kap. 19 Dummare än lovligt**

Eftersom både han och Potter inte kunnat vara med i respektive Quidditchlag så hade båda varit åskådare till den avgörande matchen mellan de två elevhemmen. Mini Weasley, som då var ersättare för Potter, hade fångat kvicken framför Zabini, som då var ersättare för honom. De hade ändå bara vunnit med tio poäng. Men det var begravningsstämning i uppehållsrummet efter finalen. Eftersom alla prov och liknande var avklarat så hade dem de två sista dagarna lediga. _Han _hade inte mycket nöje av dem eftersom alla i Slytherin var sura och han inte hade någon möjlighet att se Harry annat än på avstånd.

Avskedskvällen var helt enkelt pinsam. Någon idiot ur fjärde årskursen hade blivit övermodig och förvandlat McGonagall till en padda och dessutom förolämpat både henne och rektorn grovt. Det hade kostat Slytherin tvåhundra poäng och fjärdeårseleven all sin respekt, plus straffkommendering till sjunde årskursen i princip.

Gryffindor hade vunnit med trettio poäng över Ravenclaw och med femtio poäng över Hufflepuff. Slytherin hade skrivit in sig själva i rekordböckerna – de var de första som någonsin hade haft minuspoäng vid terminens slut.

Men när kvällen kom och han låg i sin säng var han ändå lycklig. Potter hade gett honom en lapp. Han hade krockat med honom på vägen ut, de hade slagits till golvet och Potter hade sett så arg ut att han nästan blev orolig själv. Och medan Potter svärandes gått därifrån så hade han känt en lapp innanför tröjan som Potter på något sätt lyckats få dit.

_Förlåt, men jag var tvungen att ge dig lappen. Kom till korridoren med statyn av den sovande fenixen på första våningen klockan halv nio imorgon. _

_Harry. _

Det skulle krävas mycket av honom om han _inte _skulle komma dit.

_&_

Han stod otåligt och väntade på att Draco skulle komma. Klockan var redan tjugo i nio. Han visste inte ens vad riktigt han skulle säga. Ens om han skulle säga det. Han visste ju egentligen att han inte borde säga något. Draco verkade ju inte direkt vara den personen som uppskattade sådana gester. Men han kände ändå att han borde göra något innan sommarlovet började, för vem visste när de skulle ses igen?

Fick han bestämma så var det ju redan på hans sjuttonårsdag, eller ännu hellre på Dracos, men hur ofta var det han fick bestämma egentligen? Okej, det var ju kanske ganska ofta, men hur ofta var det då han fick bestämma när han var hemma hos Durslys? Då blev svaret plötsligt helt annorlunda. Men han hoppades i alla fall slippa spendera hela lovet där. Att åka till Draco var ju uteslutet, men de kunde ju alltid åka någon annan stans, eller så kunde han kanske få åka till Ron.

Men det var inte vad han borde fundera på just nu. Han borde försöka fundera ut hur han skulle uttrycka sig. Fast det fanns väl egentligen bara två sätt - säga det rakt ut, eller ljuga. Det senare kanske var lite dumt, men det första var så mycket svårare. Han kunde ju förståss också bara kyssa honom. Den tanken var ju så klart lockande, men Draco var inte så dum att han verkligen trodde på att han bara skulle ha dit honom för att kyssa honom.

Så… hur skulle han göra? Han kanske borde fly medan han hade chansen? Fast då skulle Draco förmodligen bli arg på honom. Fast fly kanske vore smartast ändå. Han kunde ju kanske skylla på att han redan väntat och var tvungen att gå, Draco var ju faktiskt redan en kvart sen.

Men i samma sekund hördes steg, och bara på dem kunde han höra att det var Draco. De liksom småsprang. Och mycket riktigt så rundade Draco snart hörnet. Han visste inte om han skulle le glatt eller bli sur för att han var så sen. Han grimaserade bara. Draco puttade till honom och tryckte sen in honom mot väggen bakom en pelare.

"Förlåt att jag är så sen, men det var hela tiden någon bakom mig, jag tror den är efter nu också." Han skulle förlåta vad som hälst just nu, med Draco tryckt mot sig.

"Så har du något rum eller så som vi kunde gömma oss i så skulle jag uppskatta om du kunde ta fram det nu," mumlade Draco och såg sig över axeln, uppenbart inte alls lika påverkad av situationen som han. Han nickade hastigt och gick fram till en staty av en fenix. Han slog lätt på den över huvudet med staven och mumlade; "_Hinkypunkar," _till den. Den rätade på sig från sin sovande ställning, och han drog den i näbben. Den lyfte sin pelare åt sidan på stenvingar och ett rum blottades. Han vände sig om mot Draco som stod med höjda ögonbryn.

"Jag vet inte vad det är till för, men det är ingen tunnel i alla fall," sa han och tog tag i Slytherinaren. Han drog in Draco i det lilla rummet och stängde snabbt dörren. Draco höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen åt honom igen. Han ställde sig framför Draco och mötte nervöst hanns blick. Ja, det fanns väl egentligen inget enkelt sätt att säga det här på. Han drog nervöst efter andan.

"Jag… jag älskar dig Draco," sa han långsamt, för att slippa upprepa sig. Draco bara stirrade på honom. Han kanske skulle ha flytt ändå. Dracos ögon var vidöppna och vackra. Han hade sagt sanningen i alla fall. Men när inte Draco sagt eller gjort något på säkert en minut så började han nervöst stampa med foten.

"Jag vet att du inte… bli inte arg, jag vet att du inte vill höra sånt… men jag tyckte… jag menar det är sommarlov nu och jag ville att du skulle… Draco, snälla säg något! Slå mig, vad som…" Draco slängde sig om halsen på honom och pressade sin mun mot hanns. Han vacklade bakåt och la händerna på Dracos midja. Draco la en hand på hanns nacke och tryckte honom omilt närmre.

Men efter vad som kändes som en underbar evighet så släppte han honom. Draco log och de gråa ögonen fann hans.

"Jag älskar dig också, Harry,"

* * *

Sliskigt och lite smått rörigt kapitel kanske. Men nu fick ni ett nytt kapitel iaf. Men det är ju inte direkt så att ni tjatat hål i huvudet på mig... Faktum är att det känns nästan som om ingen läser längre, men... :S

Har oxå hört att det är några som gillar min dagbok så jag får väll fortsätta med den oxå.  
På So:provet jag snackade om för ett tag sen, minns ni det? Iaf, jag fick MVG- på det. JA vet inte... det var väll bra, men jag hade önskat att jag fick MVG rakt igenom... /  
Sen gjorde jag slut me min kille i torsdags oxå. GUD va jobbigt det är! Och jag kännde mig helt hemsk eftersom det var så nära sommarlovet... jaja, sånnt är livet.  
Jag har blivit antagen (oj vad präktigt det lät nu då...) till ett skrivar-läger i sommar, som Katrina von Bredov kommer till. Ja vet inte om alla vet vem hon är, men hon är en författare iaf... Så känner ni igen det så kanske vi Cs där! XD  
Har börjat med en egen bok oxå... Den ä väll lite så där halvbra än så länge, men vi får väll hoppas att den bättrar på sig...  
Läste förresten "Guidelines" idag. JAg kan villigt erkänna att det var flrsta gången jag gjorde det, och visste ni att man egentligen inte får skriva såhär? Asså som en dagbok? Det står att man får skriva lite kort i bärjan eller slutet, och jag antar att det är om ficen de menar då, men! :) Skiter jag i! XD

Ja kom bara att tänka på det nu... Visst känns det som om det inte är alls många killar här ute? (Kille på andrasidan internett - om du finns där - känn dig träffad) Jag menar, det känns som alla är tjejer. Men sitter det nu ngn kille och läser det här, skriv en review så jag får reda på att du finns, annars fortsätter jag envist tro att alla här är tjejer! XD

Förresten så kan ALLA skriva en review! Så jag vet att NI finns och läser, känner mig typ helt ensam här borta!


	20. När Draco kommer ut ur garderoben

**Kap. 20 När Draco kommer ut ur garderoben**

Om någon kom hit, utan att veta vem som bodde där, skulle vederbörande förmodligen anta att en sentimental, trädgårds älskande gubbe med alldeles för mycket pengar bodde där. Men hanns far var inte sentimental, och han älskade ingenting, allra minst en trädgård. Hans far var ytlig. Det var andledningen till att allt hemma hos honom var vackert och perfekt.

Vid de stora portarna, som var nästan tvåhundra meter ifrån själva huset, växte två tio meter höga magnolior. Träd där förvisso det enda magiska var den häpnadsväckande höjden på dem. Men de var otroligt vackra. Stora, kala grenvärk som var helt perfekta i formen och fantastiska vita, näckrosliknande blommor som antog en rosa nyans i mitten.

Från porten ledde grusade stigar. Alla åt olika håll. En till huset. Gick man längst den fick man se de vackraste av liljor och en stor del av den spektakulära gräsmattan, grön som tusentals smaragder. Man passerade också en ek, vars slingrande grenar såg ut att vara direkt hämtade ur en saga. Och framme vid husets marmortrappa, en fantastisk fontän med vattenstråkar som gick i perfekta bågar.

Gick man längst en annan kom man till blomsterträdgården. Där blommade alltid någon blomma året runt. På antingen magisk eller naturlig väg. De bytte mellan de vackraste färger, och den var ofta fylld av fjärilar som närmast alla faktiskt stannade och kom dit utan en trollformel.

Tog man en tredje stig, den som var hans favorit, så kom man först över en kulle. Som man från vars topp kunde se en liten del av huset som låg bakom ytterligare kullar, sjön som låg på familjens ägor och som i sin tur låg bakom en lövskog. Stigen ledde en ner för kullen och in i den fantastiska skogen, där slutade gruset. Grenarna hängde lågt och bildade som en tunnel. Mossa, gräs och undervegetation färgade marken grön mellan träden. Och det täta lövverket gjorde så allt ljus som silade in var dovt och grönaktigt. Det var alltid tyst där inne, med undantag från grenarnas prassel och en och annan fågel, humla eller bi.

När man tagit sig igenom tunnlarna av träd kom man fram till sjön, den var inte särskilt stor. En- tvåhundra meter tvärs över kanske. Den var ganska rund, med sina inbuktningar naturligtvis. På andra sidan reste sig berg rakt upp ur sjön och blev omedelbart branta. Där det inte var berg växte det skog runt hela sjön så den gav alltid en känsla av att stänga av en från världen.

Direkt när man kom ut ur skogen stod man på en klippa. Den böjde sig graciöst ner i vattnet och hade på magiskt vis fåtts att gå ut i vattnet som en solid brygga. När solen gick ner bakom bergen i öster såg platsen närmast överjordisk ut. Just den platsen höll han på att lämna nu.

Det var den femte juni. Hans födelsedag, hans _sjuttonårsdag. _Det skulle komma massor med folk (dödsätare de flesta) och fira den på kvällen. Det var en stor dag, som hans far uttryckte det. Men nu var klockan bara ett. Och den egentliga andledningen till att han var på väg tillbaka till huset redan nu var att det var lunch. Och han ville se om han fått något brev från Potter. Innan hans föräldrar såg det eventuella brevet. Han hade inte fått något än, och det irriterade honom. Men det hade ju bara gått några dagar på lovet hittills. Han gick upp för trappans steg och öppnade de tunga portarna. Han hade på sig jeans och en tunn, vit skjorta som han dragit upp ärmarna på. Det var mycket bekvämare än en varm klädnad.

"Så bra att du är hemma, kära Draco," sa hans mamma när han kom in i hallen. Han log svagt mot henne när hon slog tunna armar om honom.

"Jag har inte varit borta länge, mor," påpekade han lågt.

"Självklart inte, men det är din födelsedag hjärtat," han lät henne hållas. Egentligen tyckte han väll om att hon höll på lite så, men han skulle aldrig erkänna det om det ens var så att Lord Voldemort själv hotade honom. Speciellt inte då, faktiskt.

"Maten är klar frun, den står på bordet, frun," pep en alf som plötsligt poppade fram.

"Bra," svarade han mor utan att ens se på alfen. Han tittade ner på den och la huvudet på sned. Den påminde om Harry, när Dobby hade kommit.

"V-vill herrn ha något, Sir?" Frågade alfen och slokade undergivet med öronen. _Att få hit Harry vore fint. _Han skakade på huvudet. Han gick in i matsalen vid sidan av sin mor som för tillfället bar en djupt blå klänning utan ärmar som slutade vid knäna. Hon skulle säkert komma att byta ut den minst sex gånger innan festen hann börja. Han gick runt det fånigt långa bordet och satte sig mittemot sin far. Hanns mor satte sig på kortändan. Som var säkert tre meter ifrån honom där han satt på mitten av bordet. Maten dök upp på bordet tillsammans med tallrikar och glas. Rött vin fyllde på sig själv i deras glas.

"God dag, far," sa han och sänkte huvudet till hälsning.

"God dag, var din tur lyckad?"

"Så lyckad som man kan önska, far," svarade han och lyfte sig gaffel.

Snart var måltiden igång. Och snart kom förhöret som han väntade på. Det kom alltid på hanns födelsedag. Första dagen var det mest artigt små prat. Andra dagen var det betyg. Tredje dagen var det Quidditch. Fjärde dagen han varit hemma, den femte juni, pratade de om det som verkligen hade hänt. Om någon lärare misskött sig. Om han hade haft för många straffkommenderingar, om Snape kanske skulle få en extra hälsning. Allt sådant var på hanns födelsedag. Och mycket riktigt. Hans far la ifrån sig gaffel och kniv och tittade allvarligt på honom. Han, som alltid, låtsades se förvånad ut.

"Ja?" Frågade han artigt, bara för att få det överstökat. När han var tretton hade han låtsats att han inte sett något. Det hade inte varit så kul. Men till hans förvåning kom inte frågan han väntat sig. Istället tog hans far upp en liten ask.

"Det här är en födelsedags present, de är mycket gamla och det är meningen att du ska ge den andra till personen du vill dela ditt liv med," han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen och ställde sig upp för att ta emot gåvans hans far nu gav honom.

"Tack så mycket far, mor," sa han och satte sig ner. När han öppnade den lilla asken såg han att den innehöll två enkla silverringar. De var smala och vackra i all sin enkelhet.

"När du finner den som du ska ta som fru så ska du ge henne den,"

_"__Jaha, då lär jag ju inte få så mycket användning av den andra ringen då," _tänkte han och trädde den ena ringen på fingret och la sen ifrån sig asken. Hans far såg nöjd ut och återgick till ätandet. Nu var bara frågan när förhöret skulle börja. Han behövde inte vänta allt för länge.

"Jag måste fråga, min son, " han höjde på ögonbrynen med artigt intresse, " hur går det med ditt kärleksliv?" Han började tvärt hosta. Det här var inte frågan som skulle ställas! De skulle fråga hur hans år hade varit, och han skulle gå in på detaljerna (även om de skulle bli lite utsvängda i år). De skulle inte fråga _det!_

"_Ursäkta?" _Frågade han kvävt.

"Hur går ditt kärleksliv?" Upprepade hans far. Han gjorde stora ögon.

"Du förstår det är ytterst viktigt att vår blodslinje förs vidare, och skolan är det bästa stället att knyta band, så jag frågar igen; har du någon flickvän?"

"_Nog för att Potter kan vara tjejig ibland, men det där var att överdriva." _Han skakade långsamt på huvudet. Fortfarande för förvirrad för att få fram ett ord. "Då måste jag meddela dig, min son, att har du inte frågat om en kvinnas hand innan du är tjugo så kommer vi att välja en brud åt dig," hans ögon var förmodligen tallriksstora vid det här laget.

"Vi har redan frågat runt lite, Mafalda Parkinson är mer än villig att gifta in sin ljuvliga dotter Pansy i vår familj, och…" han tappade bort sig någonstans där.

"… Så du har några valmöjligheter om du inte hittar någon," sa hans far och log välvilligt, men kallt, med smala läppar. Hans far och mor fortsatte sen att äta. Okej, hur skulle han berätta det här nu då? Han kunde ju knappast säga att han faktiskt var kär i Potter, men något måste han ju säga. Annars skulle han bli bortgift med _Pansy._

"Far, Mor, det är något jag måste berätta," sa han och la ifrån sig besticken. Hans far tog upp glaset och förde det till läpparna medan hans mor gjorde samma sak med en bit kött.

"Jo, det jag sa om att jag inte har någon tjej…" ingen av hans föräldrar verkade särskilt intresserade, båda i tron att det intressanta var förbi, "faktum är att jag har en… pojkvän," han sa det sista ordet snabbt. Men det fick omedelbar effekt. Hans mor satte köttbiten i halsen och började hosta medan hans far sprutade ut vinet över hela den vita duken. Hans far hämtade sig snabbast och torkade sig värdigt om munnen med en linneservett och fick sen fläckarna att försvinna från duken med en formel.

"Så… du har en pojkvän…" sa hans far, och för första gången i sitt liv såg han Lucius Malfoy en smula förvirrad.

"Öm… nej, inte egentligen, jag är bara… bög," sa han besvärat. Hans far sneglade på hans mor, som såg ut att vara på väg att brista i gråt. Han förstod inte varför.

"Jag föreslår att vi lämnar det här ämnet nu," sa hans far och återupptog ätandet.

"Visst," svarade han och sneglade över hans fars huvud. Potter viste väll att han fyllde år idag? Jo, han hade sagt det. Det var inte det att han väntade sig en stor present eller nått. Nej, han var mer än nöjd om han bara fick ett kort med en hälsning på. Men inte ens det verkade Potter kunna lägga ner sig till.

När måltiden var klar så ställde han sig upp och började lämna rummet. Men han ändrade sig.

"Far, har det kommit några ugglor?" Frågade han. Det var lika bra.

"Nej, väntar du på… _från _någon särskild?"

"Hm? Nej, nej, inte alls, Vins och Greg lovade att komma ihåg min födelsedag i år bara, men det blir väl att överbelasta deras hjärnor," sa han och log hastigt. Hans far log tillbaka.

"Förmodligen," höll han med. Han viste inte om han ville gå ut, eller om han ville gå upp till sitt rum. Han började gå mot sitt rum.

"Severus kommer ikväll!" Hördes plötsligt hans far ropa bakom honom.

"Trevligt," muttrade han lågt.

* * *

Fy fan! Jag hatar min dator för tillfället! Jag hade skrivit så himla mycket till det här kapitlet! OCh så försvinner alltihop! Urs! Bla. så hade jag svarat på varenda en av era reviewer! Åh! Suck ni som inte kommer med nu får leva ändå.

RM: jag gör precis som du! :) Det ä väligt kul att du tyckte så mycket om min fic! :D

Totalt: SNARK! HAha! Nej, ska jag kolla igenom får du att säga vad som är fel. Nerå, jag ska kolla igenom ändå, tack för att du sa till.

Och ni andra skrev likanande saker så alla får i princip samma svar:  
Förlåt att det tog så himla lång tid och att det var så kort! Och visst är det väll konstigt att det inte är någa killar här! pleaseenteryourenamne, du hade ett kul namn... ;) jag ska ite sluta skriva, så länge inte ni sliutar fortsätta reviewa! XD  
Haha! Det verkar som om ingen har läst guidelines! XD Men dt är väl bara jag som har så tråkigt... XD väldigt kul att ni tycker så mycket om min fic, och fortsätt läsa! :) Och skrivarlägret är i Karlstad (litet place i värmland, ovanför Vänern)

Jag har alltså **_137 _**reviewer nu! Fatta va många! Och **_14 _**på bara det förra kapitlet! Det ä verkligen häftigt! :) Och nu vet jag att nifortfarande läser! :)

Händer i mitt liv då... : för tillfället har jag skitont i halsen igen, och dessutom har jag lite feber (13.4), och jag ska på läger i övermorgon... hoppas det går över snabbt! :(  
**SPOILER VARNING PÅ NYA NARNIA FILMEN!!** Såg på den igår, och jag grina mig till sömns sen, GUD vad sorgligt slutet var! Säer den blödigaste människan på hela jorden...  
**Slut på spoiler!**

Har börjat på en Eragon fic... Ska bli en Eragon/Murtagh när den är klar... det finns ju inte många sånna på svenska, men... den ska börja under kriget i andra boken... (Ni som läst den fattar vart jag menar va?) och sen kommer jag väl på säker efter hand...  
Har blivit beroende av ett tv sple oxå, Oblivion. Det är brorsans egentligen, men men... ä en wood elf om någon har hört talas om spelet... XD

Om Dacos persinlighets byte (samansatt?), man förändras faktiskt lite beroende på vika personer man är med, och han kan ju inte gärna förolämpa sina förräldar, eller hur?  
Det här blev ju bara Draco, men ni om vill ha Harry (hahaha, inte SÅ) kan jag glädja med att han kommer med i nästa. Fast jag tror att det blir mest Draco i det med...

Och sen kan jag säga att i och med att jag har kommit till kapitel 25 på de färdigskrivna så är det bara två plus den redan skrivna epilogen kvar... När ni kommit till sista kapitlet så kommer ni få rösta om ni vill ha en epilog oxå. Säg inget nu, för ni vet inte hur den slutar... Mohahahaha!

Nu blev det här lite hastigt, men... datorn tog ju bort det förra...


	21. Vettiga män kmr med vettiga lösninar

**Kap. 21 Vettiga människor kommer med vettiga lösningar. **

_Den andre juni hade Dumbledore kommit till Privet Drive nummer 4. Det var tidigt på morgonen, runt fem, så han hade inte vaknat än. Men dörren hade ringt så under en strid ström av svordomar så hade morbror Vernon gått och öppnat. _

_"Pojk!" Hade han sen vrålat. _

_"Ja!" Hade han skrikit tillbaka. Sen kravlat sig ur sängen och gått ner i bara pyjamas. _

_"God afton Harry, eller ska jag kanske säga god morgon?" Hade sen Dumbledore mött honom. Han hade stirrat som hälsning. Dumbledore hade sen bjudit in sig själv till familjen Dursleys vardagsrum och slagit sig ner i soffan. Där hade han också senare presenterat andledningen till varför han var där. Dudley, som innan varit nära att göra i byxan, verkade plötsligt stormförtjust i den gamla trollkarlens närvaro. Eller i alla fall ord. _

_"Harry, jag vill att du stannar här hela sommarlovet i år," hade Dumbledore börjat sin föreläsning. Vid det så hade nästan alla fyra svimmat, naturligvis ingen av lycka då. Sen hade trollkarlen försäkrat att det var enbart för Harrys bästa som detta skedde. Själv hade han varit ganska säker på att det här var bland det sämsta som hade hänt honom. Speciellt med tanke på att han skulle få använda magi innan sommaren var över. Fats det kanske var värre för Dursleys... _

_"Ungen kan inte stanna här, inte nu när han får t-t-tr…" hans morbror hade lämnat både ordet och meningen oavslutad. _

_"Harry kommer inte att kunna använda magi," hade rektorn vänligt svarat._

"Vad menar han med det?!" _Hade han tänkt, och snart fått svar på det. Dumbledore hade förklarat för dem allt det där han redan visste, om galen-psykotiskt-massmördare-som-förföljer-Harry-och-vill-döda-honom-grejen. Sen hade han fortsatt, vänd mot honom, att detta var just skälet till varför han inte fick trolla. _

_Hans egen åsikt hade varit att det borde vara just därför han fick trolla. Dumbledore hade förklarat att det var möjligt att spåra magi, och det var därför professorn skulle åka runt i världen med hans trollstav och trolla lite med den här och var. _

_"Så det ser ut som om du letar efter honom," hade rektorn leende förklarat för den storögda familjen som satt framför honom. _

Dumbledore skulle ta hans trollstav._ Detta var just skälet till varför Dudley smilade som en drogad gris. De skulle kunna driva honom till vansinne och han skulle inte kunna göra något åt det. Alla eventuella planer på att rymma med Draco eller fly till Ron blev plötsligt som bortblåsta._

_"Så… vi ska ta hand om pojken en sista sommar, sen är han borta?" Hade hans morbror trögtänkt frågat. _

_"Ni har förstått," hade Dumbledore vänligt konstaterat._

Just vid den tidpunkten så hade han däremot nog inte riktigt förstått vidden av det hela. Det gjorde han sannerligen nu. Nu när Hedwig, hans åskvigg, alla läxor, böcker och hans trollstav hade tagits ifrån honom, för att inte nämna hans frihet.

Det var den sjuttonde juli och han hade inte ens kunnat skicka ett enda kort till Draco, inte ens på pojkvännens födelsedag hade han kunnat få tag på sin uggla. Och han vågade knappt tänka på vad som stått i de ändå relativt få brev han fått från Draco, men inte ens kunnat lägga sina händer på, på grund av gallret som täckte hans fönster.

* * *

Om han fick säga det själv så såg han riktigt bra ut faktiskt. Och vem skulle hindra honom? Han önskade bara att Potter var här, dels för att han var så snygg och dels för att han verkligen saknade den idiotiska Gryffindoraren. Det första var kanske lite egocentriskt, om man inte räknade det så att han ville dela med sig av sin underbara skönhet, förståss. Fast det kanske fortfarande var lite ego. Håret hängde ner över ögonen på honom och han kastade bort det med en huvudskakning.

Håret hade han slutat kamma tillbaka över sommaren innan sjätte året. Dels för att det var jobbigt att göra det utan magi, och sen för att han på senare tid lagt sig till med en ovana att dra handen genom håret så det såg helt mysko ut när det stod upp på ena sidan och låg ner på den andra. Han hade en elegant svart klädnad som var lätt V-ringad i halsen och inga smycken utom den lilla ringen han fått tidigare på dagen. Nu var det bara att stå ut med ännu ett födelsedagsfirande.

När klockan närmat sig tolv så hade han flytt till en tomt vardagsrum, för litet för att användas till kvällens festligheter. Han sjönk ner på soffan.

"Jag svär, jag har inte träffatt en enda vettig människa på hela kvällen," muttrade han och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Om bara en halvtimme så skulle hans födelsedag vara över. Och han hade inte fått något kort än. Han viste inte om han skulle hoppas på att Potter glömt hans födelsedag, eller på om han sket i den. Det första förmodligen, eftersom han kanske bara nämnt den förbigående. En sådär arton gånger kanske.

"Man tackar för det," hördes plötsligt en kylig röst.

"Va? Vad tackar man för?" Frågade han och lyfte hastigt på huvudet. Sorlet av rösterna dämpades när professorn sköt igen dörren bakom sig.

"Du får ursäkta mig, Draco, men jag anser faktiskt mig själv som någorlunda vettig," sa Snape och sjönk ner mittemot honom i en fåtölj.

"Att hastigt skaka hand är inget jag kallar träffa, Severus," svarade han irriterat. Han suckade trött och lät huvudet falla tillbaka mot ryggstödet. Tankarna var snabbt tillbaka på svikande pojkvänner. Potter kanske tänkte dumpa honom.

"Tänker du på Potter igen?" Frågade Snape förvånansvärt vänligt.

"Du känner mig för väl," svarade han trött, utan att lyfta på huvudet.

"Inte alls - legilimering," svarade professorn enkelt.

"Självklart," muttrade han irriterat, han tyckte inte om när Snape gjorde så där. Rummet föll i tystnad igen, eftersom det var magiskt isolerat från det bullriga rummet utanför.

"Tror du verkligen Potter är den rätta?" Frågade Snape plötsligt. Han lyfte på huvudet och höjde ett ögonbryn åt professorn.

"Missförstå mig rätt Draco, jag har aldrig sett några som passar så bra ihop som du och Potter. Att någon av er skulle vara med någon annan är orimligt, " sa Snape, och verkade förvånansvärt ärlig, "men jag undrar ändå, tror du att han är den rätta?" Han log först svagt. Men sen så bleknade leendet och han slog bort blicken.

"Jag vet inte, han verkar ha glömt bort min födelsedag," mumlade han. Nu var det hans gudfar som höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Tror du verkligen att den sentimentale _Potter_ skulle glömma bort din födelsedag, Draco? Och om jag känner dig rätt så har du säkert nämnt den ett antal gånger mer än nödvändigt," sa Snape och flinade, något professorn inte brukade göra för än de var ensamma. Han flinade inte.

"Så varför har jag inte fått ens ett litet brev än?" Leendet rann av professorns läppar.

"Tro mig, han har inte glömt det Draco, och jag vet varför du inte fått några brev, men informationen är hemlighetsstämplad," sa Snape dystert.

"Hemlighetsstämplad, varför sa han då inget till mig innan han åkte?" Frågade han misstroende.

"För att Potter inte viste något för än han kommit hem," svarade Snape. Han suckade och sjönk djupare ner i soffan. Tystnaden la sig över dem tills Snape reste sig upp.

"Professorn, tror du inte att jag skulle kunna åka och hälsa på honom då?" Frågade han tveksamt.

"Som din lärare och fars vän måste jag omedelbart säga nej," svarade Snape och gick mot utgången. Han stannade sen med ryggen mot honom och med handen på handtaget.

"Men som din gudfar så kan jag bara säga att Privet Drive nummer fyra kommer stå när på tomt den trettioförste juli," sen så öppnade professorn dörren och gick ut.

Senare på kvällen så hade han panik. Vad hade Severus sagt? _Drivet Prive tre_? Jo, något… Nej! Vänta det var _Privet Drive_ tre. Tre, tre, tre, han måste komma ihåg, att glömma vore ju lite jobbigt. Datumet var inte svårt att komma ihåg, eftersom det var Potters födelsedag. Problemet var att det var mer än en månad dit. Men han skulle väl få vänta. Han hade inte mycket till val ändå.

Så… festen var slut och han satt på sin säng. Han hade en känsla av att han skulle drömma om Potter inatt igen. Trotts drömmar så kändes det ändå som om han redan började glömma bort hur Potter såg ut. Det var inte det att han tyckte mindre om Gryffindoraren än vad han gjort innan. Allt kändes bara så overkligt. Han kom inte ihåg hur Potter luktade, eller hur det kändes att… vara med honom. Det var antagligen så att allt känts så självklart när han fått vara med Potter att han inte brytt sig om att lägga det på minnet. Visst, första kyssen kunde han komma ihåg, men inte hur det hade smakat eller känts, bara att den hade varit.

Hade han verkligen menat det han sagt innan han åkt? Kanske inte, för man glömde väl inte bort någon man älskade så fort? Inte vad han visste i alla fall. Och Potter verkade då inte tycka om honom heller. Skulle han inte ha skickat åtminstone ett brev vid det här laget då? Vad än Snape sa så kunde man väl alltid få tag på en uggla. Fast å andra sidan, när hade han haft andledning att misstro sin gudfar? Eh… ja, det var ju förståss ett par gånger. Men hur många gånger hade professorn svikit honom då? Öm… ja, det var förståss ännu fler gånger. Men den här gången ville han verkligen tro på honom. Han ville väl tro på Potter också, men det började bli svårare.

Han suckade åt sig själv, ibland var han verkligen pessimistisk. Han kanske skulle tro på både Snape och Potter. Och tro på att Potter faktiskt älskade honom, och inte alls glömt honom, utan faktiskt inte kunde skicka några brev till honom. Han kände hur han fick gåshud över armarna. Det var ändå en fantastisk tur att förälska sig i någon som faktiskt älskade en tillbaka.

Det borde vara förbjudet att bli så sentimental som han var nu. Men på något sätt måste han muntra upp sig på, eller hur? Och det var ju egentligen mer synd om Potter, eftersom Potter fick vara utan honom. Medan han bara fick vara utan Potter. Då var det ju mycket värre för Potter. Det hjälpte oftast att var själviskt, oftast…

* * *

Allas våran självgoda Malfoy. Jag måste säga att det här kapitlet blev lite för sliskigt för min smak, och ändå är det jag som skrivit det! Men ni får väl stå ut. Jag är rädd att jag börjar tappa den lite här på slutet. Men jag hoppas det ska gå iaf hyfsat till slutet. Vilket faktiskt jag är nöjd med...

Hade en kompis här i helgen. Hon blev helt galen på mig när jag berätta att den snart var slut, så hon tyckte att jag skulle göra den längre. (Tro mig, hon är bra på att övertala) Så jag gick med på det. en hon tröttnade på mig när jag inte skrev något så hon skrev själv. Jag tyckte om det och tänkte att det spar jag (så nu är det en halv sida som inte jag har skrivit med, ni får försöka räkna ut var det är när jag lägger ut det) och då verkade den ju bli längre.  
Det var bara det att jag kom på en jätte bra (eller iaf halvbra, men jag gillade den) idé så nu tar den slut ännu snabbare! XD  
Kapitel 26 kommer vara det sista...

I dagboken då...  
Vi gör om lite här hemma så det är fullkommligt kaos. Dels är det brorsans rum, där jag och mama har gjort allt (brorsan satt under ett tecke och upprepade en miljard gånger hur tråkigt han hade det. Och han är **_11_**) , trotts att vi har minst att göra med det.

Mitt rum är gult. Jag HATAR gula tapeter, iaf om de är i mitt rum. Men när vi gör om det (**om** pappa går med på att vi ska göra om det) så ska det bli vitt med en fondvägg. Jag nämnde ngn förbigående idé för mamma ngn gång om att man kunde måla manga på väggen. Och nu har hon snöat in på det. Så nu är vi inne på att vi ska köra konturerna av ett ansikte på väggen. Kan nog bli rätt coolt. Risken ä väll bara att man tröttnar på det på två sekunder... / Va tycker ni?

Första jobbdagen är på lördag också. Ska väl bli kul antar jag.

Sen måste jag säga att jag har läst en bra fic igen. På SVENSKA. Nu ä ja väl dryg så alla andra redan läst den. Men "Det oundvikliga slutet" är ett måste att läsa! One shot och parody, tror jag. Men VÄLDIGT rolig. (tack så mkt Lejaa!)

Sen är jag lite stolt över mig själv också. Har nämnligen läst ut sagan om ringen. Håller fast vid att man lär behöva en tolk om man ska läsa den (men så ä väl ja dum oxå) men den ä väll bra. Att jag säger ÄR beor på att jag läser sagan om de två tornen nu. Vi har nämnligen en upplaga med alla tre böcker + prolog i ett. Väger 5 kilo. JA, jag har vägt den!

Har jag sagt att jag börjat på en Harry/Snape? Det har jag va? Iaf så läste ovanstående kompis den och den fick högt betyg. Och jag hoppas väl att den ska bli bra!

Skriv en review nu och säg vad du tycker om både färg och kapitel. Och gärna mer tips oxå! :)


	22. Hemma hos en liten pojke

**Kap. Hemma hos en liten pojke…**

Han hackade irriterat med spaden i rabatten. Det var idag han skulle ha fått trolla. Idag som var hans sjuttonårsdag. Men i det här huset var de självklart ingen som brydde sig om det. Nej, idag hade han; tvättat bilen två gånger, lagat TV:n som Dudley hade haft sönder, klippt gräsmattan, tagit ut soporna, lagat mat, städat hela huset, klippt större delen av häcken, gödslat, rensat en del av ogräset, blivit nedsprutad av Dudley med vattenslangen och massa andra obehagligheter. Jo, han hade också tillfälligt fått byta tillbaka till skrubben under trappan eftersom Dudley skulle ha en gäst senare och rummet måste vädras ut efter hans närvaro. Han suckade och föll tillbaka från alla fyra så han satt på knä. Vart var det här rättvist? Varför gjorde Dumbledore såhär mot honom? Och nu var det dessutom hans födelsedag. Livet kunde onekligen vara orättvist…

Familjen Dursley skulle någonstans ikväll, så han skulle i alla fall få vara ensam. De skulle väl låsa in honom i skrubben, men han trivdes där ändå. Mycket riktigt kom sen familjen ut genom ytterdörren.

"Pappa, kan vi inte låsa ut honom?" Frågade Dudley skadeglatt.

"Nej, då kan ju grannarna se honom!" Utbrast moster Petunia förskräckt. Dudley mulnade. Hans morbror och kusin såg ut som två feta pingviner. Nej, det var förolämpande mot de stackars djuren. Morbror Vernon och Dudley såg ut som två överviktiga späckhuggare i frack. Det var en någorlunda rättvis beskrivning. Och sen hade de ju en häst iklädd en aprikos gardin bakom sig. Gud, vad han ville därifrån!

"Vi åker nu, pojk, men när vi är tillbaka så ska häcken vara klippt och ogräset rensat, annars blir det ingen mat," hotade hans morbror innan han klev in i den svarta Lexusen. _Som om han fick någon mat nu_. Det lät som om han hade ännu en trevlig kväll framför sig.

Trotts att han var ironisk så hade han inte en aning om hur rätt han hade. Men hur skulle han kunna veta?

Bilen rullade ut från uppfarten och snart syntes den inte längre.

_&_

"Jag åker till Frankrike," sa han vid matbordet. "Bli inte borta för länge bara," svarade hans far utan att lyfta blicken från tidningen.

"Du vet att vi inte kan åka med Draco," sa hans mor och drog en hand genom sitt blonda hår.

"Jag räknade inte med det heller, men jag blir förmodligen borta över natten," sa han och ställde sig upp. Som om han skulle till frankrike heller. Med det konstiga språket.

"Gå inte in på någon sån där mugglar… bordell bara," sa hans mor strängt.

"Mor, de är _mugglare_, tror du verkligen att jag skulle sjunka så lågt?" Frågade han förnärmat. Han fick bara en sträng blick tillbaka. Hans mor nickade snabbt.

"Det får vi hoppas att du inte gör. Åker du omedelbart?" Frågade hon, som om hon ville lämna ämnet.

"Om jag får lov så gör jag det," svarade han.

"Självklart, gör inget som jag inte skulle ha gjort bara," sa hans far.

_"Ja, _det _utesluter ju inte så mycket,"_ tänkte han och himlade med ögonen.

"Självklart inte," sa han, och lämnade både rummet och snart ägorna bakom sig.

Transfereringen var obehaglig som vanligt, och sen var han lite orolig för att han skulle komma mitt på en gata och bli påkörd av en sådan där… _bil, _också. Men när han öppnade ögonen så stod han i en gränd.

_Privet Drive nummer tre._

Men först kanske han skulle kolla så han kommit rätt. Han hade mugglar kläder på sig så han smälte in, så länge han stoppade undan trollstaven. Han behövde bara gå några meter ifrån gränden innan han hittade någon att fråga.

"Ursäkta mig, frun, men skulle ni kunna säga vilken gata jag befinner mig på?" Frågade han artigt och la handen på tantens tunna arm. Hon såg förvånad ut, som om hon inte var van att bli tilltalad på det sättet. Men så var hon väl mugglare också.

"Privet Drive, vännen, det där är nummer femton," svarade damen och pekade på det närmaste huset. Han följde hennes beniga finger och fann att huset bar en etta och en femma på tegelväggen. Han nickade.

"Tack frun," och han var verkligen inte van att prata såhär, speciellt inte till en _mugglare_. Man vad gjorde han inte för Potter. Han skakade på huvudet åt sig själv och fortsatte åt det hållet där han såg att talen minskade.

Men något som började irritera honom när han passerat huset med nummer elva på var den underliga känslan i magen som blev starkare allt eftersom talen minskade i värde. Han, Draco Malfoy, var _nervös_. Skrattretande, men förvisso sant.

En stor, svart… vad hette de nu? De där sakerna på hjul, en sån höll på att köra över honom i alla fall. Han hoppade tvärt åt sidan och saken-på-hjul gav ifrån sig ett ilsket tutande. Han skakade på huvudet åt mugglare och deras vanor. Hur kunde Harry stå ut med dem?

På tal om Harry… Han stod nu utanför hur nummer tre, men fyran mittemot och fem och ett på var sida. Så här inne var alltså Harry. Alla husen såg ganska lika ut, med ändå kändes det här skrämmande stort när det tornade upp sig över honom. Man knackade väl på dörrar även fast man var mugglare va? Han gick sakta och tveksamt upp för uppfarten när en plötslig smäll hördes bakom honom. Han snodde runt och ett tvärt utrop följde smällen.

"Va fan!" En gänglig människa vinglade plötsligt ut ur buskarna med händerna i ett krampaktigt tag om huvudet och en liten spade i handen. Med ögon som kändes stora som tallrikar gick han försiktigt ner från treans uppfart och över vägen till gatan där de jämna talen hängde på husväggarna.

"Det är orättvist, varför måste jag…!" Personen som rösten tillhörde avbröt sig tvärt och stirrade storögt på honom.

Åh… Herre… Gud… Han hade verkligen glömt bort hur Potter såg ut, annars skulle han aldrig ha glömt sina känslor. Inte för att han var ytlig eller så (inte _så _ytligi alla fall), men _hjälp_ den killen var snygg. Potter hade på sig ett par stora jeans som var upprullade i benen och en gigantisk urblekt mörkgrön t-shirt som räckte honom halvvägs över låren. Den framhävde de intensivt gröna ögonen.

"Åh…" slapp det ur Harry och armarna föll ner. De stod och bara stirrade på varandra. Han hade verkligen glömt att något kunde kännas så här underbart. Det var som om inte bara fjärilar flög omkring i hans mage, utan snarare som hippogriffer flög runt i hela honom. Han öppnade och stängde dumt munnen en gång. Vad gör man när man träffar personen man älskar för första gången på en månad? Det kan ju tilläggas att omständigheterna var lite utöver det normala också.

"Jag tänker krama dig," sa han tillslut. Ett svagt leende lyfte Potters ena mungipa. Han gick fram och la klumpigt armarna om den smala kroppen. Harry återgäldade gesten. Potter var lite längre än vad han mindes honom, och lite smalare. Men det var ändå samma känsla som fyllde honom. Och han ville bara ha Potter närmre. Han pressade Gryffindoraren närmare och kunde inte ens sluta i rädsla för att krossa honom. Han tryckte näsan mot Potters hals och drog in doften. Den var _inte alls _så underbar. Han puttade tvärt undan Potter.

"Du stinker," sa han ärligt och rynkade på näsan.

"Trevligt att se dig också, jag låg i den gödslade rabatten innan du kom," log Potter.

"Vad gjorde du där?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Hrm… rensade ogräs," svarade Potter och verkade generad över det. Han rynkade skeptiskt på ögonbrynen.

"Jag trodde inte att någon kunde gilla att rensa ogräs," sa han förbryllat.

"Det gör jag inte heller,"

"Men varför använder du inte staven då?"

"För att Dumbledore har tagit den." Svarade Potter med en axelryckning.

"VA?" Frågade han chockat. Nog visste han att den gamle trollkarlen var en idiot, men någonstans måste man ju dra gränsen. Ta ifrån Harry Potter hans trollstav och lämna honom åt mugglare, det kändes inte som något vettigt att göra när Voldemort kunde attackera i vilken sekund som hälst.

"Lång historia," svarade Potter och slängde en blick på en liten kille som kom trampades på en liten röd sak med tre hjul ner för gatan.

"Jag berättar inne,"

_Hemma hos den lilla killen senare på kvällen:_

Han tittade upp på sin mamma som stod i rutigt förkläde vid bänken och diskade kvällens tallrikar.

"Mamma, jag såg två pojkar kramas idag," sa han sen. Han tyckte det var konstigt, det brukade väl vara tjejer och killar som kramades? Fast den svarthårige såg kanske lite dåligt – han hade ju glasögon – så han kanske trodde att den vithåriga (Draco) var en flicka.

"Ja, de kanske hade saknat varandra, " svarade hans mamma och log mot honom. "De kanske var vänner," han nickade medhållande. Pojkarna var förmodligen vänner.

"De måste ha saknat varandra hemskt mycket, mamma, för de pussade varandra sen, som du pussar pappa när han kommer hem," sa han eftertänksamt och märkte inte att hans mor stelnade till.

"Jag skulle inte vilja sakna någon så mycket, mamma," sa han och gick in på sitt rum för att se på sitt Tv program.

* * *

Hahaha! I löv that little boy! XD

I'm back! Som ni ser... Rummet blev klart för ett tag sen, men jag har jobbat så jag har bott hos mormor i ett tag. MEn nu kommer det tillslut ett nytt kapitel. Det näst näst näst näst sista (tror jag...). Inte så himla nöjd men jag gillar lillkillen och "och så hade de ju en häst i en aprikos gardin bakom sig..." ;)

Rummet blev för övrigt helvitt med lite svart och rött här och var. Och det är skönt att det är klart... (jag har nu en säng som är 180 bred!) XD

Jag vet inte hur uppdaterade ni människor är på HP för tillfället, men jag va in en snabb vända på Pottersajten, och där såg ja ngt kul. DEt var ngt engelst jox som hade gjort en lita på de värsta fimskurkarna. Och gissa vem som låg överst?! Allas våran favorit psykopat! XD  
Listan finns bifogad nedan... ;)

1. Lord Voldemort - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
2. Darth Vader - Star Wars  
3. Wicked Witch of the West - The Wizard of Oz  
4. Hannibal Lecter - The Silence of the Lambs  
5. Joker - The Dark Knight  
6. Goldfinger - Goldfinger  
7. Anton Chigurh - No Country for Old Men  
8. Hans Gruber - Die Hard  
9. Max Cady - Cape Fear  
10. Queen - Sleeping Beauty  
11. Harry Powell - Night of the Hunter  
12. Michael Myers - Halloween  
13. Freddy Krueger - A Nightmare on Elm St  
14. Mrs Iselin - The Manchurian Candidate  
15. Tom Powers - Public Enemy  
16. Annie Wilkes - Misery  
17. Dr Christian Szell - Marathon Man  
18. T-1000 - Terminator 2: Judgement Day  
19. Joan Crawford - Mommie Dearest  
20. Lex Luthor - Superman  
21. Alonzo Harris - Training Day  
22. Cruella DeVille - 101 Dalmations  
23. Frank Booth - Blue Velvet  
24. Khan Noonien Singh - Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Khan  
25. Agent Smith - The Matrix

Personligen så skulle jag byta ut 10an, för det är väll inte drottningen som är ond i Törnrosa, eller? Ja har inte sett nån film så...

Hänt i mitt liv är jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb jobb... A, ni fattar. SEn så tog vårat vatten slut (så är det mmed egen brunn...) så vi får typ inte spola på toaletten, eller duscha (mmissupfatta mig rätt, vi för bara spola och duscha IBLAND) eller tvätta tvättmaskinen eller ngt. Eller det finns ju alltid lite kvar i brunnen, och det regnade ju nu, så vi får väl hoppas att det rinner ner lite vatten dit. För er som undrar hur det går för mig och tolkien... jag är på sidan 700, sakta men säkert frammåt. JAg får fullständigt damp på alla sånger, och lite meningar ä lite konstiga, som: "han kastade sig ner på marken och somnade bums," då får jag för mig att han hoppar rätt upp i luften, lägger sig vågrätt medan han är som högst upp och sen faller ner på marken med händerna under huvudet och så flyger ett litet dammoln upp. Och så kommer en hög snarkning. DEtta var det alltså Aragorn som gjorde...  
På tal om den snyggingen, jag måste medge att förutom fullständig uttråkning så var det det att jag vill kunna läsa ficar med Aragorn och Legolas som var andledning till att jag läste boken. Men... "I sinnom tid käre Watson," vem det nu var som sa så.

Och på tal om Watson, det är ju Morden i Midsommer ikväll! Nån mer än jag som sak se? XD

O, sen måste jag ju tippsaalla er som läser HArry/Ron eller Remus/Sirius! Jag läste av en "Författare" som heter "Accio Harry Potter" och de var helt underbara. SÅ bra pinsamma scener! XD Dock M då, så ni som inte tycker om det behöver ju inte läsa...

Men nu får ni skriva en review så blir jag glad! XD

Och jag blir förresten ännu gladare om ni lägger in ngt litet tips om typ en Harry/Draco jag kan läsa, på engelska då eftersom jag läst alla på svenska. Och gärna M... XD  
Jag har inte glömt dig Lejaa, så nu får du se till att tipsa mer ;)


	23. När Harry Potter gick in i väggen

**Kap. 23 När Harry Potter gick in i väggen**

Han kunde inte riktigt få in att _Draco _var på Privet Drive nummer fyra. Ena stunden hade han slagit i huvudet i det öppna fönstret, och i den andra hade han stått med armarna om Malfoy.

Kort sagt förvirrande. Pinsamt nog gick han rakt in i väggen när de väl kommit inomhus, för att han inte kunde sluta glo på Slytherinaren.

"Smidigt Potter," flinade Draco, och han rodnade. Han tvingade sig att slita blicken från Draco och åtminstone fokusera på vägen tills han var inne i köket.

"Vill du ha något?" Frågade han av ren vana, men egentligen kunde han ju inte bjuda Draco på något, eftersom Dursleys skulle märka om minsta brödbit saknades. Men han var lite för dum för att tänka i sitt förvirrade tillstånd.

"Nej det är bra," svarade Draco och log mot honom. Själv kände han att han behövde ett glas vatten. Det var lite kontigt att vara så pass artig mot någon som man ändå var tillsammans med, men de hade ju inte sett varandra på nästan två månader, så…

Han tog ut ett gals ur ett skåp och fyllde det med vatten. Han drack medan en besvärande tystnad växte.

"Så… här bor du om somrarna…" han satte i halsen vid de plötsliga orden. Han fick vatten i näsan men lyckades hålla sig från att hosta.

"Nej," svarade han automatiskt. Draco höjde på ögonbrynen, uppenbarligen i tron att han tagit med honom in till någon annans hus. Han skyndade att släta över det.

"Jag menar, jag _bor_ ju i det här huset, men jag är ju aldrig i de här rummen, jag bor ju under trappan. Så jag kommer egentligen inte ut hit för än jag gör mat eller städar, eller… ja, jag menar…"

_"Du pratar för mycket!" _Skrek han åt sig själv i huvudet, så han tystnade. Draco gjorde stora ögon.

"_Vart _sa du att du bodde?" Frågade Slytherinaren.

"Eh… i det här huset…?" Svarade han tveksamt.

"Ja, men _vart _i huset?" Envisades Draco.

"Eh…" började han, men tappade bort sig någonstans i sitt stirrande på Draco. Han gick ut ur köket för att visa istället. Han öppnade hastigt den sneda dörren till sin skrubb för att gå in, men i Malfoys närvaro så glömde han naturligtvis att ducka. Så han slog i huvudet för andra gången.

_Varför _betedde han sig som en klumpig, inkompetent, idiot just nu?

"Stort," muttrade Draco. Han vände sig om och tittade på honom.

"Eh, egentligen så tycker jag att det är ganska så…" han avbröt sig när Draco höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Sarkasm, javisst," muttrade han och fick lust att slå i huvudet ett par gånger till. Han sjönk ner på sängen, det var lite spändare än vad han föreställt sig att det skulle vara när de sågs igen. Draco betraktade honom, och han slog besvärat ner blicken i golvet under Slytherinarens blick. Det var kanske lite fånigt egentligen. Men generande var det ändå.

Han drog upp bena under sig så han satt i kors och fortsatte stirra stint ner i golvet. Men golvet skymdes snart av ett par ben. Och ett huvud som lutade sig fram för att möta hans blick. Han knöt omedvetet händerna och mötte blygt blicken. Draco log mot honom innan han la sina läppar mot hans. Han lutade sig bakåt mot väggen när Malfoy la en hand på hans axel och tryckte honom bakåt. Draco följde med och kravlade sig upp i sängen när hans huvud slog i väggen.

"Dig var det länge sen man såg," sa Draco och sjönk ner i hans knä med ett ben på var sida om hans kropp när han hade släppt hans läppar.

"Jag vet, förlåt," sa han och log lite.

"Och jag hoppas du har en riktigt bra förklaring till varför jag inte fått ett enda brev från dig på hela sommaren?" Frågade Draco och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Sa jag inte det där ute? De tog min trollstav." Och på det fick han naturligtvis lägga en lång förklaring.

Ju längre natten försvann, försvann också deras förlägenhet. Och hela kvällen slutade med att han somnade med armarna om Draco.

_&_

När han slog upp ögonen mötte omedelbart ett par gröna ögon hans. Han stelnade till och Potter log varmt mot honom. Han drömde, eller hur? Det måste vara ännu en av hans fåniga drömmar om Potter.

Han höjde ett finger och petade på Harry mellan ögonen. Han gled inte igenom honom i alla fall. Han petade några gånger till för säkerhets skull. Potter blev irriterad.

"Lägg av med det där," utbrast han och grep tag om hans finger. Han fortsatte peta och resultatet blev att Harry slog sig själv.

"Trevligt sätt att vakna på," konstaterade Potter sarkastiskt.

"Det är inte mitt fel att du är verklig, Potter," sa han och flinade. Sen drog han Potter till sig och kysste honom. I nästa sekund klickade till och den lilla dörren for upp med en smäll. Som snart följdes av en annan när Potter instinktivt sköt honom ifrån sig så långt att han ramlade ur sängen.

Harrys onödigt feta morbror täckte hela dörröppningen så han täckte allt ljus som annars skulle ha strömmat in i rummet. De små grisögonen morbrodern besatte gled från honom till Harry.

"Ut," morrade Mr Dursley sen.

"UT!" Upprepade han.

"Men…!" Började Harry i ett försök till att försvara honom.

"Och du håller klaffen, pojk!" Röt Dursley argt och gav Harry en örfil så hela kinden blev röd.

"Sluta!" Utbrast han argt och drog snabbt fram sin trollstav.

"Åh, du lurar mig inte med den där, du får inte använda magi än!" Sa den fete mannen och ryckte trollstaven ur handen på honom. Förvånad över ett så simpelt tilltag kom han inte sig för att rycka tillbaka den.

"Och nu åker du ut!" Fortsatte tjockisen argt, och slängde till hans förvåning, honom över axeln.

"Draco!" Utbrast Harry. Själv kunde han mest gapa. Vem sjutton ansåg sig ha rätt att lyfta upp den store Draco Malfoy och bara slänga honom över axeln, och dessutom precis när han höll på att kyssa sin pojkvän?!

När han avslutat den tankegången stod han redan på fel sida en låst ytterdörr i bara underkläderna och med sin trollstav nerkörd i resåren.

Han hade en obehaglig känsla av att han inte skulle få se Harry Potter mycket mer den sommaren.

Och han fick rätt, faktum var att de inte kunde ses alls efter den lilla händelsen.

&

Den trettioförste augusti, däremot, hade Dumbledore kommit till Privet Drive nummer 4. Det verkade som om den gamle rektorn hade någon form av förkärlek till Oinbjudna visitationer tidigt på morgonen. För återigen så var det tidigt på morgonen, runt fem, och igen så hade han inte vaknat än. Och historien hade upprepat sig med att dörren ringt och morbror Vernon öppnat under en strid ström av svordomar.

"Pojk!" Hade han sen vrålat.

"Ja!" Hade han skrikit tillbaka. Sen kravlat sig ur sängen och gått ner i bara pyjamas.

"God afton Harry, eller ska jag kanske säga god morgon?" Hade sen Dumbledore återigen mött honom. Han hade stirrat som hälsning. Dumbledore hade sen bjudit in sig själv till familjen Dursleys vardagsrum och slagit sig ner i soffan.

"Harry, jag måste be dig om en tjänst, " sa Dumbledore med ett leende, "och om du accepterar så kommer du att följa med mig till skolan medelbart," han höjde på ögonbrynen. Att åka till slottet tidigare lät ju inte fel.

"Jaha, och vad är det då?" Han hade faktiskt inte den blekaste aning om vad rektorn kunde vilja.

"Jag skulle vilja att du tog en tjänst som lärare," okej, skulle han ha gissat så skulle inte _det_ vara det första han gissat på.

"Öh… va?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Som du vet behöver jag en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, och nu frågar jag dig om du kan tänka dig att ta den tjänsten under en tid," förklarade Dumbledore närmare. Han stirrade på rektorn.

"Varför tar du den inte själv, eller ber någon annan lärare, eller bara ber någon annan, någon som faktiskt _kan _något i ämnet," frågade han storögt.

"Du kan, Harry, du är faktiskt mycket kompetent till uppgiften," sa rektorn och blinkade vänligt. Att argumentera med Albus Dumbledore var lika med direkt förlust, så han brydde sig inte ens om att föröka. Det var ju bara att säga nej sen.

"Eh, _hur _lång tid är det exakt vi talar om här?" Frågade han misstänksamt.

"Åh, det är bara en eller två veckor," sa retorn glatt, som om han tog frågan som ett tecken på att han skulle komma att svara ja. Det bevisade bara att till och med Dumbledore kunde begå misstag.

"Och hur skulle det bli med min undervisning under den tiden?" Frågade han, fortfarande misstänksamt.

"Du skulle naturligtvis få välja på att få allt som läxa, eller att slippa det – början av året brukar inte komma upp som prov i slutet av terminen ändå," sa rektorn med ögon som glittrade oskyldigt.

"Och självklart får du lön för mödan," tillade rektorn efter en sekund. Det lockade honom inte direkt, pengar hade han redan mer än vad han använde. Och dessutom skulle han ju dö en plågsam död i förtid enligt professor Trelawney, så egentligen borde han väl koncentrera sig på att skriva testamente, inte tjäna mer pengar. Han himlade med ögon vid tanken.

"Som du säkert förstår själv, Sir, så intresserar inte lön mig," sa han vänligt.

"Och som du säkert förstår så tänker inte jag ta emot välgörenhet från en elev," sa rektorn allvarligt. Han suckade.

"Vad händer om jag säger nej? Jag utgår från att du har hittat någon som kan ta posten efter mig, varför kan inte den personen komma i tid för skolstarten?" Frågade han, och lät mer irriterad än han tänkt sig.

"Han kan inte komma, så tar inte du posten så måste jag ställa in lektionerna," okej, ingen press här nu.

"Men professorn, du har ju sagt att de första veckorna är de viktigaste för förstaårselever?" Protesterade han.

"Det är just därför jag frågar dig, Harry," sa rektorn vänligt.

"Professorn, jag kan inte, varför frågar du inte Hermione, hon kan, och så vill hon säkert," sa han hjälplöst.

"Inget illa menat om dina vänner, Harry, men hon har inte den rätta erfarenheten," sa rektorn och log beklagande mot honom.

"Hon har varit med om allt jag varit med om," protesterade han.

"Inte alls, Harry," sa Dumbledore vänligt.

"Hon var inte med dig in till Voldemort under ditt första år, och inte heller under det andra, hon drev inte bort dementorerna under erat tredje år, hon var inte med under turneringen i magisk trekamp och hon var inte heller med under ditt femte år när…" Dumbledore avslutade, taktfullt nog, inte meningen.

"Men hon kan mycket mer än jag," protesterade han.

"Det är inte alls sant Harry, och får jag påpeka att diskussionen är fullkomligt onödig eftersom jag inte tänker anställa Ms Granger som lärare vid min skola den här terminen," sa Dumbledore leende. Han suckade trött, nog var det här likt Dumbledore alltid.

"Det är inte direkt så att du ger mig något val," sa han trött.

"Självklart har du ett val, Harry," sa rektorn vänligt.

"Inte moraliskt sett, " protesterade han, "jag kan välja på att bli lärare, eller låta drygt tvåhundra elever gå utan utbildning i ett ämne som vid tidpunkten är det viktigaste," sa han irriterat.

"Det har hänt förut Harry, om du ursäktar mig, men när Dolores var lärare så fick ni inte mycket gjort," sa professorn leende.

"Desto större andledning till att inte låta mer gå miste!" Utbrast han. Han suckade åt sig själv.

"Bara två veckor?" Frågade han.

"Bara två veckor," bekräftade Dumbledore leende.

"Jag fattar inte att jag gör det här," stönade han trött. Dumbledore log brett.

"Jag antar att det innebär att jag kan hälsa dig välkommen till arbetslaget då," sa Dumbledore glatt. Han suckade igen. Gud vad Draco skulle reta honom för det här. Fast då skulle han ju förståss kunna dra av poäng för honom. Det var nästan så han flinade mitt i allt elände.

I samma ögonblick äntrade morbror Vernon rummet och alla tankar på att ens le försvann omedelbart.

"Hm, nå, hur går det?" Frågade hans morbror irriterat. Dumbledore log vänligt.

"Alldeles utmärkt, Harry har precis tackat ja till att bli lärare på min skola," svarade rektorn, fortfarande leende. Morbror Vernon tappade hakan.

"Ska den där bli lärare?!" Utbrast han, och den yviga mustaschen guppade.

"Men… men… han är ju… dum…" avslutade hans morbror lamt. Dumbledore log inte längre.

"Ni får ursäkta mig Mr Dursley, men Harry är allt annat än dum, och om ni ursäktar så skulle jag behöva ta med pojken till skolan nu," sa Dumbledore och lät inte längre fullt så vänlig. Hans morbror såg ut som om han inte förstod varför rektorn berättade det för honom.

"Jaja, visst, ta honom med er bara," muttrade han och vände sen sin gigantiska rygg mot dem.

"Ska vi åka då, Harry?" Tänk, den meningen hade han väntat på att få höra hela sommaren. Men han hade inte väntat sig att han skulle känna som om han svalt en sten till frukost när han väl hört den.

* * *

Till er som inte tycker om idén med Harry som lärare kan jag säga att det kommer bara vara med i ett kapitel, knappt det. Eller ja, det kmr ju nämnas, men lektionerna kmr bara vara under ett kapitel - kapitel 25 alltså det näst sista.

Det är lite sorgligt att det så snart är slut. Jag kommer sakna alla reviewer. Och på tal om dem.  
Jag läste igenom alla jag fått och jag började seriöst grina! Alla skriver så himla snälla saker, att jag är duktig på att skriva och att ni läser och att ni tycker om vad ni läser. Tack för all kritik, både bra och dålig, tack alla ni som berättar hur ni suttit fram till klockan sent på natten bara för att läsa klart min fic, för alla idéer, förslag, hjälp, peppning, citat ur mina texter, och när ni berättar vad ni tyckte var kul! Och att ni skickar reviewer överhuvudtaget! Jag är uppe i etthundrasextio reviewer! Jag har inte sett någon inne på den svenska sidan som har så många. Ni är allvarligt bäst! :)

Och eftersom jag kan se hur många som läst mina kapitel så kan jag ju se att det är typ 30 pers varje kapitel som inte skickar någon review, men att ni läser alls är ju underbart! :D

Så nu när vi har varit sentimentala ett tag kanske jag ska gå över till vad jag egentligen skulle säga.  
Draco menar självklart inte sig själv som stor/fet utan som stor/duktig (typ?), bara så ni vet.

Till dagboken då...

Kom precis från en liten intrig vid matbordet.  
Vi åt jordgubbar med mjölk och glass till efterätt jag och mamma, och pappa tykte att vi slevade i oss det så fort så han undrade om vi inte kom glöpagossöarna.  
"Vaddå? Härstammar du från Tjockien då eller?" Frågade jag då. Mamma började skratta och pappa hotade med att göra mig arvlös. Sen rätade pappa på sig och drog in magen, men hävdade att det var för att han hade ont i ryggen. Visst va... XD  
Den första ordvitsen kanske inte var så kul om man inte är värmlänsk, men ändå...

Sen så har jag varit på kanotutflyckt häromdagen också, vi tälta en natt och paddla massor. JAg tänkte lite på vad jag skulle skriva om det här inne, och kom fram till att det skulle låta typ...:  
och vad jag fick ut av den här resan var; en sönderslagen tå, en mysko solbränna, två blåsor, tre hål i foten och en halvmiljard bromsbett.  
Det låter ju kanske inte som en så lyckad resa, men det var väldigt vackert, och jobbigt. På tal om jbbigt. Min bror tog lathet till en ny nivå under den turen. Han hade en paddel som vägde tre kilo mindre än min och pappas och ändå paddlade han så lite så mamma (som satt i samma kanot som honom) fick paddla som i en kajak. Asså först en passel till vänster sen en paddel till höger. Om ni fattar.  
Sen hade vi ju med oss hundarna också. Lisa var cool, och låg på en av väskorna, medan Sluggo lät som en mås med ADHD. Vi kan nog lägga till några fler bokstavskombinationer där förresten, för man har nog rätt många fel i inte bara i huvudet o man är lika dum som sluggo. Lisa och Sluggo är då för att förtydliga mina hundar.  
Och om ni undrar varför jag sa jusst ADHD så ta inte illa upp på något vis, jag känner nämnligen en tjej med ADHD, och man kan väl säga att hon inte är så tyst av sig, trevlig och snäll och rolig, men INTE tyst.

Och på tal om att inte vara tyst, Nils (bororsan om jag inte nämnt det förut) pratade så oavbrutet hela resan att jag på vägen hem mutade honom så han skulle vara tyst under den halvtimmes bilfärd som återstod.

Jises, jag märker att jag inte heller är så tyst av mig för tillfället, men det är ju frivilligt att läsa så...

Jag ska till västkusten imorgon. Missförstå mig inte, vi reser inte alls mycket i den här familjen egentligen, men jag tror att mamma kanske kan ha fått en knäpp av värmen... XD  
Nej, men ni kanske minns den skidseester jag var på under typ kapitel 9 eller nått? Den brukar nästan alltid gå till norge, och det brukar vara den enda resan vi gör på ett år. (Jag räknar inte med dagsturer till typ Liseberg eller Skara Sommarland under sommaren)

Håller annrs på att skriva en HPDM one-shot som jag ska försöka bli klar med ikväll, vet inte om det ska bli en M eller inte än bara. Så är nån snabb och skickar en review så kan ni ju få med er åsikt.  
Och vid det här laget så måste ni ju veta om min SSHP? Gör än så länge inga framsteg på datorn, men jag har en 20 sidor på vanligt papper som jag inte skrivit in än.

Tänkte skriva lite om lite böcker jag läste nu, men jag... får helt... enkelt... säga att kvinnorna... i böckerna... pratar såhär... med tre punkter... mellan... alla ord... så... jag håller... på att bli... störd! På... det.  
Gud det är irriterande!

Sen ska jag passa på att säga grattis till en kompis som fyller år idag (26/7)! Hon är aldrig inne här, men man kan ju säga grattis ändå! :D

Jaja, skulle verkligen bli tacksam för åsikter om one-shoten!


	24. Sagan om hur Draco fick underkännt

**Kap. 24 Sagan om hur Draco fick underkänt**

Han stampade otåligt med foten där han stod och väntade. På Ron och Hermione eller Draco, det berodde på vem som anlände först. Han saknade alla tre fruktansvärt mycket, men på så olika sätt att det var inte ens någon mening med att jämföra.

Efter några minuter så anlände Draco dock först i en vagn full av Slytherinare. Då hade han hunnit ställa sig en bit bort från vagnarna så han betraktade hela scenen på avstånd.

Draco stack ställde sig upp i den taklösa vagnen och fick syn på honom på bara någon sekund. Han log mot honom. Draco log tillbaka och började samtidigt gå ur vagnen. Han såg vad som var på väg att hända. Han skakade diskret på huvudet åt Draco. Slytherinaren rynkade på ögonbrynen. Han gjorde ett tvärt tecken med händerna åt Draco att sluta. Draco ryckte på axlarna. Han begravde ögonen i vänsterhanden och kunde bara höra den dova dunsen när Draco tog i marken. Precis som han visste att det skulle hända så hade Draco missat det lilla trappsteget på väg ner.

Han suckade och skakade på huvudet. När han tittade upp igen hade Draco ställt sig upp och hade irriterat förklarat för sina skrattande vänner att han var okej, tack för omtanken. Han drog sig längre in i skuggorna när Draco irriterat gick åt hans håll. När han kom fram så drog Malfoy honom intill väggen. Det var tur att det ändå var så mörkt ute.

"Du borde öva på teckenspråk, Potter," muttrade Slytherinaren irriterat i hans öra.

"Och du borde lära dig tyda det," svarade han och försökte kyssa Draco.

"Lägg av, jag försöker prata med dig här," sa Draco och drog sig irriterat undan. Han höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ja, och jag försöker kyssa dig, men det bryr du dig inte om," gav han igen.

"Självklart inte," svarade Draco och himlade med ögonen.

"Hursomhälst, vart var du? Hur kom du hit? De där idioterna där borta måste tro att jag lider av magbesvär eller något, så många gånger som jag skyllde på toan för att kunna leta efter dig," muttrade Malfoy irriterat och gjorde en gest mot de fortfarande skrattande Slytherinarna som höll på att ta sig upp till slottet.

"Jag fick till och med fråga Weasley och Granger om vart du var, och när inte de visste så…" sa Draco för att riktigt vältra sig i sin vånda.

"Det måste ha varit hemskt för dig," retades han, men var ändå rörd över att Draco varit så orolig för honom.

"Tro mig, det var det," han var inte riktigt säker på ifall Draco syftade på mötet med Ron och Hermione eller att vara orolig för honom. Han kunde väl bara hoppas på det senare.

"Jag är glad att du gör sådana uppoffringar för min skull Draco," fortsatte han att retas.

"Det ska du vara," försäkrade Draco övertygande.

"Men vad gör du här egentligen, varför var du inte med på tåget?" Frågade Draco sen. Draco skulle ju ändå få veta om bara några minuter.

"Jo, det är såhär att Dumbledore kom till mig igår…" började han ovilligt, "och du vet ju att skolan behöver en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster?" Draco nickade otåligt.

"Men han kunde inte komma för än om två veckor, så Dumbledore frågade mig," Draco såg ut som han väntade på en fortsättning.

"Frågade dig vad?" Frågade Malfoy förvirrat.

"Om jag kunde vara försvar mot svartkonster lärare i de två veckorna," Draco bara stirrade på honom. Sen bröt han ihop och började skratta.

"Draco, _lägg av_, så kul är det inte!" Utbrast han irriterat. Han såg över axeln på Draco hur förstaårseleverna närmade sig. Draco svarade inte utan fortsatte att skratta.

"Strunta i det då, du får se det snart ändå, jag måste gå in nu," sa han irriterat och började gå upp mot slottet. Han hörde fortfarande Dracos vaga skratt när han passerade McGonagall i korridoren. Eller så var det bara ett eko i hans huvud.

"Se inte så arg ut, Mr Potter, du skrämmer eleverna," förmanade McGonagall strängt, och han suckade innan han gick in genom de öppna dörrarna. När han kom in i stora salen blev han plötsligt mycket tacksam över att Dumbledore sagt åt honom att han skulle sitta vid lärarbordet. Det skulle ha blivit lite förvirrande annars.

Han såg sig försiktigt omkring och fick syn på Ron och Hermione som satt tillsammans med Ginny, Neville, Dean och Seamus. Men de fyra sistnämna satt med ryggen mot honom så de såg honom inte. Han mötte Hermiones blick och hon log glatt åt honom och vinkade att han skulle komma och sätta sig. Han skakade olyckligt på huvudet, allt nervösare för vad de andra eleverna skulle tycka om att ha honom som lärare. Några hade ju redan haft honom under DA, men resten?

_'Varför?' _mimade Hermione åt honom. Han gjorde en kort gest åt henne att vänta och fäste sen blicken vid lärarbordet igen. En plats bredvid Dumbledore var ledig, och det var där han skulle sitta. Han svalde nervöst och sänkte huvudet när han gick runt bordet. Han kände Hermiones blick på sig innan han slog sig ner. Han lyfte blicken och möttes omedelbart av Hermiones. Hon gav honom ett frågande ögonkast. Han ryckte på axlarna med en hjälplös grimas. Han vände sen blicken mot portarna. Där i just den sekunden Draco kom in. Slytherinaren mötte gapande hans blick.

'_Jag sa ju det.' _Han himlade med ögonen och vände sen blicken ut över salen. Han hörde viskningarna från Slytherinbordet där de tydligen trodde att han hade blivit så uppblåst att han ville ha en plats där alla kunde se honom. Men just nu önskade han sig faktiskt en plats där _ingen_ kunde se honom. Men tack och lov så kom då förstaårseleverna in. Tyvärr fick de, orättvist nog, inte riktigt lika mycket uppmärksamhet som vanligt.

Sorteringshatten började sen sin sedvanliga sång.

_Min presentation tänkte jag, som så mången gång_

_Börja med en sång. _

_Sorteringshatten det är jag _

_och i elevhemmen kommer jag placera er enligt följande lag:_

_I Ravenclaw hamnar du som främst vishet vill finna, _

_där kommer du många vänner finna._

_I Gryffindor kommer ni som mod sätter värde på_

_Och likarna till er är få._

_I Hufflepuff placerar jag er med vänligt sinnelag_

_Där kommer ni alla finna välbehag._

_I Slytherin hamnar ni som sätter er själva främst,_

_Men säg mig, sen när helst har det varit sämst? _

_Men trotts att jag nu er sära på,_

_Ska ni inte alls ta det så_

_Ty fem råd nu ni ska få: _

_Striden på er dörr nu knacka_

_Så inbördes fajter bör backa. _

_Slytherin måste vakta sin tunga_

_Och hjälpa skydda de unga._

_I Gryffindor kommer modet att prövas_

_Ty allt av detta kommer nu att behövas_

_I Ravenclaw måste vänskap och klokhet råda_

_Ty kriget kommer kräva mycket av båda_

_Hufflepuff ska skydda sina kära_

_För stridigheterna – de är som sagt nära._

Stora salen bröt ut i applåder och hatten böjde spetsen inför skaran.

När sorteringen var över hade Gryffindor nio nya medlemmar, fem pojkar och fyra flickor.

"Nu när sorteringen är över så vill jag bara hälsa alla välkomna till ännu ett år här på Hogwarts," sa rektorn och gjorde en välkomnande gest till alla i salen. Blickarna hade tillslut vänts från honom.

"Och med ännu ett år kommer självklart en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster!" Sa Dumbledore glatt leende. Blickarna vändes mot honom igen och han stirrade ner på den tomma tallriken han hade framför sig.

"Den här läraren kommer från ministeriet så utbildningen kommer vara av god kvalité," hela stora salen stönade som med en mun.

_'Inte en till'_, var orden som hördes i hela salen. Dumbledore log förstående.

"Var lugna, läraren är en personlig vän till mig vars metoder att lära ut inte alls liknar Dolores," sa Dumbledore leende.

"Men nu till saken, min vän kan inte komma för än om två veckor, så låt mig nu få presentera den tillfälliga läraren… Mr Harry Potter!" Sa rektorn glatt. Han tittade besvärat upp och möttes av Dracos blick.

'_Haha!'_

_'__Jag ska döda dig!' _var ungefär tankarna som passerade mellan dem. Och det var ju inte direkt han som sa haha, då. Han släppte Slytherinbordet med blicken och lät den istället svepa över till Gryffindors. Hermione stirrade på honom med stora ögon, medan Ron fått böja sig ner över golvet för att hosta, eller skratta, han var inte säker.

"Ska _han _undervisa? Men han är inte ens äldre än mig!" Utbrast en Slytherinelev som han starkt misstänkte var Zabini.

"Ålder har inget med kompetens att göra, och kom ihåg att professor Potter inte har mindre makt än professor Snape eller McGonagall här. Han kan de er straffkommenderingar och dra av poäng, men nu ska vi inte diskutera detta. Hugg in!" Sa Dumbledore bekymmerslöst och med ens dök det upp mat på alla tallrikar.

Efter måltiden så hade han gått upp till sitt kontor, och klassrum, hur sjukt det än lät. Han satt på katedern och stirrade på tavlan. Han hade smått panik eftersom han inte visste vad han skulle ha för lektioner på morgondagen. Han hade kollat med McGonagall och hon skulle inte lära förstaårseleverna _Lumos _formeln, så det var klart för dem. Men tavlan var fortfarande sorgligt blank.

_Första – Lumos_

_Andra – _

_Tredje – Bogart _

_Fjärde – Lamslagnings formler, ev. teori_

_Femte- _

_Sjätte –_

_Sjunde –_

Han satte fötterna på stolen. Det var ändå till lite hjälp att han haft DA, nu visste han att förvånansvärt många inte kunde utföra en ordentlig försvarsformel. Det kanske var det femte årseleverna skulle få göra? Men mest problem hade han ändå med sin egen årskurs. Vad kunde han som inte de redan kunde? Ja, duellera mot Voldemort, men det hade han faktiskt tänkt bespara dem. Men kanske… I samma sekund som idén slog honom slog dörren upp.

"Nå, _professorn, _tänker du ge mig straffkommendering för att jag är uppe så sent?" Retades Draco som kom in genom dörren.

"Va, nej, vad är klockan?" Frågade han förvånat.

"Alldeles tillräckligt," svarade Draco. Han himlade med ögonen.

"Draco, allvarligt, kom du inte hit för att göra något vettigt så kan du gå, innan jag faktiskt _ger_ dig straffkommendering," hotade han. Okej, han kunde väl medge det – han var fortfarande _lite _sur för att Draco hade skrattat ut honom innan.

"Åh, men jag kom hit för att göra något vettigt," sa Draco och flinade.

"Jaha, det tviv… mpf!" Han avbröt när Draco plötsligt tryckte sin mun mot hans. Han drog sig hastigt undan innan Draco han fortsätta.

"Vem är det nu som ska lägga av?" Flinade han.

"_Du, _jag försöker kyssa dig," flinade Draco och drog honom intill sig igen. Han var lika lång som Draco, där han satt, uppe på bänken. Inte för att det var _det _han tänkte på just nu, men… _**BONK!**_

"Är det _ingen _som knackar längre!" Utbrast han och Draco gav ifrån sig ett protesterade läte när deras läppar lämnade varandra.

"Jag tog mig själv friheten att inte göra det," svarade Snape sarkastiskt. Sen vände professorn blicken mot Draco.

"Ut härifrån, Mr Malfoy," sa Snape skarpt.

"Jag var här först," hade det kommit från vem som hälst som _inte_ var Draco så skulle det förmodligen låta fånigt. Men nu gjorde det inte det.

"Som du önskar Mr Malfoy," svarade Snape och himlade med ögonen, för att sen vända sig mot honom.

"Potter, jag skulle vilja be dig om en tjänst," han höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Skulle du kunna gå igenom följderna av en hypnotiseringsdryck och vad som gör den mindre effektiv jämfört med en imperiusförbannelse med femteårseleverna snarast möjligt?" Frågade professorn irriterat. Det kändes som om hans ögonbryn var på god väg ner i nacken.

"Öh… visst," svarade han förvirrat.

"Vilket fantastiskt ordförråd du besitter, Potter," konstaterade Snape med en röst som dröp av sarkasm. Han harklade sig generat. Snape tittade från honom till Draco igen.

"Jag höll på att säga att jag skulle låta er återgå till vad ni höll på med, men det tänker jag inte göra. För nu när Potter är din lärare, Mr Malfoy, så är eran relation olaglig,"

"Vad?" Frågade Draco med en röst som till och med fick det att krypa i skinnet på _honom. _

"Den är olaglig, Mr Malfoy, Potters ringa ålder påverkar inte lagarna," svarade Snape kyligt.

"Så jag ska nu be dig följa med mig, och låssas som om jag kom in medan ni diskuterade ett prov," sa Snape med sin vanliga släpiga röst.

"Låt mig bara få fråga om mitt betyg då," svarade Draco med ett flin, och kysste honom igen. Han flinade mot Dracos läppar när han försiktigt släppte honom.

"Du får ett K, som i 'Knäpp'," sa han och Draco lutade sig fram så Slytherinarens läppar var precis bredvid hans öra.

"Du får ett U, som i 'Underbar'," sen drog han sig tillbaka och lämnade rummet utan att ens se tillbaka på honom. Han stirrade efter blondinen med lätt gapande mun och röda kinder. Snape himlade med ögonen, suckade och drog sen igen dörren efter sig.

Det var konstigt. När Draco sa sådant så lät det aldrig konstigt eller sliskigt romantiskt. Det lät bara… bra.

Han skakade på huvudet åt sig själv och skrev upp _"imperiusförbannelsen"_ på femteårseleverna.

Kanske inte det mest händelserika kapitlet men jag är rätt nöjd me de ändå. Sången sög - jag vet - men jag tänkte att för en gångs skull så ska jag faktiskt göra en.

Jag har absolut ingen lust att skriva nu, så det blir rätt kort dagbok idag. Vem vet jag kanske kompleterar den en annan gång... (Låter väldigt troligt, eller hur...?)

Ett: jag är kär. I två. Första: The mystery with the diary (wärry wrång spälled) Andra: Deth Note. Light är hur snygg som hälst, och har jag inte helt fel så kmr han och L bli ihop xD  
Ojdå, skulle kanske satt spoiler på det där, men jag vet ju inte säkert. Är det nån som vet säkert på andra sidan internet så love jag att jag inte kommer bi arg om ni berrätar huruvida min teori är rätt eller fel... XD MEn jag kan säga att jaggillar INTE Kira nr 2... Ni som inte fattar, det gör inget, det är inte ngt av väldigt stor vikt jag meddelar...

Jag har varit på det där skrivar-lägret ida oxå. Ja träffa en som faktiskt visste vad fanfiction var, men ingen som läste lr skrev de... / Men de va kul ändå... xD (fortfarande ingen som känner för att direkt erkänna att den varit på läger och kanske träffat mig?)

Okej, jag har en liten bekännelse att göra innan jag lutar oxå. Och det är att jag kanske hållt LITE längre i det här kapitlet än vad som var meningen från början... Hehe... Men det här är faktiskt näst näst sista kapitlet, och jag är inte riktigt säker på om jag kan överleva utan era reviewer! Så, ni får förlåta mig...

Och till alla er som läser det här, jag fundera på vad jag kunde ge er i present på min födelsedag (vilken är om exakt en vecka), och det skulle kanske kunna vara första kapitle i min HPSS om många vill det eller one-shoten som jag aldrig tycks kunna skriv klart.  
Men så inse jag att det är faktiskt NI som borde ge MIG en present!! xD Och jag kan säga att jag önskar mig kapitel från alla jag läser av! :) Och gärna one-shots eller första-kapitel till nya ficar!  
En speciell utskällning/önskan skickas till tjoh, och Fuh-rosyh som verka ha glömt bort att jag sitter här och väntar... Ni som oxå läser dem vet att de inte lagt ut på en evighet... Får jag specifiera mig så vore en till Harry/Tom väldigt trevligt att ha på svenska oxå. Det finns ju en, men idioten som skrev på den verkade inte inse att det var en underbar historia och har lagt ner den... iaf kmr de inga nya kapitel...

Och ja som skulle sluta snabbt...  
Jaja, nu kan jag ju tilllägga att jag önskar mig revewer i födelsedags present oxå! XD


	25. De smartare människorna här i världen

**Kap. 25 De smartare människorna här i världen**

"Harry, är du helt säker på att det inte är något jag kan hjälpa dig med?" Frågade Hermione oroligt.

"_Ja_, Hermione, det är bara förstaårseleverna nu, sen är det fjärde och tredje, sen är det ni. Visserligen är tre av dem med Slytherinelever, men jag tror faktiskt att jag _kanske_ kan klara dem eftersom de är fyra år yngre än mig," svarade han ironiskt medan han halvsprang till sin lektion.

Som han redan var lite sen till.

"Säker?" Hermiones välmenande i all ära, men nu var det _nästan _lite irriterande. Han snodde runt mot henne.

"Hermione, jag vet vad jag ska göra, men du gör mig bara nervös när du håller på sådär, och jag lovar att du inte kommer att behöva förbereda dig inför eran lektion," sa han trött, innan han öppnade dörren och sen slog igen den i ansiktet på henne.

Och med den _perfekta _starten på dagen så lyckades det faktiskt gå utför. Han hade inte bekymrat sig för att eleverna inte skulle lyssna på honom, utan bara för att han inte skulle vara tillräckligt bra. Det visade sig att elvaåringar kan vara fruktansvärt irriterande när de lägger den sidan till. För hur i helvete kan man få en Lumos-formel till att spruta ner honom med iskallt vatten?

Men efter ett tjugotal utbrott så måste han ändå säga att saker fortfarande _inte_ löste sig till det bästa.

Men nu var det bara en lektion kvar, och den var tackochlov med dem i hans egen årskurs. Dock med Slytherin och Gryffindor, så det fick väl bli som det ville.

När eleverna hade anlänt satt han på katedern precis som han gjort när Draco kommit kvällen innan. Det var bara det att nu var han så irriterad att han inte skulle bli förvånad om någon påpekade att det rök ur öronen på honom. När alla intagit sina platser hade ändå Dracos närvaro lugnat honom så pass mycket att han inte omedelbart ströp Parkinson när hon flirtade med ovanstående Slytherinare.

"Om någon är tillräckligt dum för att ha missat det så heter jag Harry Potter. Jag är er lärare i två veckor framåt, och det finns inget varken ni eller jag kan göra åt det. Jag vill inte att ni kallar mig 'Sir' eller 'professorn', så det är Harry eller Potter för er," han hade nämligen märkt att det fanns sätt att uttala nämnda ord som var mycket irriterande.

"Visst, _Harry,_ men vad ska vi göra då, eller hade du tänkt skälla ut oss hela lektionen," det var nästan så han log mot Draco. Tänk, till och med när han var irriterande så lyckades han få honom glad.

"Visst, förlåt, jag har tänkt att ni ska få öva lite mer på dueller," sa han och hoppade ner från bänken. Han mötte Hermiones förvånade blick.

"Jag vet att ni har lärt er en väldig massa formler, men vad ska ni ha dem till om ni inte kan använda dem ordentligt?" Klassen instämde muttrande, och på hans order började de sen dela sig in i par. Pansy tog Draco irriterande fort, Crabbe parade ihop sig med Goyle och Ron och Hermione hade snart ställt sig framför varandra. Det var fjorton i gruppen så ingen blev utan. Han ställde dem blandat i rummet, för i vilket slag stod motståndarna uppradade på led.

"Kör!" sa han sen. Tystnad. Hans suck hördes i hela rummet. Ron sköt en lamslagningsformel mot Hermione, som snabbt parerade den. Det var som om hela klassen väntade sig vidare order. Han suckade och fiskade upp sin egen trollstav. 

_"Lamslå, lamslå, Preficus totalus, Expeliarmus!" _Dracos trollstav flög ur handen på honom och själv for han in i väggen, Neville föll ner, stel som en planka, Ron stelnade till och blev orörlig, och Hermione blev ensam om att blockera förbannelsen.

"Bra Hermione, tio poäng till Gryffindor," sa han trött och lyfte sina förhäxningar.

"Jag lovar er att den fiende som förvarnar er innan han skjuter är extremt korkad," sa han och sjönk ner på en bänk på främre raden. Och klassen satte sig på sina tidigare platser. Utom Draco som fortfarande satt lutad mot väggen.

"Hur går det Malfoy?" Frågade han och lyckades att inte låta oroad.

"Som om du bryr dig, Potter," muttrade Malfoy och ställde sig upp. Han visste att Draco visste att han visste att Draco visste att han brydde sig… Eh, ja… så han brydde sig inte om att svara.

"Ni måste vara beredda," sa han trött. Han gned sig i ögonen och kom fram till hur han skulle göra.

"Vem av er duellerar mot mig? Resten får se till att se på," ingen rörde sig.

"Hermione?" Frågade han desperat. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Om du inte har någon emot det Harry, så skulle jag helst vilja se det här," sa hon och log lite. Han nickade.

"Då antar jag att jag kan få min revansch för att du förhäxade mig utan förvarning, Potter," sa Draco och kom flinande fram. Han grimaserade, men dolde det snabbt i ett hånfulle leende.

"En fiende säger inte till innan den attackerar," det var ju inte Draco han ville slåss mot! I nästa sekund föll han förstenad till marken.

"Du har så rätt Potter," flinade Malfoy och lyfte förbannelsen.

Generad reste han sig upp. Och i sekunden därpå så hängde Draco i vristen uppochner. Klädnaden föll ner över ansiktet och blottade ett par svarta underkläder.

"Potter!" Röt Malfoy argt, med en röst som skar sig lite, innan han släppte ner sig själv på marken. Och landade inte allt för elegant. Han var tvungen att samla sig lite, och Draco hade nästan ställt sig upp innan han hann avfyra nästa förhäxning.

"_Expeliarmus!"_ Malfoy for iväg och hans trollstav kom flygande mot honom. Men innan det var framme så hoppade Draco upp och fick tag på den.

"_Lamslå!" _Tjöt Slytherinaren. Och så var striden igång. Han märkte dock att Draco flera gånger ändrade sig när han skulle kasta en förtrollning. Antingen var det väll sådana som skulle göra ont, eller så var det väl _Serpensortia. _Kastade dem gjorde han aldrig i alla fall.

Men det var tillslut han som avslutade duellen. En _Expeliarmus_ som kastade in Draco i väggen och fick hans trollstav att kastas genom luften. Dock så verkade inte Draco må så bra efter att ha åkt in i väggen en tredje gång. Det rann blod ur hans mungipa och han såg smått yr ut. Han sprang snabbt fram och föll på knä.

"Gick det bra?" Frågade han oroligt och fick bort blodet från Dracos haka med hjälp av sin tröjärm. Han reagerade reflexmässigt, men Hermione fick tack och lov bort honom innan han gjorde något värre. Pansy föll på knä framför hans pojkvän i hans ställe.

"Åh, älskling, hur går det?" Frågade hon oroligt, och slängde en hatisk blick på Harry. Draco svarade inte, och stirrade istället på honom. Han kunde se i Dracos ögon att han inte var arg i alla fall, frågan var bara vad han var?

&

Han låg och stirrade upp i taket på sjukhusflygeln där han blivit placerad efter deras duell, med Pansy envist babblande vid hans sida.

Han hade varit _så _nära att kyssa Harry innan. Potter hade omedvetet fuktat läpparna och mött hans blick. Han hade brytt sig så otroligt mycket om Potter i den stunden att han knappt kunde förstå det.

"Draco, varför ljög du för dina föräldrar?" Frågade Pansy med så plötsligt gäll röst att det slet honom från sina tankar.

"Varför duger jag aldrig åt dig?" Frågade hon olyckligt. Vad menade hon nu då?

"Vad har jag ljugit om, Pansy?" Frågade han trött.

"Det du sa till dina föräldrar, du sa att du är bög, bara för att slippa gifta dig med mig!" Utbrast hon, och började till hans förskräckelse att gråta.

"Men snälla nån…" muttrade han irriterat.

"Pansy… Pansy, slu… sluta nu," bad han otåligt, men hon fortsatte att snyfta.

Så _Slytherin _av henne.

"Jisses, Pansy, jag ljög inte, jag _är _bög!" Utbrast han irriterat. Han hade ju sagt det för att slippa gifta sig med Pansy, men han hade inte ljugit i alla fall. Plötsligt slogs dörren upp.

"Mr Malfoy, du har en liten välkomstskara på skolgården som väntar dig," sa madam Pomfrey blekt. Han kastade av sig täcket och hoppade upp ur sängen. Vem skulle komma och hälsa på honom?

&

Han satt i sitt klassrum och hade dåligt samvete för vad han gjort mot Draco när dörren plötsligt slogs upp.

"Harry, jag tror det är något här ute du behöver se," sa Hermione andfått.

&

En stor skara var redan vittnen till skådespelet.

"Jag har inte gjort något säger jag ju!" Gormade han åt mannen som stod framför honom.

"Aha, men hur förklarar du då att du flydde när vi kom?" Frågade idioten, och tyckte väl att han var slug.

"Du skickade en grupp på _fyrtio _dementorer på mig, då är det ganska _normalt _att man flyr!" Skrek han tillbaka.

Han hade inte hört Harry komma för än han hörde hans röst.

"Vad är det han har gjort egentligen?" Frågade Potter straks bakifrån honom.

_"Ja, det skulle jag också vilja veta," _tänkte han irriterat.

"Och vem är det som frågar?" Frågade mannen som sade sig vara huvudansvarig för upprätthållandet av lag och ordning på ministeriet.

"Harry Potter,"

Mannen stirrade på Harry. Sen brast han i skratt.

"Visst, och jag är muggarnas drottning av England!" Skrattade mannen.

"God dag, ers Majonnäs," fräste han irriterat, "funderat på att skaffa glasögon?" Frågade han och lyfte, utan att tänka sig för, på Harrys lugg. Ministern slutade skratta, och harklade sig besvärat.

"Jaja, du har ändå ingen rätt att få veta om du inte är Mr Malfoys rektor eller lärare," sa ministern överlägset.

"Men för Merlins skull! Jag _är _hans lärare!" Utbrast Harry irriterat. Ministern såg smått ställd ut.

"Öh… jaha, men det ger dig inte rätt till att få veta vad som skett," hävdade ministern i ett försök att visa sin auktoritet, vilket var ganska idiotisk egentligen. Eftersom han precis sagt att lärare och rektorn hade all rätt att få veta.

"Men i position av Mr Malfoys rektor måste väl _jag _ha rätt att få veta vad som skett?" det var Dumbledore som just kom.

"Jag jagar en mördare som flytt från mordplatsen, och den mördaren råkar vara en av era elever… Mr Malfoy." Sa minister-gubben och riktade ett anklagande finger mot honom.

"Så ni anklagar en av mina elever för mord?" sa Dumbledore lugnt och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Ja, en familj bestående av tre mugglare, och straffet är Azkaban…" sa ministern och rättade till peruken som hamnat på snedden.

"Varför skulle Malfoy begå mord på tre mugglare?" avbröt Potter irriterat.

"Det vet väl inte jag," fräste ministern, "men jag har bevis," sa han och drog fram en plastpåse från fickan, och ur den drog fram flera hårstrån. Svarta, vågiga och halvmeterslånga.

"Lite information, " fräste han irriterat, "jag är _blond,"_ sa han och pekade mot sitt huvud.

Ministern blev blossande röd och tittade förvirrat på hårstråna.

"Men vi kastade en DNA-förtrollning på dem, och den visade tydligt att det var Draco Malfoys hår… DNA… allt!" Ministern verkade dock mest mumla för sig själv medan han hjälplöst stirrade på hårstråna. Men så tog han åter på sig en barsk min och vände blicken till honom.

"Men hursomhälst, " började han övertygande "han sågs på platsen när han flydde igår kväll, det fanns de som kände igen honom…" sa ministern bestämt.

"Hur skulle jag kunna begå mord om jag infann mig på skolan sen den förste, och har ett flertal personer som kan ge mig alibi?" Frågade han överlägset. Korkade ministerieidiot. Ministern verkade inte riktigt veta vad han skulle svara på det.

"Men… Men, du var ju där" sa han lamt till slut.

"Uppenbarligen inte," sa Draco triumferande.

"Jo… det måste du ha varit, och därför får du följa med mig så ska jag föra dig raka vägen till Azkaban." Nu verkade ministern ha bestämt sig för att han var skyldig trotts alla motsägelser. Ägg. Han hade lust att säga något spydigt till svar, men Dumbledore tog till orda före honom.

"Vad har ni för ytterligare, och säkrare bevis, för som jag ser det så verkar ni ha blivit lurade av ett poly-juice elixir?" sa Dumbledore enkelt.

"Jo… Öh… eh… vi har ju… han var där… någon såg honom och…" Dumbledore avbröt honom.

"Jag måste säga att jag finner det mycket obehagligt att ministeriet anklagar mina elever för saker de med all säkerhet inte har något att göra med – speciellt när det är mord ifråga. Och vad jag vill minnas så har ministeriet bättre saker att göra med sina dementorer än skicka dem till min skola och på mina elever, när de har ett fängelse att vakta," ministern gapade som för att svara, men snörpte sedan på munnen och vände sig högdraget om och stegade iväg. Dementorerna följde ovilligt efter. Dumbledore log mot honom.

"Jag är säker på att du inte hade något som hälst med saken att göra, Mr Malfoy, men finns det något du vill erkänna så är jag på mitt kontor," rektorn vände sig om och han fick en obehaglig känsla av att det _något_ skulle vara ett förhållande med Potter. Han svalde och tittade oroligt efter den gamla gubben när han gick iväg. Men han kanske var på väg att bli senil också. Pansy kom plötsligt fram till honom och slog en arm runt hans midja.

"Vad var det där om Draco?" undrade hon och tryckte sig närmare intill honom. Hade han inte avspisat henne för typ fem minuter sedan?

"Jag har tänkt på vad du sa Draco… "

_"Wow, har mänskan lärt sig tänkta, det var på tiden…"_

"och det skulle vara mycket bättre om vi gifte oss redan i vinter," sa Pansy plötsligt.

Han stirrade förskräckt på henne. Var hon dum på riktigt!? Han slängde en blick på Harry, som till hans förfäran hade hört precis allt. Han vände blicken till Pansy för att bli rasande. Hon stod bara där och tittade ganska ointresserat runt sig som om det hon just sagt vore självklart. Hennes blick stannade till vid något och hon såg förvånad ut.

Han följde hennes blick och mötte Potters vackra smaragd gröna ögon som var så fulla med förtvivlan att _han, Draco Malfoy,_ ville gråta. Potters blick växlade till ilska och han stegade snabbt iväg. Granger såg från honom till Harrys ryggtavla och rusade sen efter honom.

"Vad blev det med honom?" Frågade Pansy okänsligt och vände sig mot honom.

"Pansy, lyssnade du överhuvudtaget på uppe i sjukhusflygeln?" Frågade han irriterat. Hon skrattade till, fruktansvärt och gällt.

"Ja, din skojare där, det dröjde ett tag innan jag förstod att du drev med mig," sa hon och lutade sig fram för att kyssa honom. Han duckade och skakade sen trött på huvudet.

"Du är verkligen en idiot, eller hur?" Frågade han och började gå upp mot slottet. Potter försvann precis genom portarna. Kunde han inte springa efter? Nej, det var fortfarande för mycket folk.

"_Draco_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, vad _menar_ du?!" Frågade Pansy ursinnigt.

Han skulle mörda den idioten som lärt Pansy hanns mellannamn. Han vände sig om och fick se att hon stegade efter honom. Han ökade takten.

"Precis vad jag sa," svarade han kallt, och även hon ökade takten.

"Vad… vad…! Draco, Draco, du står still när jag pratar med dig!" Beordrade hon gällt.

"Det hoppas jag att du ser att jag inte gör," och i samma stund som han ökade takten igen insåg han att han fått ett perfekt tillfälle att rusa efter Harry. Och som han hoppats så ökade även Pansy takten. Han började springa, och hennes gälla skrik ekade efter honom. Psyket blir nästa för henne.

Han hann upp Harry och Granger i en tack och lov tom korridor.

"Potter!" Ropade han efter dem. Han blev helt ställd när en fullkomligt rasande Harry snodde runt mot honom.

"Så du ska gifta dig _Draco_! Bjud mig _inte_ är du snäll!" Och med det så vände han sig om. Men efter att bara ha gått några steg så vände han sig om igen.

"Åh, och eftersom du inte brydde dig om att göra slut kan ju jag göra det. Det var inte alls särskilt trevligt att lära känna dig Draco Malfoy!" Och nu, så gick han. Granger tittade på honom i någon sekund, innan hon backande följde efter Harry. Det här var helt klart det konstigaste som hänt honom.

Det var liksom för absurt, för surrealistiskt, för att han riktigt skulle kunna känna någonting. Hade inte Potter hjärna nog att förstå att han inte alls tyckte om Pansy? Han vände sig om som i trans, och var egentligen ganska medveten om det fåniga uttryck av förvåning som prydde hans ansikte.

Potter hade dumpat _honom_ för _Pansy!_ Inte riktigt på det sättet som det lät som, men ändå. Han kände känslorna forma sig till en klump i halsen. Han var fånig, det viste han. Jag menar, hur länge hade han tänkt sig hålla kvar i Potter ändå? Det var väl lika bra att det tog slut nu, så skulle de slippa göra slut om någon månad.

För alltså, ett förhållande i deras ålder brukade knappast hålla särskilt länge. Det var ju knappast så att han hade tänkt att han skulle _gifta _sig med idioten! Då skulle han ju bli tvungen att spendera resten av sitt liv med honom. Det skulle ju vara rent… Han stannade tvärt. Han måste få tag i den där idioten, _nu!_

Sådär! Det var min present till er på min födelsedag! :)  
Blev egentligen mycket senare än vad jag tänkt mig, men...

Ni kan tacka Sofie för att det blev nått över huvud taget, jag hade liksom glömt bort det... Hehe... Aja, hoppas att ni gillar det och skriv gärna om ni gör det, som vanligt! XD

Detta var ju då det näst sista kapitlet, så nästa jag lägger ut blir alltså det sista. :(

Men till dagboken, det bir lite kort igen.  
Jag var ju då på det här lägret, träffa ju tyvärr ingen läsare där, men 3 HP nördar! Så jag hoppas att kanske nån av dem börjar läsa här! :)  
Sen var det ju min födelsedag idag också, 14 är det jag fyller om nån undrar...

Jag har fått 1500 kr, en chokladkaka, ett pussel, en kontorstol, ett linne, en spegel, och en bok. Tada! De tre förstnämna fick jag av släckten + mammas kompis och min gudmor. Resten fick jag av mamma och pappa, sen ska ja få HP 2 av mina kompisar! :) Lite mysko att veta vad man ska få, men vi kom på det i julas, och de ville ju inte att jag skulle köpa den! XD

Jo, sen fick jag en x-box kontroll av brorsan också! :)

Sen fick jag ju en liten trevlig överaskning när jag satt nere och åt frukost (12, visserligen, men ändå!) i underkläder och pyjamasbyxor oh Nils kompis plötsligt knacar på dörren. Mitt rumm ligger på övervåningen, och man kan inte springa upp för trappen utan att gå förbi hallen, så jag fick fly in till mammas rum. Och sen är men ju sådär ite morgontrött oxå... yay... not.

Aja, nu måste jag lägga ut, annars hinner klockan bli över 12! XD

* * *


	26. Slutet för Draco Malfoy

**Kap. 26 Slutet för Draco Malfoy**

"Harry Potter!" Hördes plötsligt en röst bakom dem. Dean avbröt sig i sitt eviga tjattrande med Seamus, och till och med Ginny tystnade.

"Jag älskar dig, och behöver prata med dig," Hogwarts hade vid det här laget sex hål i golvet, som borrade sig genom gjorden och kom upp i Kina. Hålen var gjorda av sex hakor som tappats av respektive ägare vid Mr Malfoys uttalande. Harrys, Ginnys, Rons, Hermiones, Deans och Seamus haka återvände nu till sin rätta plats. Och användes snart till att skrika väl valde ord åt den blonda Slytherinaren.

"Så du precis det där!?"

"Är du dum i huvudet!?"

"Skojar du eller?"

"Du har sagt tillräckligt!"

"VARFÖR SA DU INTE DET TIDIGARE!?" Allas blickar vändes mot Hermione. Utom Harrys och Dracos, som fortfarande mötte varandras.

"Jag måste hålla med Ron, du har sagt tillräckligt," sa han lågt.

"Uppenbarligen inte. Det här är viktigt Potter," sa Draco enträget.

"Harry, följ med honom, du är väl inte så dum att du seriöst tror att han skulle gifta sig med Parkinson?" Sa Hermione. Han gav henne en blick som visade på att det var _precis_ det han trodde.

"Åh, kom igen! Han skämde precis ut sig inför _sex_ Gryffindorare, tror du inte att det betyder något?"

"ÄR DU DUM I HUVUDET!?" Kom det från Dean och Seamus.

"Potter, _kom,_ annars förhäxar jag huvudet av dig!" (AN:Vad!? Trodde du att han skulle be snällt eller?)

"Åh, det där är säkert rätt taktik Malfoy," kommenterade Ron. Draco drog fram trollstaven.

"Fem minuter Malfoy," sa han och gick fram till Draco.

"Okej, kan någon ta och förklara för mig?" Bad Seamus trött, vars hjärna vid det här laget lagt av enbart på grund av överansträngning.

_&_

Han drog snabbt ut Potter på skolområdet. Väl där körde han handen i fickan bara för att känna efter om _den _var kvar. Hjälp, han kunde ju inte vara riktigt bra i huvudet om han gjorde det här.

"Okej, jag hade fem minuter och tre av dem gick åt till att dra dig ut hit," sa han och gjorde en gest mot marken. Potter höll munnen stängd.

"Så jag får väl ta det här kort," avslutade han, och undrade hur i hallvete det skulle gå.

"Du är en idiot vare sig du verkligen tror att jag tycker om Pansy eller inte," sa han och Harry höjde kallt på ögonbrynen.

"Du är verkligen bra på att be om ursäkt du," konstaterade Potter kyligt.

"Jag ber inte om ursäkt, jag vill fråga dig något," sa han otåligt. Bekräftat då, han var dum i huvudet!

"Men först måste jag veta om du fortfarande tror att jag tycker om Parkinson?" Frågade han. Potter suckade och släppte ner armarna som han hittills hållit korsade.

"Nej, jag tror väl inte det, men du är fortfarande dålig på att be om ursäkt," vidhöll den stönige Gryffindoraren. Han himlade trött med ögonen.

"Jag ber fortfarande inte ursäkt, jag försöker fråga dig något!" Utbrast han otåligt.

"_Jaha…"_ sa Potter ironiskt. Han tog tag i Potters hand, och skakade på huvudet åt sig själv. Han svalde och slöt ögonen för en kort sekund innan han vände sig helt mot Harry.

"Harry Potter…" han tog ett djupt andetag och gick ner på knä. Harrys ögon vidgades chockat, som om han inte kunde tro vad han såg. Han fick upp silverringen som han fått på sin födelsedag ur fickan.

"Vill du gifta dig med mig?"

**_The End_**

* * *

Sådär! Det var min fic det! :)  
Fast jag måste säga att det är tråkigt att den är slut, jag kmr sakna er så mkt! :(

Det blir ingen dagbok idag heller, det har inte direkt hänt ngt sådär väldigt intressant i mitt liv sen sist.

Däremot hade jag tänkt mig att svara på några reviewer, eftersom många av er inte är medlemmar när ni skickar in reviewer...

Angelofmorning: DET TOG SIN TID DET! XD

Céline: Det var bra att du hitta rätt tillslut! :)

SoffanSofiiiiiieeee 3 TMR: (förstår inte hur du orkar skriva så långt! XD ) Kul att du gilla de sista, inte så nöjd med det själv, och därför ä de ju såklart extra kul att du gillade det! :)

Can't fight the moonlight: När ska du ta och skriva nått mer då? Du får skrika lite på mig om jag missar att du lägger ut nått! XD. Men iaf, ja vet faktiskt inte heller vem det ä mest synn om! XD

Brentan: Tack. Det är väldigt roligt att du tyckte om den, för när man inte väntat sig att något ska vara bra så blir man ju så mycket gladare när det är bra, eller hur? :)  
Och jag hoppas också att du tycker det sista är bra.

Tjoh: Kort och rakt på sak. Jag tycker jätte mycket om dig också! ;)

Prongs...: (orka skriva hela namnet! XD du vet nog vem du är ändå...)  
Väldigt bra att jag kan få dig att skratta... :)

Och till alla er som någonsin har reviewat, till alla er som läser. Tack så mycket.  
Det är underbart roligt att ha fått skriva något sånnt här. Ni vet att ni snart är uppe i 200 reviewer va? :') Jag hoppas verkligen att ni är nöjda med utvecklingen av den här ficen, och att ni är nöjda med mig. Det är kul att ni har följt med såhär långt och att ni fortfarande är lika underbara! :)  
Det känns typ som jag borde ge er ngt för att ni är så underbara...? Är det typ ngn som vill ha en one-shot skriven av mig eller nått, så kan ni väll säga till vad ni vill ha så ska jag se vad jag kan göra. Eller ngt annat, jag vet inte...  
Vill ni att jag bara ska hålla käften så kan jag väll göra det också! ;)

Men nu höll jag nästan på att glömma ngt! Jag är ju inte klara med er än! ;D  
Det är nämnligen så att jag har en epilog kvar till er. Om ni vill ha den naturligtvis. Så jag tänkte att en omröstning skulle vara det rättvisaste. Ni som tyckte att det blev ett bra slut här, ni kan väl skriva det i en review. Och ni som vill ha reda på vad Harry svarar... skriv det!

Och blir det ingen epilog...  
Hejdå! :')


	27. Epilog

**Epilog**

_I have fallen to my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby of pain_

_I'm feeling broken in my melody_

_As I sing to help the tears go away_

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_Will you help me fall apart_

_Pick me up, take me in your arms_

_Find my way back from the storm_

_And you show me how to grow through the change_

_I still remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_

_With you I will stay through every day_

_Putting my understanding aside_

_I am comforted_

_To know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_I know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

_Looking back at me_

_I know that you can see my heart is holding to_

_The promise of a lifetime_

Jo, eftersom några av er faktiskt ville ha en epilog så tänkte jag förklara vad som hände efter att Draco friade till Harry.

Vad tror ni Harry svarade? Nej, naturligtvis, och smällde till Draco och sprang därifrån. Haha...  
Nej, Harry svarade faktiskt ja och kastade sig om halsen på Draco.

Men de hade fortfarande ett krig att utkämpa. Men det kom inte för än efter de gått ur skolan. Både Harry och Draco med en varsin hög av U:n, "underligt" kanske de stod för i det här fallet… Men i alla fall, efter förlovningen så var Draco på Harrys sida i kriget. Även fast Harrys sida var mugglarälskare så kunde han inte ställa sig emot Harry i ett krig som bara kunde vinnas av hans sida om Harry dog.

På sin artonårsdag så gav Harry sig ensam iväg för att krossa de kvarvarande Horokruxerna. Men efter att första natten ha kastat en förtrollning för att upptäcka inkräktare så hade han upptäckt att han var förföljd av Ron och Hermione. Han hade inte hjärta att bli arg på dem och de fick bara en tam utskällning medan bägge två satt och tittade på honom med ögon som två bortsprungna valpar. Han hade halvt om halvt bett dem gå hem igen. Men de hade bara skakat på huvudet. Han hade suckat och gett med sig. Han var ändå glad över sällskapet.

"Då har du väl inget emot om din fästman följer med också?" Hade Draco sagt och klivit fram ur ett par buskar.

"Har Harry en fästman?" Hade Ron så intelligent frågat.

"Harry, när hände det här?" Hade Hermione, lite intelligentare, frågat.

"För ett tag sen,"

"Vem är Harrys fästman!?" Hade Ron då utbrustit, uppenbart irriterad över att ingen ville svara honom.

"Är du dummare än vad du ser ut, Weasley?"

Och med det så hade deras jakt på horokruxerna börjat. Ja, fast först hade de naturligtvis fått förklara för Draco vad horokruxer var.

Tälten som de skulle dela hade det först varit meningen att killarna skulle sova i ett och Hermione i ett. Men efter några timmar av den första natten, alltså den de hade kommit, så hade Ron flytt in i Hermiones tält när Draco hade lagt armen om Harry.

Men efter ett tag så hade alla tre, det vill säga Draco, Ron och Hermione, vant sig vid varandras närvaro. Och alla stannade ju på grund av Harry. Då de hade ju faktiskt ett gemensamt intresse, även fast det var på lite olika sätt tack och lov. Men Draco hade tillslut funnit det ganska roande att bli slagen i schack av Ron, även fast han egentligen bara spelade för att komma på ett sätt att slå Gryffindoraren. Sen kunde Draco och Hermione också sitta bredvid varandra i timmar och titta i böcker för att då och då peka på ett textstycke i den andres bok och diskutera vad som stod. Då satt han och Ron oftast och diskuterade vad nästa horokrux kunde vara och hur de skulle förstöra den. Annars så kunde de bara sitta runt elden. Draco med armarna om honom och Hermione med Ron i sitt knä, eftersom hon själv vägrade att sitta i någons knä. När hon sagt det första gången hade Ron bestämt hävdat att han minsann inte var _någon_ utan _Ron_. Det hade slutat med att Hermione bestämt dragit ner Ron i sitt knä och lagt armarna om honom. Och Ron var väl knappast den att protestera.

När det gällde själva Horokruxerna så hade de åkt till Albanien och på djupet av en sjö där hittat en förgylld trollstav som sades ha tillhört Merlin själv. Den hade de förstört med en brygd som Draco gjort på döda havets vatten. Den var så giftig att fick man den på sig så fanns det inget motgift. När de hade lagt Merlins trollstav i kitteln så hade den dock lösts upp. Och det hade visserligen förintat horokruxen. Men det hade också förstört den enda klenoden från Merlin. Då hade Draco tillkännagivit att det knappast var Merlins trollstav, eftersom en trollstav av guld aldrig skulle fungera, och dessutom så hade Merlin inte haft en troll_stav _på det sättet. Han hade haft en riktig stav, en käpp, och trollat med. Och det visste förmodligen Mörkrets Herre också. Ron hade då blivit rasande på Draco för att han inte sagt det tidigare. Ron hade slagit till Draco och så låg de snart på marken och pucklat på varandra.

Striden var jämn tills Hermione roat skrek: "Ron är kittlig, Draco!" Hon hade fått ett tacksamt leende för det och Draco hade sen tagit en seger över Ron på första gången på några månader. Fast sen fick han självklart stryk igen när de körde kvällens femtielva omgångar av trollkarlsschack.

De hade sen hittat Hufflepuffs bägare i Tom Dolder den äldres hus. När de sen skulle fly från huset så anfölls de av en grupp Dementorer. Draco hade då hjärna nog att lämna kvar horokruxen. Och så hade Dementorerna snart ätit upp en del av Voldemorts själ. De hade sen drivit bort Dementorerna med en utter, en terrier, en hjort, och, Dracos Patronus, en meter-stor silverskimrande drake.

Hermione hade blivit lite sur, för hon hade aldrig fått förklarat för sig att Patronusar kunde vara magiska djur också. Då hade Harry påmint henne om att Dumbledores Patronus faktiskt var en fenix, så…

De hade sen åkt till Hogwarts för att lämna tillbaka en välbehållen bägare till en överlycklig Dumbledore. Där hade de också fått information om de andra två kvarvarande klenoderna. Slytherins medaljong och Ravenclaws tiara. När de också fick se den på en bild i en bok så höll Harry på att svimma. Han hade dragit med de andra tre till Vid-behov-rummet där de inte långt efteråt hade hittat den. De återlämnade den till Dumbledore som snart hade förstört även den horokruxen.

Någon månad senare så hade de spårat medaljongen till en grotta vid kusten där, enligt information från Dumbledore, Tom torterat två av barnen från barnhemmet. När de väl kom dit så fick Harry problem.

"Kan du inte simma!?" Hade Draco förskräckt tjutit. Hermione hade löst problemet med att Levitera honom över sjön.

"När vi har gift oss, Harry, så ska jag lära dig att simma,"

De hade funnit en text om en viss R.A.B och Hermione hade gått bärsärkargång för att hon inte kunde komma på vem det var. En vecka senare hade hon dock kommit fram till att det måste vara någon dödsätare i den innersta kretsen och han förmodligen var med redan tidigt, eftersom han ändrat sig. Voldemort hade ju nästan setts som god från början. De hade då, på Hermiones order, börjat räkna upp efternamn på B.

"Bones, Brown, Blue… Black," hade blivit resultatet.

"Självklart!" Hade Hermione tjutit. "Hade Sirius någron bror Harry?"

"Ja, Sirius visade mig släktträdet, han anslöt sig till dödsätarna och dog inte långt där efter, han hette…"

"Regulus Black," hade Draco sen sagt i korus med honom.

"Vi var ju släkt, och jag har hört mycket om den där idioten," hade Draco bortförklarat det. De hade åkt till Grimaldiplan tolv och knackat på mitt under ett orden möte. Dracos förklaring till varför han kunde se huset var för att han var en Malfoy. Kingsley Shacklebolt hade förbryllat öppnat dörren när de knackat. Och sen blivit förbi rusad av fyra stressade tonåringar. När de inte kunnat få upp dörren till Regulus rum så hade Hermione sprängt den. Harry, som var mästare på att gömma saker i rum, hade snart hittat medaljongen under en lös golvplanka - hans personliga favorit.

När den var förstörd så var det bara Nagini kvar. Och ormen hade Draco snart dödat med hjälp av en officiellt godkännande från ministeriet, en glömske förtrollning, Harrys osynlighetsmantel, sin far och en imperiusförbannelse. Glömskeförtrollningen var för att signeraren av godkännandet till imperiusförbannelsen inte skulle komma ihåg att de varit där eller vad horokruxer var för något. Men nu skulle inte Draco hamna i Azkaban för att ha använt förbannelsen på sin far i alla fall.

När ormen var död så skulle de leta reda på Voldemort. Och det var lite svårare än vad de tänkt sig.

Men när de väl lyckades så hade de med sig en armé. Även fast det egentligen var Voldemort som hittade dem. Stridigheterna varade i timmar. Men tillslut så låg Voldemort död framför Harrys trollstav. Otaliga lossnade ur imperiusförbannelsens grepp och många flydde för sina liv. Dumbledore hade givit sitt liv under striden, och Slingersvans hade gått förlorad. Men honom var det ingen som saknade. Hela familjen Weasley var helskinnad, liksom Hermione, Remus, Neville, McGonagall, Snape och många andra. Många från Harrys årskurs hade kommit till stridigheterna, och alla från DA. De flesta av dem hade överlevt. Seamus hade blivit utsatt för dementorskyssen, och Alicia Spinnet kunde hittas bland de många döda. Men Harrys problem just då, efter att ha letat igenom de överlevande, var att han inte hittat Draco. Den unga Slytherinaren återfann han i fängelsehålorna, torterad till dödens gräns av Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Han dödade sin far Potter, och han sa att han gjorde det för dig!" Hade hon skrikit när han kommit, och sen lyft trollstaven. Han hade dödat henne utan att blinka.

Efter några veckor på St Mungos så hade Dracos kropp ändå fått tillbaka livet.

Bröllopet var enkelt och vackert. Det ägde rum på Malfoys ägor, nere vid sjön och klippan. Draco ville inte var brud, och inte Harry heller. Därför fick båda vara det. Draco trädde en silverring på Harrys finger, och Harry trädde en lika dan på Dracos. Senare på kvällen när Harry lyckligt granskade ringen fann han att det var en liten diamant på insidan av ringen.

"Våran lilla hemlighet," hade Draco kallat det och kysst Harry.

Och för att denna fic fortfarande ska kunna läsas av alla så får ni räkna ut själva var de gjorde på bröllopsnatten.

Draco kallade berget de gift sig på för Brudberget från deras bröllopsdag, den fjortonde augusti. Han sa att det var kul med ironi, och dessutom var Brudgumsberget för långt.

Efter närmare ett år så började Harry tjata på Draco om barn. Men Draco vidhöll att han hatade barn.

Harry lyckade emellertid övertyga honom en kväll när… hm, han var lite _extra _svag. Om ni fattar vad jag menar. Och Draco höll sitt löfte, bara han fick bestämma namn. Harry gick glatt med på det. En tid senare så hade de, men Snapes hjälp, en son. Eh, ja, inte på _det _sättet, utan deras gamla professor hade hjälpt dem tillreda en dryck som skapade deras barn. Och eftersom de hade skapat honom med en trolldryck som liknade den som Voldemort använt för sin återuppståndelse (med mindre offrande och ajaj) så kallade Draco sin son för sin lilla Kittelunge. En titel som inte Harry var särskilt förtjust i.

Men när Draco tillslut fick bestämma sitt namn så hade han ändrat sig och tyckt att den borde heta något från Harry. Så fick de tillslut en son som hette James Draco Potter Malfoy. Draco hade självklart velat att det skulle vara Malfoy Potter, men Harry hade sagt att de inte gick eftersom 'Malfoy' var 'dålig' på latin så skulle James i sådana fall ha hetat James Dålig Potter.  
Vad var det för fel med det då? Hade Draco velat veta. Och Harry suckat åt sin man.

Som bebis var deras lilla älskling den sötaste unge man kunde tänka sig med gigantiska ögon och en gullig liten mage. Han pratade redan efter åtta månader och sprang runt så mycket att Draco blev vansinnig.

När deras son blev äldre så var han vacker på samma sätt som Draco. Sin smala kroppsbyggnad hade han ärvt från båda, men ögonen var Harrys. Håret var blont som Dracos och lite rufsigt som Harrys, men Dracos gener hade lagt det lite ner och gjort det mjukare.

Draco tyckte ändå det var bäst när James blev elva och han fick ha sin Harry för sig själv igen. Det var inte det att han inte tyckte om James, för det gjorde han, men det var så länge sen han fick vara själv med Harry.  
Men snart så klagade Draco ofta på att han saknade James och undrade om deras son inte skulle komma hem snart. Harry fick då lugnt förklara att det fortfarande var den första september och att James inte ens hade hunnit bli sorterad än.

James hade hamnat i Slytherin, med en pappa som var personifieringen själv av en Slytherinelev och en annan som skulle ha varit där så blev det nog tillräckligt för hatten för att placera James där. Och blev därmed blev han den första på länge som gick mellan elevhemmen obekymrat. Två av Rons och Hermiones söner gick i Gryffindor, där kunde man ofta hitta lille James. Han kunde även sitta vid Ravenclawbordet tillsammans med Hermiones dotter. Hon var verkligen sin mor upp i dagen. Där fanns också Dean och Ginnys barn, och en av dem gick också i Hufflepuff. Självklart hade de en i Gryffindor också, men hon var äldre än James, och dessutom en _tjej_.

Snart hade dock ett ryckte spritt sig om att lille James hade två pappor. Och det ryktet spred sig snabbare än vilka papporna var. Förtvivlat hade James skrivit hem, och fått tillbaka att han borde presentera sig inför sina mobbare.  
Så när Slytherinarna mobbade nästa gång så lät det något såhär: "Öj! Är du tönten som har två pappor?"

"Javisst, James Potter Malfoy var namnet," Sen bråkade inte de mer med honom. De Gryffindorare som mobbat honom blev rädda för att de visste vem Draco var. Och de Slytherinarna som gjorde det… ja, de blev också rädda för att de visste vem Draco var. Och de som inte viste vem varken Harry eller Draco var… ja, de var ju knappast värda att bry sig om.

Hemma hade Draco hållit sitt löfte och lärt Harry simma. Så nu kunde de två ofta hittas nere vid vattnet, även vintertid, eftersom sjön hölls magiskt varm.

Harry jobbade deltid som auror i hög rang, ett jobb som han snabbt blivit erbjuden kort efter Voldemorts död. Draco jobbade med det han kände för, för stunden. Ingen av dem behövde jobba egentligen. Med arvet från deras respektive föräldrar och Sirius.

Har jag inte redan sagt det så är Draco föräldralös nu, precis som Harry. Så de bodde på Dracos herrgård. Sin far mördade han själv när Lucius torterade varulven Lupin. Och sin mor hade han mist någon gång under kriget, ingen visste vem som hade dödat henne. Men han var inte olycklig. Han hade Harry och han hade ärvt både hus och pengar. Och föräldrar som var ute efter att mörda ens make kändes mest läskigt ändå.

* * *

Så, då var den klar! Det där med diamanten i ringen har jag faktiskt fått från mina föräldrar. Mamma har en liten diamant på insidan av sin ring… :D De va gulligt tyckte ja! XD

Och brudberget kommer faktiskt också hemifrån! Mamma och Pappa gifte sig där… men jag vet inte om det är därför det heter så… ;P

Sorgligt att det är slut måste jag säga... för du har jag inge mer... på riktigt alltså, ingen andra epilog eller något. XD Men jag är väldigt glad att så många ville ha en Epilog. De flesta som skickade en review skrev det. Det var någon som inte kommenterade det, men jag antar att det inte spelar ngn roll då...

Och jag måste säga att det är fantastiskt roligt hur många reviewer jag har fått! Över 200! I'm so happy! :'D

Sången är förresten av Kutless och heter Promise of a lifetime.

Jag hoppas verkligen att ni tyckte om slutet och att ni läser mina följande ficar. Båda två har ju lite udda parings (vet inte hur ofta jag har upprepat det men det är en Harry Potter/Severus Snape och en TomVoldemort/Harry) så jag förväntar mig inte att de ska bli en lika stor succé som den här (:D) men det vore kul o någon åtminstonde ville prova! :)

Sen har jag uppdaterat min profil. Och för att ta en sista dagbok så har jag fått min första tyska läxa (veckodagarna) och vi har gått igenom betygskriterierna ida. Måste säga att de ä ganska mysko för G verkade as svårt medan MVG var saker jag redan kännde mig säker på... Hm... Min kompis har också fått mig att läsa en völsigt bra fic som jag tänkt fortsätta på nu (en SasuNaru). Annars är väl livet som valigt, nu när skolan har börjat igen.

Inga rekomendationer från min sida vad det gäller läsning... Inga nya iaf.

Jag hoppas verkligen att några av er tjatar lite på mig så jag har tillräckligt med motivation för att fortsätta på mina ficar... Ni behöver ju inte göra det i form av reviewer eftersom det finns en "mail" funktion på sidan! XD

Aja, hoppas verkligen att ni gillade slutet (I made it all for you guys!) och återigen offantligt många tack till er som har orkat igenom hela! :)

Vi ses!


End file.
